Suffer and Sacrifice: Marian Hawke's Tale
by dominicgrim
Summary: The story of the rise of the Champion, and the things she lost along the way. Marian Anders with a little Fenris thrown in. This is the Marian from my story A sword of Mercy. I of course don't own dragon age, I just play here
1. Welcome to Kirkwall

**Authors Note: Welcome to my take on the Dragon Age 2 story. I am going to be doing thing sort of out of order to make everything fit my novelization of this monster LOL. This story features the Marian Hawke from **_**A Sword of Mercy**_** and Bethany from **_**Chant of Darkness**_**. Well… without further delay, let the games begin! **

**Suffer and Sacrifice: A Chant of Darkness Tale**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Kirkwall**

_You will need to hear the whole story._

Marian Hawke sighed heavily as she made her way down the darkened streets of Lowtown. It was well after midnight; Athenril had needed her to provide security for the latest shipment of goods that had arrived.

Babysitting several crates of stolen goods wasn't the most exciting of jobs, but at least it would keep food on the table. Athenril did not go out of her way to maximize violence with her deals. Hawke was simply there to make sure her clients didn't either.

Hawke had to admit the elf wasn't the worst person to work for, Athenril may not have been an upstanding citizen, but she was loyal to those under her, and after all she had paid to get Hawke in her family into the city, at the very least that bought one year of loyalty.

She hurried home, Mother would likely be concerned about her, Lowtown wasn't the safest place after all.

Mother worried about her being out here alone at night, an attractive young woman out on the streets after dark. Hawke never thought about such things herself; she knew that she was pretty with her Amell family blue eyes and pale skin. Her dark black hair was always cut short for ease when wearing a helmet, she was taller than her sister and her body though toned from years of warrior's training wasn't overly muscled, and still held a sense of feminine grace. Men found her attractive she knew, but not many approached her, she could be intimidating at times with her armor and great sword. Few women warriors used a great sword like she did, her first night here a group of thugs thought they would have a little fun with her, suspecting the sword and armor was all for show, but after a few broken arms and dislocated jaws, the locals now knew enough to leave her alone on her way home.

Home? A bitter chucked escaped the young woman's lips. Uncle Gamlen's hovel could hardly be called a home. Still, it was a roof over their heads, which was more than many Ferelden refugees, had. Her family could have ended up in one the refugee camps outside the city. Now those poor sods had it bad.

She made her way up the stairs to Gamlen's hovel, one of the city guards nodded to her as she put her key in the lock. After two weeks the patrols knew that she was no threat to them.

Inside the hovel was hot and dark as usual, with the low light from the hearth she could just make out her friend Aveline Vallen sleeping in a bedroll by the fire. Aveline had been a Ferelden soldier who had aided them in escaping the darkspawn months ago, Hawke would never admit it, but she was grateful for the red headed soldier's presence. She knew that Bethany and Mother were safe with the woman here.

A sharp bark stopped her at the door.

"Quiet Jester," she hissed, not wanting to wake her family.

Her Mabari war hound cocked his head; he gave her those sad puppy dog eyes of his. Hawke relented, giving him a good scratch behind the ears. The dog wagged his stubby tail gratefully.

Quietly Hawke stripped off her armor and weapons, leaving only her shirt and breeches; they were stained with sweat from exertion.

_I must smell so charming_, she thought, _the perfect picture of feminine beauty_.

"Hello Hawke."

Aveline's voice made her jump. She had not even been aware the woman was still awake.

"Aveline," Hawke nodded, "sorry I woke you."

"You didn't," the other woman sighed, "Bethany just went to bed, we were just talking before you came home."

Hawke frowned.

"How is she doing," Hawke asked.

"She is a little stressed. A group of Templars were doing door to door searches this afternoon."

Hawke's eyes narrowed.

All her life she had tried to shield Bethany from the Templars. As an apostate mage, Bethany was always in danger, always forced to look over her shoulder.

Neither she nor Bethany was happy with coming here, not with the Gallows, the Templar center of power in Kirkwall right across the harbor.

Sadly the Hawke family had nowhere else to go; they had barely escaped Ferelden with the clothes on their backs. They had nothing to start over with, at least not yet.

At least Athenril gave them a chance to make a name in this city; Marian did not intend to have her mother live out the rest of her life in Lowtown. She deserved better, they all deserved better.

There were chances to get ahead in Kirkwall; sadly those might draw too much attention to Bethany. Hawke had promised her father before he had passed that she would keep Bethany safe, that she would keep them all safe.

_I already failed once, I shall not fail again!_

Carver's face sprang up in her mind, his eyes angry, like he would never forgive her for letting him die.

She tried to push those thoughts out of her head.

There was nothing she could do for Carver now.

All she could do was look to the future.

She had to protect what was left of her family.

That was all that mattered now.

_Family always comes first._

IOI

Bethany could hear Marian and Aveline talking. She had only been asleep for a few moments when the door opening had awakened her.

She was glad, the dragon had just been about to take her.

She shook her head, Maker why couldn't she just sleep?

Every night since they had arrived here the dream had been the same.

They were in Lothering once again, running for their lives from the darkspawn. Only this time a great dragon was after them as well. One by one it had taken her family away from her; Carver had gone first, then Mother, then Jester, and then finally Marian. She had cried out as Marian had been carried off, but had been powerless to stop it.

Only when she was alone did the dragon come for her. The creature was massive, long horns like a bull marked its massive head. She tried to run, but it blocked her way with fire. Its roar deafened her; she dropped her staff, falling to her knees sobbing.

That is when the dragon changed shape. It spun its flesh flowing like water, shrinking, until finally it was no longer there…

But the witch was.

Flemeth grinned hungrily at her, advancing, Bethany could not even summon the strength to run.

Then the witch spoke to her.

"Two sisters," the witch cackled, "bound in blood, but separated by choice and duty. One destined to sacrifice, the other to suffer."

The witch grabbed her, wrapping her fingers tight around Bethany's throat. She lifted the young apostate into the air.

"Are you ready to suffer dear girl?" the witch laughed.

Despite the fingers tightening around her neck, Bethany screamed, and woke up here on her cot in Kirkwall.

She shuddered, what was happening to her, why wouldn't the witch just leave her alone?

She had no answers to those questions.

She settled down on the straw mattress, trying to get back to sleep.

But found herself listening to Marian and Aveline.

"Soooo," her sister said cheerily, "What did you kids do while I was at work?"

"I applied for the city guard," Aveline replied.

"Annnnd?"

"They rejected my application."

Hawke snorted.

"I can't understand why?"

"I can," Aveline sighed, "I'm a little too…Ferelden for them."

"Oh I'm sure that is not true."

"Really," she could hear Aveline rise and start pacing, "Kirkwall isn't the nicest of places for Ferelden refugees. Especially not one with military training,"

"They think you're a deserter?"

Bethany could not hear Aveline's reply, but expected that she must have nodded.

"Well at least you're in good company," Marian laughed, "Carver and I deserted as soon as we hit Lothering. We didn't like the fact that we left King Cailan to die."

"I just wish we could have done more." She heard a loud thump, Aveline must have pounded her fist on the table, "Between the civil war and Blight there won't be anything left for us to go home to, and I would rather not have to turn to people like that smuggler boss of yours…no offense."

"None taken," she heard her sister sigh.

"Look," Marian continued, "Athenril isn't all bad. She got us into the city didn't she? All we need is some time. We have to make names for ourselves here. The guard just needs to get to know you the way we do."

Aveline snorted now, clearly that idea didn't completely appeal to her.

"We just have to be careful," Hawke said lowering her voice, "We can't afford to get too much attention…"

_Because of me,_ Bethany thought glumly.

Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. She had been avoiding the Templars her whole life. First they hid to protect father, and then to protect her… when her own magic manifested itself.

She wondered if it would not be better if she just turned herself in. Then Marian could get on with her life without having to worry about protecting her from the Templars. She could make a name for herself. She knew that Carver had always resented her magic. How far would he have gone if he did not have to hide because of her?

_They would never know now._

Those three days they had sat in the Gallows courtyard had been the hardest of her life. As they had waited for Uncle Gamlen, Bethany had been expecting for a Templar to come up and grab her at any moment. They would drag behind one of those heavy steel portcullises and she would never be allowed out again.

Bethany shuddered in fear, she both feared and secretly desired an end to all her running.

Part of her wanted that, it would finally set her family free, but no, she could not do that to Mother. They had already lost Carver; if Bethany was taken away, it would break her heart. Leandra Hawke still cried herself to sleep at night, heart sick over Carver's death. If she lost Bethany now to…

_No…it would likely kill her._

Bethany had to remain strong, for Mother's sake. She would pay her debt to Athenril, and keep her head down. Marian would find a way to get them out of this, her big sister always had.

Bethany had never been as strong as Marian; she never would have had the strength to resist the Templars on her own.

They would find a way; they would stay hidden and keep their heads down. Once they had something they could hide behind, they would be able to deal with whatever the Templars threw at them.

Marian would find a way, Bethany had faith.

IOI

Aveline had finally slipped back into her bed roll and dosed off. She could hear Gamlen snoring in the back ground, how mother and Bethany slept through that was beyond her. If it kept up a few more nights she would likely have to stay at Athenril's base at night. The elf did not need her falling asleep at her post after all.

Marian was just about to turn in for the night herself when she felt something sharp in her pocket, wincing she drew out the object that she had forgotten was inside.

_The witch's amulet._

Marian grimaced.

A Hawke paid her debt, that was why she would spend the next few months working for Athenril, but she had another debt as well. That witch Flemeth had saved them from the darkspawn, and all she had asked was delivery of this amulet.

It sounded simple enough.

They couldn't do it now of course, or tomorrow, Athenril wanted both her and Bethany at the base tomorrow to discuss next week's shipments, but soon they would have to find out where that Dalish camp was the one the witch had told them about after she had saved them.

Marian wasn't sure what the significance of the amulet was to the witch, but it did not matter, she had to deliver it.

_She had made a promise…and a Hawke always paid her debts._

Whether she liked it… or not.


	2. A Stormy Arrival

**Chapter 2: A Stormy Arrival**

The first six months passed quickly for the Hawkes and their friend Aveline. Athenril kept Marian and her sister quite busy. The coterie, the largest thieves' guild in Kirkwall, continued to try and muscle in on Athenril's territory. Marian found herself in more and more violent encounters with her employer's enemies.

Bethany served as both a healer as well as heavy weapon against the coterie. They had their own mages after all, or alchemists as they were known, by law the Templars would shut down any organization employing Apostates, so alchemists are what they were known as now. Bethany felt it was kind of silly, when she was working Athenril made her wear this heavy gray robe with matching hood and veil. It was supposed to make her look intimidating; personally she thought it just made her look ridiculous.

Still no one would recognize her when they moved out on the street.

Aveline took jobs as a body guard where she could, she was still trying to get the city guards attention, but Jeven, the current Captain had little use for Fereldans.

Spring quickly turned to summer. News filtered in from home, apparently a son of Maric's had been found, and he, now allied with the Grey Wardens was trying to gain his father's throne. Marian remembered meeting the Grey Wardens back in Lothering before the darkspawn had attacked. It pleased her to know they weren't dead.

Yet, the Blight still continued, many Kirkwallers suspected they would be overrun by Orlesian refugees next, after the Archdemon destroyed Ferelden.

Marian hoped not, even though they were not in Ferelden anymore, she prayed that her home could still be saved.

Two days before the big Summersday festival in Kirkwall, a massive storm rocked the City of Chains, waves crashed against the rocks as lightning split the sky, and the wind roared against the black cliffs.

That night two great ships were driven into the rocks by that storm. The first, a two masted brigantine, was nearly sheered in half against the jagged rocks off the wounded coast. The ship sunk fast, taking almost all hands down with it. The one exception was a lone woman who clung to a piece of drift wood, the dying ship shielding her from the rocks, rocks that had doomed the rest of the crew.

She just managed to paddle ashore, collapsing on the beach gasping for breath. She looked up, calling the names of her shipmates into the wind.

No voices answered her call.

Her hand fell to her wrist; she had tied her employer's prize there just before they had hit the rocks.

All she had now was a length of rope, its end frayed where it had snapped.

The box containing the relic was gone.

_Maker,_ the woman thought _Castillion is going to kill me!_

She looked out across the waves, in the distance she could see the other ship floundering. The Qunari dreadnought was not long for this world. Sadly it would last just long enough.

The woman could make out the lifeboats, carrying dozens if not hundreds of Qunari warriors ashore.

_Warriors who would soon be after her._

"Rotten ox-men bastards!" she cursed at the advancing horde.

Sadly it would take more than words to end this nightmare.

_It was gone. Her beloved Siren's Call was gone!_

She had to run. She had to hide. They would be combing the shores for survivors, if any of them found her here?

She did not want to think about what would happen next.

So, she did what came natural when her life presented her with a problem.

Isabela ran.

IOI

The lifeboat capsized spilling the survivors into the sea.

The female elf struggled, fighting against the current. She felt herself weakening; she would be pulled out to sea if she didn't fight it.

She couldn't die here, not like this! Not until she had redeemed herself!

That is when a large gray hand seized her; it flung her onto the shore. The wind was knocked out of her from the force of it, but at least she was alive. Coughing, she pulled her wet red hair out of her eyes, she looked up.

Her rescuer, an Arvaarad, glared down at her.

"On your feet Athlok," the Qunari growled.

The elf glared, but obeyed. Athlok, a laborer, a common worker, that is what the Tamassran had demoted her to.

Once upon a time he would not have spoken to her as such. It was a struggle not to remind him what she was…what she had been.

Once she had been Ben-Hassrath.

Once she had been Tallis.

If she decided that he was to die… then his struggles would be over swiftly.

_Struggle is an illusion, victory is in the Qun._

The words calmed Athlok's mind, she had given herself to the Qun a long time ago. It had given her a life and a purpose.

She could not turn her back on that now.

She was not Tallis now, she was Athlok, she needed to remember her place until the Qun demanded her return to her former station.

It would be difficult, but that was the way of the Qun.

A new figure emerged from the waves, larger than his fellow Qunari, great horns extended from the back of his skull; gold rings decorated them, marking his station.

Athlok bowed respectfully.

All was not lost, the Arishok had survived.

"Summon the Ashaad," the Qunari leader growled, "they are to search the coast. If any of the thieves yet live they must be found."

A Karasten ran off eager to obey his order.

The Arishok's eyes fell on Athlok.

"Gather your fellows, we shall need shelter soon," the leader purred.

Athlok bowed, she ran off to carry out his orders, hopefully at least some of her fellow Athlok survived.

The Qunari soldiers began to file around their leader, with the thief still at large, it would be impossible to return to Par Vollen. All eyes turned to the Arishok; they sought guidance…and purpose.

In the distance, their dying ship exploded. The Arishok had ordered its scuttling to prevent the Bas-ra here from salvaging any of their secrets. Until the whereabouts of the tome could be discovered, they were stuck here.

But they were not without purpose.

They were still Qunari.

"We shall recover the tome," the Arishok cried out to his warriors, "the thief will be found and delivered into the Qun. We shall see Par Vollen again**….Ataash Qunari!"**

The cries of his followers were heard over the thunder and wind.

The Qunari had arrived, they were back.

"**ATAASH QUNARI!"** the soldiers roared, their weapons rose to the heavens.

Kirkwall would never be the same.

IOI

Isabela moved quickly, she had to get away from the coast… and quickly.

The storm had begun to subside. Already salvagers were out picking over the bones of _the Siren's Call._

The act sickened its former captain.

Sadly, there was nothing she could do about it right now. For the moment she didn't even have a copper to her name. The clothes she wore, her necklaces and earrings. She still had her daggers Heartbreaker and Backstabber though, but she couldn't trade them…she would likely need them.

She came across a group of salvagers, dock scum…the worst of the worse.

The saw her, their eyes darkened, they grinned lecherously.

"What do we have here boys," one slurred, "I think we found ourselves a mermaid."

Isabela's eyes narrowed, she knew how she must look, her bodice soaked, stuck to her like a second skin, showing off her rather generous form.

No wonder these idiots thought her easy prey.

**They were wrong.**

Isabela grew angry. She had lost her entire world in a single night. She had a lot of anger and aggression to release.

These poor sods just got elected whipping boys.

"Come here sweetie," one of the ruffians purred, his tongue running over yellow teeth, "We won't hurt yah…much."

Isabela grinned predatorily, looked like she was in for a bit of sport tonight.

She drew her daggers.

The fun began.

IOI

Ten minutes later, Isabela was walking up the sandy road to Kirkwall. She whistled a merry tune with a little spring in her step.

_That had been fun,_ she thought, wiping the blood off her blades, _but now it was time to get down to business._

She checked her supplies, one oiled cloak, two poultices, two silver rings, and three gold teeth.

_Not bad for a nights work._

The ruffians didn't have much coin on them, about two sovereigns worth, all in silvers and coppers. Still…it should be enough to find a hot meal and a warm place to sleep.

In the morning, once she had dried off and cleaned herself up she would start sniffing around for the relic. She doubted that it had been destroyed in the storm, and Castillion still wanted it…badly.

She would need to find help too; with her crew gone she was a sitting duck, just waiting to be plucked by the Qunari.

Isabela didn't like that, not one bit.

She found a road sign; it told her that Kirkwall was just over the next hill.

It seems she had found her new home, at least until she could commandeer a new ship.

A new place…a place filled with new adventures, new duels, and new lovers.

Perhaps this would not be such a bad turn of events after all.

She was still in trouble sure, but at least she had a new port to call home.

Trouble didn't bother Isabela, not as long as it brought her gold and giggles.

In Kirkwall she was sure to find both, the thought of that excited her.

For the first time since she crawled out of the ocean, Isabela smiled.


	3. The Dalish and the Dragon

**Chapter 3: The Dalish and the Dragon**

The Qunari arrival put all of Kirkwall into an uproar. The Viscount Dumar, the leader of Kirkwall, immediately sent emissaries to speak with the Arishok. The Qunari leader assured them that they were simply waiting for another ship, and that they would leave as soon as it was possible under the demands of the Qun. The Viscount did not have the men to force them to leave, but at the same time he couldn't simply allow an armed Qunari camp to sit unwatched on the wounded coast. He offered the stranded Qunari their own compound on the docks, that way when their new ship arrived they would be able to disembark more quickly.

The Arishok accepted his offer.

It was quite a sight, several hundred Qunari warriors marching in formation through the streets of Lowtown. In addition to the great ashen skinned warriors dozens of humans, elves, and even a few dwarves accompanied them. Chantry sisters and Templars regarded these 'converts' with disdain, they had turned their backs on the Maker, and now they were merely slaves.

Hawke and Bethany watched the procession as it moved through the streets. Both had to admit the Qunari were intimidating, Bethany's eyes fell on the few unarmored Qunari, the ones in heavy collars, their hands chained before them.

These were the Qunari mages, she heard a chantry sister whisper with distaste.

Bethany shuddered; she was extremely glad that she had not been born under the Qun.

Athenril hoped to open up commerce with the new arrivals. Several merchants had already rebuffed Qunari offers to open trade, not wishing to anger the chantry. Athenril saw this as an opportunity; the Qunari would need food and supplies soon, if her group could make a little coin supplying them with what they needed why not? The coterie bosses were intimidated by the horned soldiers, not to mention their dockside operations had been disrupted by all the scrutiny of the new arrivals.

The Qunari were virgin territory just waiting to be exploited, she offered a bonus to any of her men who could think of a way to get into the new arrivals good graces.

Hawke was determined to get that bonus.

She knew a few things about the Qunari; Father had encountered them a few times in his travels. He had taught her a few things about their culture. The one thing she remembered above all else was that the Qunari refused to be separated from their weapons; they viewed them as part of their being, part of their soul. When a Qunari died in combat, only the weapon was returned to their people.

This was how Athenril's people could get in to the Arishok's good graces. Hawke convinced her employer to let her lead a team out along the wounded coast, if they discovered any Qunari bodies, if they retrieved their swords and returned them to their people, the Qunari may respect them enough to open negotiations.

Athenril had agreed.

This mission would also give Hawke an opportunity to square yet another debt; Athenril's people had located the Dalish camp at the base of Sundermount. Hawke still needed to deliver the witch's amulet to them. This way she could kill two birds with one stone. She took Bethany, Jester and Aveline with her. They had wandered for about a day, when they came across two Dalish scouts. The scouts directed them to their camp, but warned them sternly about causing any trouble.

The Dalish were understandably hostile to outsiders, but they apparently had been waiting for Hawke's arrival for at least sometime. Marethari, the Dalish Keeper, the leader of this clan, offered to aid them if they brought the amulet where it needed to go. It needed to be placed on an altar near the summit of the mountain, and given a ritual for the dead.

The Keeper even promised to send of one of her own along to ensure that this was done, a young elvhen who had decided to leave the clan behind, and wished to journey to Kirkwall.

This was how Hawke had first met Merrill.

IOI

_Demon-touched, monster, outcast._

These were the words Merrill heard as she passed by any of her clan these days. She did her best to ignore them, no matter how hurtful they were. None of them, not even the Keeper understood what she was trying to do. It was just ignorance she knew; once she had brought back the old secrets they would know that she had been right. She would just have to endure their scorn for a while longer.

One day, the clan would understand.

Merrill was nervous as she led the Shems up Sundermount. This Hawke seemed nice enough, and she didn't even mind Merrill's ramblings, which was good after all the dirty looks her clan had been giving her over the past few weeks. She had been worried at first that the humans would not want to travel with her because of her magic, but Hawke didn't mind, her sister was a mage as well it seemed.

That pleased Merrill, it would be nice to have another mage to talk to in Kirkwall.

She had to admit, being away from her clan frightened her, but they had left her no choice. She needed to restore the mirror, for the sake of the clan…if she could even gain back one thing the elvhen had lost over the centuries then it would be worth it.

_With luck it would even help her find poor Tamlen._

Merrill shivered; she couldn't afford to think of poor Tamlen right now. Restless things prowled the heights of Sundermount; it was a dangerous place for the unwary.

Merrill knew she had to face those dangers head on, she had no choice.

The clan needed her to succeed.

She knew they had to hurry Asha'belannar was not known for her patience.

IOI

Undead blocked their path at every turn; Marian engaged them cutting them down with her great sword, while Jester finished off any who had survived his mistress's earlier attack.

Aveline shielded Bethany while the young apostate either froze or burned the corpses that set themselves against them.

Between her allies and Merrill the undead had no chance.

A rockslide had sealed the path to the altar, forcing them to pass through an old cave system, at its entrance they encountered two more Dalish hunters.

The man glared at Merrill.

"Finish your work quickly human, we can't be rid of this one too soon," the elf snarled.

Merrill frowned, glaring at the man, as he walked off.

"What is going on here Merrill?" Hawke asked her.

"Nothing," the Dalish replied, "just ignorance and fear."

IOI

The cave opened up in a small graveyard, it was here that the ancient elvhen had brought their elders to sleep.

Sadly, like much of Kirkwall and the areas around it, it was tainted by the presence of the Tevinter long ago.

A magical shield blocked their path to the altar; Merrill recognized it as something the Keeper had cast.

It had likely been for her she realized, Marethari had though to block her from returning to the spirit's cave.

Merrill's eyes narrowed, Marethari's magic could not block her path now…

The spirit had seen to that.

"I can open the way forward," Merrill said grimly, "one moment."

She approached the shield, drawing her darmisu dagger from her belt; she brought the blade to the palm of her hand.

_I grant you this offering_, she murmured under her breath, _give me the power to remove this shield._

Merrill slit her hand.

Blood flowed, but not down, it all went up. Merrill directed it with her magic. It struck Marethari's shield destroying it utterly.

Both Hawke sisters stared at the elf incredulously.

They could not believe she had just done that!

"I…I felt the veil shift," Bethany gasped, "You summoned something here! Are you insane?"

"It was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing! It worked didn't it?" Merrill replied, "The spirit helped us didn't it?"

"Oh demons are very helpful," Hawke said glaring at the Dalish, "right up until they take your mind and turn you into a monster!"

"Weeell yes," Merrill snorted, "but that won't happen! I know how to defend myself."

Hawke shook her head; her Father would be as well if he were here. No mage, no matter how skilled, was completely immune to a demon's powers.

Bethany turned to her sister, whispering in her ear.

"We shouldn't be helping her sister…**she is a blood mage**! She will bring the Templars down on us!"

Normally Hawke would have agreed with her sister, but Marethari had asked them to watch over Merrill. Perhaps they could turn her away from blood magic. She was not completely lost to it.

At least not yet…

An Arcane Horror rose up to defend the altar, it summoned shades and even more undead elves to aid it. Between Merrill's lightning, Bethany's fire, Jester's teeth, and Hawke and Aveline's prowess the creatures were quickly dispatched.

Merrill sighed in exhaustion; she wasn't use to all this fighting, if she was going to survive in Kirkwall she would just have to get used to it.

Hawke handed her the witch's amulet, it was a twisted looking thing, its violet colored stone reminded Merrill of a serpent's scale. She laid it on the altar and began to recite.

The air shimmered around the amulet, something large emerged, great wings of light stretched, a long neck uncoiled, and a loud earsplitting roar shook the heights.

The light faded almost as soon as it began, a lone figure stood before Hawke and the others.

Flemeth's ageless gaze fell on Bethany; the young apostate shivered wishing she could disappear behind her sister.

The witch smiled.

"Ah," she cackled, "and here we are."

Merrill dropped to her knees, paying homage to the old one.

"Andaran atish'an Asha'belannar," Merrill said reverently.

IOI

It was almost dark as Hawke and her companions made their way back to Kirkwall.

The journey had not been entirely wasted; they had managed to recover six Qunari swords from the wounded coast. It would likely be enough to secure Athenril her meeting with the Arishok, not to mention the Hawkes' bonus.

Bethany was not happy however, she felt cold. The witch had tricked them, used them to smuggle her across the sea. She said they had saved her life, which Bethany hoped meant that she was now done with them.

The young apostate prayed that it was so.

She walked at Aveline's side, while Jester and Merrill stuck close to Marian.

The Dalish had many questions about her new home.

"So, what is Kirkwall like?" Merrill asked Marian.

"It's not the nicest of places, but at least there, you will be able to get lost in the crowd."

The Dalish nodded.

"Will you come and visit me, not right now obviously," Merrill blushed, "but soon. I…I don't know anyone in this place."

"Actually you know three people now," Hawke reminded her.

Jester barked.

"Sorry Jester," Hawke said patting her hound, "you know Four people, and of course I will come and visit," Hawke said smiling, "but only because you used your 'you kicked my puppy voice."

Bethany shook her head, so much for them keeping a low profile. The Templars would have their heads for associating with a blood mage.

She tried to get the look Flemeth gave her out of her head. The witch wanted something from her she could not help but think, but what was it…Bethany Hawke was no one special.

Not like Marian.

When her older sister talked people listened. Even Athenril had learned to trust her council; Bethany doubted that she would ever be like that.

The witch had told her before the y fled Ferelden that one day her sister would cast her aside, that she would have to go off on her own to become more powerful.

Bethany doubted the wisdom of such advice, alone she was just another Apostate, the Templars would take her easily, if they did not kill her outright. The difference between a practicing mage and a mage child was a large one. Some overly ambitious Templar might decide that taking her to the circle was not worth the risk.

She just had to trust that her sister knew best.

Family always comes first.

Bethany understood that.


	4. A New Home

**Chapter 4: A New Home**

Aveline stared at Hawke incredulously. She couldn't be serious.

"You want to do what?" the warrior asked.

"Don't look at me," Hawke laughed, "this is all Bethany's idea."

The four women were sitting in _the Hanged Man_, the only bar in Lowtown, one of the few places that would cater to refugees. Merrill had joined them a few moments ago, she had gotten lost on her way home and came here hoping to bump into either Aveline or the Hawkes. Hawke had used her contacts to find Merrill a home in the Alienage. It wasn't the nicest of places, but at least there, Merrill could be among her fellow elves. That idea comforted the young Dalish.

Aveline turned to the young apostate, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We need to break into the Amell estate and retrieve our grandparents will," Bethany repeated, "Uncle Gamlen let slavers overrun it. Those…scum…they have no right to our family's things!"

Aveline digested this for a moment, an amused smile played on her lips.

"Okay," she asked, "who are you and what have you done with Bethany Hawke?"

The apostate blushed.

"Ooh this sounds very exciting," Merrill's eyes sparkled, "Can I come to?"

"You shouldn't go at all," Aveline stated flatly, "I understand what you are trying to do, but slavers are nothing to mess around with, they probably have that old place trapped to oblivion."

"So we find someone to help us disable them," Bethany said, "We can't just give up on this. Mother needs this; maybe…maybe if we get something for her old life back…maybe it will help."

Leandra Hawke had fallen into a terrible melancholy since coming to Kirkwall. Their Mother was heartbroken, Carver's death, the fact that her daughters had to sell themselves into indentured servitude, and the thought that her parents had cursed her name as they lay dying. Leandra cried herself to sleep almost every night,

Bethany had heard her mother say that she wished that she had died with Carver.

They had to do something, they had to.

"This could actually improve your station in life Aveline," Hawke reminded her friend.

"How could breaking into Hightown improve my situation," Aveline snorted.

Hawke smiled.

"Slavery is illegal in the Free Marches Aveline," Hawke reminded her, "The guard pays bounties for dealing with such problems, yes?"

Aveline nodded.

"Well here is the thing," Hawke sighed, "If we were to do this ourselves…We are in Athenril's employ, any bounty we got for doing this, the lion share of it would go to her. If we were supporting you however, Athenril would only get the finder's fee for us bringing this to you. Plus, such an act would likely impress the city guard. Think about it, we get some of our family's things; you get the bounty money, and the guards' attention. Not a bad deal, no?"

The red haired warrior tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Can I come to?" Merrill pleaded, "It would be nice to take my mind off…well other matters, and I could use the coin."

"Why not Merrill," Hawke chuckled, "You can turn a few slavers into toads for us."

"But I don't," Merrill remembered this was Hawke talking, the human did not like to speak literally, "Right." Dalish responded.

"I'm in," Aveline sighed, "Didn't think I would be getting the guards attention this way though."

Hawke was pleased, now all they had to do was find someone to deal with any traps they came across.

A commotion at the bar drew their attention; a dark skinned woman was being confronted by several armed toughs. Hawke recognized them, Lucky and his boys. Athenril did business with them sometimes, not the most trust worthy of sorts.

"We will have our money's worth bitch," Lucky snarled grabbing the woman's arm.

The woman glared at his hand, but her low sultry voice was honey sweet when she replied.

"Oh you poor sweet thing…"

She grabbed Lucky's head and drove it into the bar. His men tried to help, but the woman was a blur. Soon they were all groaning on the floor. Lucky rose to find the woman's dagger at his throat.

"Tell me Lucky," she purred dangerously, "Is this worth dying for?"

Lucky shook his head, backing towards the door, the rest of his boys slunk out behind him, their tales between their legs.

The woman downed her drink with a low chuckle.

"Didn't think so," Isabela mused with a smirk.

The whole fight only took a minute, if that. Hawke was impressed with the rogue's skills.

She wondered how skilled the woman was at sniffing out traps.

IOI

Darktown, otherwise known as the undercity was not the most pleasant place Isabela had ever been, but it wasn't the worst either. The place was flooded with starving and sick Ferelden refugees. The pirate queen did her best to ignore them. Still despite the locale, she could not say things hadn't worked out for the best.

Isabela was pleased, she had lain low for a couple of weeks to make sure the Qunari weren't still hunting her, but that had been boring…she thought she was going to go stir crazy locked in her room at the Hanged Man. This Hawke woman's offer was just what she needed to get her blood pumping again.

Plus she wasn't too hard on the eyes either, Isabela thought with a smirk. In fact all of Hawke's companions weren't, Bethany was all cute and innocent, Merrill reminded her of a kitten, and those huge green eyes of her's were adorable. Aveline was a little man-ish for her tastes; still she could not fault the big girl's skills.

This group was just what she needed; a little protection should Castillion come a calling.

She carefully opened another door in the lower levels of the Amell estate, the trip wire wasn't even disguised this time, amateurs. She pointed it out to Hawke.

The other woman nodded, "Disable it," she said flatly.

"You're such a slave driver," Isabela cooed.

IOI

Once they got past the outer defenses, things moved quickly. The slavers were lax, they had no merchandise at the moment and Hawke and company had caught them completely unaware.

Isabela enjoyed the fight; it had been too long since she had faced someone who could defend themselves against her. It was too bad that Kirkwall didn't have dueling rings; she could have used both the excitement and the coin.

They fought their way up to what had once been the wine cellar, a lone mage waited for them. He slit his hand, trying to summon the power of his blood against them. Bethany raised a shield around her companions, while Merrill struck back at the Tevinter with lightning. Hawke darted forward her great sword in hand. The swirling blood shield, burned her skin, but she struck out at the slaver before he could do worse.

She nearly cut the man in half with her strike, Father would have disapproved, it was far too wild of a strike, _Focus my Mari_, he would say, _focus._

Still dead was dead as Aveline liked to say, and the way to the vault was now clear.

Bethany healed her burns, her sister may not have been as strong a healer as Father had been, but she could not deny the value of her touch.

They used Mother's old key to gain access to the estate proper. The place was in poor repair, holes in the floor, the upstairs banister had fallen down, and birds nested in the fireplace.

Hawke grimaced; it was good that Mother did not see her childhood home in such a state.

Bethany's eyes fell on the old Amell crest over the hearth. She could only imagine what it would have been like growing up here.

"Can you imagine sis," she smiled wistfully, "To grow up here with grandparents who loved us, and bought us Orlesian silk dresses with lace petticoats."

"Never liked dresses much," Marian scoffed, "Too hard to fight in one. Besides look at me," Marian did an exaggerated twirl, "It would be like putting a silk hat on a pig."

Bethany chuckled; her sister was such a tomboy.

"I think it would be fun getting you into a dress sweet thing," Isabela purred, "probably be **more** fun getting you out of it as well."

Marian actually blushed at that last remark.

Aveline shook her head, "whore," she murmured under her breath.

Bethany would not have gone that far, but Isabela was certainly…incorrigible.

IOI

They found the vault without problem; it had been concealed, so the slavers had not raided it. The Hawkes may not have found it either if not for Uncle Gamlen, he was a chatty drunk. He mentioned where it was, but was annoyed that his Father had never shown him how to open it.

Lord Fausten it seems was a smart man.

Isabela noticed a small jewelry box, she was about to help herself, when Hawke shot her a withering glare.

_Okay no stealing from Hawke_ Isabela thought with a pout.

They managed to find Lord Fausten's will in an old chest. Along with Lady Marian's old wedding ring, Bethany offered it to her sister; it was right considering she had been named for her grandmother after all.

Marian wouldn't hear of it, if Bethany liked it, it was hers.

They also found a chest containing twenty sovereigns. Isabela and Merrill each took five. The Dalish was eager to buy things for her new home, and Isabela…well she mentioned something about setting herself up at some place called the Blooming Rose.

"It is a brothel in Hightown, Aveline informed Bethany.

"Do they have good broth there," Merrill asked, "what kind do they sell?"

"Merrill," Aveline shook her head.

"What?" the Dalish asked defensively.

Isabela and Hawke both chuckled with amusement.

"Told you she was a whore," Aveline snorted to Bethany.

The younger Hawke sister giggled.

They withdrew quickly down the back stairs and out through darktown.

Mother needed to see the will; she would find it very interesting.

Gamlen had a lot of explaining to do.

IOI

Two days later Aveline found herself in Hightown, making for the Viscount's Keep. The slaver invoices they had seized from the Amell estate grasped in her hands. They should be more than enough to collect the bounty.

Leandra had been understandably cross that Gamlen had squandered her share of the inheritance, but she still forgave him despite it, he is still my baby brother, she had told Marian.

Personally Aveline would have hurt him, not much, just a little, but Leandra was far more merciful than she.

_Whether Bethany and Marian forgave him was another matter entirely._

She wasn't sure she liked the people they were associating with. Merrill was a bright girl, but very naïve, and a bit stupid for playing around with blood magic. Wesley had warned her often of the dangers of the power of forbidden magic, as a Templar her late husband had known much about such things.

_Wesley_…her heart twisted painfully, _it had been almost a year and she still missed him desperately._

Isabela was…well to be honest a whore in Aveline's eyes. She was a skilled whore true, but not the type she would normally bring into her circle of friends.

Aveline sighed she would just have to trust Hawke in this matter.

There was a single guard on duty inside the keep; he was a powerfully built man with brown hair and long sideburns. He sat at a desk writing out a report.

Aveline strode up to him like she owned the place.

"I am here to collect a bounty," she said flatly.

The guard looked up, his eyes widened with a gasp.

IOI

Donnic Hendyr's voice caught in his throat as he regarded the red head towering over him.

She…she was gorgeous, a vision of beauty. She was not like the noble dolls that stalked around Hightown like packs of wolves, oh no, but her beauty and strength was undeniable.

"I said I'm here to collect a bounty." The red-head repeated with a sigh.

That was when Donnic realized he had been staring.

"Oh… uhm… yes," He filed away his report and took the slaver invoices from her hand, "I will show these to the Seneschal immediately. Where were these slavers operating out of?"

"The old Amell estate," Aveline responded, "None of them survived unfortunately, but at least they won't be kidnapping any innocent people."

Donnic nodded, he wasn't sure how a group of slavers could have been using a Hightown mansion as a base. Captain Jeven should never have allowed that.

Of course… it was possible that he knew already. No one could prove it, but it was suspected that Jeven was known to take bribes every now and then.

_It was a disgraceful practice_.

He took the notes to Seneschal, Bran would be eager to hear that this problem had been dealt with discreetly.

He returned to find the woman waiting impatiently for him, lightly tapping her foot.

"Kirkwall is in your debt serah," he bowed respectfully handing her a purse containing three sovereigns, "Have you considered a career in the city guard? A woman such as yourself would do very well here."

"I've considered it," she gave him a weak smile, "but I fear I'm too Ferelden for the post."

"Nonsense," Donnic snorted, "the captain is out for the moment, and I shall bring your application to the Seneschal himself. He is sure to remove any stumbling blocks from your path I am sure of it."

The woman's eyes lit up. She offered him her hand.

"You have my thanks serah…"

"Donnic," he replied, "Guardsman Donnic Hendyr at your service."

"Aveline Vallen," she responded, "I…I thank you for your help."

Donnic blushed.

"It is nothing Serah," he laughed lightly, "think nothing of it."


	5. Blightfall

**Chapter 5: Blight Fall**

Eight months had passed since the Hawke's arrived in Kirkwall. Almost nine months since the battle of Ostagar.

Athenril kept the Hawke sister's busy. Marian's suggestion about the swords had worked. An emissary from the Qunari had met with Athenril not two days after the fact. Now the elf was making a reasonably good amount of coin selling mutton, pork, and grain to the Qunari.

The Tamassaran, the female Qunari who they dealt with was generous in their payments, Athenril did not even need to inflate the prices for the food stuffs they smuggled in.

Aveline had begun her guard training. Captain Jeven was not entirely pleased that the Ferelden had made a run around him, but Aveline's success with the slavers protected her from any reprisal. Both the Seneschal and guardsman Donnic had taken note of the new guardswoman; there was never any time she was out of the sight of one of them.

Merrill had settled nicely into her home in the Alienage, the gold Hawke had given her allowed her to outfit her hovel reasonably well. Her most recent purchase was a large mirror frame; the human merchant she had bought it from was surprised when she said she had no need for a glass…at least, not yet.

Isabela celebrated her coin in her usual fashion, with booze, men, and women. She had invited the Hawkes to join her, but they had both blushed and politely refused.

Isabela suspected that they were both virgins.

It would be fun trying to change that.

Things proceed on in their usual way in the city of chains for a while, business was done, and people went about their daily routines.

Then two weeks before Satinalia the people of Thedas received an unexpected gift.

The Blight was over.

Few believed it at first, but then more and more information began to trickle in from Denerim in the south.

Urthemiel, the archdemon, the enemy of the mortal races of Thedas was no more. The massive dragon had been slain on the top of Fort Drakon. Slain by a mage of all things, the Grey Warden Solona Amell had ended the Blight just shy of a year since it had begun.

All of Thedas rejoiced the nightmare was over; their homes spared the ravages of a new war with the darkspawn.

Not everyone was happy with this though, in The Gallows the center of Templar power in the east, one person was extremely unhappy with this turn of events.

In fact, she was furious.

Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard could not believe it.

Damn that Blighted mage.

IOI

The Knight-Commander spent Satinalia morning stewing in her office, her tranquil assistant Ilsa standing nearby.

Why had the mage succeeded she wondered, why couldn't she have just died.

For nearly twenty years now Meredith's life had been preparing for one singular event, an event which until recently seemed as sure as the tides.

The final annihilation of the magical trash had been close at hand. The Viscount was a weakling, the Grand Cleric was blinded, and the First Enchanter was ignored. Everything had been in place.

Her revenge on magic finally assured.

_For you my Amelia…always for you._

He poor little sister, cursed with magic, it had destroyed her in the end, and Meredith had vowed to make sure none would suffer such a fate again.

She would save the mages from themselves; she would send them all to the Maker.

Then Solona Amell had done what she had done, and everything Meredith had worked for was threatened, it was all about to come crashing down.

It was not right…**it was not fair!**

The Knight-Commanders of Thedas were set to gather in Orlais at months end to discuss it. It was rare that they all gathered, but this was important. A plan needed to be made…

The destruction of Solona Amell needed to be carried out.

The Templars realized the dangerous precedence that had been created, mages might actually start believing that they were worthy of the Maker's justice and protection.

The Templars could not allow that.

Of course, it was not enough to simply kill the warden mage, oh no. She had to be broken; she needed to be left, hated and hopeless. She had to be made the disgrace of Thedas.

Only then…could she be allowed to die.

The Knight-Commanders had several ideas how this could be carried out.

_First kill the reputation, and then destroy the mage._

Meredith would have preferred to deal with the woman herself, but the Templars had to be blameless in this. Subtlety and cunning were key; the mages could not be allowed to see their hand in this.

IT would have been different if the Divine was not going to be leaving them soon. Beatrix III was dying, the senile old bat had been useful the last several decades, she did nothing and trusted the Templars to do what needed to be done. The order had grown powerful in her absence.

Power that was now being threatened.

Every Knight-Commander feared her death, a new Divine could be unpredictable, they had taken steps to insure that a Divine who understood the way of things would be elected, but that was not certain either.

In the meantime, they would have to act accordingly.

They had weapons; the Templars had developed them in secret, without the oversight of the chantry. Divine Beatrix was too senile to understand, and the priests in the chantry would never have authorized it if they had known.

It was best that they did not know… for their own good of course.

Project Redemption was ready to go. Plus that new Knight-Captain Delance had promised the knight-Commanders a new weapon, one that could wipe out every circle in Thedas in a matter of weeks.

It was necessary that they act quickly.

Meredith looked forward to the Warden Mage's end; it would justify everything she knew. Magic was vile and wicked; anyone who possessed it was surely a damned soul.

All of Thedas would see that soon enough, they would finally understand the truth about magic.

It was the only truly corrupting influence in the world.

Only the Templars seemed to understand that.

Meredith would enjoy the moment when the rest of the world saw it to.

She gladly awaited that day.

IOI

Bethany Hawke found herself in the market the day that the news reached Lowtown, many of the Fereldens cheered with joy, they may not have much here in Kirkwall, but today would be known as a day of Thanksgiving, many could at least ponder the possibility of going home.

Home, Bethany shook her head, the Hawke's had nothing to return to, Lothering was gone, and even if it wasn't, she doubted that she wanted to return, not to the place of her nightmares, the place that Carver had…

She took a deep shuddering breath to stabilize herself.

Such thoughts were not helpful.

She knew she should get off the streets, excitement could to easily turn into a riot, and the city guard would be down here soon in force to restore order.

The Templars might send people to aid them.

Bethany could not take that chance.

Their year of servitude was quickly drawing to a close, Athenril had been true to her word, she had been kept safe from the Templars, but soon they would be on their own. It was both a good and bad thing.

They needed coin, status, something that they could hide behind. As long as they remained just refugees, none of them were safe.

Marian had made quite a name for herself in the Kirkwall underworld. The term 'Hawke's Flock' was often used to describe their little group. Many in Athenril's organization thought that Marian might break off and establish herself once she had paid off her debt.

Bethany knew better, Marian was no true smuggler, they had a debt to pay and they had done it, plus, it was not a good idea to draw such attention, not when your sister was an apostate mage.

Finding Grandfather's will had revitalized their Mother. Leandra wrote daily to the Viscount and her family's old contacts. She hoped to regain the rights to the estate. Gamlen was pessimistic about it, but it at least had given Leandra Hawke something to hope for, to fight for, Bethany was glad to see Mother fighting back again, it had been too long.

Leandra was equally ecstatic about the new Hero of Ferelden. That she had come from their family was without a doubt in Leandra's mind.

"She must be poor Revka youngest," Leandra said sadly, "I always felt so sorry for her, she had seven children, and six ended up in the circle, with one dying still born, it was so unfair to her."

Bethany couldn't imagine what that would be like, to watch your poor babes ripped from your arms and to never see them again, never hold them again.

Bethany shuddered; she was never having children, not if it meant losing them to the circle.

Not that there was much chance of her having any, most men would not choose to wed a mage, much less bed one.

_They likely feared being turned into toads._

Bethany smiled a little at that, it would be an interesting way to win an argument.

Her thoughts turned to Father then, what would he have thought of her fears.

_It won't be easy if you try to have a family dear, but I assure you it is worth it. I wouldn't have traded my time with you for anything in the world._

Bethany pursed her lips grimly; Father would not have wanted her to give up.

He would not have wanted her to give up on happiness, to give up period. He had found Mother after all.

Perhaps somewhere there was a man waiting for her.

She could only hope so,

The sight of two Templars marching down the road forced Bethany to duck down an alley; she waited for them to pass by before emerging again.

She pulled up her hood, hiding her face, as she ducked into the shadows. She did not think they saw her go down here, at least she hoped they didn't.

A quick prayer passed her lips.

_Maker give me strength, watch over me now please._

The Templars passed without even a glance her way.

She was safe.

Bethany sighed with relief.

_Maker's Breath! That had been close! _

She hated this, she wouldn't say it around Mother of course though, Bethany was starting to feel like a fox pinned by hunters and their dogs. She could almost hear the dogs baying for her blood, hungry to feast on her soft flesh, and the Templar hunters salivating with excitement, savoring the kill to come.

Bethany did not like to think about that.

She was scared all the time here; the stress was eating away at her resolve. Being at Marian's side helped, but it did not change the exhaustion she felt.

She felt so very weary. The fox was about to collapse.

Part of her wanted to stop, to lay down her burdens, and let the Templars have her. Then Marian would not have to worry about her. She could find her path to fame and fortune.

Marian would likely slug her for thinking like this.

Her older sister would tell her to be strong, family always comes first. She had to think of how this would affect Mother, How it would break her Mother's heart.

She would be strong for her.

Marian would think of something, she was sure of it.

They only had a few weeks left in their contract to Athenril, after that…after that they would be free. Hopefully Marian would think of someway to regain the estate.

Now wouldn't that be something, for the two of them to be nobility. To live in Hightown, attending balls and society gatherings, the Amells restored, with handsome young suitors knocking on their door.

Bethany chuckled, a girl could dream couldn't she?

She would try to be happy for Mother's sake, to join in the celebration now that the Blight was finished.

She would try to be happy…and ignore the baying of the dogs.

The hunters had not caught her…at least…not yet.


	6. Freedom

**Chapter 6: Freedom**

Free.

It was the first word that passed through Hawke's mind as she left Athenril's base, a year had passed and their indentured servitude was finally over. Bethany was understandingly nervous; Athenril had done an excellent job of keeping the Templars away over the last year. Now, the Hawkes would just have to think of something on their own.

Hawke, though concerned, was not worried, they had made a name for themselves in the last year, they had established themselves quite well in the underworld, and had made more than a few contacts.

Tomwise, the elf who sold poisons and potions in darktown knew much about the dealings down below. Elegant, the Lady Elegant, Hawke reminded herself, Elegant had married that noble boy two months ago, always kept up on the latest in Lowtown gossip. Worthy, a dwarven rune crafter who worked for the merchant's guild, had spent the last few months keeping Hawke apprised of any profitable information coming out of the guild. In exchange, she kept him supplied in dwarven ale.

Any of their contacts could likely provide them with profitable ventures. Plus Hawke had not entirely burned her bridges with Athenril; the elf had proven herself to be a trustworthy ally, as long as you didn't do something to harm her business.

Hawke intended to check in with her from time to time, never could tell what the smuggler chieftain knew.

Bethany also suggested checking the chanter's board; they often offered pay for difficult jobs.

Her sister had shrugged she supposed it was worth a look.

The biggest thing on Hawke's mind right now was gathering enough coin to get them out of Lowtown for good. They had the law on their side to regain the estate, but they needed the coin and the status to back it up, if they truly wanted to get out of Uncle Gamlen's hovel.

It would be nice to have their own place, and now that they weren't turning over the lion's share of their profits to Athenril, they had a chance to do just that.

She had received a tip from Worthy no sooner than a day after she had returned home from their final meeting with Athenril. Apparently, the dwarven house of Tethras was planning an expedition into the deep roads, and if Worthy was to be believed the profits would be more than enough to get the Hawke family into Hightown.

Bethany didn't really want to do it, she feared facing the darkspawn again, and Mother was equally reluctant, she had already lost one of her children to the spawn.

She had no desire to lose another.

It was a risky proposition, but they had to take it, this was the only way to get the coin they needed quickly.

The next morning Hawke and Bethany left Gamlen's hovel and headed up to talk to Bartrand Tethras of the Merchants Guild, with luck they would be a part of his venture before lunch time.

It turned out that it would take a little bit longer than that.

IOI

Varric Tethras didn't like his brother very much, and it wasn't for the usual reasons that most people did not like Bartrand. His brother was rude, arrogant, and thought he was always right. That attitude usually served him well in the merchants' guild, but it also made sure that the only people that would deal with them were dwarves who had no problem sticking a dagger in your back if they thought it would advance their station in life.

Dwarves like Dougal Gavorn.

Varric sighed, if Bartrand wasn't his brother he would have put a bolt in him long ago.

Dougal and Bartrand had spent weeks setting up this expedition into the deep roads. Most of House Tethras' coin was caught up in it now. They supplied the man power and materials, Dougal supplied the entrance and the security. He called a meeting with Bartrand, to show him the entrance and to discuss how best to proceed.

It was there that Dougal and his dear brother had tried to kill each other.

Varric shook his head; he would never understand Orzammar-style politics.

Dougal it turned out didn't believe in the venture, he just wanted to get Bartrand alone and separated from his guards. If he had killed Bartrand he could claim full control of the expedition, cancel it, and sell off their supplies and make a profit.

Bartrand had had the same thought, kill Dougal, take the money he was going to pay the guards, his maps and go on the expedition without him.

In Orzammar that was called smart business thinking.

Varric just saw it as stupid and idiotic.

Now they had an expensive expedition with no maps and no security, and the Darkspawn retreating back into the deep roads. Fortunately there was till time, the spawn were still mostly tied up on the surface in Ferelden, their numbers would not be high enough to keep them out if they hurried.

Bartrand complained bitterly about Dougal's betrayal. He had always loved to complain.

Varric was just trying to salvage the expedition, and keep their family from being left penniless in the streets.

_They needed help._

He sat outside the Merchant's Guild, idly flipping one of _Bianca's_ bolts in his hand. The repeating crossbow was his pride and joy; he wouldn't sell it even if they had lost everything. He saw Bartrand arguing with two pretty human women. He called over Bartrand's steward find out who these to lovely ladies were.

"The Hawke sisters from Lowtown, Varric," the man replied.

Varric smiled.

He had heard of the Hawke sisters. They had worked for Athenril up until a few weeks ago. The elder Marian was said to be a very tough young lady, dangerous if you crossed her, but loyal to a fault. The younger one, Beth he thought her name was said to be a mage, but that was never confirmed by his sources.

His contacts in the coterie said that they had feared that Marian Hawke would kill Athenril and take over her organization. Hawke was smart and ruthless to her enemies; they had no desire to see such a player on the field. Instead she had left when her contract with the elf had ended.

The coterie had breathed a sigh of relief.

Now here was someone he could work with, provided Bartrand did not chase her off.

He put on his most winning smile, and struck out after them. He could hear the younger sister complain bitterly how this might be their last chance to establish themselves and stay out of sight.

_Well isn't she a ray of sunshine_, Varric thought, but if she was a mage like everyone claimed well…

_Poor girl._

A young pickpocket tried to steal Hawke's coin purse, it had not been a bad lift Varric thought, but the boy should have known better, robbing someone in the Merchant's guild was a good way to get dead.

Dwarves, and their allies, took that kind of thing personally

Varric brought up Bianca, he took careful aim.

_Snip!_

The thief was now pinned to the wall. Varric smiled.

The Hawkes approached him a mixture of gratefulness and surprise on their faces.

_Not a bad start to their business relationship_, he thought with a pleased smile.

He would have to slip the kid a sovereign later.

He had gotten him the perfect introduction to his new partners.

_It couldn't have worked out better if he had planned this himself._

IOI

Marian was impressed, it wasn't often that a new contact just jumped into her lap.

_Especially one with such a lucrative proposition._

She had heard of Varric Tethras before of course. He lived in the Hanged Man so it was impossible not to hear about him. He had a trustworthy reputation for a dwarven businessman, which said a lot in most human circles.

He wasn't wrong about knowing a lot of people in Kirkwall either; it was rare that she had not heard the dwarf's name in the course of doing business with Athenril.

He would make an excellent partner to her in this venture.

Becoming a partner in this deep roads venture did sound promising, and if there was the amount of treasure down there that Bartrand suspected it would be well worth the trouble.

Now there was just the matter of gathering enough coin.

It was out there she knew; they just had to know where to look.

IOI

Bradley Reinhart found himself sitting outside the Chantry the day that it had happened.

The fifteen year old had been doing the lessons assigned to him by Sister Samea. He knew that she hoped that he would choose to become invested in as a full brother next year, but that wasn't for him.

Bradley wanted to be a Templar.

His mentor, the Templar Thrask, had been training with him twice a week for almost five years now, ever since he had plucked the boy off the streets of Lowtown when he was eight. Bradley's mother had worked in the Blooming Rose right up until she had died, after which, Madame Luscine had tossed him out on the street.

Bradley would always be grateful to Thrask; the man had been like a father to him, joining the Templars seemed to be a good way to honor him.

Though a cold day the sun was high and bright here in Hightown, Bradley sat outside the Chantry; the early winter cold did not bother him. He was grateful to get out of the abbey for the afternoon.

"Sebastian!"

The boy's eyes snapped up, he saw the Grand Cleric trying to stop a young man from putting a post on the Chanter's Board.

"Stop this madness Sebastian!" the woman repeated.

Bradley's eyes widened, he had not recognized Brother Sebastian out of his robes. He knew Sebastian of course; the young man had led the chant many times over the last year.

Now he was clad in armor, his eyes blazing with anger.

Bradley wondered what had happened.

"It is my right," Sebastian growled, "my duty to show these…assassins they have no place to hide."

The Grand Cleric tore the parchment from the board.

"This is Murder! You can't…"

Sebastian loosed an arrow, it pinned the parchment back on the board. The Grand Cleric regarded her former student with shock.

Bradley was impressed, it was an amazing shot.

"What happened to my family was murder," he said coldly before stalking off.

Shaking her head the Grand Cleric returned to the Chantry.

A few minutes later a pair of dark haired women and dwarf approached the board. The short haired woman plucked Sebastian's request from the board. The woman looked tough, every bit the hardened warrior.

Bradley hoped to be that way one day.

The three left for the steps to Lowtown.

Bradley returned to his studies, he would have to ask the sisters what had happened with Sebastian, and who was it that he now wanted dead.

IOI

Hawke read the post from the Chanter's Board, hunting down a group of mercenaries who had murdered a noble family sounded promising. Aveline would likely want in as well, provided she could slip away from her guard duties of course, her friend seemed to be on the fast track, she had already been put up for lieutenant once already.

She returned home to find a note waiting from Athenril, there was a dwarf named Anso, who needed help retrieving some stolen property, he wanted to meet in Lowtown tonight after dark.

Hawke nodded, it seemed like a straight forward job.

She would see him tonight, after dinner with her family. She would grab Bethany and Jester, maybe stop by the Hanged Man to, Varric kept telling her how deadly he was with _Bianca_, lets see him prove it. Isabela would likely want in as well, she had been complaining about a lack of coin lately.

Hopefully this Anso would be good for coin, they needed to get this deep roads venture off the ground, and quickly.

IOI

He watched them from the shadows in the Alienage.

The hunters had been far from subtle; they had practically advertised their presence in the city. Now they thought to draw him in with this chest.

_If what was in that chest was real, if it was really…_

No, he could not think that way, it was bait nothing more.

It was tricky, but he knew how to get things he wanted without risking himself.

He had worked for Anso on occasion, bodyguard work; the dwarf knew how to lie, even to dangerous people.

He would convince the smuggler's people to do what he needed.

He saw them enter the Alienage, A young dark haired girl, a dwarf in a duster coat, a Rivaini woman, barely dressed, a dog, and…

His eyes widened.

The woman was like nothing he had seen before; her armor complimented her muscular form, her dark haired contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

The armored beauty kicked open the door, she darted forward swinging her great sword.

The hunters began to move.

He moved quickly, he was too late to stop the first wave, but they would find that they had no reinforcements coming.

Those men died quickly.

The woman and her party emerged from the house. The hunters tried to engage them, but they were outmatched.

He was impressed to say the least.

The fight was over quite quickly.

It was then that the hunt captain stepped out, the man arrogantly called for his reinforcements.

He had spared one, that man barely alive, he bled out quickly and collapsed before his superior.

It was only then that he felt safe enough to step out of hiding.

The woman and her party stared at him with surprise, that didn't bother him; he knew how unusual he looked with his markings and silver hair.

"Your men are dead, and your trap has failed," he growled to the remaining hunter, "I suggest you go back to your master."

The hunter seized his shoulder.

"You are going nowhere slave!" the man snarled, "I will…"

His markings glowed.

He reacted.

He phased his hand through the man's chest plate, through his chest.

The hunter gasped in shock.

Fingers tightened, as they crushed the hunter's heart.

The hunter fell dead at his feet.

The woman and her friends gasped.

He sighed, this would take some explaining.

"I am no slave," Fenris growled at the dead hunter.

And he wasn't…**never again**.


	7. The Slave and the Pariah

**Chapter 7: The Slave and the Pariah**

Hawke made her way back to Lowtown with Jester, Bethany and Varric in tow, Isabela had decided to stay In Hightown; she had some 'business' at the Blooming Rose. Hawke had shaken her head at that, Isabela rarely had more than a few silvers in her purse at a time, when she had coin she celebrated.

A pirate's philosophy of life she supposed.

Hawke was still fuming, the elf's comment about Bethany still fresh in her mind. How dare he say such a thing about Bethany, especially after she had aided him in that Magister's mansion?

"_You harbor a viper in your midst, and it will strike at you when you least suspect it." _

Still… Fenris had been good on his word, he had paid them for their services, and now they had another ally for the deep roads venture. The elf was a confusing person, one moment she had felt sorry for him, for what his former master had done to him, the next, he was insulting her sister infuriating her.

No she really did not know what to make of their newest companion, or the feelings that he brought out in her.

"_And that would be a waste of a perfectly handsome elf."_

Sweet Maker, had she really said that to him? Hawke shook her head. Fenris was like no other elf she had seen before, fierce and proud. Yet, she could sense vulnerability about him, when he asked them about the chest in Lowtown. What had he hoped to find there. What prize would have drawn him to risking his life for it?

_Leave it alone Mari_, she thought to herself, _you don't want to drag yourself down with that poor soul_.

"Well," Bethany said to her, "Fenris is certainly…intense isn't he?"

Hawke nodded.

"If I had spent Maker knows how long running from slave hunters, I suppose I would be to," Hawke shrugged.

She didn't know why she was defending him, not after what he had said about Bethany.

"You should leave that alone Sunshine," Varric warned Beth, "I don't think that elf is someone you would want to get involved with."

Bethany turned red.

"But I wasn't…" she sputtered, "I was just…I only thought."

"I'm just teasing you Sunshine," Varric chuckled, "but you are right. Still those abilities of his should come in handy in the deep roads."

Hawke could not help but agree. She had seen Fenris tear through the demons that his former master had left in the mansion. Those creatures had not even known what hit them.

She imagined Fenris crushing the heart of the ogre who had killed Carver. If any creature deserved such a fate it would have been that one.

They spotted Aveline on their way back home; the guardsman was finishing up her evening patrol. Aveline had heard rumors of a group of thugs that had been terrorizing Hightown in suits of stolen guard armor. They would come upon a wealthy mark in the middle of the night, offer to escort them home, and then force their way in and rob them at sword point.

She intended to put a stop to these false guardsmen.

Hawke offered to help her, she still had a lot of aggression to work out, killing bandits would likely help.

It would also be a good distraction; she needed to stop thinking about a certain elf for a while.

She glanced at her sister.

_A viper in their midst indeed._

IOI

Fenris found himself staring at his new home, the mansion was a mess, the shades and demons Danarius had left behind had done a great deal of damage. Still, it was nothing that could not be fixed with time. He knew he could run now, the hunters would not be so quick to pursue after losing so many to him and his new allies.

He could run, true, but to be honest he was tired of it. Let Danarius come; he would be waiting for him.

He would have to thank Anso the next time they spoke; he had found something that Fenris had not expected, a mercenary with a sense of honor.

_And a great beauty as well._

Fenris shook his head, he should not be thinking this way about Hawke, they had just met after all, and he could not see how she could trust a mage, even if it was her own flesh and blood.

Fenris knew mages very well. He had seen many pass through his master's gates in Tevinter. They saw the world as their playground, other people as toys to be used and then discarded.

Fenris had been that way once, all he had known was Danarius' orders, his master's whim his only concern.

It had taken the rebels to open his eyes, how blind he had been. Now, he would be free of Danarius, let the Magister come, Fenris would be here…he would be waiting.

Sometimes you must stop running, turn and face the tiger.

Fenris would wait, he would stand firm, and when Danarius finally came…

The two of them would have their final dance.

Would Hawke stand with him on that day he wondered? Her skills would be greatly appreciated. He would journey to the Hanged Man tomorrow; she claimed that she could often be found there in the afternoons.

In the meant time, the mansion required his attention, the shades and demons had killed the few servants Danarius had left behind, those bodies needed to be disposed of before they began to reek. The physical labor would do him good.

It would give him something else to focus on besides Hawke's sky blue eyes, the way she moved, her quickness and skill.

Fenris cursed under his breath, what was he doing? He was not too smart to be taken in by a beautiful face.

Beauty could hide great ugliness, ugliness of the soul; he had seen that many times in the Magister's of Tevinter.

Now was not the time to be thinking of Hawke and her attributes. He needed to be doing something, something besides thinking of her.

There was work to be done here, to make this place livable again.

There would be time for Hawke, tomorrow.

IOI

A new day brought new jobs for Hawke and her companions.

The first was from Athenril, a city Magistrate had come to her, he needed help recapturing an escaped prisoner who had fled to some caves outside the city. The guard had already been dispatched, but the creatures living inside the caves were turning out to be too dangerous for them to deal with alone.

Hawke gladly took the job; it couldn't hurt to get the law on her side.

Fenris arrived shortly after her meeting with Magistrate Vanard. The elf nodded politely to her and took up a position in the corner behind her. She couldn't help but notice how distracted everyone was around the Tevinter elf.

That could be useful she supposed, people might think she was more powerful than she was after seeing her strange new companion.

Bethany was helping Mother at the market today so she would not be able to accompany them, Aveline was busy as well, her guard duties were taking up more and more of her time, that left Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Fenris.

Hawke did not want to go into those caverns without magical support. She decided to swing by the Alienage to see if Merrill wished to join them.

Hawke sighed.

Fenris was just going to love Merrill, she was sure of it.

IOI

"**AVERT YOU GAZE WITCH!"**

Merrill tried not to stare at Fenris now, but it was very difficult now that she knew it bothered him. Creators why did it always have to be that way, she did her best not to look at their tattooed companion.

She could not help but be fascinated by his markings though. Clearly they were not Dalish in origin, and when he fought the magic in her blood hummed, she could feel the lyrium. She could not imagine why someone would want lyrium burned into their skin, it sounded terribly painful.

Maybe that was why Fenris was so grouchy.

She wasn't sure why Hawke wanted the surly man along with them today. Hawke was a perfectly skilled sworder after all. Why did they need another sworder in their party she wondered? It wasn't as if Hawke could not deal with anyone who attacked them.

The caves the man they were after was hiding in were quite exciting, giant spiders, walking corpses, even and arcane horror.

Part of her wondered if they shouldn't just leave this shemlen to his fate, if that elven merchant Elren outside was to be believed the man targeted elvhen da'len.

Why would someone want to kill innocent children, it made no sense to Merrill at all?

The horror tried to curse Hawke, to drain her of her very life energy, Merrill began a counter curse.

She need not have worried.

Fenris leapt at the horror, his markings pulsing with magic.

The demonic creature shrieked as Fenris reached inside it and pulled it apart with his bare hands.

Merrill gaped; she had never seen anything like that before.

They managed to find the poor elvhen girl that the shem had brought down here with him. Lia, as she was called, begged that they spare her kidnapper. The man, Kelder, had told her he was under the influence of demons; such a man should not be harmed if it was not his fault.

Merrill felt sympathy for the da'len, because the man had let her go, she felt him deserving of mercy, but what of all the other children. Did they not deserve justice? This Kelder shem had murdered them. Such a man did not deserve mercy in her eyes.

It was not her choice however.

Merrill trusted Hawke; the woman would make the most rationally decision and act on it.

Merrill was sure of it.

IOI

A heavy rain was falling as they made their way back to Kirkwall.

Hawke had done what she thought was right, that elf girl Lia was safe and Kelder, the murdering bastard was dead. The fact that he was the Magistrate's son had been hidden from them, had Hawke known she would not likely of taken the job in the first place, but what was done was done. Kelder was dead; he would threaten no more elven children.

Hawke wished she could be happier about that.

When Magistrate Vanard got word that his son was dead, he would likely make things very difficult for her and her companions.

She felt sorry for the man, and in his place she was not sure she could do what was necessary. How could anyone expect a father to execute his own son?

In that case, the Magistrate should have excused himself, and let one of his fellows deal with Kelder, by not doing that, he was at least partially responsible for all the deaths his depraved son had caused.

She supposed she could bring this matter before the Viscount, but who was he likely to believe, a city Magistrate or a Lowtown thug?

Marian shook her head, she would have to prepare for this the best she could. Vanard could make things very difficult for them.

Isabela complained about the rain, the pirate queen was eager to return to the Hanged Man. Merrill was silent; she was lost in thought, her mind leagues away. Fenris was…

"You did right."

Hawke was surprised to hear Fenris admit that to her. The elf had been unusually quiet since he had killed the boy.

"I likely brought a very bad storm down on all of us." She said sadly.

"It is a storm we will face proudly at your side," Fenris assured her, "you not only saved that girl, but countless more children as well. You should be proud of that."

Hawke could definitely see his point, who knows how many children would have died had she spared Kelder's life? Would his father keep him contained, or would the mad man have escaped again?

Her way was likely the only way that Kelder's future victims would stay safe.

She was pretty sure she could live with that.

Despite the pouring rain, Hawke found herself at peace with her decision.

She was now sure that she could live with it.

"Thank you Fenris," she managed a weak smile, "I needed to hear that."

The elf gave her a curt nod.

He may not approve of Hawke's choice of companions, but he could not doubt the woman's quality.

It was finer than even she realized.

He would have to show her that one day.

IOI

The Magistrate was furious, he returned home with blood in his eye and revenge in his heart.

_His poor, poor son!_

How dare that Lowtown bitch kill Kelder, did she think he would let such a thing pass? Did she believe he would not respond?

Vanard did his best to calm down; there were many ways he could make the little bitch pay for what she had done to his poor son.

_She would suffer; she would know what it was like to lose your entire future! _

He made for his office, he had work to do. He would find out everything there was to know about this Marian Hawke.

Then the woman would answer for her crime.

Had he been paying attention, he may have noticed how none of his servants were around, and more importantly, none of his guards either.

Given how angry he was, it was understandable…

But it was also a fatal mistake.

He walked into his office only to be struck by a strange whirling vortex of crimson light, where the light touched his bare skin…it burned. The Magistrate tried to back away, but to no avail.

The light followed him.

His body began to desiccate. His skin and hair turned brittle, his eyes and tongue dried out, the very blood froze in his veins.

His mouth opened in a silent scream…a scream that never came.

The magic faded, leaving only a figure of dust and ash, its legs snapped under its own weight, as it fell, it turned into a cloud of dust, carried away by the wind from the open balcony.

The Magistrate had died with barely making a sound.

The room fell silent once more.

Then, out of nowhere, a shadow moved, it flowed up next to the pile of dust who had only moments ago been a vengeful Magistrate.

A small angry voice emerged from the shadows.

"For the da'len, and for Hawke," it hissed angrily, large green eyes appeared in the darkness. They took one last look at the man who would have dared hurt her friends…

She would never allow that, the Keeper had taught her long ago that if one was faced with a danger to her loved ones, then that danger must be removed quickly and without mercy.

Merrill had learned that lesson well.

There was no further reason to remain here; the blood magic had done its worst. A search by the guard would reveal the Magistrate's role in protecting his murdering son.

That information alone should occupy them.

The important thing was that her friends were now safe.

Merrill was happy about that.

The shadow moved without further delay, she had to recover her ball of twine; it would lead her back to her home in the Alienage.

One day, she would have to learn her way around the city better.

It was not safe to be wandering the city by oneself.

Kirkwall was a dangerous place.


	8. A Warden's Aid

**Chapter 8: A Warden's Aid**

The thirty first year of the Dragon Age was a busy time for Hawke and her companions. They spent the first six months doing whatever odd job they could find. Find this, deliver that, dealing with one problem or another, Hawke was quickly making a name for herself as a successful mercenary.

The Vanard problem had pretty much gone away. The Magistrate had vanished shortly after his son had died. The guard investigated, but found no trace of the Magistrate. Aveline, who helped on the investigation, told Hawke that Vanard had been very unpopular in many circles, most people in Kirkwall were just glad to see the man gone.

The Viscount appointed a new man to his position and the case was closed.

Hawke was grateful for that; she had feared what the man might have done to her family.

With one major problem eliminated, Hawke was free to get the coin they needed to get the deep roads expedition off the ground.

Not that coin was their only worry however. Her friends had an issues of their own, Hawke helped them the best she could.

Aveline had been nosing around outside her commission; she had discovered that a group of bandits were planning to ambush a caravan outside the city. Hawke and company helped her deal with it. The guardswoman had promised them coin for the help, but Captain Jeven had been furious with her. He threatened to have her stripped of her duties and her companions jailed.

Aveline bristled under the man's threats; she did not like it when someone threatened her friends.

Isabela was confronted by someone from her past, a man named Hayder.

"Someone unhappy with your services Isabela?" Aveline smirked.

"Well…" The pirate had snorted, "Hayder is not really my type actually. He might be yours though; I hear he goes for the mannish sort."

"Shut up, whore." Aveline frowned.

Isabela arranged to duel with him, but Hayder sent a gang of thugs instead. Hawke, Fenris, Varric, and Bethany aided the Pirate Queen in ridding herself of Hayder and his men. They pursued him to the chantry and Isabela ended his life.

Bethany was not happy about that.

The young apostate feared that news of their fight might reach the Templars, and that they might come looking for the culprits behind it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head sunshine," Varric had assured her, "I know people who can handle this sort of thing."

The dwarf called in a few favors from his contacts and the bodies were removed from the Chantry before anyone could make too much of a stir about it.

Later, Isabela told them about Castillion, a powerful slave merchant out of Antiva, and the relic she had lost. The man wanted the relic badly, badly enough to send people like Hayder after her.

Hawke had come to consider Isabela a friend over the last few months. She had no intention of letting the woman face this threat alone.

She promised to aid her in getting it back. The pirate was touched; it wasn't often that someone agreed to help her without reward.

It was a shame; Isabela knew many ways to reward someone, ways that the both of them would have enjoyed immensely.

_Oh well,_ the pirate thought, _her loss._

IOI

Slowly, but surely Hawke's coin continued to pile up, it would not be long until they had enough to buy into Bertrand's expedition as full partners

Their biggest break came when an Orlesian merchant named Hubert contacted them. The man ran the Bone Pit mines outside the city. Something had run off his workers and he needed it dealt with discreetly.

Hawke and company investigated.

Bethany hated the Bone Pit, the veil was very thin here, there had been so much death here during the days of the Tevinter Imperium, and now the spirits wandered these dark tunnels freely.

It was no longer a place for the unwary.

They eventually discovered what had happened. Hubert's workers had uncovered a dragon's nest. The creature's brood had caused great damage to the mines and killed many of the workers.

Hawke saved as many of the miners as she could. Once the miners were safe it was time to go to work.

It was time to go hunting.

It took them two days to clear out the beasts, but finally the alpha female, the largest of the brood, fell under Hawke's blade.

They had all breathed a sigh of relief when it finally fell.

It had been a hard fight; none of her friends had walked away without some burn or claw mark.

Hubert was pleased, so pleased in fact that he offered Hawke a full partnership in the mine, once it got off the ground again. Seeing how the man treated his workers, she readily accepted. Hubert would handle the day to day operations and Hawke would provide security. She even decided to bring Athenril in on this as well. The elf had the man power to ensure the workers safety when she was not around. Plus, this would be honest steady pay for her former employer, and would allow her time to rebuild after all the coterie attacks she had suffered recently.

The elf accepted for ten percent of Hawke's take from the mines.

Varric spent most of his time trying to find a nice safe entrance into the deep roads. Bartrand had the maps once they were down there, but they needed an entrance not caved in or swarming with darkspawn.

Sadly there was not much he could do, with the exception of the dwarven Legion of the Dead and the Grey Wardens, no one ventured into the deep roads, not on purpose anyway.

Varric had contemplated sending word to Orzammar, to see if he could purchase maps from the shaperate. It would be very expensive however, likely more so than what he and his allies could raise in so short a time.

Fortunately, his contacts found another option.

A Grey Warden had arrived in the city recently, his contacts weren't sure exactly why. This warden it seemed was trying to keep a low profile.

All his contacts had pointed to a Ferelden woman named Lirene; she ran a charity in Lowtown that aided Ferelden refugees.

Hawke agreed to meet with her.

Lirene was understandably nervous, the warden in question, the man she called 'the healer' had saved many Ferelden lives since he had arrived several weeks ago. She had no interest in losing him to the Templars, who had left their people to rot in darktown since before the Blight had ended.

"So he is a mage then?" Hawke had asked.

"He is a good man serah," Lirene said coolly, "and he is a friend. Our people have too few of those in this city."

"We would never turn someone over to the Templars mistress," Bethany said trying to reassure the woman, "never."

The woman pursed her lips, she still wasn't sure she could trust them.

It took a few sovereigns to get the information they needed, but with luck it would be worth it. This warden, Anders was his name, was indeed a mage, he ran a small clinic in Darktown. He did what he could to the injured and the sick there with no thought for coin.

This information surprised Hawke, wardens were not known for their charity.

A day or two later, Hawke, Bethany, Merrill, and Varric made their way to darktown.

They had an appointment with this 'healer.'

IOI

Anders drew deeply on the magic's of the fade, his patient, a young boy of twelve, had not yet stirred.

The mage cursed under his breath, what was wrong with him, the boy's injuries were bad but far from terminal, he should have been able to heal him with ease.

_This is a waste of our time. We have more important things to do here._

Justice's thoughts flitted through his mind; Anders wished that he could explain his reasons behind doing this. Why it was necessary to help these people.

He had only been bonded to the spirit of Justice for a few weeks, but already it was almost impossible to tell where Justice began and Anders ended.

_Neither of us expected this, how could we?_

That was when a disturbing thought occurred to him.

It made Anders pause.

Was Justice interfering? Was that why he was having so much trouble? Was Justice blocking his powers, did he want the boy to die?

_No…that could not be it._

Anders refused to believe that, his friend would never willingly harm an innocent.

Such an act would be unjust, Justice was incapable of that.

The mage pushed harder, sweat ran from his brow, his insides burned.

The boys ribs mended, his breathing became less labored.

Anders gasped.

The child opened his eyes.

The boy's grateful mother embraced her son, while his father steadied Anders. The man offered the mage his thanks; if not for him…his poor boy might have…

The mage shook the man's hand as he sank down onto the bench beside the boy's sickbed.

Anders smiled weakly; the boy would recover in time. If only his own Father had been as understanding? If only he had not seen his son as a damned soul?

Perhaps Anders would not have become the man he was today; perhaps he never would have needed to become a Grey Warden.

_**WE **__are in danger._

Justice's voice as well as the sound of armored feet outside his door drew the mage from his musings. He seized his staff and readied to attack whoever tried to threaten him. He had had to deal rather harshly with one of the gangs down here when he had first arrived, but they have left him alone after that…at least until now.

The door opened, a young woman in heavy plate stepped through, accompanied by a girl, an elf, and a dwarf.

These people were clearly nor refugees and they were all armed.

Anders eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I have made this a place of healing and salvation," he growled dangerously, "why do you threaten it?"

IOI

Hawke's eyes widened, she had not been sure what to expect from this encounter. She had known this man was both a mage and a Grey Warden, but little else...

_No one had prepared her for the fact that he was… absolutely __**gorgeous. **_

Blonde hair, honey brown eyes that crackled with danger, a lean muscular body, Hawke was…dumbstruck, this man was not like the Grey Wardens she had met in Lothering. She felt…well she felt drawn to him for lack of a better word.

"I…um…" Hawke stammered, inwardly cursing herself, when had she ever been tongue tied around a handsome man before? She had to say something, before Anders rejected their offers completely.

_Say something idiot_, she cursed herself.

Fortunately Bethany stepped in.

"We have come searching for Anders of the Grew Wardens serah," Bethany said meekly, "Are you he?"

The mage relaxed slightly.

"I am," Anders said suspiciously, he lowered his staff, but had not taken his eyes off Hawke, "Have the wardens sent you to bring me back? I' m not going."

The man's reaction surprised them; everyone knew that joining the grey wardens was for life.

Perhaps they were wrong.

"Actually were part of a deep roads expedition," Varric offered, it Hawke couldn't respond then he would have to do it himself, "we were wondering if you could supply us with a safe entrance to the deep roads?"

_A safe deep roads entrance?_

Anders snorted, the terms 'safe' and 'deep roads' rarely went together.

"If I never have to see the blighted deep roads again I will die a happy man." The mage said with a frown.

"Never the less we need your aid," Hawke had finally found her voice again; something in the man's voice drew her in. She could hear the pain there, and wanted to sooth it. "We have coin; it could… aid you greatly in your work here."

_Whoa Mari,_ her mind chided, _now is not the time to be acting like a lovesick peasant girl._

Anders chuckled bitterly.

"If I wanted money, I've been going about getting it all wrong wouldn't you say." Anders paused, almost as if he was listening to someone else's voice. Finally he nodded.

"Still…a favor for a favor does that sound fair?" the warden mage asked.

"Let's get one thing straight first," Hawke chuckled nervously, "I don't do anything with children or animals."

Bethany gave her sister a strange look. Was Marian actually…flirting with the warden?

_Marian didn't flirt._

Hawke's comment made Anders smile, it was slight, but it was there.

She felt her body warm.

_Oh Maker, _Hawke thought, _this is not good._

IOI

Anders found himself…intrigued by her.

This Marian Hawke was clearly not the giggling dolls one found in the court of Amaranthine. She clearly was not the type who grew nervous around men, but for some reason…she did with him.

He found that very… appealing.

_This is a distraction,_ Justice sighed, _we have no time for this. Karl has no time for this._

Anders didn't doubt that, he needed to get Karl out of the Gallows now! His old mentor had wrote to him several times of how bad things in the Kirkwall Circle were becoming.

He needed to save his friend.

Anders had had no way to guarantee his friend's freedom…until now.

He made Hawke an offer, help him free Karl, and she and her friends would have their maps.

_Will you tell her about us?_

Anders sighed, would they understand? He could not say. He doubted that his fellow wardens would have understood. That Solona would have understood.

How could he explain this to Hawke and her allies?

No better that it stay his secret for now.

After all he was an abomination, not stupid.


	9. Consequences

**Chapter 9: Consequences**

Cullen had just retired for the evening when he received word from Ser Thrask.

There had been trouble in the Chantry.

Dressing quickly, the newly minted Knight-Captain hurried from his small room in the Gallows, to the Chantry in the heart of Hightown.

The Young Captain was not sure what was so damn important that it could not wait until morning.

When he reached the Chantry he understood.

The second floor had been turned into a slaughter house.

A full squad of Templars, plus one tranquil had been brutally murdered. Their bodies had been bludgeoned, burned, and left for anyone to find.

No, only the Templars had been brutalized, Cullen regarded the body of the Tranquil; it was untouched except for the knife wound in his heart.

Cullen shuddered, this reminded him a bit too much of the massacre at the Tower in Ferelden. Abominations and demons had torn his fellows to pieces. He would have likely died himself if it was not for Lona.

_Lona._

Cullen's heart ached painfully; every time he closed his eyes he could see Solona Amell's beautiful face. It had been a youthful indiscretion, the feelings he had felt for the mage, he had not understood the danger that mages posed at the time.

He understood that now.

The bodies left here were an example of that.

Ser Bardel and his men had been butchered. In the morning, he would need to confront Ser Alrik about this. He had been Bardel's superior after all, Cullen needed to know who, or in this case, what Alrik had been trying to trap here.

Then…then it would be necessary to hunt the monster down.

Whatever would do this to a squad of men should be hunted down and destroyed.

"Any thoughts," Cullen asked Thrask.

""Terrifying Knight-Captain," Thrask said with a shudder, "simply terrifying."

Bradley, Thrask's young squire winced at the condition of the bodies. Cullen was sorry that the lad had to see this, but it was part of his education. He needed to understand how evil magic could be.

Solona's face swam up again in his thoughts, Cullen tried to push it back, but it would not be denied.

"_Do you hate me so much now beloved," tears ran down Solona's face, "Can you no longer see the woman behind the mage?"_

He could see it.

But he could no longer accept it.

Not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Magic was a curse upon mankind, and mages, through no fault of their own, were damned souls.

Solona was a damned soul.

He just needed to accept it.

"Why was the tranquil not torn apart?" young Bradley asked.

The tranquil, Cullen was surprised, he…recognized the man, his name was Thekla, Karl Thekla had been his name, he had been an enchanter in the Ferelden Circle.

_But…but Karl shouldn't have been made tranquil._

_This_ did not make any sense; Karl had passed his Harrowing years ago. It was against Chantry law to make him tranquil?

Had the Templars broken Chantry law, had something wanted to punish them for it?

He needed to speak with the Knight-Commander about this, after he found how Alrik had gotten authorization to set this trap without Cullen's knowledge.

The Knight-Captain found himself looking forward to his conversation with Ser Alrik tomorrow.

"We may have a dangerous creature loose in Kirkwall gentlemen," Cullen said grimly, "We must do what we can to keep the innocent people of this city safe from falling to its rage."

"We should sweep the refugee camps," Thrask offered, "if this thing is not hiding there, someone may have at least seen something."

Cullen nodded it was a good place to start.

"We should also summon some of the senior mages," Bradley offered, "maybe they can identify what kind of demon caused this, if it even was a demon."

Cullen pursed his lips grimly.

The Knight-Captain was not sure how much the mages could be trusted, but…the boy did have a point. He would speak to First Enchanter Orsino tomorrow.

Cullen nodded at the boy, Bradley had a sharp mind, he would make a good Templar one day.

"We need to get these bodies removed," Cullen ordered, "The Grand Cleric and the rest of the sister do not need to be seeing, or smelling this mess tomorrow.

The Templar would have to work through the night. They would collect their evidence and remove the bodies for a decent Andrastian burning.

Then the real work would begin.

Cullen swore to deal harshly with whatever had done this to his men.

And if anyone was shielding this monster, they would be dealt with as well; this evil would not be tolerated, not in their city.

Cullen would see this creature destroyed.

He swore on the Maker's name.

This would be done.

IOI

Bethany couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing that poor tranquil, and fearing the day that she might share his fate one day.

_No…she would die first. She would never live like that!_

She was still trying to make sense of what had happened in the Chantry. They had helped Anders find Karl, only to discover that he had been made tranquil.

_Tranquil._

Bethany shuddered, she had never seen a tranquil before tonight, but her father had told her about them. Mages who had had their dreams severed through a lyrium brand. It destroyed their ability to do magic, but left them without dreams or feelings. They were automatons now. Humble servants in the chantry, cared for like pets at best, treated as slaves at worst, and most horrible of all, beyond the ability to care.

Then the Templars had come, this had all been a trap, a trap to capture the Apostate Karl had been conferring with.

Anders had roared… lost in rage, and then…and then.

Then Anders had slaughtered them all.

She had both seen and felt what had happened, she felt the veil shift, the magic being drawn from it, and then Anders had burst into angry blue flame, magic like veins sprang across his face, his eyes glowing like the sun.

The voice that came from his mouth had been death itself.

"**YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!"**

That is how they discovered that Anders was possessed. He was possessed by a spirit of the fade, a spirit of justice.

Later…when they had returned to his clinic, Anders had told them the whole story

The spirit had become trapped outside the fade during one of the missions Anders had been on with the Grey Wardens. It had taken refuge inside the body of one of his dead fellows. They had served in the wardens together for a time, but then the two of them had decided to work together to bring justice to Templars that violated their own laws.

Anders had allowed Justice to bond with him; the two had become one spirit and mage.

According to Anders that experience had changed Justice, changed them both, Justice was now at the mercy of his friend's rage and anger. A spirit that now fed off his rage.

A spirit that had been driven to vengeance, and oh what a vengeance it had wrought on the Templars.

The others had not even had time to raise their weapons.

The spirit had reversed Karl's tranquility, if only for a few minutes. The man begged for death, begged for release from a word devoid of light and feeling.

Anders, once again himself, had granted the poor man's wish.

Bethany shifted nervously in her bed, she understood and respected what Anders had tried to do, but it was foolhardy, brave but foolhardy.

_There was no such thing as a good spirit_, Malcolm Hawke had taught his daughter that lesson, and she believed it.

Her Father had warned her about taking deals from fade spirits, even the seemingly benevolent ones. Spirits were not mortals; they had little understanding of the mortal world.

Her Father's words came to her so clearly.

_Spirits don't understand us, and they don't understand stand the consequences of their actions in the real world._

That is why demons were so dangerous; they destroyed with no thought of others, only feeding their own desires.

Father would never have agreed with Anders' choice.

"Beth? You awake?"

Marian's words shook her out of her private thoughts. Mother had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire, and Uncle Gamlen was out, probably at the Blooming Rose. He could stay there all night for all Bethany cared, she was grateful to be free of his complaining.

"Sis?" Marian whispered.

"I'm awake," Bethany sighed, "Is something the matter sister?"

"He really is something isn't he?"

Bethany raised a questioning eyebrow, "I take it you mean Anders."

"Yes," her sister sighed happily, it was a strange sound to hear, Marian had never been the type for happy sighs and daydreams.

It worried Bethany.

"He is possessed sister," she said quietly not wanting to disturb mother, "you realize that."

"He was only trying to help his friend."

"I know, but that doesn't change what he is."

Marian sniffed indignantly, "Like you weren't watching his as close as I was this morning."

The mage shrugged, Marian had her there.

Bethany had been intrigued by Anders, he was powerful and…she was afraid to admit…quite handsome. He reminded her a little of Father. Malcolm Hawke had possessed the same air of cold confidence and danger, but also a sense of wounded innocence. Mother had lost her heart to him almost before she was aware of what had happened. Marian might have come to feel the same way, seeing how tortured the warden was in dealing with Justice. The urge to want to help and comfort the tortured warden was very strong.

_A strong will and a just cause, how could the Hawke sisters not swoon in Anders presence._

Yes… Bethany had felt her body warm in the warden's presence, but her father's warnings about abominations and spirits had doused that flame.

Marian was not that fortunate, though Bethany should not have been surprised.

It was no wonder that Marian was so attracted to him, she had always been their Father's little girl. He gave up much to train her in her magic, but he had always doted on Marian.

She needed to remember that Anders was **not **Father.

"Are you going to accept his offer to join us sis?" Bethany asked.

"We could definitely use a warden in the deep roads," Marian said practically, "and he would definitely improve the scenery."

Bethany rolled her eyes; Maker…her poor sister was smitten.

_Maker save them._

Bethany would have to take steps to protect Marian. It sounded ridiculous, but that was the way it was, but who could she turn to? Varric? He was too busy enjoying the show. Merrill? She would likely see this at cute and romantic. Isabela? No, she would likely accuse Bethany of just being jealous. Aveline would help, but she would be no match for Anders if it came to that.

That left only one person…the person who likely thought her as dangerous as he would Anders.

Bethany sighed; she would just have to speak with Fenris in the morning.

Hopefully, he would understand.

IOI

"Is she mad?"

Bethany flinched; Fenris had not expected someone to come to the mansion, the one he had claimed from Danarius, so early. The fact that it was Hawke's sister was the only reason he had admitted her. The news the mage had brought him was disturbing to say the least.

The Tevinter elf cursed under his breath.

_Hawke is allying herself with Abominations now? How wonderful._

"I'm not asking you to act serah," Bethany said diplomatically, "merely to watch."

"For what," the elf spat.

"Anything," Bethany said shyly, "please, my sister may not be thinking clearly about this. All I ask is that you help me if it comes to that."

"And what is **'that'** exactly," Fenris said gruffly.

"Any threat that comes to my sister," Bethany said.

Fenris growled, turning his back on her. She knew that to him, having her outside of the Circle was threat enough to her sister. Would he let his experience with the Magisters cloud the issue of helping Marian?

She prayed that that was not the case, but she was beginning to think this was a mistake.

_Fenris would never aid her._

The elf shook his head. Bethany prepared to let herself out.

Fenris sighed.

"Wait."

The elf's statement stopped her.

"I…I will aid you…if the time comes," Fenris shook his head, "I may not agree with you at times…but…I don't want to see Hawke harmed."

Bethany sighed in relief; a heavy weight had been lifted off her heart.

"Thank you serah," she smiled, she offer her hand in thanks.

Fenris regard it like a poisonous snake, but…after a moment of indecision, he took it.

The mage and the elf shook hands.

Fenris shook his head; Bethany Hawke was unlike any mage he had ever known.

She left him then, off to see to more business at her sister's side.

Fenris glance down at his hand, the one the mage had shaken.

He snorted.

Never had a mage taken his hand in a show of respect, typically the only mages who had deemed to touch him was to strike him.

_Perhaps he had been wrong._

Perhaps the girl was not a viper in their midst after all.


	10. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 10: Search and Rescue**

There were two things that drew Marian Hawke and her companions onto the Wounded Coast today, a matter of business as well as something personal.

Marian hoped to deal with both of them at once.

A week ago, Worthy, her contact in the Dwarven Merchant's Guild told her of a merchant named Javaris, the dwarf had gotten it into his head that he could convince the Qunari to sell him their explosive powder in exchange for ridding the Qunari of the Tal-Vashoth deserters that had remained on the coast when their ship had been destroyed.

The plan seemed…a little too simple for her taste. Her dealings with the Qunari when she had been in Athenril's employ hinted at the fact that the Qunari had no interest in marketing their greatest weapon to outsiders. Hawke had approached the Tamassran, the female Qunari that handled their business, almost a year ago and had made a similar request on Athenril's behalf.

The Qunari woman had simply said "no," and Hawke had left it at that. They had been making so much coin off Qunari business at that point; she had seen no reason to risk insulting the large gray visitors.

Yet here she was out on the Wounded Coast Bethany, Anders, Fenris, and Varric hat her side hunting outlaws for the dwarf.

Javaris would just have to learn for himself.

The second reason she was out here, was because of Mother.

Leandra Hawke had written dozens of letters to the Viscount in the last year, trying to get an audience with him. The Viscount's office had never responded, and Mother was starting to lose hope.

Marian had decided to try a more aggressive approach. She would walk into the Seneschal office and demand an audience. None of the guards stopped her of course; they knew she was friends with Aveline, who had made sure that they would not interfere.

"I take care of my friends," the guardswoman had said with a nod at Hawke's request.

They arrived to find the Seneschal in a heated conversation with a tough looking woman. Her name had been Ginnis, a captain in the Winters mercenary company out of Nevarra. Apparently the Viscount's son Saemus had gone missing, and a Qunari was suspected. Marian knew that the Qunari were not kidnappers as a whole, which suggested possible Tal Vashoth involvement, yet another reason to hunt them, and an opportunity to help Mother.

_Would the Viscount deny an audience with the woman who had saved his son's life?_

Hawke doubted that.

As they searched for the Tal Vashoth camp, they came across a Tal Vashoth warrior that was fleeing his fellows. He had come to warn Hawke and company, thinking them merchants.

Sensing an opportunity here, Hawke chatted with the man for a bit, he had no knowledge of Saemus Dumar, and said that the boy was not in their camp. Hawke also discovered that the warrior wished to become a mercenary. He had no desire to murder and steal from others, so he would sell his sword for profit.

Hawke smiled at this.

"If your blades on the market, we would gratefully hire you."

The Qunari was understandably hesitant.

"Even if you do not wish to fight your former fellows, you know the lay out of their camp, we would pay for any advice you could offer. It would be a start yes…you don't owe these Tal Vashoth anything do you?"

After a moments though, the Qunari nodded, he would guide them to the camp, and help Hawke search for the boy, though he was sure that he was not there.

Hawke and the warrior agreed on two sovereigns payment and they were off.

IOI

Fenris collapsed with a feral growl. He was wounded but the Tal Vashoth mage fared far worse. The creature now lay in two pieces.

The Tevinter elf snarled, eager to get back in the fight. He could see Varric firing Bianca through a cloud of smoke, and the steel meeting steel told him that Hawke and her Qunari Merc was still engaged with the Tal Vashoth leader. Anders stuck close to Hawke keeping her healed and shielded with his fire and ice.

Fenris needed to get to Hawke; he did not trust the Abomination.

"Don't try to move."

He looked to see Bethany, the apostate's eyes were teary from the smoke, but she reached out with glowing blue hands.

Fenris started, but Bethany stopped him with a stern look, she was only trying to heal him, then he could get back in the fight.

Healing magic washed over Fenris, bringing a sigh of relief to his lips. The mage was not as powerful as the Abomination, but her touch had repaired the damage. He was surprised, since their deal, he found himself trusting Hawke's sister more and more. Unlike the Witch or the Abomination, he knew that the mage did not seek to further her own personal gain beyond keeping her sister and mother alive.

Fenris could respect that desire to defend someone you loved.

_It must have been gratifying to know that you had someone like that._

Fenris had none.

Something moved behind Bethany. Fenris's eyes widened.

His markings pulsed, Bethany was blown back.

She looked up to see the elf rose and dash forward, swinging his great sword in the process.

The Tal Vashoth trying to stab Bethany in the back fell dead.

Bethany smiled gratefully at the elf.

He had just saved her life.

"Stay behind me," he growled.

Bethany rose with a nod; she put a shield around herself and the elf.

Fenris nodded in gratitude.

They fought back to back.

The battle continued.

IOI

They cleared the Tal Vashoth base with little more than a few scrapes and burns. If Fenris had not killed the Qunari mage, things would likely have been much worse.

Anders regarded the dead creature coldly. The chantry was bad, but they did not collar mages and keep them in pens.

_They must burn, once we have dealt with the Templars we should deal with the Qunari next._

Anders ignored Justice's excited words…

At least…for now.

Hawke paid the Qunari for his help, she suggested if he was looking for less bloody work, he should speak with Athenril, she promised to get the warrior an audience.

He nodded gratefully and left.

The Javaris job was done, but still no Saemus.

Hawke snorted in irritation, they would just have to search more.

IOI

The trip back to Kirkwall with Saemus in tow was a quiet one.

Hawke and company had to fight a vicious battle to save the lad. The Winters had beaten them to the prize, and were looking to eliminate any competition. Hawke and her allies had been forced to kill them all.

She would have rather not have spilled so much blood in front of the Viscount's son, but the boy seemed okay with it.

The Winters had murdered Ashaad.

Hawke was surprised to see that the boy had befriended a Qunari scout. The gray skinned giants were typically stand off-ish about outsiders.

Saemus was understandably angry about the Qunari's death; he blamed his father for sending the mercenaries in the first place.

Hawke tried to see both sides of the issue, if Bethany had vanished she would go to any length to find her sister, but at the same time she tried to respect Saemus's attempt to find his own way in the world.

The Viscount would have to learn that he could not protect his son forever.

_And I won't be able to protect Bethany forever._

Hawke wasn't sure where that thought came from, but acknowledged the truth in it.

They needed this deep roads expedition, they would be able to gain enough coin that Bethany would not have to run and hide every time they saw a Templar on the street.

Marian had to stay focused on that.

For now they needed to speak with the Viscount.

They had a bounty to collect.

IOI

The Viscount was pleased to see that his son was safe, surly and angry like any other teenager, but safe.

"This is Serah Hawke, Your Excellence," the Seneschal introduced her, "The woman who fulfilled the bounty."

"You have my deepest thanks dear girl." Viscount Dumar said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Your Grace," Marian bowed deeply, "Consider this a favor from House Amell to House Dumar."

The Viscount's eyes widened, "You…you are an Amell."

"Leandra Amell is my Mother ser," She said proudly, "we are attempting to restore our fortunes in the city. My Mother had written to you in regards to reclaiming our estate."

"I remember young Leandra," Dumar nodded, "a fine girl," he turned to the Senschal, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"I did not what to trouble you with this Your Excellency."

The Viscount snorted.

"Your Mother shall have her audience in the morning," The Viscount nodded, "now you must excuse me. Senschal Bran, please see the young lady out."

The man glared at Hawke for getting him in trouble, but he obeyed.

Hawke was pleased, few more Sovereigns to the cause.

Now to speak with Javaris and the Arishok.

Hopefully they would be collecting twice today.

IOI

Hawke had never seen the Arishok until this moment.

When she had been dealing with them for Athenril, she had always done business with the Tamassran.

She had not been prepared for how…BIG the Qunari leader was.

_Maker's Breath_ she thought, _what do they feed these guys._

Fenris stepped forward; he spoke in Qunari to the Arishok.

The large horned leader's eyes widened in surprise.

"The Qun from an elf," he snorted, "the madness of this place."

"Did that help?" Hawke asked.

"We will see," Fenris shrugged.

Fenris was a great help here. He had an understanding of how to speak with the Qunari warriors. They discovered that Javaris had not had any official deal with the Qunari for their explosive powder. Javaris had simply hoped to win it through Hawke's actions.

The Arishok was not interested.

"Then we have involved ourselves in a matter that is not our," Fenris bowed respectfully to the Arishok, he looked over at the dwarf, "Shall we kill this dwarf."

"What," Javaris turned, his eyes panicked.

"If you slew Tal Vashoth he is not worthy of dying to you, just as he was not worthy of dying to us." The Arishok said blandly, "he may live."

"You may want to leave Javaris," Hawke offered, "now."

The dwarf fled sputtering nervous curses.

"Thank you for your service human," The Arishok said to her, "leave."

Hawke and friends left quickly.

No coin this time, but at least the Qunari had not killed them, and they may have earned some respect from the Qunari leader.

"You keep good company," he had said.

Hawke turned to Fenris.

"Thanks for the help."

Fenris grunted, it may have been the fading light…but for just a moment, Hawke could swear that Fenris had blushed a little at her compliment.

She smiled slightly. It was good to know there was a feeling person under all that rage and lyrium.

IOI

The Tamassran approached The Arishok after they had left. He regarded the woman curiously.

"We should watch the woman closely." She advised.

The Arishok was surprised. The Tamassran had been his assigned partner for almost twenty years. They had produced two fine warriors for the Qun together. He had learned to trust her advice.

"This woman…this Hawke…you believe her to be Basalit-an?" he asked the Tamassaran.

"She would be a fine addition to the Qun," the woman nodded, "she would serve us well in the Ben-Hassrath."

The Qunari leader considered this.

"Does she hold any power in this city?" the Arishok asked.

"Not yet," the Tamassran answered enigmatically. If Hawke had no power in this city yet, she would likely have some, before all was done.

He nodded…intriguing and surprising.

This…Hawke was still a mystery to him; he would have to change that.

"We have precious few Tallis to spare on this," he purred thoughtfully.

"I shall make the red haired elf Tallis again," She offered, "her skills are being wasted among the Athlok. Plus, we have another task for her, the recovery of one of our missing Saarabas. If she performs well, she will be assigned to watch the Hawke."

The Arishok considered this, the elf was a skilled Tallis, and her rather…unorthodox methods would serve her well against this Hawke.

He agreed.

The Tamassran left, to fulfill her duties.

The Arishok slipped deep into thought.

They were here to recover the tome and the thief, but there were things of value in this city. The Qun may eventually demand that they seize this Kirkwall. If that happened, this Hawke would either have to be converted or destroyed?

Personally… he would have preferred conversion; such a woman would be invaluable to the Qun.

Either way…it would be a glorious battle.


	11. A World of Black

**Chapter 11: A World of Black **

A heavy rain battered the streets of Kirkwall, for two days now the rain had fallen, and finally even the most stubborn of torches gave up and fell dark. A lone hooded figure made his way down the streets of Lowtown, his oiled cloak protected only somewhat from the rain. He made his way quickly to the dwelling of Gamlen Amell. He slipped a letter into the hovel's mail slot before retreating. The man almost seemed to vanish once his delivery had been made…

It was almost if he had never been there in the first place.

IOI

"You are staying home today."

Bethany looked at her Mother with a pained expression, her bloodshot eyes pleading.

"Mudder peab don't starb," she sneezed, "You can'b stay in tobay, you have an appointment with the Vis…."

Bethany sneezed again.

The young apostate had woken up sick this morning. She was running a fever and couldn't stop coughing or sneezing.

Marian watched the two of them with sisterly concern. Bethany was right, she knew Mother wanted to stay here and take care of her sick daughter, but she did have an appointment with the Viscount this morning. One hard won by Marian and her friends.

She needed to tend to that.

"I will stay with Bethany Mother," she offered, "you need to finish getting ready."

The older woman regarded her eldest sadly, old habits die hard, she had nursed her children through more than a few ailments over the years, motherly instincts were difficult to resist, but if they were going to reclaim their estate, she needed to meet with the Viscount today.

Finally…Leandra submitted.

"Make sure your sister stays in bed," she told Marian.

The elder Hawke nodded.

Leandra changed into her best clothes, not that that said very much. She headed out with Jester in tow for protection. With luck the Viscount would agree to sell the estate back to them once the deep roads venture came through.

Marian sat down by her sister's bed side, the apostate gave her an apologetic look. Marian had never liked caring for her siblings when they were ill.

"Sorry sis," she mumbled.

"Think nothing of it," Marian smiled, "try to get some rest, I'll see about getting you some broth."

She emerged from their room, to find Gamlen sitting by the fire.

"What am I your servant," her uncle spat, "another letter came for you, it is on the desk."

Marian glared at him, Uncle or no, she was tempted to stab the bastard. She went to the desk, eager to see what someone had sent her.

Marian opened the letter, it was… strange to say the least. The parchment was very old, the writing…she recognized form her lessons with Mother was old Hightown style.

It was an invitation of sorts; a small crystalline key had been included, along with a map of Darktown. The writer was apparently aware of the deep roads expedition; he claimed to have an item that they might need. The letter warned that the key was for Marian's use and her use alone, if she gave it to anyone else it would cease to work.

She showed it to Bethany.

"Ibs definibley magic," the Apostate confirmed.

Hawke found herself intrigued. It was rare to find magical items outside of the Templars' shadow.

The letter was signed X.

She would go hunting as soon as Mother returned. Whoever this X was she wanted to meet with him, to see what he might have.

And since she was going into Darktown anyway, it would give her a chance to spend some time with Anders.

That was never a bad thing.

IOI

"You take us to the most wonderful places. You know that Hawke," Isabela complained.

The four of them were currently making their way through the sewers, following the map that Hawke had received. Hawke had swung by the Hanged Man and grabbed Isabela, who had been playing cards with Merrill on this rainy afternoon. The three of them then made for Darktown; they had stopped by Anders' clinic on the way picking him up too.

The man seemed eager to follow Hawke around, even into a place like this.

The Pirate Queen wrinkled her nose, she could think of better places for a romantic walk.

Under normal circumstances she would have told Hawke no about this little venture, but it had been prudent for her to be scarce in Lowtown today. It was the end of the month, and the Qunari were meeting with Athenril's people to collect their monthly supplies.

She always made sure not to be out and about on Qunari day.

Isabela sighed; she was still no closer to finding the relic. She had made a few contacts in the city, but none of them knew anything about the damn book, maybe the thing had been destroyed at sea after all.

_No, she couldn't think like that, if the relic was gone she would never get Castillion off her back, not to mention the Qunari._

She thought about telling Hawke the truth, but dismissed it; Hawke was in need of coin to get this venture of hers off the ground.

What if she decided to sell Isabela to the Qunari for it?

The Pirate Queen could not take that risk.

She would stay silent and watch the show, and now that Hawke had added Anders into the mix the show was starting to get better. It amused her how their hardened leader turned into a nervous peasant girl around the handsome apostate.

Possessed or not, it was clear that Hawke had good taste.

"She is carrying such a torch for him," Isabela chuckled to Merrill.

The Dalish's ears twitched.

"Is she" the Dalish asked, "I don't see a torch, we don't really need one after all, Anders' staff makes more than enough light for us to see by…and,"

Isabela smirked.

"I just said something stupid again didn't I?" the Dalish asked sheepishly.

"Not at all Kitten," Isabela purred apologetically, "You were just rambling, and some of us enjoy your ramblings."

Merrill smiled.

Isabela always knew what to say to put her mind at ease.

IOI

_The woman is a distraction, we should leave her be._

Anders sighed heavily, Justice refused to stop harping on his opinion that Hawke was an unnecessary complication in their life.

His old friend did not understand; Anders needed more than his mission to keep himself satisfied.

_He needed something to fight for, besides just an ideal._

"I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier," he told her with a wan smile, "I…I am grateful that you did not shy away from me when I told you about Justice. We…I mean I did not know what would happen. I thought a willing host, a friend, would be preferable to playing the demon, hiding in corpses of the dead."

Hawke blushed under his regard.

"Well," Hawke laughed nervously, "At least he can't complain about his looks."

Anders flinched, they…they really could not do this, they should not do this.

"Please don't," he begged.

Hawke smirked, "We haven't done anything," she reminded him, "Not yet at least."

Heat began to burn in the young warden's belly, he tried to douse it.

"No," he shook his head, "I…if we…if I had met you a year ago we might have been able to have something, but that is not who I am anymore. I'm different now…I'll…I'll hurt you..."

"Hurt me," Hawke chuckled, "I might actually like a little pain."

Anders felt something stirring; he tried to push that feeling away. He had not been with a woman since Justice.

_They are a distraction; we have a higher purpose now._

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "but I can't. I…We will break your heart, and that might kill me as sure as the Templars."

The two of them fell silent then, the key began to glow brightly, it revealed a door concealed in one of the walls.

Hawke placed the key in the lock, it turned easily, the door opened on a lighted path, the air was cold and damp, and a musty smell filled the air.

Their group entered stepping onto the old walkway.

It led to a large room; tables were arranged around it containing dozens of different items. A Golem stood guard in the corner. A pimply faced youth regarded them silently from yet another corner. On a dais in the center of the room sat a corpse.

No, Hawke realized not a corpse, she could make out plumes of dust as the…whatever it was breathed.

"_CUSSSSTOMERS,"_ the…thing hissed, _"PLACESSSS EVERYONE, THADEUSSSS SSSSTAND UP STRAIGHT!"_

Hawke was not sure what to make of the talking corpse.

"_I AM XENON THE ANTIQUARIAN,"_ the creature said proudly, "_I BID YOU WELCOME…TO THE BLACK EMPORIUM!"_

IOI

They left an hour later.

Hawke seemed pleased with her purchase. Xenon had not been wrong about having something they would likely need in the Deep Roads.

A small vial rested in her hand, it contained a mixture that would increase ones resistance to the Darkspawn taint.

A necessary thing if one was to venture into the deep roads.

Anders had also purchased the recipe for the potion, it had cost them two sovereigns, but if the mage could duplicate it, then it would invaluable to them in the dark places.

Isabela, flipped a new dagger she had purchased from hand to hand, electricity sparked every time the blade touched something, she intended to make good use of it.

Merrill…Merrill had made a purchase as well, but it was one she had not told her friends about, one discussed in hushed tones with Master Xenon.

"I have a piece of Eluvian glass," she whispered to the antiquarian, "do you know anything about restoring such a thing?"

"_Ssssome," _Xenon hissed his usually booming tone became a whisper, "_I will make you a deal my dear. I want a piece of the glassss… in exchange… I will provide you with a tome that will aid you it resssstoring magic objectssss. It should aid you in your quesssst….yessss?_

Merrill nodded, but she would need to return to her house, she had not brought the shard with her.

The boy who served Xenon approached the Dalish, he handed her a key identical to the one sent Hawke.

Merrill would be able to return to the Emporium whenever she needed to.

That pleased her, if anyone could aid her in restoring the Eluvian; Xenon seemed like the safest of bets.

And all it cost her was a piece of broken glass.

The rain had finally stopped by the time they had emerged from Darktown; the Lowtown paths were a muddy mess.

Anders agreed to walk the ladies home, he offered to take a look at Bethany as well, magic had yet to find a cure for the common cold, but he had a remedy that would help her sleep.

Hawke was grateful for his attention.

Merrill left before they even had a chance to say good night.

The Dalish rushed to her little hovel in the Alienage, she was eager to return to the Emporium, she wanted to see what other items that Xenon might possess.

_I'll find you Tamlen…just hang on a little while longer._

She had been in such a hurry she had almost collided with a young Templar.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I wasn't looking."

"It is alright," the boy said good naturedly. Though he wore a Templar breast plate, it was clearly part of a set of training armor; the boy was too young to be a full Templar.

Bradley smiled at her as she passed.

Merrill slipped passed, but turned before she had entered her house; she had never met a polite Templar before.

That is when she saw he was not alone. A red-haired knight was talking quietly with one of her neighbors. Arianni she thought her name was.

"Please Ser Thrask," the elven woman begged, "my son…he is just a boy…he does not want to go to the circle willingly."

"If he resists we can show him no mercy," Thrask reminded her, "I am sorry mistress."

"Please," the woman sobbed, "he is just a boy."

"He is an apostate," Thrask said coolly, "And the Knight-Commander does not tolerate dangerous apostates in our city."

The knight motioned, the boy followed after his mentor, leaving Arianni sobbing in the street.

Merrill's eyes narrowed.

She would go fetch Hawke.

Hawke would not let this stand.


	12. Finding Feynriel

**Chapter 12: Finding Feynriel**

"P…please," Reiner whimpered, "D…don't k…kill m…me."

Hawke glared down at the kidnapper, the man was scum as far as she was concerned. Men who would kidnap and sell children to either slavers or the Templars deserved no mercy in her book.

When Merrill had first told her of Arianni's plight, Hawke had not needed any further motivation to help the elven woman. Hawke was sympathetic to Feynriel, Arianni's apostate son, growing up with Bethany had taught her what it meant to try and defend your loved ones from the Templars.

_Poor Feynriel…Bethany at least had Father to help her, the poor elf blooded boy had no one. _

Merrill had caught up with her and Anders in the Hanged Man. Aveline arrived shortly after that, just having finished up her latest boring patrol, it seemed that Jeven enjoyed putting her in places where nothing happened, as if he was trying to force her to quit from boredom.

She would not give him the satisfaction of that.

After a brief return to the Alienage to speak with Arianni they had been off again.

Their first stop had been the boy's father, the merchant Vincento. Feynriel had sought him out as his Mother had feared. The merchant had directed the boy to Samson, a retired Templar that now aided mage runaways.

Anders had glared hatefully at the man, his spine stiffened; a growl emerged from the back of his throat. Hawke took the apostate's hand; she could see the magic flickering in Anders' eyes.

_Justice wanted to punish the man._

"Calm down," Hawke whispered, it would not do to have Justice come out in the middle of the Lowtown Market, the Templars would be on them in minutes.

The warmth of her touch grounded him, if Hawke had not been there…

_The man will die! He will feel Justice's __**burn!**_

Samson, the former Templar, did not come out of hiding until after dark, the group returned to the Hanged Man to wait. They returned to find Fenris and Isabela there. Hawke let them in on what was going on.

"So we find the poor lad," Isabela purred, "No big deal."

"Are you sure this is wise Hawke?" Fenris asked, "The boy's Mother says he is being plagued by demons, perhaps your circle can…"

"They will destroy him," Anders interrupted, he glared angrily at the elf, "they will make him tranquil out of fear; it is unlikely that an enchanter would even get the chance to examine him!"

Fenris's eyes narrowed, his markings began to glow.

Hawke and Aveline separate the two before it got out of hand.

The found Samson close to the dockside entrance, he had spoken with the boy, but not been able to help him. The boy had no coin to pay for his services.

"I pity any mage who has to turn to you for protection," Anders growled.

It was Samson who directed them to Reiner, a ship Captain that sometimes helped runaways. Samson had heard rumors however that Reiner had mages for sale…he suspected the boy might be one of them.

They found the warehouse that Reiner used; they arrived just in time to catch the man trying to bind the hands of a young mage girl, to stop her from using her magic.

In her panic…the girl had submitted, but not to the kidnappers…

_She submitted to the demons._

The girl burst into flame, her body enlarged, almost as if something was trying to wear it like clothing, her eyes boiled inside her head. The girl was gone.

Only the rage abomination remained.

The creature killed Reiner's crew and raised them to attack Hawke and her companions. The Abomination caught Hawke in a crushing prison and she might have died if Anders had not dispelled it, the prison had crushed several of her ribs, but thanks to Anders' healing touch she was back on her feet in moments.

Fenris, Varric and Merrill managed to finish off the Abomination, without the creature to command them the walking corpses wandered aimlessly.

Isabela and Anders put them out of their misery.

Which left only the captain to deal with, Hawke and Aveline advanced on the kidnapper.

"You can't do this!" the man wailed.

"Really," Hawke growled, "nothing seems to be stopping me from plunging my sword into your face. Let's try it out to be safe."

"Noooo," the man cried, he shot a panicked look at Aveline, "I paid for your protection! Jeven promised! You can't just…"

Aveline's eyes narrowed, she knew that Jeven took bribes now and then; it was something that couldn't be proven without a doubt though…one day though she would get Jeven with something she could bring to the Viscount.

"I'm not in charge here," the guardswoman shrugged, "he is all yours Hawke."

The man whimpered, trying to pull away, Fenris had him by the collar he wasn't going anywhere.

"You have one chance to save your life," Hawke purred menacingly, "where is Feynriel, the boy Samson sent you?"

"I don't have him. I swear on Andraste's knickers I don't!" the man blubbered, "Danzig! Go and talk to Danzig in Darktown. He has the boy!"

Hawke raised her great sword.

"I swear," The kidnapper blubbered, "I swear! Please don't kill me!"

Hawke snorted in disgust, part of her wanted to kill the bastard, but she had given her word.

"Leave everything and flee this city," she ordered, "my friends will be watching; if we so much as hear a word that you are still here. We will hunt you down and finish what that poor girl you had here started."

Sobbing the man fled the warehouse.

Anders leaned down beside the dead Abomination, most of its clothing had been burned away, but there was still a pouch attached to her belt. It contained a small pin and a letter to the girl's Father.

He was apparently a Templar in the Gallows, the same Templar that had approached Arianni, the Templar Thrask.

Hawke took the letter; she would see that the poor man received it.

Aveline went off to inform her fellow guardsmen what happened here.

Hawke and the others made for Darktown; they had an appointment with a slaver.

IOI

Darktown was quiet for once, no gangs assaulted them, the first few times they had visited this place that had been the norm. Maybe the thugs were starting to get the message.

Hawke led, with Fenris close behind her, she knew that he did not completely agree with helping the boy, but she was grateful for his presence.

"Is your sister feeling better?"

The elf's question surprised her.

"It's just a cold; she should be back on her feet in a day or two, why?"

Fenris said nothing.

Hawke smirked slightly; she would have to tease Bethany about this later.

"You would not happen to have attentions regarding Bethany…would you Fenris?"

"No," the elf said flatly, "but I trust her far more than the Abomination or the Witch. I would rather she be the one aiding us."

Hawke shrugged; at least he didn't consider Bethany a viper anymore.

They found Danzig's hiding place easily, not that the man was trying to be secretive; he had at least twenty guards with him.

He probably should have brought forty Hawke thought.

"Lookee here boys," the slaver chuckled, "Volunteers! Clap 'em in irons and we will see what the 'Vinters will pay for them."

Hawke smiled pleasantly, though it never touched her eyes, those were icy and cruel.

"Make him talk," she asked Fenris sweetly.

"I can do that," the elf shrugged, his markings beginning to glow.

And he did just that.

IOI

Ser Thrask moved quickly through the warehouse, the Templars had responded to reports of explosions. They had captured the current resident, a ship captain named Reiner trying to flee the city; he had been taken to the Gallows for questioning.

They had been too late; they had reached Samson too late.

_Now…this had happened. _

_Damn Samson_ Thrask growled, _and damn that bastard Reiner too._

Not that Thrask cared a bit for the soon to be executed kidnapper. He had others things on his mind.

He had to know.

_He had to see her…he had to see what was left of her._

He prayed that he was wrong, Maker save him, please let him be wrong!

_Not her, it could not be Olivia!_

He could feel the wild magic in the air, magic usually associated with an abomination using a mage's magic for the first time.

The Templars had found a single dead Abomination, a creature that had once been a young girl.

He prayed that it wasn't her, but…

He found her upstairs…

He looked down on the body, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

_Olivia…oh sweet Maker…my, poor, poor Olivia, My sweet little girl. _

He flashed back to the day she was born, Tatiana, placing the little life into his arms…for the first time in his life…

Thrask had seen something truly perfect and innocent.

And now…here she was…

He wanted to deny it, but he could not.

_Olivia._

He knew it was her, he recognized the remains of her robes, plus…the pin was still in her pouch, the one he had given her for her tenth birthday.

Thrask shuddered.

"Messere?"

Bradley's question snapped him out of his stupor, he fought off the grief, there would be time to mourn his daughter later.

When there were no other Templars around.

Meredith would have punished him severely for protecting Olivia, but what could he have done….

_He was still her Father._

He swore to Tatiana, had promised her before she had died, that he would keep their little girl safe.

He had never been able to be there for them, and he hated himself for that. His duty always kept him away, but that did not mean he had not loved them…

_And now they were both gone._

This Abomination's body will need to be burned, the other corpses to," he said hiding his emotions behind a mask of professionalism and indifference, "Report to Knight-Captain Cullen immediately lad, he will guide you through the steps of disposing of….this."

Bradley glanced down at the dead abomination, there was just enough humanity left to tell that it had been a young woman.

"What do you suppose her name was?" Bradley asked.

Thrask nearly lost it right there, yet he took a deep breath and held his emotions in check.

"Find the Knight-Captain lad," he repeated, he walked as quickly as he could without looking like he was running.

_His poor Olivia._

IOI

It was late when they made their way back from Sundermount.

Hawke was tired, but happy. They had managed to save the boy Feynriel, who was now staying with the Keeper Marethari and the Dalish. The Dalish though suspicious seemed open to the boys problems.

Hawke was just grateful they had reached him in time.

Danzig had directed them to a slaver base on the Wounded Coast. They arrived before the slavers had a chance to ship the boy out of the Free Marches. Varric had told them some bullshit story about the by being the Viscount's son. The slavers had released him without complaint, even paid Hawke the price for the boy as an offer of peace.

A very profitable day all around.

The Keeper had promised to try to help the boy with his nightmares. She was certain that the ancient wisdom would reveal something useful.

Merrill had remained outside the camp; she had not wanted to face the eyes of her clan mates.

Fenris had fallen silent, this was not the choice he would have chosen for the boy, but he was beginning to accept Hawke's judgment on such matters.

"Thank you."

Hawke looked up to see Anders smiling at her.

She blushed under his regard.

"The boy will have a better life among the Dalish then he ever would in the Circle," Anders said warmly, "he owes you much."

"It was nothing," Hawke's blush darkened.

"No it wasn't nothing," Anders continued, "many would have just washed their hands of the boy's plight, but not you…you are amazing…you."

Hawke beamed.

Anders stopped, his mouth snapped shut.

_This was a mistake, he was dangerous to her._

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, "I don't need to bother you with this."

Marian sighed, why did he do that? Why did he push her away every time he was starting to…?

_He is dangerous sister_, Bethany's warnings came back to her, _he is trouble._

She could not deny either points, but she could not deny the need…the heat that rose her belly every time Anders was around her.

He was trouble.

But it was trouble she wanted to get into to.

She got the feeling Anders felt the same way.

She would just have to wait.

She would be patient.


	13. The New Law

**Chapter 13: The New Law**

"I need your advice."

Bethany glanced over at Fenris; she had been surprised to see the elf this morning. Marian had left early for the Hanged Man; Varric had several people lined up who needed their help. Bethany was finally feeling better; she welcomed the chance to get out of Uncle Gamlen's hovel. Marian told her that she would send someone to get her later, if she was feeling up to it.

She was surprised that it was the elf.

"I'll help you if I can," Bethany offered, it was strange, Fenris made no excuses regarding his feelings for mages, but he had become more and more civil to her the last few weeks.

Isabela thought that the elf had a crush on her; she teased Bethany about that mercilessly.

Fenris sighed; she could see that this was not easy for him.

"You know your sister quite well, yes…her tastes and…so forth."

Bethany shrugged she supposed so.

"She has visited me several times at the mansion. We have spoken cordially, but…I…I have no talent for words. I'm wondering….I'm wondering how I might better flatter your sister."

Bethany smiled, she finally understood.

"Fenris," she whispered, "Are you asking me how to court my sister?"

The tips of his ears turned a little pink, but he tried to ignore it. He nodded with a gruff grunt.

It was very adorable, seeing the hard elf blush, Marian was a lucky woman to gain such favor.

Bethany had to admit it was an interesting question; Marian had spent so much time looking after Mother, Carver, and herself she had had little time for courtship in Lothering. It was just another thing that Bethany had regretted denying he sister.

How did one court Marian?

"You have already gained her attention and favor Fenris," she said.

"But now there is the Abomination," Fenris growled, "I…I don't like how he looks at her, despite what he says about keeping his distance."

That would likely have intrigued Marian more, Bethany realized, it was like Sister Leliana used to say in Lothering: Forbidden fruit was the sweetest.

The more Anders backed away, the more Marian would pursue him.

Bethany frowned.

Fenris was far from the most stable person they had met in Kirkwall, but she found that she trusted him more than Anders. The Warden was handsome and fiery; he had a cause that drew you in, who did not want to aid the oppressed. She had to admit, she found his charisma alluring at times, if he looked at her the way he looked at Marian, she might have fallen hard for the handsome apostate.

But he frightened her a bit too; he was so…intense, when he spoke about the Templars, about breaking their hold over the mages. She could feel Justice burning inside him…

She couldn't help but fear…how far would Anders go to achieve his goals. Wardens were known for doing whatever was necessary.

She feared, how far he would go, what he would do if pushed, either by Justice or the Templars.

She feared that Marian would be caught in the crossfire.

"Marian respects strength," she said trying to answer Fenris's question, "and I know you do not agree with her stance on mages, but try to be supportive. Show her that you have an open mind."

Fenris grunted, that was easier said than done.

They fell silent as they approached the Hanged Man, there would be time to discuss this matter further.

In the dim light, they could make out Marian sitting with Varric in the corner, Anders sat close to her, his hand occasionally brushing Marian's thigh.

Fenris growled in the back of his throat, the lyrium in his skin flickered.

"Calm down," Bethany whispered, she placed a friendly hand on his arm.

Fenris glanced down at her fingers; normally he would never let a mage touch him so….

But Bethany was not just a mage to him any longer. Despite his resistance, his feelings had changed…

He had come to see the dark haired mage as a….a friend.

Friends with a mage, Fenris never thought he would live to see the day.

IOI

Hawke was pleased, after months of hard work they were finally half way there.

Twenty five sovereigns and Anders' maps were in their possession, now all they needed with twenty five more.

Varric had spoken with Bartrand, the dwarf was annoyed that Varric had involved them; he had no desire to enter into a deal with….what had he called her? Oh yes.

_A human crime boss._

"And Dougal Gavorn wasn't," Varric had chuckled, "you forget his dealings with the Carta brother."

The elder Tethras had grumbled at that.

Hawke didn't consider herself a crime boss, she was…an independent problem solver, people came to her to deal with things they could not handle on their own.

They had apparently made an impression; the term Hawke's flock was being battered around the Guard Barracks according to Aveline. She and her friends weren't considered as dangerous as the Coterie, but people were watching them.

Hawke wasn't sure how much she liked that, they needed to keep a low profile, for Bethany's sake.

She could not afford to worry about that now though; they had business to attend to.

Lady Elegant arrived first, Hawke had found some new elfroot sources the woman could use, plus she had young woman in tow, a girl named Macha. The girl's brother had recently joined the Templars, and had disappeared shortly after. The Knight-Commander had forbidden her from entering the Gallows; threated to have her jailed if she continued to ask about her brother Keran.

Bethany shifted uncomfortably behind her. Hawke knew that her sister didn't want anything to do with the Templars. Still…Hawke understood what it was like to lose a brother.

She promised Macha she would look into it.

The second person to see her was a man from Hightown, his name was Ghyslain deCarrac. Ghyslian's wife Ninette had disappeared, He had heard about Hawke from Hubert, her partner in the Bone Pit mines. The man knew that one of the last people to see his wife had been an elf named Jethann; he apparently worked at the Blooming Rose.

Hawke did not like the man, she did not like that his only concern was that Ninette's family would just cut him off from her inheritance. Hawke figured that this Ninette had likely just run off. Still he was willing to pay, and they needed the coin.

She agreed to help.

They had their tasks Isabela would take Merrill and head to the Blooming Rose to speak with Jethann. Marian, Varric and Fenris would go to the Gallows to see what they could find out about Keran.

Bethany was not sure that she wanted to go with either of them, Anders offered to walk her home, he had no interest in the Gallows either and he needed to get back to his clinic.

"Thank you Anders," Hawke smiled, she was grateful for the Apostate's help in protecting her sister.

Anders nodded humbly.

Fenris grumbled, shaking his head.

It was at that moment that Aveline stormed in, she needed Hawke's help. One of her fellow guard, a woman named Brennan had given her a lead on the ambush they had dealt with weeks ago. Aveline feared that one of her fellow guardsmen were walking into a trap.

The man had a patrol through Lowtown after dark.

Hawke agreed to accompany her friend, to make sure this guardsman Donnic had a quiet and uneventful patrol.

The day promised to be very, very busy.

IOI

"Andraste be my witness Wilmod, I will know where you are going and I will know now!"

Knight-Captain Cullen glared down at the cringing recruit, the boy had vanished a week ago, and had just returned yesterday. Then…without leave from his commanding officers, he had left again.

Cullen intended to know why?

"Mercy ser," the Templar recruit cringed, "mercy."

"It is not that easy," The Knight-Captain purred dangerously.

"D-don't hit me," the boy begged.

Cullen slapped him knocking the boy to the ground. He drew his sword.

"Last chance Wilmod," he warned.

"You know," a female voice purred behind them, "I thought Templars only treated mages this badly, nice to see your branching out."

Cullen glanced over his shoulder, a female knight with black hair, a red haired guardswoman, a tattooed elf with silver hair, and a dwarf wielding a crossbow stood behind him.

"This is Templar business stranger," he hissed, "do not…"

He paused, Wilmod was no longer cringing, he was… laughing?

"You have touched me for the last time you pathetic human," The boy said rising, his eyes glowing with violet malevolence.

The Templar recruit gestured.

The veil tore.

Shades poured into the real world.

Wilmod vanished, his body twisted, expanding, tearing his armor from him.

The Abomination laughed madly.

"Andraste preserve us," Cullen whimpered, he drew his weapons, and flew at the creature.

The strangers came to his aid.

The battle ended quickly.

"Ugh," Hawke snorted, wiping demonic ash from her face, "what was that? Was he possessed?"

Cullen saw her closely for the first time, his heart lurched.

_Lona._

No…no, it was not his Solona, but the resemblance was uncanny, the same pale skin, black hair and sky blue eyes.

He couldn't help but wonder if the girl was related to his Lona.

Her name was Hawke…she was apparently investigating the disappearance of another of their recruits, a boy named Keran.

Cullen knew that the Knight-Commander would likely not approve of outside help, but he had reached a dead end. The last time anyone had seen Keran was with Wilmod, the two had gone to the Blooming Rose. The Madame would not speak with him, out of fear of him shutting them down, but an outsider…

This Hawke could likely get them the information they needed.

"I'll look into it," Hawke grinned, "you never can tell what you could learn from pillow talk."

Aveline and Fenris both rolled their eyes, Varric snickered.

Cullen blushed.

Hawke chuckled; the man was cute…for a Templar.

IOI

Darkness settled over the city of chains.

Guardsman Donnic Hendyr moved quietly down the streets of Lowtown, the satchel containing the roster for the outlying units rested on his shoulder. He was supposed to distribute it as soon as he finished the last leg of his patrol.

He never got the chance.

They came out of nowhere. Thugs heavily armed and armored, they drove Donnic into a darkened ally. He drew his weapons, and defended himself the best he could. He killed two of his attackers but more kept coming.

An arrow pierced his shoulder; another caught him in the leg.

Donnic fell.

One of them kicked the blade from his hands, they pulled his hair back, he felt cold steel touch his throat.

He waited for the end.

One of the attackers screamed.

The blade came away from his neck.

Donnic looked up, a man in a feathered pauldroned coat was throwing fire at his attackers. A barely clothed Rivaini woman danced around them, slicing them viciously with her daggers, and then…

Then there she was…a vision in guard plate, her green eyes flashing, her red hair flames in the torchlight.

Her blade denied the last of his attackers his kill.

She had saved Donnic's life.

"Are you alright," she asked him.

"A…Aveline," he murmured, "you…you are a beautiful sight."

She blushed at his words and the way he looked at her.

"Guardsman," she smiled warmly.

"I…um…there were too many, I took down two but the others…"

"Aveline look at this."

His beautiful savior turned from him, addressing a dark haired female knight going through the opened satchel.

"The seal of the Viscount," the man in the feather coat said grimly, "office details, city accounts."

"Valuable to a guild of thieves," the dark haired knight snorted.

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own." Aveline growled coldly, "Captain Jeven will answer."

"Selling out his own," the dark haired woman snickered, "forget guard captain…this man should be in government."

"Not now Hawke," Aveline snarled.

The man with the feathered coat, Anders, offered to help Donnic back to the Barracks. Hawke and Aveline headed off toward the Seneschal's estate, after all this time, they finally had something solid to show Bran, evidence of the Captain's corruption.

Aveline did not intend to waste it.

IOI

There was quite a bit of excitement in the Keep the next morning. Captain Jeven had gone to his office as usual, only to find the Seneschal waiting for him, along with Aveline, Hawke, and Bethany.

Jeven had not even had time to protest when two guardsmen seized his arms, they took his weapons; the guard captain was under arrest.

The man had been dragged from the Keep, cursing and swearing revenge against Aveline and her companions. Aveline had merely watched a cat-like smile on her face.

Seneschal Bran was quite pleased with Aveline, she had been gathering evidence against the man quietly for weeks, the satchel last night was the final piece of the puzzle.

Jeven was done here in Kirkwall, but the Viscount would need a new Captain of the Guard.

Bran offered the job to Aveline.

The woman was speechless, she had been a guard less than a year, but Bran would not hear any of her protests. The guard needed someone with her loyalty and ability.

He left to inform the Viscount.

"You know," Hawke grinned, "I always wanted to have the law on my side."

Aveline glared at her, "You will behave yourself that is what you will do, I just sent Jeven to prison for corruption. I won't follow him."

"Aww, you never let me have any fun," Hawke pouted.

"Thank goodness," Bethany said with mock seriousness.

All joking aside, they were proud of Aveline, this was where she belonged.

Donnic watched her from the door.

Aveline…her reward was well deserved.

It would good to have her over him.

The thought made him blush, he had not been thinking of having her over him in rank.

The guardsman left quickly.

_Aveline…was there any more beautiful name in this world._

Donnic Hendyr did not think so.


	14. Blood and Desire

**Chapter 14: Blood and Desire**

_Sacrifice._

It was something that Merrill knew well, it was something that she had committed her life to. The restoration of the Dalish, the rise of the Elvhen, these were the things that drove the young Dalish now.

She sat at a small table in her hovel, before her lay the shard of the Eluvian, one of the mirrors that had allowed her people to communicate across their vast kingdom.

A kingdom destroyed by the coming of the shemlen, and the rise of the Tevinter Imperium.

It had cost her, her blood and a small piece of her soul, to cleanse the glass of the darkspawn taint.

Now she could begin the process of restoring the Eluvian, and with it her people's former glory.

She drew a small blade from her belt, it was her most recent purchase from the Black Emporium, the blade was known as a Magister's Fork, it was used to focus the essences of life into an inanimate object.

An object like the Eluvian.

Merrill closed her eyes , she bowed her head in reverence.

"I grant you this offering, I stand before you in humility and fear," Merrill chanted quietly, "Please accept it, and grant me the power I need to restore my people."

The Dalish slashed her hand.

The blood did not flow from the wound, but rose, it wrapped around her, the magic twisting and turning. It was a heady sensation, directing this kind of power.

She touched the glass with the tip of the blade, the blood flowed into the glass.

It slowly began to expand, Merrill had hoped this offering would allow the tiny shard to double in size…

Sadly, it grew barely a finger length, just short of her pinky, and then it stopped.

A Dalish curse fell from her lips, how was she supposed to do this? Even with Master Xenon's books it would take forever to repair the glass.

She was not sure the Dalish had that kind of time. The Chantry continued to push them back, farther and farther. The People needed something, they needed someone to put them on the right track again!

Merrill was sure that it was her.

A knock on her door drew her attention, she hid the glass shard beneath her bed…

She would have to continue her grand work later.

"Yes…" she called out in a quavering voice, one day she would have to add a peep hole to her door, "Who is there?"

"It is Bela kitten," The pirate queen announced, "I' m here to walk you to the Hanged Man."

Merrill smiled, she liked Isabela, she did not care that the Dalish was a blood mage, she could care less in fact. She was one of the few people, next to Hawke that Merrill considered a friend.

The young Dalish pocketed the Magister's Fork, she had an idea how to accelerate her work with the Eluvian…

With luck Hawke would give her the opportunity to test it.

She had debated telling her human friends about the mirror, but thought better of it. They would likely not understand.

Merrill left to join he friends at the Hanged Man.

She hoped that Hawke would have something useful for them to do today.

IOI

It was just after midday when Hawke's Flock Assembled in The Hanged Man. They had much to do today.

"How was your meeting with Jethann in the Blooming Rose," Hawke asked Isabela."

"I've had better," Isabela smirked crudely.

Bethany blushed, Merrill giggled, and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"I meant what did you learn from him?" Hawke sighed.

"Oh…that," the pirate queen smiled, "Jethann didn't know where this Ninette disappeared off to, though he did mention that a Templar was asking after her. What was his name…Emery…Avery…no…wait… Emeric, Ser Emeric that was who was asking after her."

Hawke paused to think.

Another disappearance at the Rose…could they be related? It was possible, she supposed, but what did a promiscuous wife and a group of Templar recruits have in common?

There was only one way to find out. She would have to go to the Blooming Rose herself.

Isabela volunteered, Merrill, Fenris and Varric did as well.

Bethany seemed a little bit hesitant.

"Don't worry sweetie," Isabela said trying to reassure the young apostate, "We won't tell your lovers that you spent an evening at the Rose."

Bethany blushed.

I've never…I mean…I don't have any…any lovers Bela," the younger Hawke confessed.

The response surprised Isabela; she assumed Bethany and Fenris were…

_Wait? Did she say?_

"Never?" the pirate asked.

Bethany's blush darkened.

"You're a virgin," Isabela cooed, "Oh Hawke you have been holding out on the poor girl. Tell you what sweetie, a free night at the Rose, my treat."

Marian glared at the pirate queen.

Bethany shifted uncomfortably, it wasn't that she did not think about…well…**that,** but she always felt that when she did…when she decided to give herself to a man, she wanted it to be with a man she loved.

Maybe she was being overly romantic, but that had always been her dream.

"That…is…um…that is very kind of you," Bethany stammered.

"What can I say…I'm a giver," the pirate shrugged.

"I'm sure that's what the workers at the Rose say as well," Fenris quipped.

"Ooh the broody elf got you there Rivani," Varric chuckled.

The pirate queen smirked.

"Maybe you should come with me one night," Isabela purred, "you can experience first had how…generous, I can be."

Fenris growled.

Isabela laughed.

IOI

_Perfection._

That is what Idunna saw when she looked in the mirror. She had just turned eighteen, until recently she was an orphan living in Darktown. Her mother and Father had fled their home when the Templars had come asking about their daughter. Both of her parents had died of the fever a year ago. She had spent the last ten months scrounging for food, begging for coin and scraps, her beauty hidden under a layer of dirt and despair.

_Then Tarohne had found her, and Idunna's life had changed forever._

She had been here in the Rose for about two months now. Tarohne had placed her here, but not before she had taught her young pupil the power of her blood, and the strength of her sex.

In both…Idunna was very strong, she was gorgeous with her dark crimson hair and silver eyes, combine those tools with her magics, and she was almost irresistible.

None of those Templar recruits had been able to.

Now, she sat before the vanity, running a brush through her copper colored hair. She was bathed and perfumed; once she was dressed she would be a delectable package.

A beautiful spider…her web spun for all those poor Templar boys and girls.

Idunna smirked.

She eagerly a waited sunset, Tarohne had sent her a missive, they needed more Templars sent to the sanctuary.

Idunna would be more than happy to acquire some.

She had delivered twelve Templar recruits to the sanctuary in the last few months.

She hoped to add one or two more before the night was out. It was stipend day at the Gallows, she expected an eager recruit or two to come and visit her tonight.

Then he would be theirs.

Tarohne would be very pleased.

A knock on the door shook her from her revelry.

Idunna smiled.

She slipped on her silken gown, and sat demurely on the bed.

It was Showtime.

"Enter," she purred in her low sultry voice.

IOI

Hawke swooned, the beautiful courtesan had bewitched her, she could barely take her eyes off of her. Why had they come here again? Something about Templar recruits…

But that did not matter now; she told Idunna everything, anything to please her. Hawke was surprised, she was not usually into women, but then again, she had never met anyone like Idunna.

_Idunna…her world._

The others swayed as well, their eyes distant and glassy. The girl could have asked them to jump off a cliff and they would have done it…gladly.

A surge of jealousy ran through Hawke, Idunna was hers! She would do whatever the woman asked first!

"Now darling," Idunna purred, "Now that you have told me who sold me out. Draw you blade, and run it gently across your throat."

_Slit her throat? What a marvelous idea!_

Hawke did as the woman commanded, but as soon as the steel touched her neck…something stopped her.

Why was she doing this?

_Because Idunna asked you to?_

But I don't want to **die!**

_You want to prove your love to Idunna don't you?_

Hawke struggled, she tried to stay focused, but it was so hard…she couldn't take her eyes off of Idunna…she was bewitching.

Bewitching?

Magic!

Hawke struggled.

"Be…Bethany," she cried weakly, barely holding the blade from her neck, "Sister…please…stop her!"

Bethany looked dreamily at her sister; she saw the blade, an eyelash from cutting her sister's throat. The scent of Idunna's perfume teased her senses… and beneath it… the scent of something else as well…a copperish scent.

The scent of blood.

Realization swept over the young apostate; fear swept away desire…she struggled through it…drawing on her magic, and her will.

She glared at Idunna.

"Let…go…of…my….SISTER!"

Bethany cleansed the room of magic.

Her companions gasped, Marian's blade fell away from her throat.

Idunna's eyes widened in shock.

"How…how did you?"

Hawke glared at the girl.

"Oh shit!" Idunna shrieked.

Hawke crashed into her, her great sword pressed against the blood mage's throat.

"Spare me!" Idunna sobbed, "Please….I…I will tell you everything!"

"Go ahead," Hawke purred dangerously, "and if I sense even a spark of magic…"

Idunna swallowed hard, she knew the rest.

She told them about Tarohne, about the sanctuary, about everything.

_She just wanted to live, please Maker, please just let me __**live!**_

Hawke released the sobbing girl, letting her sink to the floor.

"The Templars are coming for you," she growled.

Idunna's eyes widened.

"NO! No please!" she begged, "please let me go…I won't…."

Hawke cracked her in the head.

Idunna sank into unconsciousness.

Varric glared down at the girl, that had been close…too close.

"Now to the Sanctuary, and answers," the dwarf growled.

Hawke nodded, she intended to stop and get Anders, they would need him to fight the rest of Idunna's coven.

With luck they would be in time to save Keran.

IOI

Lightning exploded from Merrill's fingertips. The sanctuary had become a killing field shades, demons and Abominations that had once been citizens of Kirkwall assaulted their little group.

Merrill could not have been happier.

Before they had come here, she had attached the Magister's Fork to her staff, giving it a blade on one end. Every time someone got too close to her she would lash out with that blade. All it required was the slighted of touches, once the fork had drank of someone's blood it could take the rest even at a distance. Abominations and blood mages withered under Merrill's assault, their bodies sucked dry of their vital essences.

The life energies she was collecting not only fueled her own powers, but what was left could be directed into the Eluvian, the shard would likely double in size once she had placed the energies she was gathering into it.

Merrill felt no pity for these creatures, they had hurt people, and Hawke wanted them destroyed. She was simply making use of their raw materials.

It was tiring though, the power was a heady feeling, but holding it in check was exhausting, she would likely not be able to do this in every fight.

She would just have to pick the right ones then, the ones where she could drew in the most energy.

Tarohne was a mad woman; they found her and her few remaining followers guarding the boy Keran. The woman was unrepentant, she laughed at them…they would make good vessels for new demons. Bethany and Anders rained fire down upon the blood mages. Fenris and Hawke darted forward trying to end Tarohne's life, a pulse of magical energies flung the two warriors back. Varric and Isabela kept the demons the Blood Mages had summoned back.

Merrill cloaked herself in shadows she was quiet as a mouse as she crept up on the blood mage, Tarohne's magic pulses made her take a step or too back but that was all.

She had come too far to stop now.

She drove the Magister's fork deep into the blood mage's back.

Tarohne withered in seconds her life, her soul drawn from her body, into the fork's blade…and finally…

Into Merrill.

_Oh Creators, it was so…so…so much __**power!**_

Merrill's eyes blazed red, it was all she could do to hold the madwoman's life energy in check.

Such power would likely cause the Eluvian to double in size!

Anders and Bethany freed Keran, the warden sent a jolt of magical energy into the boy, if he had been possessed, a demon would have defend itself against such an attack, it appeared that they had arrived in time.

The boy was safe.

Anders begged Hawke to down play the blood magic angle when she told Ser Cullen about this; the mages did not need to be punished further. Hawke agreed, but she would have to tell Cullen about this, Keran may have been safe, but there may have been a demon or two still hidden within the Templars in the Gallows.

They hurried from Darktown, Merrill staggered slightly, and the magical energies stored inside her were quite heady.

She giggled.

"You alright kitten?" Isabela asked a concerned frown on her face.

"Just tired," Merrill replied with a sheepish grin. She needed to return to her house quickly.

The Eluvian would feast on the energy she had collected.

One day her people would thank her for what she had done here in Kirkwall.

The Eluvian would restore so many things, and it would all be because of Merrill, and her sacrifices.

That would make it all worth it.

IOI

Idunna awoke.

The young girl was not sure where she was, a room with no windows, cold white stone surrounded her. A heavy wooden door blocked her exit.

She could hear no sound from beyond it.

What had happened? She remembered that woman and her friends entering her room. Telling her the Templars were coming for her.

Was that where she was?

She looked down at herself, she was dressed in drab simple robes, and her hand was bandaged where someone had cut her drawing her blood. Tarohne had told her about this, this was how the Templars made Phylacteries.

The girl shuddered; she was locked in the Gallows. What would they do to her? Kill her? Make her tranquil?

Perhaps it would have been better if that woman had killed her.

The door opened, two Templars stood there grinning at her.

Idunna tried to call on the power of her blood, but the Templars cleansed the air of her magic.

She was powerless.

"She is a pretty isn't she Hadley," one of the Templars purred.

"Oh yes Alrik," his fellow agreed, "So very pretty."

Idunna cowered, what were they going to do to her?

"Would you like to go first?" Alrik asked his friend.

"Don't mind if I do."

_Go first? What do they….oh….oh…oh no!_

She tried to dart past them, to get away, but they grabbed her, threw her hard against the wall. She gasped for breath; she tried to scream, to beg for help.

The Templars closed the door; the runes built into the doors of Quarantine cells blocked the screams.

No one would hear what was about to happen.

They threw her to the floor, tearing at her robes.

Idunna understood now what it was to be truly helpless.

She discovered that night one of the darker secrets of the Gallows.

Sadly…it would not be the last time.


	15. Helping the Sister

**Chapter 15: Helping the Sister**

_You're staring at her again._

Anders hiccupped, he never had any idea when Justice's thoughts would bubble to the surface, but typically lately it had been when he was around Hawke.

Had he been staring? Possibly. Hawke had enthralled his thoughts more and more lately. He had told her that they could not be involved, that they should not even consider being involved…

Yet…he could not get the beautiful warrior out of his mind.

_We have more important business here_, Justice reminded him, _the mages the Templars, you remember that, yes?_

Yes, he remembered, but did that mean he could no longer want? That he could no longer desire the company of a woman? Anders cursed beneath his breath, he could no longer have a conversation with Justice, and he wanted to explain what it was to not want to be alone.

_We are not alone. We are one!_

Anders sighed, yes they were one.

It was getting dark as they made their way back to Lowtown. Hawke walked up front chatting with Varric, while Bethany and Fenris brought up the rear. Anders was surprised how Hawke's younger sister had taken with the elf. He clearly had no love for their kind, but still they had become cordial, almost friendly over the past few weeks. Anders did not like the elf, and he certainly did not like how he sniffed after Hawke like a dog in heat.

Anders was surprised by that thought, he was not the jealous type by far, he could not have Hawke so why shouldn't the elf pursue her?

_Because she should be __**mine!**_

Anders snorted, this was ridiculous, he had no claim over Hawke, he should work on purging the attraction he felt for her, he needed to return to the task at hand.

_That would be nice_, Justice chimed in, _we grow weary of your nocturnal fantasies regarding this woman_.

Anders blushed, it was hard having his friend in his head every second, he had been dreaming about Hawke, fantasizing about her, wanting her. He had a good imagination, the things he and Hawke did in these dreams were…interesting.

His body stirred at the memory, he tried to turn away from those thoughts.

_She is not Aura, and she never will be._

That thought stopped the mage cold, not… Aura?

He knew who Aura was of course, Justice's first host had been the body of an Orlesian Grey Warden named Kristoff, that man had had a wife, her name had been Aura. When they had returned from the Black Marsh, the woman had been waiting at the warden base at Vigil's Keep, waiting for word of her husband.

It was through Kristoff's memories of his wife that Justice had first experienced feelings of love and desire.

Was this why Justice blocked his pursuing Hawke? Because she was not Aura?

His friend was silent now; did that mean what Anders thought it did?

IOI

"The handsome rebel apostate regarded his beautiful leader with tortured eyes, duty and lust warred like two great armies. The warrior maiden who had inspired this battle continued on, her lazy cat-like tread…"

"Varric!"

The dwarf looked up at Hawke, she was glaring at him.

_Uh oh, had he been composing out loud again? Be cool, and stay calm._

"Yes Hawke," he replied.

Her glare hardened.

"What?"

"Why do these tall tales of yours always cast me in the role of some warrior sex goddess?" she asked.

"Because sex sells Hawke, violence too, that is why you are the perfect muse," the dwarf responded with a smile, "Your deadly, beautiful, and hang out with fantastic dwarves. Who wouldn't desire you?"

Hawke's cold gaze eventually gave way to a sardonic chuckle.

"You are such a dwarf Varric," she said shaking her head.

"Why thank you Messere, I do try," Varric grinned, "But seriously, we should…eh…what's going on over there?"

Hawke's eyes followed where Varric was pointing, a lone chantry sister stood conferring with one of the thugs that hunted down here. The sister was trying to hire some help. The man invited her into a dark alley to discuss the matter of payment.

The dwarf shook his head.

"Another sad Lowtown tale in the making," he clucked.

"Can you save someone who is really that naïve," Hawke sighed, still she found herself drawing her great sword. Behind her Fenris drew his sword while Varric pulled out Bianca.

Anders and Bethany fell back to the shadows, not wanting to draw the chantry's attention. The two apostates struck from the shadows.

Hawke and company fell on the thugs just as the leader pulled a blade on the chantry sister. Bianca sang out, her deadly bolts dealing with three of the thugs. Hawke and Fenris leaped into the fray, saving the woman before she ended up with a cut throat.

The thugs had been unprepared for the attack, they feel quickly.

When it was all over the chantry sister rose and dusted herself off, "You have my thanks," she said running her hand through her short blonde hair, "It seems I am out of my element down here."

"Lowtown isn't the safest of places," Hawke shrugged, "You should not be down here so late at night Sister?"

"Petrice," the woman responded, "I had to come here, to find the type of person I need, someone with integrity and bloody skill," the woman smiled, "perhaps I have found just that person."

Hawke frowned.

What would bring a chantry sister down here at this time of night? Hawke found herself intrigued by the question; there was only one way to find out.

"I'm listening," she answered.

IOI

Several hours later, they found themselves moving through the undercity warrens, a Qunari Saarebas in tow. Sister Petrice had apparently been protecting the Qunari mage, and wished to see him safely out of the city. This Qunari, who the sister had dubbed Ketojan, had been brought to her by her bodyguard Ser Varnell.

The fact that the woman had a Templar bodyguard worried Bethany. Still, she had no desire to see the poor mage returned to his people and further abuse. She would help in any way she could.

It all seemed like a fairly straightforward job.

Ketojan himself was coldly apathetic; he followed them, but made no move to aid them in his escape, not that he could likely do much with that heavy collar.

Bethany shuddered, she could not imagine living as a Qunari mage, kept in a pen, collared and used as a weapon.

At least that is what Fenris had said…

The elf kept a close eye on the Qunari, he could not understand what forces could drive a mage of the Qun to desert his people?

His eyes fell on Bethany.

"Are you all right Viper," he asked with a smirk.

Bethany returned it, what had once been said in disgust had slowly become a term of endearment.

"Nothing's wrong wolf," she replied, "Just trying to imagine what this poor creatures life has been like."

His path has not been easy," The elf agreed, "but now he is hunted by his own people as well. I can't say I would agree with his choices."

Bethany's brow furrowed.

"Is that meant to be directed towards me as well Wolf?" She asked.

"Not totally," he responded, "I just don't see where your fear of the circle comes from. Once inside you will be safe, you won't have to fear the Templars. They will protect you, and protect others from you as well."

Bethany glowered at that.

"I never asked for this life Wolf," she said grimly.

"I know," he said, trying to diffuse the situation, "I am merely offering my opinion."

Bethany sighed, she knew that, and she knew Fenris meant well, but…

The elf stopped dead, he whirled, his blade at the ready, his markings glowed in the low light.

Bethany readied a fireball; she was ready if this turned violent.

She saw no one.

Bethany frowned, what had set that off?

"Fenris," Hawke called back, "are you alright?"

The elf glared into the shadows, trying to locate something he could not see.

Finally he gave up and they continued their journey through darktown. This route was supposed to empty out in a path near the Vimmark Mountains.

Hopefully they would be able to reach it unnoticed.

IOI

A lithe red-haired figure emerged from the shadows, she cursed herself that had been sloppy, the elf had almost seen her.

Tallis shook her head, she had been tracking this Saarebas for days, since his fellows his turned up dead on the wounded coast. She should not have been surprised to find Hawke's Flock here; they seemed to have their hands in a lot of pots these days.

And now they were helping Tal Vashoth that was definitely not a good way to get the Arishok's attention.

Tallis knew that she was not at her best right now; her last mission still haunted her. The Tamassaran had allowed her to keep her title, but she couldn't get what had happened out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about her own companions: Nyree the Reaver, Josmael of Dalish, and Cairn…

Cairn.

The Qunari elf's heart lurched, she still remembered cradling the dead Templar's head in her arms feeling hot tears sting her eyes.

_A follower the Qun feels not love, because nothing should tyrannize their heart._

The words of the Qun, words to draw strength from…

That did not mean that she did not mourn Cairn. She wondered if things would have been different if he had lived.

A low growl escaped her throat, this was foolish, Cairn was dead, the Saarebas that murdered him was dead, that mission was over.

This one mattered now.

She did her best to keep out of sight. A group of thugs got in Hawke's way as they approached the exit; surprisingly the Saarebas came to their aid. He blasted one of the thugs who had been threatening Hawke.

Tallis was surprised to say the least.

_He sees her as Basvaraad, a thing worthy of following, how interesting. _

Hawke and her allies emerged in the Vimmark mountain pass, Tallis intended to wait until Hawke was gone, and retrieve the lost Saarebas.

She never got the chance.

An Arvaarad blocked their path, one supported by a full war party behind him.

Tallis melted into the shadows.

She listened as Hawke spoke with the Arvaarad; he had already decided to destroy the rogue Saarebas. Hawke tried to reason with the Qunari, but the Arvaarad was unmoved. Then Hawke made the mistake of mentioning that her sister was a mage.

_Uh oh,_ Tallis thought, _not good._

Arvaarad panicked, he feared that the Bas had infected him with demonic influences, one born from the same womb as a Saarebas was equally dangerous.

The battle began.

Tallis knew she should help Arvaarad, but then she got a closer look at the Qunari soldier.

_It was him, the one who had dumped her on the shore like pail garbage._

Tallis decided to stay right where she was.

Hawke was a terror, her blade flashed as she engaged the Qunari, the dwarf backed her up with his crossbow, while the elf and the two mages, dealt with any stragglers.

Hawke freed the Saarebas from his collar, Tallis tensed; she feared that this mage might go as mad as the one who had murdered Cairn.

She need not have worried.

The poor creature only wished to return to the Qun, but now, since he had been outside of it, the only way to return was in death.

Hawke and the two mages tried to talk the Qunari out of it, but there was no reasoning with him.

The Saarebas wanted to die.

Hawke finally relented, and the creature burned itself alive with its own magic.

Hawke and her companions were both physically and emotionally drained. They took the main path back towards Kirkwall.

Tallis turned to go back into the tunnels, this mission was complete. The Saarebas was no longer a threat, and Hawke, if what Tallis heard was correct, was apparently going to deal with whoever instigated this affair.

Tallis would leave such duties to Hawke and her friends.

Tallis moved quickly, the Qunari would expect her report on this. It would be interesting to see how Hawke responded as well. Would she tell the Arishok about what happened here, that silver haired elf she had with her advised her to do so.

It would be interesting to see if she did it.

Tallis smiled, the Arishok had been right to be curious about this Hawke. She would make a fine convert, the Qun would benefit greatly from her strength.

Hopefully she would make the right choice when the time came.

As Tallis had.

IOI

Marian and Bethany made their way back to Gamlen's hovel; their final meeting with Petrice had not gone well. The woman had indeed set them up, her pet Templar Varnell had left the trail the Qunari had followed. Petrice had intended for Hawk and company to be murdered by the Qunari.

Hawke had to resist the urge to stab the bitch.

"It was nothing personal," the sister said coldly, "someone needs to think about eternity. The peace will not last."

Marian had scowled at the woman's talk of choice and sacrifice. She had known people like Petrice before. They approved of sacrifice, but only as long as it was not their head on the block.

Still they were a bit closer to the deep roads now, Petrice's gold would…

They arrived home to find Aveline standing outside; she was speaking quietly with Mother and Gamlen. The two sisters looked up to see the door to the hovel had been torn off its hinges.

Hawke's eyes widened…_oh no._

She darted past Aveline and Mother, past Gamlen to, she ran to the loose stone where she had hidden their savings for the expedition.

No!

The stone had been removed from its spot…

_**NO!**_

All the coin they had saved…

was now gone.


	16. What Now

**Chapter 16: What Now**

Fall slowly began to wind its way into the City of Chains, cold winds blew through the city at night. In the Hanged Man, Hawke and her friends gathered, the theft of her savings last night had clearly thrown a massive stumbling block in their path.

It could not have come at the worst of times.

Simply put, they were running out of time, the deep roads entrance they planned to use was in the foot hills of the Vimmark Mountains, if they did not go soon, the entrance would likely be buried under the snow. Plus, Bartrand was getting impatient, the leases he had taken out on their excavation equipment were coming up due soon, if they could not leave, they would be charged for an additional six months.

House Tethras would not be able to afford that.

Hawke sighed; coin was coming in, but too slowly and not enough. A week ago they had aided a dwarf named Renvil Harrowmont; he had been pursued by Carta. He paid them what he could, but the rest of the gold would not likely reach them for months. They also had aided Isabela's friend Martin, a poison dealer who worked out of the Hanged Man. He was paying them back for their services, but it was a slow process, he was still setting up his business after all.

There was also Hawke's investment in the bone pit, Hubert reported that the mine would be reopening again soon, but his money was still tied up with replacing equipment and hiring new workers.

Once again, the coin would start flowing far too late.

Hawke sighed, there had to be something they could do?

Aveline was investigating the theft, Gamlen had been out at the Rose at the time, and Leandra had been out walking Jester, somehow the thieves had known where the coin was, the house had barely been touched except around the area where Hawke had hidden the money.

How had the thief known, and more importantly, who was stupid enough to steal from her?

Hawke's connections in the city had grown in the last year and a half. Everyone knew she still kept close ties to Athenril and her people.

Could it have been the Coterie then? She supposed it was possible.

Not that it mattered right now; they needed coin, and fast.

"Any suggestions," she asked her fellows, "we need to rebuild what was lost quickly."

"You could always go to work at the Rose for a few weeks sweet thing," Isabela offered with a smirk, "I would pay good coin for a night with you."

Hawke blushed.

"Shut up whore," Aveline growled at the pirate, "If you don't have something useful to contribute stay silent."

Isabela smirked at the newly minted Guard Captain.

"Any bounties come in recently Aveline,' Hawke asked, "Something big?"

"Not big enough to suit your needs I'm afraid Hawke," the Captain replied.

Hawke shook her head, it figured.

"We could double our nightly patrols," Bethany offered, twice a week Hawke had been taking out her people at night and clearing out the various gang elements that haunted Kirkwall's fair streets. A citizens group calling themselves the friends of Kirkwall had paid them handsomely for it in the past.

"I fear that hunting ground has been picked clean Viper," Fenris responded, "We have been a bit too thorough in dealing with the thugs."

Bethany frowned, she hated to admit it, but Wolf was right.

"Viper," Varric chuckled, "what is wrong with sunshine, sunshine?"

Bethany merely shrugged with a shy smile.

"Why does he call you Viper?" Merrill asked, "Do you flick your tongue when you talk, I have never seen that."

"I think it is just a pet name Kitten," Isabela informed the young Dalish.

"Oh…right," Merrill replied.

"The wardens keep a dead drop in the city," Anders said nervously, "I know they have been moving packages through the city lately. I could go to them and see if they need protection for any of these shipments?"

"No," Hawke said, "they might decide to drag you back. We will need you in the Deep Roads."

Anders suppressed a small grin, Hawke felt she needed him.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at the abomination.

Hawke called Nora the serving girl over, she needed a drink.

There had to be something they were not seeing, some string that they could pull.

It was at that moment that a young messenger arrived in the Hanged Man, he had just come from Gamlen's hovel, and Leandra had directed him here.

He had three missives for Marian.

Her heart sped up slightly, perhaps some noble had a job they needed help with, perhaps they could convince him to invest on the Deep Roads venture on their behalf.

The first letter was from a Templar named Emeric, the one Isabela had been sent to find, he heard that they were looking for and wished to set up a meeting.

Hawke sighed, they had found little in their search of Ninette deCarrac, Hawke still hoped she would have something soon for the man, but once again, he did not have the amount of money that they needed.

The second letter was a request for them to come to cave along the wounded coast. The letter writer had heard of Hawke's deeds in the last year and needed help with a mission of mercy.

It was addressed a friend

Hawke would go, but she feared that missions of mercy did not pay very well. Plus their last mission of mercy had nearly gotten them all killed. She couldn't help but wonder if Petrice was tied up in this, perhaps the sister was trying to shut them up.

They would have to be careful on that one.

The final missive was a letter from the dwarven merchants' guild. Apparently word of Bartrand's troubles had traveled fast. A dwarf named Dougal Gavorn wanted to meet with them tonight, outside Lirene's shop in Lowtown.

Varric cursed under his breath; wonderful…Dougal was trying to get involved now.

"Anything you can tell me about him Varric," Hawke inquired?

"I don't like coincidence Hawke," Varric said shaking his head, "Dougal had a stake in the expedition before he and Bartrand tried to kill each other. You can bet that he had been keeping a close eye on you since you got involved, maybe even…"

Varric paused, a thought brought him up short, he pounded the table angrily.

"What," Hawke asked, "what is it Varric?"

He took a deep breath, got his temper under control again before responding.

Varric snorted, "I'm not going to tell you what to do Hawke, but Dougal does have the coin we need," the dwarf shifted uncomfortably, "if Dougal wanted back in on the expedition, I mean really wanted back in, he…he might even have been behind the theft on your home."

Marian's eyes narrowed, "awful lot of trouble to get in on a simple business venture."

"Dougal is a dwarven businessman Hawke," Varric reminded her, "Business and politics are sodding deadly in Orzammar. Dougal likes to play by those rules, Maker he had even been known to ally himself with the Carta in the past. I'm not saying he was involved in the theft, but it a possibility, as I said, I hate coincidence."

"So we can't deal with him," Bethany asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Sunshine," Varric said sadly, he hated being backed into a corner.

Marian agreed with Varric, they really did not have a choice, she did not like that she had been robbed, and the thought that the robber had done it as part of some dwarven game infuriated her. Still, there was no evidence to support Varric's scenario, just suspicion.

She would have to meet with this Dougal tonight.

It promised to be a very busy day, Emeric's letter said that he would be in darktown this afternoon, which gave them time to journey out to the wounded coast and check out this so called mercy mission. They would likely be back in time to meet the Templar to discuss his findings, from there Hawke would go and meet with this Dougal Gavorn, see what he had to say.

Hawke wasn't taking any chances this time, she would be bringing her entire group with her to the Wounded Coast, Aveline was even off duty today, that was good, having the new guard captain with them might keep things from turning ugly, provided that this was some kind of trap, and if it was…

Hawke was not feeling very charitable today; she pitied someone if they tried to cross her.

IOI

"Ser Thrask, what are you doing?"

Young Bradley had remained silent during his mentor's conversation with the Hawke woman, but now, now he could no longer hold his tongue. The two of them had tracked the Starkhaven escapees here to the wounded coast, and now they were waiting for Ser Karras to reinforce them, once the others had arrived they would deal with the apostates.

At least that was what Bradley had assumed would happen.

That was when Hawke's Flock had arrived, Bradley knew about them of course, Templar informants told many tales of the new gang on the rise in Lowtown, and what a gang it was, a city guard, a dalish elf, a dwarven crossbowman…and The woman herself…Marian Hawke.

Thrask complimented the woman on her aid with the boy Feynriel, and explained the situation with the Starkhaven mages. Thrask hoped to end this before Karras arrived; he hoped to avoid a bloodbath.

Hawke and her party entered the cave, leaving the Templar and his recruit outside to wait.

"We are protecting people Bradley," Thrask informed him, "both the citizenry and the mages inside that cave."

"The Knight-Commander would never approve of this Ser," Bradley warned, "She could punish us both if this goes bad."

Thrask gave to boy an understanding look.

"Who do we serve Bradley?" he asked.

"Ser?" the boy replied.

"Who do we serve," his, mentor repeated, "first and foremost?"

"The Maker ser," the boy answered.

"Exactly," Thrask nodded, "do you believe that the Maker or Andraste would agree with us massacring these poor people?"

"No ser," Bradley answered, "but…Knight-Commander Meredith. She will not…"

"You will find Bradley, that the Knight-Commander does not know everything, and that sometimes to do what is right, you must learn how to best… interpret her orders."

The boy looked very confused, "Ser…I…I don't understand."

"With time and training lad, you will."

A young mage emerged from the cave, he introduced himself as Alain, and the young mage informed them that the other mages had turned to their leader Decimus, an enchanter who had apparently turned to blood magic.

When Ser Karras arrived, the two Templars gave their report, a few moments later, Hawke's Flock emerged. The dwarf informed the senior Templar that they were here in the employ of Ser Thrask, and that they had just finished their investigation of the cave, the blood mages within had been dealt with, but their leader had escaped out the back of the cave, they had seen him heading further down the coast.

Karras mobilized his troops; Thrask and Bradley were to escort the boy back to the Circle. He even offered a few sovereigns to Hawke for her help. Then the Templars were off, in pursuit of the blood mage Decimus.

Bradley glanced back at the dark haired girl at Hawke's side, her sister…Belle something, or maybe it was Beth. The girl nodded gratefully to the boy.

He swallowed…he was not used to seeing that grateful look, usually people did not understand. They looked on Templars like they were thugs; thugs come to drag their children from their beds.

He smiled weakly.

He was grateful that Ser Thrask was his mentor, he did not want to be a monster, he wanted to be a guardian.

Thrask would make him that…he was sure of it.

IOI

Once the Templars were gone, the surviving Starkhaven mages emerged, some fell to their knees sobbing gratefully, they kissed the ground at their feet. Their new leader, a brown haired woman named Grace, smiled at Hawke.

"Thank you," the woman gushed, "I swear…you must be able to charm a miser out of his last coin!"

"Just remember, you were all killed trying to escape."

"Then we shall endeavor to appear cold and rotten," the woman smirked.

"I am sorry about your man," Hawke offered.

"Decimus," Grace shuddered, "he should never have fought you, don't worry…we will trouble you no longer."

The mages hurried off in the opposite direction. Fenris glared coldly at their back.

"You only have their word that they weren't blood mages Hawke. Was it truly wise to let them go?"

"You would rather they all be dead elf?" Anders growled.

Fenris snarled; his markings flickered in the dying light.

"Wolf no!" Bethany said stepping between the two.

The elf glared at the former warden…but he did as his friend asked.

Hawke sighed, a crisis diverted, or at the very least…postponed.

They hurried back to Kirkwall; there was still time to make their meeting with Ser Emeric."

Hopefully that would end as well as this job had.

IOI

"Viper get behind me!"

Bethany obeyed she dove behind Fenris as he darted forward, his great sword taking down the rage demon attacking them.

Sadly the demon was not alone; the foundry was filled with other foul creatures.

The Templar Emeric had directed them here; he had been investigating the disappearance of one of their circle mages, a woman named Mharen. When he heard about Ninette and three other women that had vanished he decided to investigate. All the clues he had gathered had led him to this foundry.

Apparently he had been on the right track, they spotted a man in gray robes fleeing up the stairs, but when they tried to pursue, the demons rose, shades, rage demons, even a desire demon.

The creatures barred their way.

Hawke waded into the monsters, her blade spinning in a lethal arc; shade after shade fell under her great sword. She whirled around, lunging at the desire demon.

She gasped her blade only inches from the creature's throat.

"Please don't hurt me Mari…" the creature purred, "we mean you no harm."

Marian stared enthralled by the demon; her blade fell from her hands.

"Father," she murmured, lost in the creatures glamour, "Carver…oh Maker, I… missed you both."

The demon smiled, it raised a clawed hand preparing to disembowel the warrior.

"MARIAN NO!"

Bethany raised her hand, a jet of flame, consumed the demon, the creature wailed, it staggered back.

Right into Fenris, the elf howled with fury as he plunged his sword into the desire demon's back.

His markings pulsed; the lyrium caused the demon to explode.

Hawke collapsed, Varric ran to aid her, he motioned to Bethany that was where Fenris needed to be.

The elf whirled; he ran to Viper's side, she was winded after that flame jet. He defended her, they became one, warrior and mage.

Friends fighting back to back.

Isabela rained throwing daggers down on the demons, as Aveline plowed the creatures under her shield. Merrill and Anders brought lightning and ice down on the remaining shades.

The demons died quickly, soon it was all over.

Fenris and Aveline searched the upstairs of the foundry; the man in the gray robe was gone.

Fenris hissed in frustration, where had the bastard gone?

He returned to the others. He looked down to find Hawke embracing Anders, she sobbed, the glamour had been buried deep into her heart and soul.

The elf felt his fury bubble at the sight.

Bethany caught his eye, she knew how he felt about Hawke, and she knew how her sister felt about Anders.

Her eyes seemed to say that she was sorry.

He growled in the back of his throat, it seemed that Hawke had made her choice.

He wanted to pound the Abomination, but did nothing; if he could not have Hawke…then at least…at least he could be her friend.

It would hurt, but Fenris was no stranger to pain.

They were old friends.

IOI

It was well after midnight when Marian and Bethany returned home, Varric and Fenris had walked them home.

Marian was still weak, recovering from the desire demon's embrace.

Their meeting with Dougal Gavorn had gone well; he agreed to finance their share of the expedition, in exchange for Hawke doubling his investment upon her return.

Neither of the Hawke sisters trusted the dwarf, but as Varric had said earlier, they really did not have any choice.

The important thing was that they had succeeded; they had the gold for the expedition. Varric took it; he was bringing it to his brother right now. They were taking no more chances.

Bethany helped Marian into the hovel, she was grateful that mother wasn't awake; she did not want to have to explain this.

Once her sister was safely inside, she returned to see her friends off.

"Night Sunshine," Varric said with a bow.

"Nighty-night Varric," Bethany smiled, hugging the dwarf.

"Sleep well Viper," Fenris offered with a curt nod.

"You as well wolf," she said returning it, Fenris was not the huggy-type.

She watched her friends leave, Anders had promised to drop by tomorrow to check on Hawke. He thought she should be fine after a good night's sleep, but why take chances.

Bethany slipped inside, at least they could finally get this deep roads business underway, with luck in a few months they would be out of lowtown for good.

She felt optimistic about their future, with luck they should be in the estate by early next year.

The year 9:32 dragon had to be better than 9:31 had been.

The young apostate smiled.

They had made it, finally…

The worst was now over.


	17. Before Dark

**Chapter 17: Before Dark**

The preparations for the Deep Roads Expedition were almost in place; Bartrand needed a few days to take care of some lingering business before they set out. Which of course served Hawke and her companions perfectly, Varric expected them to be gone a month, maybe two, there was much that needed to be taken care of before then.

Hawke took Fenris, Varric, and Bethany with her when she went to speak with the Arishok. She wanted to clear the air with the Qunari leader, so the Arvaarad situation did not come back and bite them while they were gone.

Surprisingly the Arishok already knew about their battle with his men. He was…impressed that Hawke had been able to fell his men, and even more so that she had the honor to admit to the deed.

Tallis watched this from the shadows, yes; she thought that this Hawke would make a fine Ben-Hassrath. She would speak to the Arishok; see that if and when the Qunari seized the city, he would permit her to train this Hawke, following her re-education.

She would make an excellent partner.

Though impressed by the woman's skills, the Arishok did make sure to warn Hawke to not to do it again, before dismissing them with his customary 'be gone!'

Bartrand informed Hawke that there was room for five people from her group to accompany them on the expedition. Varric was already going, so she added Anders, Fenris and Bethany. Aveline could not make it; her new duties prevented her from taking such a leave at this time. Merrill also refused; she had lost two of her clan mates to the darkspawn during the Blight and did not wish to face the creatures again on their terms. Isabela was…well…Isabela, she said the deep roads weren't really her thing.

Hawke wasn't surprised, though she did ask Aveline to keep an eye on the elf and the pirate queen while they were gone.

As the days ticked away before the groups departure, Hawke and her companions prepared themselves the best ways they knew how.

Everyone it seemed had something to keep their minds occupied.

IOI

In the Hanged Man, Varric sat playing cards with Isabela, the pirate queen was up as usual, the newbies who had drifted in were all gone now. Isabela had cleaned them all out before the regulars arrived. Despite the stress of the last few days the pirate queen seemed calmer than normal.

One of Castillion ships had arrived yesterday, Isabela had wondered if there were going to start searching for her, but they had left without so much as a peep.

Did Castillion believe her dead? It was possible, she had likely killed Hayder before he could send a report to his boss, if so that was good.

It bought her valuable time.

"You should really consider coming with us Rivani," Varric offered, "lot of coin down there, if Bertrand's Intel is correct."

"Me," the pirate pointed to herself innocently, "all alone in the dark with dozens of sweaty men, sounds like paradise," the pirate laughed, "now if only there were no darkspawn, oh well, I guess I will just have to go without."

Varric chuckled, he enjoyed Rivani's company, not physically of course, but emotionally, she was a little too tall for his tastes. He would miss the pirates easy humor when they got to the deep roads, her blades too, who knew what they were going to run into down there.

Still nothing he could do about that now though, Varric had to admit, he was a bit nervous about this one, he had grown up hearing all the nightmare tales about the deep roads, the thought of being lost down there gave him the chills, not that he would show it of course, oh no, he never sweated in front of beautiful women, unless they were with him in a certain situation of course.

Not much chance of that in the deep roads though, he would just have to keep Bianca close…

She worried so about him.

IOI

In one small hovel in the Alienage, something dark was being reborn, brought into being by one who saw only the benefits for her people.

Merrill stood at the center of a hurricane, the life energies she had collected recently surged around her, she could feel the souls of slain enemies screaming for release.

Merrill could not grant that, she needed them to save her people.

She directed the energies into the shard of eluvian, the glass pulsed, the souls wailed as they were absorbed into the shard.

The shard expanded, it drank in the energies as it dissolved the spirits absorbed into the Magister's Fork. The blood mages Tarohne and Decimus's life energies fought the hardest before being bound into the mirror. It took all of Merrill's strength to force the spirits into the glass.

The Dalish sank into her beat up old arm chair, she was pale and sweating, but…she had done it!

The glass was now as tall as her waist, she would need more life energies soon, but for now she had to focus on stabilizing the energies she had already forced into it.

This was why she could not accompany Hawke on her expedition, the energies within the glass were very unstable, she would likely spend the next few weeks adjusting them until they settled down.

Without her the mirror might destroy itself, she could not allow that, she…she had come too far to let all her work be for nothing.

The glass was dark now, its surface inky, revealing nothing, reflecting back nothing. Soon she would have the power to reawaken it, but for not she could be satisfied with a job well done.

She would sleep well tonight, dreaming about all the gifts she would bestow on her people when her work was done.

Then they would see, and then they would all understand.

They would be grateful for Merrill's sacrifices.

IOI

Bethany sat in a chair in Fenris's mansion, she knew she should go home and try to get some sleep, but her mind would not stop working, it would not allow her to rest.

Fenris kneeled by the fire, sharpening and polishing his blade, he paused only for a moment to examine his work, and then it resumed.

Bethany found her gaze drawn to the elf, his quiet strength present in everything he did.

"Are you alright viper," he asked her.

"Oh yes," she nodded, "just a little tired is all."

He looked up at her, sensing her lie.

"Are you frightened about tomorrow?"

Bethany shuddered, the thought of being deep underground for a month made her sweat, the thought of facing those monsters again, the ones who had taken her brother from her…

How could she not be at least a little frightened?

"I can't allow Marian to go down there without me. She may need my healing skills, or my fire. I can't let her face those monsters without me Wolf. I can't let her end up like our brother."

Fenris's work ceased, he looked up at his friend, he of course knew that Hawke sisters had had a brother, but neither of them spoke much about him.

"What was he like?" Fenris asked.

A hint of a smile played at Bethany's lips.

"He would not have liked Kirkwall very much, all the sneering nobles. He likely would have got arrested the first day, but he…he loved us fiercely. He understood the value of our family, he would have died…"

Bethany paused; a painful sob escaped her throat.

"He would have died for us," she whimpered, "I guess he finally did."

The elf watched the mage closely, he had no…talent for words, he did not know how to comfort his friend.

He put down the blade and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will protect you both down there," he said firmly, "I swear it."

Bethany smiled at her intense friend.

She found herself wondering, if she had not been a mage, could there have been something between them. She knew his feelings for Marian, but if those hadn't existed…

The thought made the mage blush.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just thinking silly thoughts," she said innocently.

The elf chuckled dryly, "You are a strange one Viper."

"Why thank you wolf," she replied with a nod, "you are most generous."

He retrieved a bottle of Aggregio, Tevinter wine from a table in the corner, he filled two small glasses.

_Let them toast to success, for tomorrow they both may die._

"To you my friend," he said raising his glass, "the kindest mage I have ever known."

He downed his drink in a single gulp.

Bethany managed to get hers down, fortunately, she was not a drinker, and the alcohol burned like fire.

She coughed a bit, but at least she did not vomit.

She managed a sheepish grin.

The elf laughed, and despite the burning in her throat so did she.

Bethany had had few friends growing up, her siblings were always there for her, but that was different they were blood.

It was nice to meet someone new.

IOI

Anders was in his clinic, the apostate busied himself preparing poultices and salves for his patients, he would be gone for the next two months so he wanted to be sure those in his care would have what they needed.

Justice was silent today, the spirit did not seem very excited about the chance to fight their old enemies again, but then again why would he? Killing Darkspawn was a duty to Anders there was no emotion to feed on.

He did not hate the spawn the same way he hated the blighted Templars.

Or maybe he was pouting over Hawke; the spirit was still having a hard time accepting Anders' feelings for the woman.

_Well, he would just have to get used to those feelings, wouldn't he._

A small sound drew his attention to the door, a weak innocent mew, he opened the door to find a small sleek black she cat sitting by his door.

It mewed softly, staring up at him with innocent blue eyes.

He quickly the scooped the animal into his hands, he needed to get it out of sight quickly, cats and dogs were something of a food source down here in Darktown.

He wasn't sure how the animal had made it this far, but he was grateful it had.

He had always been a cat person. He had to leave his in Amaranthine, the beastie deserved better than a life on the run.

_Maker, he missed Ser Pounce-a lot._

The cat purred in his arms as he sat it on his old cot, he dug through the bottles on his desk, he had some milk here somewhere he was sure of it.

He found it.

"Now for a saucer," he mumbled.

"A glass will work just fine Anders."

The mage jumped, he spun around.

The cat was gone, in her place sat a pale young woman, she had short black hair and deep blue eyes. A pair of dwarven spectacles graced her nose. The leather armor she wore was cover by a blue and silver robe, the robes of a grey warden.

Her eyes were cold, her mouth set into a frown.

"Hello Anders," Solona Amell, the hero of Ferelden said coolly, "you have a bit of explaining to do."

Anders swallowed hard.

_I told you she would find us_, Justice said grimly.

Anders frowned; he wished that he could tell his friend to just shut up.

Depending on his Commanders mood, he might not live long enough to get that chance.

IOI

Hawke sat reading quietly by the fire; she was enjoying this last piece of quiet before they left tomorrow.

Varric had introduced her to the rest of the expedition this afternoon, most were just hired muscle, but two of their little group stood out.

Bodahn Feddic and his son were oddities on this little venture; they had arrived recently from Ferelden, apparently during the Blight they had traveled with the Grey Wardens and their allies as they had battled the Darkspawn.

Marian had spent most of the afternoon talking with the elder dwarf. She found herself curious about her cousin, the legendary Solona Amell. Bodahn had nothing but praise for the intense young woman.

"She is a fine woman messere," Bodahn had said, "a bit intense, but given what she had to do during the Blight. Who wouldn't be?"

Hawke wished she could talk to the hero; she had apparently survived a mission into the deep roads herself.

Maybe she would have some advice.

Leandra sat quietly in the corner; she was sewing up one of Marian's old shirts. The warrior was grateful for that, she maybe good with a sword, but she was rubbish with a needle, or a cook pot for that matter.

If she ever found a husband, it would not be because of her knowledge of the gentle arts.

The door opened, Bethany entered, her sister seemed a little unsteady tonight. She tottered against a loose board on the floor and almost tripped, Marian caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks," Bethany giggled.

Marian could smell the wine on Bethany's breath, she may not have been drunk, but she definitely had a buzz going.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Leandra said rising.

"Nothin Mother," Bethany said dismissively, "I just had a drink with Wolf that was all."

Marian snickered, "Just one?"

The young apostate shrugged.

Leandra's eyes narrowed, "I don't like you spending your time with that…that…"

"Elf?" Bethany offered.

"He is dangerous sweetheart."

"So are we," Bethany grinned, "don't worry Mother, he will keep us safe in the deep roads."

_The Deep Roads._

Leandra's lip quivered. She thought she could handle this, but now that the time had come…

"I don't want you to go."

Marian gave her a look.

"Mother, we have to, this may be the only way to get the estate back!"

"I would rather have you both safe than the estate," the older woman replied.

"We can't back out now Mother," Marian pleaded, "Don't worry we will be careful."

Leandra looked into her eldest child's eyes; she knew that this was likely the only way, but still…

"At least leave Bethany behind."

"Mother," Bethany cried.

"Please Marian," Leandra pleaded, "I have already lost Carver, I can't lose both of you as well."

"It is the Templars or the darkspawn Mother. At least I am allowed to fight Darkspawn."

Their Mother looked at them, her eyes filling with tears, she had already lost her little boy, she couldn't lose both her daughters too.

Marian felt herself caving.

"Sis no," Bethany begged, "I can help you, let me…"

"You should stay Beth."

"Sister!"

"Bethany listen," Marian said taking the girl by the arms, "if I don't make it back…"

"You will, I know you…"

"If I don't," Marian interrupted her, "one of us should stay behind, that way; there is still a chance of regaining the estate."

"But without the expedition?"

"You will find a way," Hawke smiled, "Your smart Beth. Don't worry so about me. Anders is going with us, and Fenris too, they will keep me safe. You have to protect Mother; can you do that for me little sister?"

Between her sister's resolve and reason, and Mother's tears…Bethany knew this argument was lost.

"Are you sure about this sis?" she asked.

"Yes," Marian replied, "I need you here. Mother needs you here."

Slowly…ever so slowly…Bethany nodded.

"Thank the Maker," Leandra sobbed embracing her little girls, her brave Marian and her sweet Bethany.

No matter how big they got, they would always be her babies, her sweethearts.

At least one of them would be kept safe, safe out of the darkspawns' grasp.

She had to take solace in that.


	18. Evil Above and Below

**Chapter 18: Evil Above and Below**

A week had passed since they had first descended into the darkness. Their expedition was about half way to their destination now. Bartrand led the group, with Hawke and Varric following close behind. Anders kept to the center, so that he could warn everyone should he sense any darkspawn in the area. Fenris followed close behind acting as rear guard. So far they had managed to avoid any major confrontations with the darkspawn, but that would not last, not when they were this far down in the deep roads.

The Deep Roads.

Anders had spent the last few months trying to forget about this place, he still had nightmares about his first trip here, the Fortress of Kal'Hirol. How many he times had he dreamed of the dusty bones, the dripping corruption, the air of despair that seemed to hang over this place like a cloak?

Far too many…he had done his best to prepare Hawke for their journey here, to impart all the wisdom he had gathered during six months as a Grey Warden, but he feared that advice was lacking.

About two thousand years ago the deep roads had been the life blood of the Dwarven Empire. From here the dwarves could travel anywhere throughout Thedas. They traded with the Tevinter Imperium, and possibly even the Elven civilization that had come before that, at that time the deep roads were a marvel, a wonder of the world.

Then the darkspawn came.

The deep roads today were a tomb. Dwarven engineering had preserved some of their grandeur, but the rest of it was tainted, much like the darkspawn themselves. Bones of long dead dwarves turned to dust in these tunnels, golems destroyed in battles long ago, slowly crumbled away under the weight of the ages. The black sticky film of darkspawn corruption draped these walls like snake scales. The air was thick with the taint, Anders was grateful that they had purchased the taint resistance potion in the black emporium. If any of them had gotten sick…

_If Hawke had gotten sick…_

The mage shuddered, his tainted blood boiled down here, he could feel the darkspawn crawling through out these dark tunnels. How had the ancient dwarves felt when they first saw the foul creatures? When they faced an unending flood of darkspawn overrunning these tunnels, laying waste to the great thaigs of dwarvendom?

Anders was not sure he wanted to know.

Perhaps it would have been better if Solona had dragged him back, and then Hawke would not be down here in this accursed place.

No…Hawke was stubborn, she was a wonderful, beautiful, stubborn woman. It was better that he was here. He had explained all of this to Solona, she had…been understandably angry at his leaving. A dead warden recruit, not to mention a full company of dead Templars, he and Justice had certainly made a mess of things before he had left.

Solona had thought him mad when he told her about his bonding with Justice; she thought both of them mad. Anders had done his best to explain it to her, how Karl had died, what he and Justice had planned to do in Kirkwall.

Solona could be very cold when she wanted to be, but she was also a kind and passionate woman. She gave freely of herself to keep the people of Thedas safe and alive.

Plus, as a fellow mage she saw what the Templar order was turning into, she understood what was happening, and could see what may happen if the Templar order was left unchecked.

She had agreed to leave him in peace, but before she left she issued a stern warning.

"_I know what the two of you were trying to do, and I understand that, but tread lightly. You are not to use any warden resources in this struggle of yours, and you will not jeopardize our neutrality. If I find that you have done either of these things, I promise you there will be no place in Thedas where you will be able to hide from me. We are defenders, we are not, repeat not…revolutionaries."_

Anders thought of mentioning Solona's dealing with Teyrn Loghain during the Blight, but thought better of it. Solona had made many painful choices during the Blight, and though she did not apologize for those choices, she still endured the aftermath of them.

Bringing up his commander's sins was not the way to keep her regard.

The mage's blood churned painfully, they were aware of them.

"Hawke," he cried out, "We have darkspawn coming in!"

Bartrand rallied their guards while Hawke, Varric and Fenris drew their weapons. Anders motioned to the fork up ahead, he could sense the darkspawn moving quickly down the left tunnel, it felt like a medium sized grouping, if they dealt with the creatures here, then perhaps the others would avoid direct conflict, perhaps they would choose to allow their little expedition to pass unmolested.

Anders doubted that, but he could hope.

He found himself drawn to Fenris's side, the elf stood far enough back so he could use his great sword when the creatures came into view.

For the first time, the mage was grateful for the elf's presence.

"They will try to separate Hawke from the rest of us," Anders warned him, "We can't let them do that."

"Why would they try," Fenris asked him, "Darkspawn don't take prisoners?'

"The darkspawn are vile creatures," Anders growled, "and they desire women for…dark purposes. Suffice to say, we will protect Hawke with our lives, yes?"

The former slave snarled at the mage.

"I swore to Viper that I would keep her sister safe," Fenris retorted, "I don't need your permission to do so."

"Just so we understand each other," Anders said coldly.

The elf agreed.

They could hear the darkspawn now the hooting, hollering, and snarling of a large group. Anders called on fire, preparing to shove it down the monsters throats.

The air fell silent; it was if the entire world was holding its breath.

The darkspawn attacked, they flooded the tunnel: hurlocks, genlocks, and even a stray shriek or two. The monsters fell on the expedition.

The battle raged.

IOI

After the battle of Ostagar many Fereldens had fled their homeland, they fled across the seas in any ship that could carry them. Refugees flooded the port cities of Cumberland, Val Royeaux, and of course, Kirkwall. There was however little room to accommodate these poor souls; some were turned away, sent to search for other ports. Others with no other recourse returned to their homeland. Some even suffered worse fates, those people trusted slavers and criminals, they ended up sold to the Tevinters, or worse robbed of all their valuable and dumped overboard, left to slowly drown in the waters of the Waking Sea.

Outside of Kirkwall, Viscount Dumar established refugee camps for the scattered survivors. These places were not the best places in the world, but few disputed, that it was better than returning home and facing the full weight of the Darkspawn Horde.

When the Blight ended late last year, some of these refugees left to return to their homeland, all those that could afford to, but for many who had spent their last coin fleeing the Blight that was not an option. These people now found themselves stranded far from home, with little hope of returning.

The Kirkwall guard did what it could to maintain order, but problems were always springing up. Refugees fought over food and blankets, old rivalries ignited between the few elven refugees and the human ones. The guard did regular weapons searches, but those were not always successful.

Then there were those who did not need weapons, people who were weapons.

The Templars scoured the camps, trying to scoop up all the Apostates hiding among the refugees, but there were too few Templars and far too many refugees.

Three days after Hawke and her allies had left for the Deep Roads, one of those apostates did something very wrong, and the mages of Kirkwall paid for it.

Young Bethany Hawke included.

IOI

Knight-Commander Meredith stalked like a tiger through the refugee camp, her eyes burning with righteous fury and hate.

Dead bodies littered the ground at her feet, a full company of her Templars had responded to reports of a Blood Mage hiding among the refugees. Meredith had hoped to deal with the problem quickly before something worse happened.

They had arrived too late.

Shades glided over the bodies of the slain. Templar steel met demon claw. Meredith fought the creatures with unthinking focus.

_Her parents lying in a puddle of blood, innocents gutted in the street outside their home, her sister, no the monster that had been her sister howling in demonic fury._

_Amelia, her poor little Amelia, her beloved sister._

She found the Abomination, the twisted creature tried to blast her with a clumsy arcane bolt. The Knight Commander caught the blast with her great sword. She charged the creature with a feral roar.

Not Amelia, not like Amelia, she would not allow it to happen …

Not Again.

The apostate who had given himself to the demons was young; a boy on the run from the circle, his skill did not give the creature what it needed to defeat the Knight Commander.

She severed the creature's arms, it staggered back, shocked at the concept of pain, it spit in her face, a wad of black mucus from its fetid mouth.

Meredith frenzied, her blade fell upon the creature again and again.

_Not __**Amelia**__, not her __**parents!**_

_**Never Again!**_

When the last of the demons had been dealt with, the death toll was counted: fifty one refugees and six city guardsmen.

Meredith's eyes blazed with fury. She would have the once responsible for hiding the apostate.

They were brought before her.

The refugees begged for mercy, the boy had been helping them find food, they had no idea he was a blood mage.

Meredith stood unmoved.

She ordered the entire family brought to the Gallows.

Next, she had her men rouse that fool Dumar; they needed a special edict to deal with this.

She would not let such chaos happen again in her city.

The edict was posted the very next morning; it was simple and straight forward.

Any Ferelden caught harboring an apostate mage was subject to immediate punishment by the Templar order; the mage would be taken to the circle, his or her accomplices…

_They would be dealt with._

The very next day a new decoration was added to the Gallows gates. The bodies of the Family responsible for harboring the boy who had butchered so many were now dead. Their bodies would remain hung for all to see, a warning to the rest of Kirkwall.

_Apostates __**beware!**_

Despite the horrors that she had seen, Meredith found that she was pleased. The people had once again seen the dangers of magic. They requested that she tighten her grip on the mages, no…they **demanded** it.

Meredith was pleased, now all that was left was the death of Solona Amell.

Then the world could get back to normal.

Then her grand work could continue.

_For you Amelia….always for __**you!**_

IOI

Anders coughed; he barely had the strength to roll the dead hurlock alpha off of himself.

His eyes fell on the rest of their party. Everyone was worse for wear but were alive, no… wait; two dead men were laid out on the road near Feddic's cart, the poor sods.

One by one everyone called off their names, verifying that they had survived, Anders would check them for injuries heal who he could.

"Hawke?"

Varric's voice split the silence. He sounded concerned.

Anders' heart pounded in his chest…no…NO!

Varric ordered the men to search the bodies; hopefully Hawke was trapped underneath…

"Here," Fenris called out, "All of you over here!"

Anders ran up to the elf, Varric was already there. They had found something; it was left lying in a pile of darkspawn corruption.

Hawke's great sword.

"Oh Maker," Anders gasped, he could feel Justice struggling to come out, he clamped down on it.

_Oh Hawke._


	19. The First Sacrifice

**Chapter 19: The First Sacrifice**

Bethany trembled as she stepped off the boat, before her the Gallows cast its massive shadow, eclipsing her small frame, Aveline joined her a second later, the guard captain was…apprehensive to say the least.

"Bethany you don't have to do this."

She looked into the Guard Captain's eyes with a sad smile, "I'm surprised you think so Aveline. Isn't this the right thing?"

"I'm not saying not to do this. I'm asking you to consider all your options first."

Bethany laughed. What options? A week ago all options that Bethany had had faded away. Marian was gone, off to the Deep Roads. Varric, Anders, and Fenris had accompanied her. Bethany had wanted to go; she had wanted to protect her sister from the darkspawn and whatever else might be lurking in that horrible place. Mother had begged Mari not to take her along. Finally, her sister had relented. She did not want to risk losing Bethany the way they had lost Carver. "Whatever happens, sis," Marian had told her right before they had set out, "One of us has to be there for Mother."

Bethany had agreed.

That had been two weeks ago.

Not three days after Marian had left; a serious incident had happened in one of the Ferelden refugee camps outside the city. A family had taken in a teenage boy on the run from the Circle in Ferelden. The boy had apparently turned to blood magic to feed himself and the people he was staying with, manipulating the minds of his fellow refugees. When the culprit was discovered an angry mob had formed. Word had been sent to the Gallows, but by the time it had reached the Templars it was too late.

The camp ran red with innocent blood; the boy when cornered had turned into an abomination. The creature threw fire at the panicked refugees. It summoned shades, and the creatures tore through the camp. Fifty two refugees and six city guardsmen had lost their lives. A full company of Templars were sent with Knight-Commander Meredith in the lead. The Commander herself slew the creature, a look of righteous fury and horror on her face. Once the battle was over, she turned her wrath on those she felt directly responsible for this tragedy.

Only an hour later a new edict from the Viscount was issued, an edict co-signed by the Knight-Commander herself. The wording was simple and harsh. Let it be known that the crime of sheltering an apostate mage is punishable under pain of death.

By morning the Gallows had a new decoration, four of them in fact, a man, his wife, and their two young sons. The apostate boy had fled their protection once word had gotten out about what he was doing. Perhaps, he had wanted to spare them. Knight-Commander Meredith did not care. She had rounded the family up, and after hearing why they had sheltered the boy. She had called for their immediate execution.

The four bodies swung back and forth in front of the Gallows entrance, a warning to all of Kirkwall. A sign was hung around each of the corpses' necks. It read in bright read letters: **Let those who harbor mages Beware!**

Bethany looked up into the eyes of the dead. They seemed to stare at her accusingly. Look what one of you did to us! She shivered; the urge to run back to Uncle Gamlen's hovel, lock the door, and pull the sheets over her head almost was almost undeniable.

"This shouldn't have happened."

Bethany jumped, startled by her friends disgusted words. "These people should have been brought before the Viscount," the Guard Captain said shaking her head. "This was nothing but an act of vengeance."

It was successful though, in the week since it had happened over a dozen Apostate Mages, including three escapees from the circle in Starkhaven, had been turned over to the Templars. In addition, the Viscount had posted a five sovereign bounty for information leading to the capture of any other Ferelden mages wandering the city. The coterie, the carta, as well several other mercenary companies in Kirkwall began the search in earnest. Some people they turned in were not even really mages, the Templars had been run ragged until Meredith suspended all payments until the accused could be sorted out.

Bethany was surprised that Uncle Gamlen had not jumped on that wagon. Fear of what Marian would do to him when she returned, if she returned.

It was a bad time to be a mage in Kirkwall.

"Come Bethany, let me take you home."

Aveline tried to take her hand and lead her away, but Bethany had shaken it off.

"Home?" the young apostate chuckled mirthlessly, "to wait for the Templars to come knocking, to wait to be dragged off here? To watch as Mother and Uncle Gamlen join these poor souls. No Aveline, I can't go home." She said giving the corpses one final glance before walking beneath them into the Gallows.

Grousing to herself, Aveline followed after the determined young woman.

The Gallows courtyard was busy as usual, Templar patrols preparing to move out. Dockworkers brought in materials for the few vendors here, items that were brought in to cater to the needs mages and Templars. Formari herbalists and tranquil assistance prepared their shops for another business day.

Bethany stood close to Aveline, just a step or two behind. Her staff was now in the hands of the Guard Captain, who paused at the entrance. Looking for someone, or perhaps buying time to reason with her.

"Bethany please," Aveline said trying not to draw attention to them, "at least wait until Marian returns. Discuss this with her and your Mother. Leandra doesn't deserve this. You'll break her heart"

I'm doing this to protect her Aveline," she said fighting back fearful tears, "and what if Mari never returns. I-I can't let Mother die just for trying to protect me. She deserves to be free to find some happiness."

"And what of your happiness?" the guard captain replied.

"It doesn't matter. Family always comes first."

Bethany sighed, she would miss her family, she would miss sitting and chatting with Aveline, she would miss Merrill's rambling, Varric's stories, and Isabela's innuendos. She would miss Fenris too; Wolf had become a good friend to her.

_No she could not think like that anymore, she had to be strong, for her family's sake._

Bethany spotted Knight-Captain Cullen emerge from the Templar quarters. He was followed by several young Templars she did not recognize. Cullen seemed to be an alright sort. If a little bit extreme in his views on the dangers of magic. Mari had helped him about a month ago dealing with a cabal of blood mages attacking Templar recruits. Bethany hoped that he would remember that in his dealings with her.

She took a deep breath mustering her courage. It was time.

"Come Aveline," she said to her hesitant friend, "You have a prisoner to turn over."

IOI

Hawke could not move, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move, scream, or do anything else that might help save herself.

The darkspawn hurried on, eager to escape with their prize.

She had not seen the Emissary until it was too late, by the time she felt the magic wash over it, there was nothing that she could do.

She fell, her body limp, a hurlock scooped her up in its arms and the creatures retreated.

Why hadn't they killed her yet? What did they want?

She was afraid she was about to find out.

IOI

They moved as one, elf and abomination, down the dark corridors of the deep roads. They didn't like each other, in act most days they despised each other, but she was in danger, that meant that they would work together.

Anders could feel the spawn as they retreated, his warden senses allowed him to follow the beasts.

A few of them tried to get in there way, but they were swept aside by Fenris; the elf cut them down with barely any forethought.

The expedition paused while the two men hunted. Bartrand had wanted to push on, but Varric, Anders, and Fenris had overruled him. The dwarven merchant seemed hesitant to challenge all three of Hawke's companions. Varric stayed behind should his brother decide to change his mind.

As they left, Bodahn, the merchant that accompanied them asked them to keep an eye out for his son. Sandal had disappeared just as the fighting had started.

Anders nodded, if they found the boy, they would bring him back to.

Anders tried not to think about what the spawn would do to Hawke if they reached their nest. He…he remembered Kal'Hirol…

He remembered the Broodmothers.

No! He would not let that happen, he would die first.

The two men doubled their pace there was not much time.

IOI

The darkspawn stopped. Four hurlock warriors returned down the tunnel they had just left, they were being pursued; the warriors were to do something about that.

They lowered Hawke into a nest of dry, scaly corruption, the emissary gestured, causing it to secure her arms.

The creature smiled wickedly.

Hawke groaned the spell that had paralyzed her with starting to wear off…but not soon enough.

The Emissary leaned over her, it purred as it began to undo the straps holding her armor together.

"Nnnnn," Hawke tried to cry out, but her mouth still would not obey, "Nnnnnh."

_No! The creature could not mean to? Sweet Maker NO!_

The emissary caressed her face, its hands resting in her hair, it yanked painfully back on it.

Hawke opened her mouth in a wordless cry.

The spawn leaned closer.

Black bile began to emerge from its mouth, it the process was to begin; the woman would have to eat…

Then they could truly begin.

Hawke tried to fight, but she could barely move; only whimpers escaped her mouth.

That pleased the emissary.

She tilted her head; the black substance missed her mouth. The creature hissed angrily, the woman would eat!

A flash of light filled the chamber, the emissary snarled; it rose to face who would dare interrupt it. Darkspawn fell dead; something in the flash had killed them instantly. Hawke heard the roar of an Ogre, and the sound of heavy steps, a blast of winter cold stung her face.

The ogre fell silent.

Shouts and the sound of blades filled the chamber. She heard Fenris roar in fury. The chamber lit with arcane light.

"AWAY FOUL CREATURES!" a cold voice boomed, "AWAY OR FACE JUSTICE'S WRATH!"

Anders and Fenris were here. Hawke managed to smile.

The Emissary returned, its milky eyes panicked, it would not let them have the woman, she was theirs. It would feed her anyway. That way the outsiders would have to slay her, she would still belong to the darkspawn.

A glowing hand reached through the creature's chest, it did not just crush the heart this time, it literally pulled the heart from the body.

The Emissary fell.

More darkspawn emerged; Fenris plowed into them, his great sword bring death to all of them.

Justice stood above Hawke; he tore the binding away like they were nothing. He cast a spell removing the spell of paralysis from her.

Hawke leapt into his arms sobbing.

Fenris dealt with the remaining spawn. How dare the creatures take her! How dare they even try!

Another flash hit the chamber, the last of the spawn collapsed, twitching in death. Fenris stared aghast.

He had not done that.

He turned, eager to return to Hawke, she was there, Anders was comforting her. The creature inside the mage had retreated in the woman's presence.

Again Fenris felt the pain of loss.

They could not stay here; they all knew that more spawn would be upon them soon.

Anders helped Hawke to her feet; Fenris returned the woman's great sword. As they turned to leave the chamber, they saw something surprising.

At least thirty darkspawn lay dead around the chamber, and in the center stood a dwarf.

Bodahn's son, the boy named Sandal.

"Hello," the boy grinned.

Hawke shook her head, now that she was free, a bit of her old bravado had returned, "How…how did you do this?" she asked the dwarf.

He handed her a small stone, it glowed, a rune on its surface, infused with lyrium.

"Boom," the boy said merrily.

"Whatever he has done Hawke we cannot linger here," Fenris reminded her.

She nodded; yes…they needed to be away from this place.

She caught sight of the Ogre she had heard earlier, it stood frozen solid, she glanced at Anders who shook his head. He had not done that.

She looked down at Sandal, but the dwarf was oblivious he simply followed where they led, back to the expedition, and his father.

Only two words escaped his mouth, they would puzzle Hawke often in the years to come.

"Not Enchantment," the dwarf whispered.

Hawke pursed her lips, if the dwarf had not used his enchantment to kill the ogre…

Then what?

IOI

Knight-Captain Cullen was troubled. He knew that he should be pleased, but he simply wasn't.

Another apostate was safely under their care, and this one had surrendered herself willingly. Another threat to Kirkwall's safety had been contained.

Yet he still felt uneasy.

He led young Bethany Hawke down the dark corridors towards the quarantine level. The girl would have to remain there for a time. To make sure that no demons held sway over her.

The girl's eyes were sad and downcast, she said little since he had taken custody of her from the guard captain, which he was grateful.

The look in her eyes when she had surrendered, it…it haunted him.

"Please don't hurt my family," she begged.

Cullen did not understand; she was the monster here, not them. Mages were the damned souls, not the Templars. The Templars were the righteous.

_After what Meredith did to those refugees do you still believe that?_

Cullen did his best to resist those thoughts, the Knight-Commander's response had been extreme, but it had worked.

_What if she decides to punish the girl's family anyway?_

No, Cullen would not allow that, the girl had surrendered willingly; she had harmed no one to his knowledge. Plus there was the Guard Captain to consider.

This woman has been a friend and ally of the Kirkwall guard; we shall be most displeased if she comes to any harm here.

"We will keep her safe Guard Captain," Cullen said trying to reassure her, "We know best how to care for mages."

Aveline's eyes turned hard her manner frosty.

"I have heard tales about what happens to young girls in your care Templar," the Guard Captain warned him, "if I find a similar fate has befallen this girl, I shall go straight to the Viscount and the Grand Cleric. I will see you stripped of your commission, and then…then I will take my turn with you."

The coldness in the woman's eyes made him shudder; he found that he feared what the woman might do.

"She will not be harmed," he reassures her.

One thing was for certain, Bethany Hawke was to be treated like glass.

IOI

Bethany sank to the floor of her Quarantine cell, she fidgeted in the uncomfortable apprentice robes she now wore, her hands were unbound, but she could not escape the sense of dread that had consumed her.

She felt weak, Templars patrolled the halls. They cleansed their prisoners of mana as they passed by. She could hear nothing beyond her cell; runes on the door dampened the sounds.

_She was here; she was locked in the Gallows._

The young mage quaked in fear.

Cullen had done his best to calm her; he had remained with her since her surrender, leaving her side only when it became necessary for her to be processed.

They cut her hand, drawing blood, blood that would be used to make her phylactery, the leash that would bind her for the rest of her life.

The Templars took her old birch core staff; she would no longer need it. They took her clothes and let her bathe, they would go to the incinerators, she would not need them anymore either. All that she had kept from her old life was her scarf, her grandmother's ring, and the necklace Mother had bought for her when she turned sixteen.

The scarf was extra precious to her; it had been the first gift she had been given outside of her family.

A gift from a boy.

"_You look beautiful in that Betts."_

No, she could not think of Justin now, he was dead…just like everything else from Lothering.

She put her head in her hands, but she did not cry; she refused to cry. This had been for the best; it was her sacrifice to keep Mother and Marian safe.

Suffer or sacrifice.

The witch's words returned, Bethany now understood part of that, she had been separated from her family, but her sacrifice had kept them safe.

She feared for Marian though, did that mean that she was now condemned to suffer?

Bethany prayed that that was not the case, she prayed for her family's safety.

In the end…she simply prayed.


	20. The Lost Thaig

**Chapter 20: The Lost Thaig**

According to Bartrand's information, the Thaig they were looking for was two weeks beneath the surface, but between the darkspawn, the cave INS, and even a rogue dragon nest it took them closer to three.

Anders and Fenris had not left Hawke's side since they had rescued her from the darkspawn. The attention was a little confining truth be told, but she had little choice, neither man would take no for an answer.

She had been heading up front to speak with Varric, when they found themselves entering a large chamber.

The expedition paused as the Tethras brothers took in their new surroundings.

They had arrived at their destination.

"Holy shit," Varric had whistled.

"I…I don't understand," Bartrand murmured.

"What is not to understand," Hawke had asked him?

"I expected a lost Thaig, something old, but this…" Bartrand shook his head, "what is this…"

Hawke gave her surroundings a good once over. She had never been in a dwarven thaig before now. The place seemed in reasonably good shape considering it had been abandoned for centuries. Crystal lanterns illuminated the walls with blue light, angry red lyrium veins boiled out of the wall, pulsing with magic. There were several bits of writing on the wall, but Hawke could not understand them. She looked to Varric, but he shook his head, they were a mystery to him as well.

The group made camp for the night; it was reasonably safe here with only one door to defend. They had seen no darkspawn in days, in fact this Thaig seemed untouched by the creatures, not a bit of darkspawn corruption stained the walls down here.

Hawke wondered about that, had the darkspawn never discovered this place, or had something kept them away?

She sat down next to Bodahn and Varric, their small campfire crackled, merrily.

Bartrand stalked over to them cursing to himself.

Hawke gave him a curious look.

"Nothing in this thaig makes sense," Bartrand snorted.

"Why do you say that," she asked.

"Were well below the deep roads, this place was likely built before the last Blight. Yet, there is something wrong here, where are all the Paragon statues, the forges, where are the estates for the nobles and the slums for the casteless?"

"Perhaps this place predates your modern society," Hawke shrugged.

"Hmph," Bartrand snorted, "you may not know this human, but our people have been mired in tradition for countless ages. We haven't changed much over the last millennia," Bartrand paused, considering a new thought; these dwarves might have been unique."

_Unique?_ Hawke was not sure she liked that word in this instance; Anders said that there was something off…about this place. The lyrium in the walls felt different, far different than anything he had experienced before.

She was not sure if that was good or very_**, very**_, bad.

"That will make things down here more valuable, yes?" she asked Bartrand.

"Perhaps," the dwarf shrugged, "Whatever these people were doing down here, I hope they kept their valuables close at hand."

In this Hawke agreed fully with her 'partner.'

They would start their search after they got some rest; days had no meaning down here, so it was impossible to refer to any time as night or morning.

Her thoughts drifted to her family, she hoped everything was going alright in Kirkwall. Bethany was watching over Mother, and Aveline was watching over them both, with luck she would return with enough treasure that they could finally kiss Lowtown good-bye.

Part of her was grateful that Bethany had not come along with them, the thought of the darkspawn trying to kidnap and rape her sister…it made her shudder.

Bethany was far better off still in Kirkwall, Marian was sure of it.

IOI

Isolation.

Bethany now understood what a successful form of torture it could be; she had been here in quarantine for…Maker save her, she no longer could tell, a week at least, perhaps longer.

She kept having horrible nightmares. She feared that the Templars might choose to forget about her. To just stop feeding her one day, or that despair would finally take her, and she would fall to the demons. That dream ended with the Templars simply walling up her tiny cell. Her death had become slow and lingering after that.

Each and every time she woke up screaming, she now understood why the Templars chose to muffle the screams with the dwarven runes.

The only contact she had with anyone was when the guard brought her, her meals. He would shove a plate of stew through the slot with a dry biscuit floating in it, a tin cup for water.

"Food… mage," the Templar would say and then close the door.

The first day she tried to stop him, ask how long she would be here, he ignored her, and slammed the slot.

She had tried to be patient after that, but…it was getting harder. She was slowly going stir-crazy from the loneliness.

She had raged against it at first shouting at the slot when it opened, demanding to speak with the First Enchanter.

The guard ignored her curses, and just closed the slot.

The she tried asking politely; she did not want much…just some news how long she was to remain locked in this cell.

The guard ignored.

Two days ago…she had broken. She had fallen sobbing before the slot when it opened.

She had begged the guard, "Please messere, I…I will do anything, anything the Knight-Commander wants. How much longer must I remain here, just a little news… please?"

The guard paused, finally he responded.

"Food… mage."

He slid her plate through and closed the slot.

She had lain on the cold stone and cried herself to sleep.

_Maker…why are they doing this to me!_

_**Why?!**_

IOI

Hawke and company began to explore the lost Thaig, Bartrand had not been wrong, this place was different.

Anders suspected that these dwarves might have been some type of a cult. That would explain the strange writing and the lack of Dwarven paragon statues, but whether they had worshipped a god or a demon…the warden could not say.

Fenris growled at the thought, he saw enough such evil above ground; he had not expected it to find it buried so deep underground.

They came across several golems down here, but those had likely been created after the Thaig had been abandoned, Varric figured that it was more likely that they ended up here when whatever army group they had been assigned to were killed, by the darkspawn.

"They're just broken toys now Hawke," Varric shook his head, "shame to, Orzammar could always use more."

They wandered deeper into the Thaig, finally coming upon a room deep within its center. In most Thaigs, Varric informed her would likely be were the nobles would live, but instead they found something else…it reminded Hawke a little bit of a temple of some sort.

Hawke was beginning to suspect that Anders' opinion that these dwarves might have been part of a cult was spot on.

They ascended a great staircase, at the top set a small object, it was…disturbing to say the least, shaped into the form of a wailing figure.

An idol forged out of pure lyrium.

"Well this thing would fetch a fine price back home," Varric grinned.

Anders regarded the object suspiciously; both he and justice could sense the power pulsing within the tiny thing.

"It is definitely magic," He said grimly, "and not the good kind."

Hawke shivered, whatever this thing was, she truly did not like it.

"Found something?" Bartrand called out from the bottom of the staircase.

"Look at this brother," Varric said merrily, "an idol made out of pure lyrium, probably worth a fortune."

Varric approached the small altar, after he had verified there were no traps; he picked up the statue and tossed it to his elder brother. Bartrand caught it easily; the idol glowed as soon as it touched his hand.

"You may be right," the elder dwarf purred; he regarded the statue with barely contained avarice, "an excellent find."

"We're going to look around a bit more," Varric said, his eyes already searching the temple for any more such objects.

Bartrand headed for the exit, he could barely take his eyes off the idol, something about that wailing face…it called to him.

Hawke was joined by Anders a few moments later, the mage warned her to keep her distance from the idol. It was lyrium, so the dwarves should be fine but a human…

The sound of a closing door drew Hawke's attention; she whirled just in time to see Bartrand Tethras pulling the temple door shut behind him.

"The DOOR!" she shouted, diving down the steps trying to stop the dwarf…but she arrived too late.

The great door slammed closed, the locking mechanism sealing it solid.

Varric hit the door a few seconds after her. He stared at the door in disbelief.

"Bartrand," he called out, "the door…it shut behind you."

Then he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone.

The sound of Bartrand chuckling.

"You always were the smart one Varric," his older brother sneered.

"Barty…what are you…" that is when it hit him. Varric glared at the door, he could almost see his brother standing just beyond.

His lying, thieving snake of a brother!

"Are you joking," Varric snarled, "You are going to screw over your own brother…because of a lousy idol!"

"Not just the idol," Bartrand cackled, "the location of this Thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways!"

Varric's eyes widened in shock, his brother had never been a nice guy…but this…

"Don't worry Varric," Bartrand said cruelly, "After a hundred years down here or so…maybe even you will be a priceless relic. See ya' little brother."

"Bartrand! Barty! You bastard don't you leave us in here!" he pounded on the door, "BARTRAND!"

But there was no more sound, Bartrand had left…

He had abandoned them.

"Move over," Anders said pushing Varric back, he summoned a massive fireball and threw it at the door.

The lyrium woven into the surface absorbed the magic; Anders had not even made a dent.

They were trapped.

IOI

Bethany sat curled up into a fetal ball in her cell; she listened to the sound of her heart beating the only sound she could hear. She no longer had the strength to cry, to be angry, or do anything else…

Part of her just wanted to die, at last that way the loneliness would end.

She had forced herself to eat these last few days, but even that seemed like a futile exercise now.

After almost three weeks, she had given up. They were never going to let her out of here!

The small slot at the bottom of her door lifted.

_Here it comes_, she thought, _the plate will come followed by 'Food, mage.'_

"Child," an older voice inquired.

Bethany sat up, was she dreaming this?

"Child…can you hear me?"

She curled up tighter into a ball.

_Maybe if she was quiet, he would go away._

"Child if you are in there…please answer me," the voice repeated.

It was the please that got through to her. It woke her up. That and the sound…of the slot about to close.

"Don't go," she sobbed, diving for the slot, she thought of reaching through it, but she could imagine the Templar outside crushing her fingers.

She had no desire to experience that.

"Please messere," she begged, "please don't leave me."

A hand reached through the slot, it was wizened, its skin wrinkled and dry.

It covered hers gently.

"It is alright child," the old man repeated, "you aren't alone anymore."

Bethany sobbed and laughed at the same time.

_She was no longer alone._

"You're name is Hawke… is it not," the old man asked.

"Yes messere," Bethany nodded.

"Are…are you any relation to Malcolm?"

Bethany gasped…he…he knew her father.

"He was my Father ser," she answered him.

"Was?" the old man's voice sounded pained?

"Yes, messere," Bethany replied, "my father passed away…almost four years ago now."

"A shame," the man sighed sadly, "poor old Mal."

This was new; Bethany had never known anyone to call Father Mal.

"Child listen to me," the old man's voice sounded urgent, "I have heard the Templars talking. They intend to give you your harrowing by week's end."

"M-my Harrowing," Bethany shivered, Father had never gone through that, but had heard rumors that they force a mage to face a demon…if that was true? "I'm not ready…surely they know that?"

"I don't think they care child," the man said bitterly, "Here…I brought you something."

In addition to her plate of stew, there was a small piece of meat, and fruit.

The old man had also included a book, not magic, but a book of tales.

"Something to keep your mind occupied," the older man informed, "Something other than your own heartbeat."

Bethany pulled the book to her chest, something to read, it seemed like a small thing, but after weeks of isolation, it was priceless, it was something to do, something to help her regain her sanity before her harrowing…They were going to let her out. She was going to get out of here. She just had to be strong.

"May I ask you your name messere," she said shyly.

She heard the man chuckle, "My name is Tobrius, child, I am…I was a friend of your Father."

_Tobrius_, she thought fondly, _a friend of my Father._

Bethany smiled.

"I cannot help you with the Harrowing," Tobrius warned her, "All I can say is…trust in your Father's teachings, do that and you won't fail."

"Thank you…" Bethany said gratefully, "Master."

The older man chuckled, "I'm simply a senior enchanter of the loyalist Fraternity child, and I have never had the privilege of an apprentice before."

Bethany did not say it…but she had not needed to…she felt it in her bones.

She would be Tobrius's apprentice.

"Thank you Enchanter," she said warmly, "I shall never forget this kindness."

"Your time is up enchanter," a gruff voice said behind him, Bethany assumed it was another Templar.

"Thank you Emeric," the enchanter nodded. He turned to Bethany one last time.

"We shall speak again child," Tobrius said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "good luck."

The slot closed.

Bethany laid the book aside, and ate her dinner; it tasted better…she felt better.

She knew that she was no longer alone here. A friend of her Father was here in the Gallows.

For the first time in almost three weeks…Bethany felt something she thought she would never feel again.

She felt hope.


	21. The Harrowing and the Profane

**Chapter 21: The Harrowing and the Profane**

"Hawke look out!"

Marian ducked, the rock…thing missed her with its mace. The creatures just seemed to be forming right out of the floor. They…they looked like skeletons covered with stone, magic flickered in their ribcages. Some through lightning while others swung those wicked maces, Anders froze the ones he could while Varric put bolts in their eyes. Fenris was a whirling cyclone of death. The elf's great sword caught the creatures in their most vulnerable spots. The dying ones crumbled at their feet.

Hawke was not sure how long they had been trapped down here. They had managed to find a hidden door out of the temple, but the deeper they went into the abandoned Thaig, the more horrors confronted them.

Shades slithered from the shadows while rogue golems charged them like maddened beasts.

Now there were these things. Yesterday, they encountered a hunger demon in one of the narrow streets above them. The fiend was feeding off the creatures hunger for the corrupted lyrium. Marian had killed the creature, but not before she got some information about these strange stone…things.

It called these creatures the Profane; Varric knew them as rock-wraiths.

According to the dwarf, there were pockets of stone beneath the earth, pockets that resented the creation of the dwarven people. These were the demons of dwarven myth. They gave rise to a race that was sworn to kill the dwarves…the rock-wraiths, but according to Varric they were supposed to be just a legend.

_Guess this legend had some basis in fact_, she thought.

Varric snorted, he was covered head to toe in Profane dust, but that was not what was bothering him.

Bartrand was…

"When I get out of here, when I find that son of a bitch," Varric paused, he placed a hand on the stone at his feet, "sorry mother," he whispered, "I am gonna kill him, but not all at first, oh no! First I'll blow his balls off, Bianca will like that! Then…"

The warrior rolled her eyes; they really did not need this right now.

"Varric," Hawke growled, "FOCUS!"

The dwarf gave her a chagrined look, "Sorry Hawke," he mumbled.

Hawke sighed, they had come to another forked chamber, Fenris took one fork, Anders the other. It did not take them long to return.

"The passage to the right is a dead end Hawke," Anders called back, returning from his bit of scouting.

She nodded, she was afraid of that, she had no desire to backtrack, they had to do that twice already, the last time they bumped into an entire room filled with shades.

They could not afford to do that again. They were running low on food and poultices.

"The left fork is open," Fenris informed her, "but it is crawling with more of those things."

Hawke snarled, lovely.

They had little choice.

She drew her blade, and headed down that fork, her companions at her back.

They collided with the rock-wraiths; Anders froze them with a cone of cold, while Fenris and Hawke cut them down with their swords.

One of the wraiths tried to get behind Hawke; Varric put a bolt through its one good eye.

The creature crumbled to dust.

Hawke nodded, he returned it.

The way clear… they proceeded forward; it was darker down here, not much lyrium, and no glow crystals.

They passed through a large smashed in door; the chamber was filled with large reinforced doors.

Hawke gave Varric a puzzled look.

"This is the vault Hawke," Varric informed her, "the dwarves here would have…"

_Crack_

The group paused.

_Crack…_

"What was that," Anders asked.

_Crack_

"I see nothing," Fenris growled.

_Crack_

"Back to back…everyone," Hawke ordered, her companions complied.

The ground shook, boulders rolled like toy balls, slowly…they began to combine…forming a set of massive arms, arms that pushed down on the dusty ground.

The creature rose.

It was at least twenty feet tall, its red eyes flicked with magic, its skull like head covered with a merry grin.

It was the biggest Rock-Wraith Hawke had ever seen.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

"Well," Varric shrugged, "that… can't be good."

The rock-wraith roared.

Hawke lunged forward, Fenris in her wake. Varric fired Bianca, while Anders cast healing spells.

The battle began.

IOI

It was well after midnight when Ser Thrask woke Bradley. He told the boy to dress quickly.

The Knight-Commander wanted to see him.

Thrask led his young squire down the darkened corridors of the Gallows. Bradley could not help the nervous excitement that burned in his stomach. He could not imagine why Meredith would want to see him at such an hour. She must have had great faith in him, to ask for him by name.

He prayed to the Maker that he would be worthy of that faith.

Thrask led him to a large chamber in the heart of the Gallows. Knight-Captain Cullen was already there. He also saw First-Enchanter Orsino and a senior mage he did not recognize, the senior mage was speaking with a young dark haired apprentice.

_I know her_; the realization hit him like a lightning bolt. _It was that dark haired girl from Hawke's Flock. It was Hawke's sister, Betty, Beth…no Bethany, it was Bethany Hawke._

Bradley had not even recognized the girl as a mage, what was she doing here so late?

The Knight-Commander strode into the chamber, two tranquil servants carried a large font with them, they placed it in the center of the chamber.

Meredith drew her great sword.

"Has it been called," she whispered to Thrask.

The Templar nodded.

Meredith smiled predatorily, she turned to Bradley.

"Thrask speaks highly of you young one," Meredith said warmly, "tonight you shall take a necessary step in becoming a true Templar."

Bradley snapped to attention, "I'm ready Knight-Commander."

"Good," Meredith purred, she turned to Bethany Hawke. The young woman approached the font. The scent of pure lyrium assaulted Bradley's nostrils.

Bethany touched the font, the mage-girl gasped. She slumped to the ground… unconscious.

Meredith's smile widened, she led young Bradley to the girl's side.

She handed the boy her great sword.

He looked down at the blade, what did the Knight-Commander expect him to do with this?

"The girl is in the fade," Meredith informed him, "there she is facing a demon, if she defeats the creature, she will join the circle as a full mage," Meredith wrinkled her nose in distaste; clearly she did not like the idea.

"But if she fails," Meredith purred, She raised the sword's blade, she brought it to rest gently against Bethany's throat, the Knight-Commander grinned hungrily, "If she fails you shall have the greatest of pleasures young man."

Meredith's eyes drew the young recruit into them; he now knew how a mouse faced by a cobra felt.

He felt trapped.

"Tonight…if this little Ferelden bitch fails, you shall taste what it truly means to be a Templar."

Bradley shivered; the Knight-Commander's very presence filled him with dread.

"Tonight…you shall taste your first kill," Meredith grinned, "Savor this moment young man, for it shall never come again."

Bradley felt himself starting to sweat…she…she could not mean.

Bethany moaned in her sleep.

If the girl failed the Harrowing…Meredith wanted Bradley to kill her.

She almost seemed to be looking forward to it.

He looked down at the unconscious mage; the sword had drawn a small droplet of blood on the girl's neck.

He almost pulled it away, but a look from Thrask stopped him, if he did…he would never be a Templar.

Bradley tried not to think on what he would have…what he might have to do. He found himself praying for Bethany Hawke's success.

_Maker watch over this girl, give her the strength to defeat her enemy._

The moment stretched on.

Bradley waited with baited breath.

Bethany twisted slightly in her sleep, the demon had found her.

Soon…one way or the other…the Harrowing would end.

IOI

The rock-wraith brought its massive fist down, Hawke and Fenris dodged. Anders fired sparks in the creature's eyes. It roared with fury.

Varric fired again and again, trying to get a bolt into the creature's eyes or mouth, but it moved far too quickly.

The rock-wraith threw a boulder at Varric, the dwarf dodged. He rolled to his feet and fired again.

"Hey Tiny," Varric taunted, "You missed me!"

The creature bellowed in frustration.

Fenris's markings pulsed; the lyrium drew the wraith's attention. It reached down for the elf.

Hawke was there, her blade bit deep into the creatures arm at the joint.

The wraith howled.

So far they had been lucky, but it was only a matter of time until the creature caught one of them…then they would all be in trouble.

They needed to end this…now!

A wintry gale assaulted the giant creature, snow and ice stung Hawke's face as she avoided another swipe by its massive hand. She could just make out Anders standing just outside the storm, directing its full might at the behemoth.

Ice began to coat the rock-wraith's body; it let out a keening wail.

Its smaller kin began to emerge out of the walls, Varric and Fenris were there. By sword, or by crossbow, the profane fell.

The massive creatures movements slowed, the ice stopped it from collapsing and reforming. Its arms moved sluggishly. It lowing lyrium heart was now exposed for all to see.

Hawke went for it.

The warrior braved the snow and howling winds, she ran straight at the creature, and at the last possible moment…

She leapt.

The wind caught her; Anders used it to direct her towards her target.

Her blade descended…straight into the giant wraith's heart, she crashed through the creature's body, tumbling to her feet.

The rock-wraith crumbled.

The winds died down as the creature fell. Anders…though winded, had a satisfied smile on his face.

Varric lowered Bianca, he stared at Hawke, the woman's armor was covered with frost and dirt, her teeth chattered loudly. Despite her obvious discomfort, the woman shrugged.

Varric chuckled; this one was definitely going in one of his stories.

"Spread out," Hawke ordered, "let us see if we can find a way out of here."

Her companions obeyed, the woman warrior sank to the ground exhausted.

_Praise the Maker that she had not brought Bethany along. Her poor sister would not have known what to make of this, demons, rock-wraiths, mad golems._

The warrior was barely able to make sense of it herself.

"Hawke," Varric laughed, "I…I think you'll want to see this."

She hurried over to the dwarf's position, Fenris and Anders joined her.

"I think I know why whoever lived her left tiny behind," Varric chuckled; he pointed inside one of the doors.

Hawke gasped.

Inside the smaller chamber sat a fortune, no that was not large enough a word, the wealth spread out before them was mountainous.

Chests of gold coins, pots of precious stones, stings of pearls, even a few gold representations of the idol they had found in the temple.

The treasure…their treasure, would be enough to set all of them up for life…for several lifetimes.

Hawke grinned.

_Good-bye Lowtown, she thought, hello, Hightown mansion._

The warrior could not help it, she laughed, despite all the dangers they had faced…they had done it.

_This treasure would change everything._

Varric discovered a key sitting atop one of the chests, the four of them grabbed as much of the treasure as they could carry, if they could find their way back to the main camp, they could hopefully find help.

Maybe Bartrand will still be there, Varric thought evilly; oh if only he could be so lucky…he really needed to have a word with his dear sweet brother.

The Key opened up a door into a chamber on the outskirts of thaig, from here, Varric was sure that he could find their way back.

The group hurried, weighed down with their heavy burden, but happy none the less.

The expedition, despite Bartrand's abandonment had succeeded.

They were all going to be rich.

IOI

"Look Jacob, I…I think she is waking up."

Bethany's eyes fluttered, images of her father turning into a demon danced before her eyes, she fought against them…willing herself to wake.

The Harrowing…she remembered being taken for her Harrowing. Had she passed?

She supposed if she hadn't she would be dead now; the fact that she was anywhere…anywhere besides quarantine was a step in the right direction.

Distant voices drew Bethany's attention, Maker help her…she felt terrible, her body shook from the exposure to the pure lyrium. Everything tingled, part of her craved the touch of pure magic now, Tobrius warned her that that feeling would pass in time. She had never been exposed to pure lyrium before last night. It was…an experience to say that least.

She awoke to find herself lying on a bed in a massive room, bunk beds lined the walls. She could help but notice many children and teenagers milling about, gather books and other materials.

She shook her head…was…was she still in the fade?

"Good morning," the voice she had heard earlier repeated, "are…are you feeling alright?"

She turned to see who was speaking, it was a girl maybe a year or two older than she, she had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled merrily at Bethany.

"I don't recognize you," the girl stated, "Are you new here?"

"Helena give the poor girl some space," a brown haired elven boy told the girl.

Bethany tried to sit up, her head swam.

Sweet Maker…she had never felt like this before.

The elf, Jacob, helped steady her; Helena brought her a glass of water. Bethany drained it greedily; she had never felt so thirsty in all her life.

"I'm Helena LA Croix," the girl informed her, "this is Jacob." She said motioning to the elf.

"Bethany…I'm Bethany Hawke."

Helena grinned at the new girl, she sounded Ferelden. Helena wondered if she was from the refugee camps.

"I bid you welcome Bethany," Helena laughed, "we…the mages of Kirkwall, welcome you to life under the noose."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably; she knew that Helena had meant that as a joke…

Sadly, she did not find it funny…no…

She did not find it funny at all.


	22. A Satinalia Reunion

**Chapter 22: A Satinalia Reunion**

A month and a half had passed since Hawke and her companions had first ventured into the deep roads. A months and a half since any of them had last seen the sun, and finally after two weeks of hard travel, they finally stepped out under its glow once again.

The warrior fell to her knees, she was exhausted, the darkspawn harried them almost the entire trip back, but the creatures would not follow this close to the surface, not without an Archdemon to order them to do so.

Hawke giggled, sweet Maker, the sun felt so good, the crisp winter air felt good, a light dusting of snow covered the ground around them.

The others emerged, first Varric, then Anders, they were followed by Bodahn and the rest of the hirelings. Bartrand it seems had done more than betray his partners; he had gathered only a handful of his bodyguards and left the rest of the expedition behind as well. Hawke had found them near the entrance to the abandoned Thaig. The darkspawn had gotten brave and followed them to the entrance, Hawke and the others had arrived just in time. Bodahn had fallen to his knees kissing Hawke's hand saying that he would owe her forever for saving their lives.

The warrior said there was no need, to be honest the dwarf's gratefulness made her blush. Besides he had repaid her, once they had made the Thaig safe again, they had all returned to the treasure vault, Bodahn's little wagon was loaded with treasure, and of course everyone would get a share. Despite Bartrand's betrayal, it seemed that the Deep Roads expedition had been a rousing success,

Fenris had held the rear guard, once he was safely out of the tunnel, Anders sealed it with a magical barrier, it would not hold forever, but it would keep any spawn from following them to the surface. They should at least have a good night's sleep tonight.

Hawke stared longingly at the former Warden, she knew that he wanted her to stay away, but the longer they were together…it was frustrating, it was just getting too hard.

They made good time away from the mountain pass; it grew warmer, as they moved away. They encounter a Templar patrol out of Kirkwall; the knight informed them that it was less than three days until Satinalia.

Hawke smiled what a gift she would have for Bethany and Mother. A new year free of Lowtown, it was what they had been wanting for so long, a chance to reclaim the glory of their family.

Varric still had not forgotten Bartrand's betrayal; he hoped that his dear brother had decided to return to Kirkwall, that he had tried to market the Thaigs location to some gullible fool.

Varric missed his brother, but Bianca would not when Bartrand fell into her sights.

Fenris was pleased at the thought of returning to Kirkwall, the Tevinter elf had few friends, though he was quickly coming to see his companions in Hawke's flock as ones. He wanted to see Viper again, he missed their talks, and he needed to know more about Marian, to find a way to catch her eye. He knew how foolish it was to think such thoughts with Danarius still breathing down his neck, but he just could not help it.

Bethany would help him, she would know.

IOI

"Focus, my dear," Tobrius murmured, "That is it…call on the forces around you."

Bethany gritted her teeth, this was her third training session with Tobrius since her Harrowing, and he was intent on teaching her the secrets of force magic that he had learned over the years. Secrets he had tried to teach her Father over twenty years ago. Mal had had little aptitude for the practice, but Bethany seemed much more likely of a student.

The sphere of force magic crackled, sweat dampened Bethany's brow as she held it firmly by her will, when Tobrius instructed her, she would cause it to fold in on itself. She glanced at her master.

The old man nodded. She gestured.

The sphere exploded inward flinging the barrels that were her targets into the center of the room.

Bethany gave and exhausted giggle, she had done it, she had cast _pull of the abyss_.

"With more practice the spells will become easier," the old man said proudly, "You surpass your father with your skill in this."

"Though I will never be as good a healer as he," Bethany shrugged.

"All mages are different my dear," Tobrius smiled, "your talent simply takes a different direction as Mal's, that is all."

Bethany nodded, trying to absorb all of her master's wisdom would take time, but it was worth it.

"Excuse my interruption Enchanter."

The mages both turned to see Knight-Captain Cullen standing there. The man was still a bit nervous around mages without their powers dampened. What he had seen at the Circle Tower in Ferelden still haunted him.

_For weeks Uldred had tortured him, offering him salvation, only to lead to greater tortures._

Tobrius did his best to put the young man's mind at ease.

"Thank you for waiting Knight-Captain," Tobrius smiled politely, "the spells I am training Mistress Hawke in can be…delicate if not handled correctly."

The Templar nodded, "It is Mistress Bethany that I am here to see actually."

Bethany felt the old nervousness rise, she had done nothing wrong?

"We have received word from one of the outlying patrols, they spotted your sister and her companions on the road heading back to the city."

Bethany's heart lifted, they were all right! Praise the Maker! Marian was coming home!

"Knight-Captain," she said shyly, "May I…go a visit her in Lowtown. I…I need to explain my presence here in the Gallows."

Cullen did not seem to drawn to the idea.

"I vouch for this girl Knight-Captain," Tobrius offered, "You have my word, as head of the Kirkwall Loyalists, that she will not try an escape."

"You may send a detachment with me if you wish," Bethany offered, "Please…Knight-Captain."

Cullen felt his resistance melt. Bethany had…an uncanny resemblance to his poor Lona; if her eyes had been blue the two would have appeared to be sisters.

_Lona._

Her face still haunted him.

Despite what had happened in Ferelden, he found that he missed Solona, his beautiful mage. The last time she had been at the tower he had avoided her. She had changed so much; the shy bookish maiden had been replaced with a cold hardened warrior. The dakspawn had stolen any innocence Solona had once possessed.

Innocence he now saw reflected in Mistress Hawke's eyes.

Cullen relented; if Meredith had not been gone to Orlais he would not have been able to allow this…but…

He nodded; he would accompany the girl himself.

IOI

Marian and Varric proceeded up the steps to Gamlen's hovel, Hawke assured the dwarf that he did not have to walk her to her door, but Varric was adamant.

_He just wants to see the reunion_, Hawke realized_, for his next tall-tale about me._

Varric waited outside while Hawke entered.

What she saw their made her gasp.

Mother looked up at her, Maker she looked horrible, her eyes bloodshot from crying, complete with deep bags from lack of sleep. It also looked like she had lost at least ten pounds, her cheeks were sunken in, and her clothes hung wrong.

"My Babies," She cried, "you are home. You are both home."

Both? Marian did not understand.

That is when her eyes fell on Bethany, her sister did not meet her gaze, she was dressed in teal colored robes, the mark of the circle adorned her belt.

Knight-Captain Cullen stood silently behind her.

Hawke felt like she had been punched in the gut, "Wh-what is going on!"

"Please," Bethany begged, "please sister, do not cause any trouble."

"Marian please," Leandra sobbed, "Do something!"

"Mistress Bethany has submitted to the will of the circle," Cullen informed Marian, "She has taken her place among the mages of Kirkwall."

Fury flashed in Marian's eyes.

"OVER MY DEAD BOD…"

"Sister, no," Bethany stepped between Hawke and the Knight-Captain, Cullen had not come here alone, two Templars were in the back bedroom, plus two more in the street. They had come to make sure that Marian did not cause a scene, "Please Mari," Bethany said quietly, "this is truly for the best."

Marian's heart shattered, all she could see was a dark haired little girl with pigtails standing before her, the little girl that would cry when she saw you cry, who would always be there when you needed a hug.

Her sister…her little sister.

"You should be grateful," Cullen said coolly, "if not for Mistress Bethany's courage, you would all be subject to the death penalty for harboring a fugitive mage."

Death penalty? What did Cullen mean, what had happened?

"Bethany," their Mother sobbed, "sweetheart…I'm so sorry. Please don't go."

Bethany embraced the older woman, tears stung her eyes but she did not falter, this had been her choice, it was a sacrifice she had been willing to make.

_Family always came first._

"I'll be all right Mother," she said smiling wanly, "you will see, you may come and visit me in the Gallows if you like."

Leandra whimpered, her little sweetheart, locked in the Gallows.

Hawke hoped this was a dream, some horrible nightmare, hadn't she been dreaming of their Hightown mansion only moments ago.

What did it matter now, they had lost Bethany to the circle.

"Sister," Bethany said placing her hands on her shoulder, "take care of Mother, and take care of yourself."

Hawke nodded numbly. All words were stuck in her throat, when they finally came they came in a gush.

"I love you Beth," she sobbed.

"I love you to sister," the mage replied.

Cullen took Bethany by the hand; he led her from the hovel, his two guards accompanying them. Varric stood there in shock, Bethany nodded to him as they passed.

Hawke stared after her little sister…she…she still could not believe it.

Leandra collapsed. She lay there sobbing, her forehead burning with fever.

Marian ran to her side, Gamlen who had been standing silently in the corner came as well. Varric poked his head in to see if he could help.

"GET ANDERS!" Hawke barked.

The dwarf took off for darktown. He hoped he would not be too late.

IOI

Darkness descended on the city of chains. The night shifts at the foundries returned to work after their day off for the holiday. A fresh coating of ash would soon cover lowtown.

On the docks all was quiet. The Qunari had settled into their compound for the night. The ships were either out to sea, or docked for the evening.

A lone figure stood gazing across the water, gazing at the blazing lights of the Gallows.

Marian Hawke glared at the edifice; if her gaze could shatter stone the fortress would be rubble right now.

She wondered what Bethany was doing right now?

Leandra was resting back at the hovel. Anders had arrived and immediately got to work. Mother had half-starved herself over the last month, worrying about her children. It was surprising she had not collapsed before this.

Anders said that Leandra' health was extremely delicate right now, he advised Hawke not to do anything foolish that might upset her.

Like trying to break Bethany out of the Gallows.

Fury burned in Hawke's breast. She had read the notes that Beth had written for both her and for Mother. Though she understood why Bethany had surrendered…

This is all my fault, Hawke thought miserably, if I hadn't left.

She couldn't lose Mother, not like this, not after Bethany.

She felt like someone was watching her.

"You might as well come out," she growled, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"You should not be out here alone," a gruff voice replied.

Fenris came to stand beside her; the Tevinter elf's eyes were thoughtful as he regarded the distant fortress.

Hawke's temper flared.

You got what you wanted didn't you," she snarled, "she is locked away…safe and sound."

Fenris said nothing; he had no talent with words.

"She never harmed anyone," Hawke continued, "all she ever did was try to help people, and they rewarded her by having her to look over her shoulder everyday of her life."

Fenris again…said nothing.

"Aren't you ashamed, "She demanded, "she called you friend and you stand here…doing nothing?"

Fenris again…did not speak.

"BLOODY WELL SAY SOMETHING!" Hawke hissed.

When he spoke it was barely a whisper, one he almost dare not acknowledge, but could not deny.

"I…I shall miss her to."

Hawke stared at the elf, her lip quivered…anger, shock, and misery warred on her face.

Finally…something broke, tears flowed unbidden.

She fell into the elf's arms.

Fenris tensed, he was not used to people being this close to him, but for Hawke…for her…he would endure.

"I hate Satinalia," Hawke whimpered.

Fenris didn't respond; there was nothing to say.

They just stood there then, staring out across the water.

Thinking of one who had been taken from them.

One they would all come to miss.


	23. A New Year

**Chapter 23: A New Year**

The year 9:32 of the Dragon Age was a busy year for Hawke and her companions. The treasure that Hawke had recovered from the deep roads made her wealthy beyond her wildest dreams. Of course she would likely have traded it for her sister's freedom, but sadly that was not meant to be.

Bethany continued her training with her master Tobrius. When she wasn't training in the use of force magic, she would spend her time mentoring the young apprentices. She, along with her friends Helena and Jacob did their best to bring a little light into the mage children's lives.

Hawke spent most of the first five months caring for her ailing Mother. Leandra Hawke had lapsed into a crippling depression. She missed her younger daughter, and blamed herself for the girl going to the Gallows.

She also got to work securing their family estate. Once she had paid off Dougal Gavorn, she immediately went to speak with the Viscount. House Amell was ready to take its place in Kirkwall society once again.

One day Hawke brought Leandra to the estate, to show her how the work was progressing, workman moved quickly replacing damaged floor boards and restoring the mansion to its former glory. The elder Hawke seemed to perk up a bit at the sight.

"Will we be moving in here soon, dear," she asked her eldest daughter, her eyes filled with childlike wonder.

Marian nodded, seeing her childhood home restored seemed to have a positive effect on Leandra's state of mind.

Anders spent a lot of time helping Hawke care for her sick parent. As the months went by, the two of them grew closer. Justice continued to berate Anders for the distraction, but Anders was quickly approaching the point that he did not care.

He used his share of the deep roads treasure to help the mage underground establish themselves better, new contacts were bribed, and more mage children were smuggled safely out of Kirkwall. Member s of the independent mage collective promised to care for the children, especially when their parents abandoned them.

Varric returned to find house Tethras in shambles, Bartrand had fled Kirkwall with any reserve funds the family had saved, for all intents and purposes, House Tethras should have collapsed. The gold they had found in the deep roads allowed Varric to rebuild the family interests.

He was head of the family now, it was a position that Varric had never desired, but he did it, if for no other reason than he did not trust any of his cousins with their family's legacy.

Aveline completed her captains training and took full command of the city guard. Her relationship with Hawke had become strained; the warrior blamed the guard captain for not talking Bethany out of going to the Gallows. Aveline did not hold a grudge over this, in truth she blamed herself a bit to, Hawke had asked her to care for her sister and she had failed in that promise. So she turned all her power to restoring the guard to a symbol of justice in the city of chains.

Fenris started taking mercenary jobs, mostly for Athenril. The smuggler had come a long way in the last two years. Her profits from the Qunari, not to mention the money she was making providing security for the bone pit mines were changing the elf's fortunes in Kirkwall. She found herself become more of a merchant, than smuggler as the year went by.

Fenris put his share of the treasure to good use as well. He never told Hawke of course, but he had donated half of his share to caring for the elven orphans that had lost their parents while fleeing the Blight.

Fenris did not want Hawke thinking he had gone soft.

He also, of course, kept an eye out for Danarius. So far his master had not shown himself, when he did, Fenris had intended to be waiting.

Merrill continued her work on the Eluvian, when she was not out following Hawke. The Dalish enjoyed traveling with the warrior; it allowed her to gather more souls for the eluvian. The glass was nearing completion; she would soon be able to fit the glass into the frame she had purchased month ago.

Soon the mirror would be ready, and all of her sacrifices would be justified.

Isabela did her best keeping a low profile as she searched for the missing relic, but it was something the pirate queen was not good at. She loved attention, thrived on it. About a month after Hawke and the others had returned from the deep roads she got the first good news she had heard in months. Several of her old crew had turned up alive; among them was Brand, her old elven quartermaster. She asked to elf to keep a whether eye out for Castillion, if the merchant turned up in the Free Marches, she needed to know.

Sadly she was no closer to getting a new ship; Aveline had informed the port authority to keep an eye out for her when on the docks. If she didn't respect the big girl so much, she would likely have stabbed her for that.

Events in Kirkwall continued on as they always had. The Qunari still claimed to be waiting for a ship. It had been close to a year and half now, and the citizenry were starting to grow concerned. The Arishok mostly kept his people confined to the docks, of course that did not include the converts that had joined the cause since their arrival. These converts were busy, memorizing guard patrol routes, taking note of the most powerful people in the city, and above all else, providing the Arishok with information should it become necessary to seize Kirkwall for the Qun.

Saemus Dumar would occasionally meet with one of these converts. The Viscount's son continued to grow more and more impressed with the rigid philosophy of the Qun. He was more than willing to provide information to the Qunari, he hoped to one day take his place among their number. Surely, that would be better than the confusion he saw his Father wrestle with every day.

If only the rest of the city would open up to the Arishok and the Tamassran, they would see what the Qun could offer them.

Tallis continued to watch Hawke, the Arishok was right to want someone to keep an eye on the warrior. As her wealth grew, the woman was constantly gathering new allies in the city. If and when the fighting began, the Arishok would need Hawke either on their side or neutralized.

Tallis preferred the former over the latter; Hawke would be a useful ally if the city needed to be taken.

In the Gallows, Knight-Commander Meredith continued her campaign to weaken the mages position in Kirkwall. She squeezed the mages, any minor act of rebellion was met with extreme force, it also gave her the opportunity to remove more of the freedoms the mages enjoyed. One day the mages would make a mistake, one large enough that Meredith could justify the Rite of Annulment.

Only then would fair Kirkwall be finally free of the magical trash.

Of course not all Templars agreed with what Meredith was doing. Knight-Captain Cullen hoped to extend an olive branch to the circle. Mages like Bethany Hawke and Tobrius could go a long way in convincing the circle that what the Templar order was doing was for their own good.

Meredith however chose to prey on the Knight-Captain's fears, giving him detailed reports of all magical violations in the Gallows. Cullen needed to be reminded occasionally, of how dangerous the circle truly was.

In the chantry, young Bradley Reinhart was not sleeping well, since participating in Bethany's Harrowing the young boy had been having nightmares. In those nightmares, he was being pursued by a demonic Knight-Commander Meredith, for the boy, the woman was far more terrifying then any demon.

Bradley did not understand. It was the duty of a Templar to defend both the Chantry and the Circle. He did not understand then why the Knight-Commander had seemed almost disappointed that Bethany had passed her Harrowing. Did the Knight-Commander wish the girl dead? That made no sense, what would the Templars be without the mages. The mages were needed to keep the Qunari and Tevinter in check, without them…all of those who lived under the Divine were threatened.

He had spoken to Ser Thrask about this, but his mentor simply cautioned his young charge to keep such thoughts to himself.

Bradley shook his head, why did this have to be so confusing.

IOI

It was a bright sunny day when the Tamassran left the Qunari compound; the priestess was flanked by four huge bodyguards and a small company of Athlok.

It was supply day for the compound; Tamassran was to meet with Athenril as she had done every month since they had made their deal. Fresh food stuffs in exchange for coin, it had been good fortune that the Qunari had found such a willing partner as the elf. Without the aid of Athenril, the Qunari would have had to adjust their tactics months ago.

The bas watched her with a mix of disgust and fear, the Tamassaran did not understand that, the Qunari brought enlightenment, why did the bas so fear it?

They came to the meeting place on the docks as agreed; Athenril stood waiting with about ten of her men.

"Morning Tammy," the elf said with a smile.

The Tamassran wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why did the elf have to butcher her title?

The elf stood before two massive wagons loaded with food and other supplies the compound would need. Business was about to begin.

"Shanedan Athenril," the female Qunari bowed, "Are we ready to…"

Suddenly and without warning something whizzed through the air. It took both Qunari and elf by surprise.

An arrow struck one of the Tamassran's bodyguards in the throat. The large warrior fell gasping for breath.

The Tamassran looked around trying to find the source of that shot. She was not panicking, now was not the time to panic. Another arrow and another bodyguard fell.

It seemed like this might be the end.

Athenril pushed her down…the Qunari was about to protest when a hail of arrows fell down on the two groups.

"Under the cart," Athenril shouted at the Tamassaran, "Quick!"

The elf tried to keep the carts between her and the archers. Another volley fell on the cart, finishing off the few remaining members of Athenril's party. The elf knew they had to get out of here. Whoever was behind this would kill them if they did not.

The Qunari woman followed her. Angry voices filled the air. The things that were said, they made no sense.

"The Qunari killed them all, all those people!"

"They are monsters…run…flee for your lives!"

"No…we must stop them…kill them all, the ox-bitch included!"

The Tamassran's eyes narrowed, she assumed the bas-ra meant her.

"Stay close to me," Athenril warned, she motioned for the Qunari to follow. With her bodyguards dead, the Qunari had no choice. They tried to crawl out behind the trade goods hopefully they would be away before who ever had done this reached them.

Sadly, they did not make it. They emerged from hiding to find themselves facing a blonde haired elven woman with large mad eyes.

"It is over," the zealot hissed, "for the good of Kirkwall; we, the Friends of the Elvhen, here by sentence you both to death for treason against the city of Kirkwall."

The Tamassran shook her head; they were far too excitable these bas.

Athenril, had to figure that her backup was not coming. This was not how she had seen her life ending, killed by a delusional elf.

She had almost accepted her fate when a familiar voice rose on the air.

"Little short for a magistrate aren't you," a mocking laugh rose from the speaker's throat.

Athenril smiled, these poor dumb bastards were in for a lot of trouble.

That trouble had a name.

It was named Hawke.


	24. A New Hawke

**Chapter 24: A New Hawke**

Hawke had reinvented herself, it had been a necessity, she no longer could afford to play the refugee or the Lowtown thug. Her wealth had brought new responsibilities, and with them a need to carry herself better.

Gone was her old Ferelden war sword and battered but still useable heavy plate. In its place she now wore a suit of fine silverite armor, now adorned with the crest of House Amell. Varric had gifted a beautiful dragon bone great sword for her birthday this year, a blade forged from one of the dragon's they had slain in the bone pit. It was a work of art, but it was also a deadly weapon in the warrior's hands.

Despite these changes, she had promised on thing to herself, she would not forget her friends.

Athenril had been there for her and her family when no one else had, sure the smuggler had profited from their relationship, but Hawke still viewed herself in the elf's debt, and a Hawke always paid her debts.

She had been on her way to the Hanged Man to see Varric when seen it, the guard had been cleaning up after a scuffle in one of the back alleys of Lowtown, and they were just now bringing out the bodies.

She was surprised to see that she recognized them, they were all members of Athenril's bodyguard, the people she used for back up when she conducted deals outside her base.

Hawke had worked for Athenril long enough to know this was the day she did business with the Qunari, and more importantly she knew where the deal was set to go down.

She hurried to the Hanged Man, gathering up as many of her friends as she could.

She did not think that they had much time.

IOI

"Varric make Bianca sing, Isabela the archers, Fenris with me, Anders keep us healed and any back up of these may have off our backs!"

Orders spilled from Hawke's mouth as they engaged the attackers. She was surprised to see that they were all elves, typically Athenril enjoyed popularity in the Alienage, she provided food and medicine when needed.

Why would a group of elves want to assassinate her?

"Kill them," the female elf leader cried, "for Kirkwall; the Friends of the Elvhen must not fail!"

Hawke smirked at the leader; she carried a great sword, Hawke was eager to test herself against that.

The warrior waded through the first wave of the attackers, above her she could hear the archers shriek as Isabela got up close and personal with her blades. Anders threw fire at another group of Archers preventing them from firing another volley into the alley.

Varric fired Bianca again and again; the repeating crossbow prevented anyone from trying surrounding her.

She and Fenris fought back to back their great swords meeting the elves head on. To be truthful it was not much of a fight, these Friends of the Elvhen were poorly trained, they did not know how to best utilize their own weapons.

Against Hawke and Fenris, they were all sadly out matched.

One of the elves did not carry a weapon; he ordered their leader to run, promising to take care of this.

Hawke lunged she had no intention of letting the bitch get away.

The male elf raised his hands; bolts of lightning flew from the young elf's hands.

Lightning that struck Hawke in the chest, flinging her back. She cried out as she hit the wall hard.

Seeing her go down, enraged Anders, de targeted the boy, a flash of blue light, flew from his staff.

The boy froze, icicles formed on his fingertips, his eyes glazed over with ice.

He died before he had even known what was happening.

Fenris saw her fall, but there was nothing he could do, two enemies held his attention, he decapitated one and crushed the heart of another. By the time he was no longer in danger, Anders had reached Hawke's side.

The Tevinter elf growled_, the abomination, why was it always the abomination?_

He sighed it frustration, he wished that Viper was still here.

IOI

The Tamassran stood over one of the survivors, an elf with a bolt in his chest. Her face reflected concern, but her eyes were frigid, this man and his allies had murdered loyal soldiers of the Qun. It now demanded that he pay for it, one way or another.

She kneeled down beside him, one hand went to gently caress the man's face, the other went to the bolt, her fingers wrapped around it, twisting the bolt painfully, the elf hissed in pain.

"Who sent you," the Qunari growled, "Who?"

"Go to the void," the elf snarled, "cow-bitch!"

The Tamassran shook her head, the bas would never learn.

"May you find enlightenment in the next world," she said calmly.

She reached up and snapped the elf's neck

One less bas-ra to oppose the will of the Qun.

Aveline and her guard arrived; word of a Qunari attack had drawn her quickly from the Keep. If the Qunari were attacking, then Kirkwall was going to be in a bad way real quick.

The truth of what was going on surprised her, to say the least.

She arrived to find Athenril, the Tamassran, and Hawke leaning against Anders for support. Fenris and Varric had left, in pursuit of the female elf that had orchestrated all this.

Isabela had simply vanished.

"Hello Hawke," Aveline said with a nod.

"Guard Captain," the warrior responded coldly.

After a brief explanation of what had occurred here, Aveline found herself left with more questions than answers. _Why would a group of elves want to kill the Tamassran? Such a death would surely be met with hostility by the Qunari here. The Qunari had attempted no hostilities since they had arrived, provoking them made no sense?_

It was something they would have to deal with later.

Aveline's eyes fell on the ruined supply carts.

"I trust you have receipts for all these goods Athenril," she inquired.

"Right here Guard Captain," the elf smirked, producing a stack of papers. "and believe it or not they aren't even forged."

Aveline and Hawke both looked at the elf in disbelief.

"What," Athenril shrugged, "between the Qunari and the bone pit; I'm a legitimate business woman now."

Aveline snorted she doubted that.

"I'll see what my people can salvage from the carts Tammy," the elf informed the Qunari, "we will have what is left delivered to the compound, free of charge of course. Then we will see about replacing what was lost here."

The Tamassran nodded, the elf's offer was acceptable.

The people on the docks glared at the Qunari woman, many clearly believed that she had set this up, perhaps as an excuse to open hostilities between Kirkwall and the Qunari.

Neither Aveline or Hawke bought that, it did not make any sense.

"My guards will see you safely back to the compound Tamassran," Aveline offered.

"I would prefer to be escorted by Serah Hawke if that is fine with you guard captain."

Aveline glanced at Hawke, the warrior nodded back.

She would see the Qunari home safely.

IOI

Isabela watched from hiding, the cow-woman had not seen her, had she seen her, this would likely have played out very badly for the pirate queen.

And now it seemed the Qunari had taken an interest in Hawke, Isabela wondered if she realized how dangerous that could be.

Isabela glared down at the Tamassran; maybe it would have been better if the Qunari had been slain.

The pirate made her way quietly across the roof tops, in an hour the docks would be swarming with Qunari gathering their dead, and looking for leads on the female elf leader that had gotten away.

Isabela did not intend to be here for that, she intended to be safely back in the Hanged Man by then, blissfully drunk.

IOI

A few hours later Hawke returned to the Hanged Man, the Tamassran had been impressed with her skills. If she had desired it, Hawke was welcome at the Qunari compound; the Tamassran was always willing to share the Qun with those who proved themselves.

Hawke had respectfully declined; the Qun was a little too rigid for her tastes.

She found Isabela sitting at a table in the back, the pirate queen swayed slightly, two bottles of whiskey sat on the table, one drained another one near empty near her hand.

Hawke walked up to her friend.

"We were worried about you," Hawke informed her, "you shouldn't run off like that."

Isabela shrugged, she was too drunk to argue with Hawke right now.

"You…you should realllly stay away from the Qunari bitches Hawke," Isabela informed her, "They don't like it when you say nooo to them, trust me."

"I don't know about that," Hawke said sitting down, "Tamassran doesn't seem that bad, intense sure, but not that bad."

Isabela's eyes narrowed.

"Not that bad she says," The pirate chuckled bitterly, "let me tell you a little story about the ox-men Hawke. I knew a girl back in Rivain, Naishe was her name, good kid, bit wild though."

"And you and her made mad passionate love one night," Hawke laughed.

"Shut up and let me finish," Isabela said hotly.

Hawke was taken aback; rarely did she see the pirate queen angry.

"Naishe's Papa was killed, after that, things fell apart. Her Mother could not stand being alone, drifted from one bad relationship to another, then one day she heard a Tamassran speaking, she listened, and it wasn't long before she believed all their garbage about their precious Qun."

Hawke fell silent, she had never seen Isabela like this, she almost had tears in her eyes.

"Her Mother decided she wanted to go to Par Vollen, she wanted to take her place aside all the other good little Qunari boys and girls. Naishe did not want that, she wanted her Mother back, in the Qun they have no families you see, she wanted her Mother to be like she was before.

Isabela did not even bother with a glass this time; she just took a hard pull on the bottle.

"Mother disagreed, she needed money to travel, and since her Naishe was not interested in enlightenment, her dear Mother sold her. For a sack of coins and a few goats, she sold her own daughter Hawke, to an Antivan Merchant. The Merchant found a priest and he and Naishe were married, it was all nice and legal, not slavery at all."

Hawke was shocked, how could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood.

"That," Isabela snorted, "Is the real truth of the Qun, people give up everything because they are too chicken-shit to handle being free and alive."

Hawke did not know what to say, she had always seen Isabela as all armor and nails, to see that she could be hurt was shocking.

"Do…do you know what happened to her," Hawke asked, "To Naishe?"

Isabela frowned.

"She died Hawke," the pirate sighed, "The Waking Sea is a hard place for a sixteen year old girl. Eventually her "husband" died too, pissed off the Antivan Crows," Isabela smiled at that, "Dear old Zevran, deadly with blade, and not too bad in bed either. Naishe would have thanked him if she could have."

Isabela chuckled.

"Look at me," she laughed, "crying into my own booze. Maybe…maybe I should go sleep this off," the pirate smiled at her, "want to come? You look like you could use a bit of fun?"

"Not tonight Bela," Hawke said quietly.

"Suit yourself," Isabela shrugged, she tottered up the steps to her room, Hawke caught her before she could fall down the stairs. She led her friend to her room, Isabela giggled at how the floor rolled, she asked if Hawke was sure that they weren't at sea.

Isabela slumped down on her ragged mattress, she moaned weakly. Hawke brought a bucket near the bed; Isabela would likely need it in the morning.

Hawke found herself thinking of that Rivani girl, Naishe; she wondered how she would have turned out.

Would she have approved of the choices her older-self had made?

Hawke could not say for sure.

IOI

"You failed!"

The female elf glared at the Templar, how dare he condemn her. She was the one who had taken the risk, while he had stayed safe here in the safe house.

"Shut up Varnell," she growled, "It was your bright idea to enrage the faithful with this. Now, the Friends of the Elvhen will likely never recover. This was all your fault."

The Templar raised his hand, the elf did not flinch, she had been struck before.

"Enough, both of you," an authorative voice snapped.

They both cringed turning to face the speaker.

Sister Petrice glared at her fellow true believers; it had not been their fault that the mission had failed. If the Hawke girl had not been there…

Petrice shook her head, why had the woman not died with the Qunari mage like she was supposed to.

Oh well, there was nothing they could do about it now, they would have to lay low for a while. The guard would be watching the Qunari too close to make another attempt.

Petrice was not worried though, the Maker would provide for his loyal, the faithful would have another attempt to protect eternity.

Petrice was sure of it.


	25. The Next Step

**Chapter 25: The Next Step**

The Nobleman's Rest was the finest boarding house in Hightown; it was here that the wealthy merchants, the vacationing nobles, and travelling dignitaries stayed when visiting fair Kirkwall. It was a place known for both its service and its luxury.

It was here that Marian Hawke moved to when the coin from the Deep Roads expeditions finally started coming in. The estate was still under reconstruction, and she had no intention of her Mother staying another month in Uncle Gamlen's hovel. For Leandra Hawke it was a homecoming of sorts, slowly but surely she was beginning to return to herself.

Hawke divided her time between The Rest and the Hanged Man; her business interests still drew her to Lowtown. At first, she had hoped that her new wealth would allow her a time of ease that she would be able to pause and catch her breath after everything that had happened.

Sadly that was not the case, she was quickly becoming a known woman in the city, and people vied for her attention now. The rise of House Amell again had not gone unnoticed by the rich and powerful in the city, plus, old friends and enemies both continued to come out of the wood work.

Athenril had asked her to investigate the attack by those elven fanatics last week. The smuggler had lost twelve good men and she wanted to know who was responsible. Hawke put her contacts to work on that, Kirkwall had enough trouble right now; it didn't need a bunch of fanatics turning the Qunari rabid.

Then there was this situation with the mages, this death sentence decree against the families of Apostates had to be stopped. The Templars hadn't killed anyone since that family from the refugee camp, but the fear that act had caused was still running rampant. Hawke hoped to use her new wealth to get that edict removed.

There had also been a string of Darkspawn attacks on the outlying settlements of Kirkwall, for some reason the creatures were being drawn out of the deep roads and attacking settlements near the Vimmark Mountains. The Viscount had sent a request to the Grey Wardens of Ansburg to help eradicate the creatures, but given Hawke's deep roads experiences, many merchants had started to come to her.

_Darkspawn, why did it have to be darkspawn?_

Marian shivered; she still had nightmares about the darkspawn kidnapping her in the deep roads. She woke up in a cold sweat, still seeing that darkspawn emissary leering over her, pulling her armor off.

She needed to do something, in the last year she had been injured several times by magical attacks. She needed to learn to defend herself against those, Fenris and Anders would not always be there, and Bethany was no longer there to heal her when they weren't.

Bethany.

Hawke growled under her breath, blighted Templars.

Hawke hated that her poor little sister was locked away in that horrible place. Both she and Mother had petitioned the Templars for the right to visit Bethany, so far the Templars would not allow it. Bethany was still being watched closely, once the Templars had concluded that she was safe, only then would she be allowed visitors.

The fact that they still considered Bethany a threat was preposterous; Bethany wouldn't hurt a fly unless it threatened the family or herself.

Hawke sighed; it was just another thing she had to deal with.

She was on her way home from the Hanged man now, she purchased a small room there where she could change out of her weapons and armor, for some odd reason it disturbed the other guest at the Rest when she walked through the door covered with blood and dirt. What odd folk nobles were?

It would be another two months at least until the repairs to the estate would be complete. Leandra was ecstatic about that. Mother was planning a massive ball to celebrate the return of House Amell, and to officially introduce Marian to the nobles of Kirkwall.

Marian sighed, with Bethany gone; their Mother had taken a larger interest in her future. Her twenty fourth name day was coming up, and according to Leandra, Marian needed to start thinking about her future. Now that she was going to be a true noble woman, she would need to start thinking about finding an appropriate husband for herself.

To be perfectly honest, the thought of marriage terrified the warrior. She…she had never seen herself as the settling down type. Now Mother intended to parade her in front of the young noblemen of Kirkwall like some kind of brood mare, hoping that one would catch her eye.

But the simple fact was that someone already had caught her eye, and to be perfectly honest, Marian was more than a little smitten with him.

Anders had been a great help tending to Mother these last five months, if he had not been there, Marian did not want to think about what would have happened.

It was a match that her Mother would never have approved of, even given her own history with her own husband. Not that Anders was openly courting her; he was still trying to warn her off, telling her that she could do so much better than him.

It just made Hawke want him all the more.

She had finally reached her room, though it was still early, the only thing she wanted now was to crawl under her blankets and sleep for the next ten hours.

"Mother, I'm home," she sang out.

"Evening dear," Leandra said smiling pleasantly, "there is someone here I want you to meet."

Hawke glanced up; she was surprised to see that Mother was not alone. A gentleman about her age sat across from her, the two had been enjoying a cup of tea.

Hawke repressed a sigh, oh Maker, now what?

"Good evening mistress," the older gentleman said with a nod, "my name is Eric Duval, I'm a merchant, I…I have a problem I hoped that you could help me deal with."

Hawke sighed, _here we go again_.

IOI

The evening sun was slowly setting over the Gallows.

Bethany Hawke moved quietly through the crowded dining hall. She had been helping Tobrius in the library again and had almost missed in dinner. Fortunately she had just arrived in time.

She tried to ignore the walkways above them; from there Templar guards kept a close eye their charges.

The crowded room was…troubling for Bethany, since her month locked in Quarantine crowded or small enclosed rooms made her nervous. She tried to tell herself that she was being silly, but that old fear remained.

She finally spotted Helena and Jacob; she hurried over sitting down and their table.

Helena glared at her.

Bethany smiled sheepishly; she knew what this was about.

The blonde woman shook her head, "I can't believe I'm having dinner with a sodding loyalist."

"Leave her alone Len," Jacob sighed.

Bethany shifted uncomfortably in her seat; she knew her friend would not agree with her choice in this.

"I don't know why your so surprised Len," she said shyly, "Master Tobrius is head of the Loyalist Fraternity, why wouldn't I join too."

"Because I thought you had a bit more spine Beth," the woman replied, "if the First Enchanter is to be believed you had one of the quickest cleanest Harrowings in Gallows history. Any of the Fraternities would have welcomed you with open arms, why choose to be a chantry lapdog?"

Bethany winced, hearing Helena say that hurt.

"The Libertarians could have used you," Helena continued, "Maker's Breath; Jacob could have put in a good word for you with the Aequitarians. There was no damn reason for you to lay down with the sheep."

"The Templars are watching love," Jacob hissed, "calm down."

Helena lowered her head, one of the Templars had indeed stopped on his patrol, he regarded the blonde curiously before continuing on.

Jacob sighed, praise the Maker.

"Master Tobrius needed someone to replace Enchanter Lorel," Bethany reminded her friend, "traditionally, only loyalists get to work with the younger apprentices. I thought it might smooth over my appointment if I joined."

Helena snorted. Lorel was a good little mage; the man had been trusted with filling the heads of mage children with chantry dogma for the last two decades. He had turned a bit forgetful in the last few years; Tobrius had been looking for someone to replace him.

Apparently he had chosen Bethany.

Helena had to admit, it was a plum assignment, Libertarians such as herself never got such posts. The Templars did not want the children taught to resent their place in the circle right from the start.

They would grow into that soon enough.

As for Bethany, she liked working with the children, there was this one girl, a thirteen year old girl named Ella, she had taken a shine to Bethany right away. Though not a full enchanter herself, the girl seemed to have targeted Bethany to become her mentor.

The girl's attention flattered Bethany; she would try to help the girl in whatever way she could.

Of course, Lorel's position was not the only reason she had joined the Loyalists. Tobrius had heard the Templars talking the other day. Apparently, Marian was spreading a lot of coin around Kirkwall now. She was speaking up for the rights of the mages, and trying to get Meredith's decree against mages families removed.

Meredith knew who Marian was now, and she knew that Bethany was her sister.

Bethany hoped to put the Templars minds at ease, by joining the Loyalists she could do that. If they saw her as a loyal mage of the circle, then it was far less likely that they would start considering either her or Marian troublemakers.

She had chosen this, for Marian and Mother's sake.

Even here, she did what she could to protect her family.

For a time they their meals in silence, then Helena raised her head again, her smile wide and infectious.

"I heard the Hero of Ferelden is here In the Free Marches," the woman grinned.

"The Warden Solona… really," Jacob sounded surprised, few mages in Thedas had not heard of the hero mage, "is she here to deal with darkspawn?"

"Apparently she is trying to visit the Circles here," Helena answered, "The news of the destruction of the circle of Starkhaven reached her ears. So she has apparently gone travelling, showing the Templars what a true free mage looks like."

Bethany brightened, wouldn't it be something if the Warden came here.

"Will she come here," Bethany asked; part of her was extremely curious about Solona Amell, the thought of actually meeting her cousin.

"The Templars here would never allow it," Jacob shrugged, "Meredith apparently curses the Hero's name. She doesn't want anyone giving the mages here any ideas."

"You mean that we could be more than pets and slaves," Helena snorted, "I swear, the woman wants a mage revolt, just so that she can have an excuse to be rid of us all."

"You should not say such things Len," Bethany cautioned.

"Spoken like a true Loyalist," the other woman snorted.

Bethany fell silent.

Any further talk of the Hero was forgotten; she resumed her meal in silence. She would have to finish her meal quickly; she had a big day tomorrow. Tobrius expected her to rise early tomorrow. He intended to introduce her to the rest of the Fraternity. She also volunteered to work in the quarantine, when one of the prisoners was injured; it was the loyalists that tended to their injuries. Bethany was not a strong healer, but what she could do was needed.

Tobrius felt that she needed this as well; she had become extremely fearful of the Quarantine level. He wanted her to see that it was not the place of nightmares she thought it was.

She yielded to her master's wisdom on this.

She would do what the Chantry expected of her.

Like a good little Loyalist was supposed to do.

IOI

Marian made her way quickly down the streets of Lowtown; she made her way quickly for the darktown entrance.

She needed to see someone about some business.

The locals regarded her curiously in her shiny new armor, by they knew enough to leave her alone, too many had paid for bothering her during her days of working for Athenril.

She spotted the man she wanted to speak with sitting against a barrel, she wrinkled her nose in distaste, the man was scum in her eyes. A year ago, he had doomed an innocent mage girl to death, and nearly cost the boy Feynriel is freedom as well.

Normally Hawke would not deal with such a person, but he had something she needed. She intended to have it.

"Hello Samson," she called out.

The former Templar glanced up, his brown hair was a mess, his eyes held the hungry look of lyrium addiction.

"If it isn't Athenril's little darling," the ex-Templar chuckled, "What's the matter sweetie, another mageling go missing."

Hawke's lip curled, part of her was tempted to teach the man some respect, but she resisted that urge.

He had something she wanted.

"If you're not interested in making some coin," she sighed dramatically, "I'll just head back to…"

"Wait," the man was on his feet in an instant.

Hawke smiled, she thought that might get the man's attention, instant attention, just add coin.

"What do you want," he asked licking his lips hungrily; he could almost smell the lyrium the woman's coin would buy.

"I need your help," she replied, "a sovereign a week, provided you can give me what I need."

"Lot of coin," he nodded, "What can old Samson do for someone like you sweets." He grinned lecherously at her.

She gave him a cold look.

"It is nothing like that," she spat with disgust, "I'm hiring you to train me."

"Train you," he asked?

"In the Templar disciplines," she clarified, "I want to learn to defend myself against hostile magic."

"The chantry won't like me teaching those things to outsiders," Samson shrugged, "but if the coin is good…"

"It is," she said holding out a sovereign.

He regarded the coin hungrily, more money than he saw in a month.

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow if you can," she answered, "there is an old warehouse here in Lowtown, Athenril owns it, we won't be bothered there. Meet me there tomorrow."

The Ex-Templar nodded, "As you wish…Milady."

Hawke nodded; there was the respect she had wanted.

Samson turned to leave, hoping to catch his Carta contact in Lowtown; with luck he would have some Lyrium before morning.

"Oh…and Samson," Hawke called out.

"Yeah."

"Take a bath before tomorrow," she said with distaste, "You stink."

Samson chuckled, that should not be too hard.

He could certainly afford some luxuries now.


	26. The Prince and the Prisoner

**Chapter 26: The Prince and the Prisoner**

Twenty heavily armed men made their way quickly down the darkened streets of Hightown. It was well after midnight, the next guard patrol was not due to pass through here again for another half hour.

It would be plenty of time to complete their grim work.

These were the last survivors of the Flint Company Mercenaries, for over a year now their numbers had been decimated here in Kirkwall, killed by the Lowtown gang known as Hawke's Flock. Perhaps Marian Hawke thought they were all dead now, or perhaps she thought them no longer a threat?

They would teach the woman otherwise.

Once they completed tonight's job.

They made for the Chantry; their client had grown impatient, after over a year of hunting, it was time to finish this contract.

Tonight…Sebastian Vael would die.

IOI

The Chantry was typically empty this time of night, most of the sisters had retired for the evening, leaving only a few to tend to those seeking comfort in the arms of their prophet.

A lone Chantry sister kneeled before the holy brazier, her head covered by a hood, and her hands held in silent prayer.

The Flint Company soldiers moved like a pack of wolves, they would seize this sister, and she would tell them where they could find Vael, though he had rejected his vows he still returned to aid the sisters where he could.

One of them had to know where he was hiding.

"Peace be upon you this night," the sister purred in a low sultry voice.

The sensuality of it gave some of the mercs pause, this did not sound like some chantry shrew?

"On your feet sister," their leader barked.

The woman gave a heavy sigh.

"If you're seriously looking for some action," the sister said ignoring them, "might I suggest the Blooming Rose. The girl's there are far more…liberal then they are here."

That sort of suggestion coming from a chantry priest was unheard of, a few of the Flint company men glanced at each other, trying to figure out what was going on."

Their leader was not impressed; in fact he was starting to get annoyed.

He motioned to his lieutenant to seize the woman.

The man grabbed her, pulling her to her feet, she was dark skinned, Rivaini by birth, despite being surrounded by so many armed men she did not seem afraid, annoyed yes, afraid no.

"Where is Sebastian Vael?" The leader growled.

The woman smirked, "Right behind you big boy."

The man sneered, "Do you think I would actually…"

"Assassin."

The voice that came from behind them was cold, spoken in the lilting tones of Starkhaven nobility; it was also a voice devoid of mercy and filled with righteous anger.

The Leader turned…only to take an arrow in the shoulder. The man who had shot him was young with short brown hair and blue eyes, he was armored in fine white steel chain mail, with as royal blue tunic underneath, the face of Andraste emblazoned on his belt.

Sebastian Vael.

From above them came the shouting of many men and women, the upper tier of the Chantry filled with armed guardsmen. The Flint Company mercs were taken completely by surprise.

"In the name of the Kirkwall Guard," a large red haired woman in Captain's plate called down to them, "Drop your weapons, you are all under arrest."

The lieutenant tried to bring his blade to the sister's throat, things looked bad, but they still had a hostage, it was still possible for them to…."

The sister flung back her head breaking the lieutenant's nose, he cried in pain, releasing the woman. She drew two wicked daggers from the sleeves of her robe. She slit the wounded lieutenant's throat before he even had a chance to respond. She flipped away from the mercenary's, ending up next to a young woman in fine heavy plate with black hair and blue eyes.

"And so did Isabela come to the chantry, and kick all their mercenary asses," the disguised Pirate Queen smirked, "Canticle of Isabela, chapter 2, verse one."

Her companion laughed, "I don't think the Chant of Light is quite ready for your verses Bela."

"They would spice things up a bit though…wouldn't you agree Hawke?"

The other woman nodded.

Faced by the leader of Hawke's Flock the remaining Flint Company soldiers could only do one thing.

They attacked.

IOI

Hawke and her allies proved too much for the Mercenaries, soon only the wounded Leader remained, he glared defiantly up at Hawke, Aveline and Isabela.

"You should really consider increasing guard patrols here; it is just far too dangerous for simple folk like myself."

Aveline rolled her eyes, "Not now Hawke," she snorted.

Hawke only smirked back. She had to admit, she had been a little nervous about bringing this plan to Aveline, she had not been the most sociable to the Guard Captain since she had aided Bethany's arrival at the Gallows. Still…she had needed her help, and Aveline was more than willing to help remove yet another dangerous mercenary group from their city.

Hawke was still a little angry, but that would pass in time, she knew that Aveline had tried to talk Bethany out of turning herself in, but it had been far easier to blame the Guard Captain then to blame herself.

She realized now that she would have let it go.

Sebastian kneeled down next to the wounded mercenary, his eyes cold and full of rage.

"Who hired you," the former chantry brother whispered.

"It was just a job," the mercenary replied.

Hawke kneeled down next to Sebastian, she seized the arrow lodged in the man's arm and twisted it sharply.

The mercenary snarled in pain.

Sebastian winced, but he understood why Hawke had done it.

""Who hired you," he repeated coldly.

It took a bit more prodding but finally, the mercenary gave up the name of his employer.

The name was Harimann.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, his family had always counted the Harimanns as some of their greatest allies.

It appears…that they had been wrong.

IOI

Bethany Hawke moved quickly down the steps to the Quarantine level of the Gallows, it was her turn this week to tend to the healing needs of the prisoners here. Though she still feared this place greatly, she understood the need of a kind ear and a healing touch.

The guards patrolling the level glared at her, but they did not question her presence, at her side walked a young Templar recruit, Ser Thrask had insisted that the boy get used to the day to day business here in the Gallows. He was sixteen now, another year and he would be eligible for full recruit status, at eighteen he would be eligible to take his final vows.

He was so very close now to becoming a full Templar.

Bethany gave the lad a nervous smile, "Thank you for accompanying me Ser Bradley."

"Um…ah…it is just Bradley ma'am," he replied, "I'm not a full Templar… yet."

"Of course," Bethany nodded, "I apologize."

Bethany could not entirely suppress a shiver; she still had nightmares about the long hours she spent locked up down here. She could almost feel the walls closing in on here as they spoke.

She did her best to face this fear, her father had always taught her not to be a slave to her emotions, as a mage, she could not afford to be, mages who surrendered control in that way would usually find themselves easy prey for a demon…

And Bethany was no easy prey.

Bradley was equally troubled being here, he…he still had nightmares about her Harrowing. He dreamed that Meredith, not Mistress Bethany had turned into a demon; she haunted him then, hunted him, demanding that he kill the girl with her great sword.

How many nights in the last six months or so had he awoke screaming?

He no longer could say.

He was too nervous to tell the young mage that he had held the sword at her Harrowing, that he would have ended her life if she had failed.

How could he? How do you bring up a topic like that? _Hi, I'm glad that I did not have to kill you._

Bradley shook his head, this truly was not helping.

Bethany glanced back at him, looking at the sheet of vellum he carried.

"So…um…who needs my help today?"

Bradley checked, prisoner 34457M needed healing today, apparently she had injured herself in her cell. He informed Bethany of the cell number.

The mage nodded and continued down the corridor.

Bradley frowned, the M classification marked the prisoner as a blood mage, one not executed yet, or made tranquil. It happened sometimes, when the Knight-Commander desired more information before the sentence could be carried out.

They had little to fear from this blood mage, the guards cleansed these cells of mana hourly, and Bradley was on hand to deal with the mage should she be faking her injuries and need to be dealt with.

They passed one of the guards as he performed this task. Bethany gasped, she leaned against the wall for support, it felt…it felt like someone had drained all the life from her, she felt so weak.

She frowned, did they expect her to heal without mana, surely the guard had known that was why she was here?

She suspected that he knew…and that simply…he just did not care.

Sighing, she continued down to the cell listed on the sheet. Bradley nodded to the guard on duty, who turned and opened the door.

The sight that greeted Bethany made her gasp.

It was a young woman, barely out of her teens, she ley curled into a fetal ball in the back of her cell, her robe was torn and bloody, bruises covered her face, and upper legs. Her silver eyes were vacant, her copper colored hair was a dirty tangled mess, dirt and tears stained her face.

"Maker's breath," Bradley hissed.

Bethany went to the woman's side. The poor girl…she…it…it appeared that she had been violated, perhaps more than once.

For the first time in months…fury bloomed in the young mage's breast. Only Templars could have done this and not been punished for it. This woman had certainly not violated herself.

She had to do something.

Yes…this woman was a blood mage, yes she was dangerous, but with her mana cleansed she was no threat. The Templars that had done this had nearly killed her. They…they could not let this continue not in good conscience.

"I can't heal her here," Bethany said grimly.

Bradley looked at the girl transfixed, he…he had seen something like this before, as a child in the Blooming Rose. One of the…customers had gotten out of hand before the bouncers could reach the girl.

This…this was inhuman…The Maker…he would never forgive this sin!

"I can't heal her here," Bethany repeated.

Bradley finally heard her.

"I…I am sorry mistress," he said cringing, "I…I don't have the authority to have her moved."

Bethany's eyes narrowed, "Then get Ser Thrask, or better yet, Knight-Captain Cullen, I'm sure either of them would not want this girl dying on their watch, yes?"

Bradley nodded, yes, he would send for Knight-Captain Cullen. Cullen was an honorable man, this would sicken him as much as it did Bradley, and he had the authority to punish those men responsible for this…outrage.

Word was given to the guard to fetch Cullen, Bradley remained with Bethany to watch the poor prisoner, and make sure they both caused no harm.

No harm? Bradley almost laughed at that, the blood mage was supposed to be treated according to the decency of the Divine Chantry, not raped in her cell like…like…

Bradley had no words; no person deserved this…not even a blood mage.

The girl did not even respond when Bethany questioned her, she was weak…she had been starving herself, hoping for death…praying for it.

Idunna no longer wanted to live…why were these people trying to help her?

Why would they not let her simply die?

IOI

Hawke returned to the chantry the next morning, Isabela, Merrill, and Varric in tow. They were here on Aveline's request.

Sebastian wanted to confront the Harimanns. Aveline would meet them at the Harrimann estate. Hawke would be going to prevent Sebastian from doing anything crazy. She promised the Guard Captain that she would keep the boy in line.

They arrived to find Sebastian conferring with Grand Cleric Elthina.

"That young Lady Hawke," he said grimly, "she decimated Flint Company, none remain, but now…now that I know who sent them…I have a hard time seeing what happened as justice."

"Death…is never justice, Sebastian," Elthina replied, "It…"

They turned, regarding Hawke and company with a nod.

"Don't stop talking about me I my account," Hawke quipped.

"Hawke said sarcastically," Varric murmured.

The warrior turned to face her friend, she was scowling.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Hawke muttered in an angry aside to the dwarf."

Isabela chuckled, Merrill giggled, and Hawke just rolled her eyes.

She informed Sebastian of Aveline's request to let them join him, Sebastian agreed readily, he had no idea what to expect when he spoke with Lady Harrimann, he…he did not think he would be able to help himself in her presence, to resist the urge to throttle her for slaying his entire family.

Aveline insisted that she be brought before the Seneschal, but could they, on the word of a soon to be executed mercenary?

Whatever happened, Hawke intended to find out.

IOI

Cullen had been mortified by the prisoners condition, he moved her to another cell immediately, promising a full investigation.

Whether that would help, Bethany could not say.

Ser Thrask and Ser Emeric volunteered to guard the poor girl, she had suffered enough, hopefully she would come out of her shock and tell them all what had happened.

In the meantime, Bethany did what she could to care for the poor woman, she had finally recognized her as the blood mage from the Blooming Rose, she knew that she should hate the woman for trying to kill her sister, but she simply could not bring herself to do it, no one deserved this, not even a blood mage.

She spoke in soft soothing tones, trying to draw the girl out of her shell, but Idunna did not respond, she just stared blankly with those silver eyes of her, waiting for death to take her away.

Bradley found himself hoping that they did find out which of the Templars had done this, it was against everything that the order stood for, personally…he would have liked to get ahold of the perpetrators himself, of course he knew that was not to be…

Whoever had done this would be turned over to the Seekers for judgment nothing more.

He found that he was proud to have stood with Bethany this day, it was not as the Knight-Commander said, not all mages were damned souls beyond redemption.

If it took Bradley the rest of his days, he was determined to help the mages who wanted it.

He would help them find it.


	27. Reflections

**Chapter 27: Reflections**

Sebastian Vael had hoped that facing his family's killers would grant him a sense of peace, that he would finally have all the answers to why they had been slain.

Their trip to the Harimann estate left him with only more questions, questions and shame.

Sebastian had expected another battle once they had entered the estate, what they found was something entirely different. The Harimann children, people that he had grown up with all his life, were lost, enthralled to a powerful desire demon named Allure.

Flora had become a drunken ass.

Brett had become obsessed with wealth, wishing to make a gold statue of one of their elven servants.

Ruxton had become a slave to physical pleasure; they found him while…being tended to by an elven whore. This had amused Isabela greatly, she felt it kind of a shame to free the lad before everyone had a chance to join in on the fun.

Hawke had rolled her eyes, and pulled her friend along.

Apparently Lady Harriman had come upon an ancient Tevinter ruin while expanding the house. The demon Allure had been trapped inside for centuries. Lady Johain turned out to have been an apostate, her father's wealth having hidden her these many years. It had been Allure's prodding that had led to the destruction of Sebastian's family.

He would never forget the look on Lady Johain's face, the avarice reflected in her eyes, she had traded her husband and children to the demon to secure the deal, and still that wasn't enough. She wanted Starkhaven…all of it. She wanted Flora to be married to his cousin Goran.

Sebastian intended to stop that.

When they had confronted the demon, she had tried to seduce Sebastian and Hawke, just as she had done to Lady Harimann. Though he could not deny the demon's touch, Sebastian's faith shielded him from becoming her thrall. Hawke, who had only just begun her Templar training, was also able to resist, the meditation Samson taught her, they shielded her from the demon's glamours.

Battle of course broke out.

Sebastian slew Allure, while Hawke and company dealt with Lady Harimann and the shades the blood mage had summoned to her side. With the demons dead, Flora and her brothers were finally free of the demons influence. Flora, now the new Lady Harimann, offered her support in helping Sebastian regain his lost throne.

Aveline had shaken her head at this rather strange turn of events, she had come here expecting to arrest the Harimanns, to see them taken before the Seneschal, somehow arguing demonic possession with Bran seemed like a losing battle. Both Lady Johain and Allure were now dead, the case she supposed was now closed.

Sebastian returned to the Chantry, the demons promises to seem him made prince still burned like fire in his veins. When his parents had first sent him here a decade ago, he had been a wild boy, promiscuous and jealous of his brothers. The part of him that was still that boy yearned for the power the demon had promised.

What was he to do now? He needed to seek penance, but the chantry seemed inadequate, especially since he had rejected his vows.

Once again Hawke came to his rescue; she thought to make a name for herself in the city, a name beyond that of a Lowtown refugee. If she was to continue to rise in the noble circles of Kirkwall, she would likely need help. Help that he, with his noble upbringing could provide.

Given the circumstances, how could he say no?

Aveline was not so sure about it herself, she saw Sebastian as one of the entitled types, the ones who are always trouble. Merrill wondered if he was not a little bit too shiny for the work, his pretty armor would make too obvious a target in her eyes. Isabela was simply happy to add another man to the flock. Any chance at a future seduction was better than none.

Sebastian had simply shaken his head at that, he would offer up a prayer for the pirate queen's soul.

For now, he and Hawke were neighbors, he rented a room in the Nobleman's Rest, it was here that he would stay when not working with Hawke or helping with the Chantry's charity work.

Whatever came to pass, it was clear that Sebastian Vael had found a new purpose in his life. The Maker's will be done.

IOI

Bethany Hawke had become a busy woman in the last few weeks.

Tobrius had finalized her teaching position, when she was not training herself; she was working with the young apprentices, teaching the basics of magical control.

When she was not doing that, she spent her time working with the blood mage Idunna. She had managed to heal all the woman's physical scars, but the mental ones it seemed would take a great deal longer. She visited the poor girl once a week; usually these visits consisted of her talking to the girl, trying to shake her out of the catatonia that had seized the poor woman's mind. Cullen assigned Bradley to help her in this endeavor; Idunna seemed to drift farther away when any other Templars were around.

Bethany suspected that on at least some level the woman knew that Bradley would not harm her.

Sadly Cullen's investigation into who had raped the girl came up with nothing. Templars were more than willing to cover for one another, and Meredith refuse Cullen's request to alert the Seekers. She felt that whatever had happened could be handled in house, without involving the Seekers of Truth…

_Besides, the mage girl had probably brought it on herself._

Cullen started to disagree with that, but Meredith had dismissed him. The case would remain closed.

So now Bethany did what she could to help the poor woman. She thought it was working, she would return each week to learn that Idunna had begun eating again, which was a good sign at least.

For now, Bethany would just have to be patient.

The next move would have to be Idunna's.

IOI

Several more weeks passed, Hawke continued to divide her time between the repairs to the estate and her work in Lowtown. Mother had begun interviewing servants, while Hawke looked into the matter of that merchant Eric Duval.

Duval's daughter Vivian had gone missing, her father wanted them to find her. It was a fairly straight forward proposition except for one small detail.

Vivian Duval was a mage, one of the Starkhaven escapees. She had written her Father once since she had escaped the Circle. It mentioned that she had fallen in with a group of fellow mages, mages that were looking out for the welfare of their Kirkwall brethren.

The girl's father was understandably worried; he feared that his daughter had fallen in with a bad crowd. Hawke and Varric both put their contacts to work on locating the young mage.

That same day, Athenril stopped by, her own contacts had found out who had betrayed her during her meeting with the Qunari. It turned out to be an old associate of theirs.

"Do you remember a merchant by the name of Cavril, Hawke?" Athenril had asked.

The warriors eyes had narrowed, oh yes, she remembered the bald merchant. The man had set up shop in the Gallows shortly after the Hawke family had arrived in Kirkwall. He had bribed the Templars into letting him in. The man had made a nice tidy profit ripping off Ferelden refugees, buying their few possessions for a pittance, and then selling it in lowtown for triple the profit.

Oh yes, Hawke remembered the man very well.

"Apparently," Athenril said with a sigh, "he was the ones that bribed my back up when I was attacked, he offered my boys money, and when they showed up to collect someone killed them," The elf's face turned icy, "I would appreciate it if you would…correct Cavril for me. He still has many friends in this city, I can't touch him. I will see that you are well rewarded if you carry this out."

Hawke nodded, Athenril had proven to be a good business associate, and two of those killed by those elven fanatics had been friends of hers.

She wouldn't mind paying the balding merchant back for getting those men killed; no she would not mind that at all.

She shook Athenril's hand; this might be a little bit fun.

IOI

It had not been hard to locate Cavril's dwelling, the man kept a small home near the entrance to Hightown. Hawke glanced behind her: Anders, Sebastian, and Fenris were with her today. She did not think that this would get violent, but if it did…she wanted to be prepared.

She knocked on the merchant's door, and got no answer. Yet, she was sure that she could hear voices inside.

"Allow me Hawke," Sebastian offered, producing a pair of lock picks.

She gave him a surprised look, since when did a chantry brother, and a nobleman, learn how to pick a lock?

"I had a…interesting childhood," Sebastian said with a slight blush.

Hawke smiled lightly at their newest companion, Sebastian it seemed would be very useful after all.

She opened the door, the sight that greeted them surprised.

Cavril was sitting at his dinner table, his eyes blank, staring at nothing, he did not even acknowledge their presence…and…he was not alone, a woman sat at the table with him, a very familiar woman.

"Shanedan Hawke," the Tamassran said pleasantly.

Hawke regarded the Qunari woman dubiously, how had she…?

"We have been investigating the death of our people," the Qunari informed her, "That investigation led on here. I'm assuming you came here for the same reason."

Hawke nodded, "I was hoping to have a word with Serah Cavril."

The Tamassran gave her a sympathetic look, "Alas that is no longer possible," the Qunari regarded the merchant with a sad look, "the man resisted our attempts at conversation, and money proved to be useless, perhaps he feared those who hired him. Yet, he was a part of a scheme that killed our people. He deserved to be punished. So…we have rendered him Vidath-Bas."

Fenris approached Hawke from behind; he explained what the ox-woman meant.

"They destroyed his mind," the Tevinter elf informed her.

The Tamassran merely smiled.

"We…have given him enlightenment; sometimes it is necessary to force it on those who will not accept willingly. Enlightenment requires submission, you see, now…he is more open to it."

Hawke barely suppressed a shutter, the Tamassran was so…so…smug about destroying this man, and with the destruction of his mind, they were now back to square one of who hired him in the first place.

"I don't suppose he told you anything before you did this?" Hawke requested.

"He mentioned a Templar actually," the Tamassran informed them, "the name was…Var-nel, yes that was the name, such strange names your people take for yourselves. It does little to tell the world of your function."

Hawke's eyes narrowed, Varnell, Petrice's little henchman, she should have guessed, the chantry sister had already tried once to rile up Kirkwall against the Qunari. A second attempt truly did not surprise her. She would have to bring this up before Aveline, hopeful her friend would be able to deal with it.

Tamassran rose, she gestured for Cavril to follow, the man rose like an automaton, "You need not worry about this man Serah Hawke. We shall take good care of him, he will be safe and at peace under the Qun."

Hawke doubted that this fate would have been the man's choice if given the opportunity, but that had been denied him now. Isabela's warnings about the Tamassran came back to her then, warning her how dangerous the Qunari priests could be.

Hawke now understood.

"You should come to the compound yourself," the Tamassran offered again, "I think you would be…comforted by the peace and order that we offer our converts."

With that the Qunari left, taking her newest convert with her.

"Maker," Sebastian said with a shudder.

"There is nothing we can do here now," Fenris growled low.

Hawke shook her head, she would bring up Varnell's name to Aveline, hopefully she could find something to bring the Templar to the Viscount for.

Anders gave her a concerned look.

"Please be careful Hawke," he begged, "that…woman does not seem the type to take no for an answer."

Hawke could not help but agree the look in the Tamassran's eyes, not to mention the look in Cavril's.

She tried not to imagine herself like that. Her mind gone, serving as the pet of the Qunari.

_No…she would not let that happen…__**EVER!**_

They left the merchants home; there was nothing left for them to do here.

They had come here looking for answers, but had only found one.

The Qunari were not to be trifled with.


	28. The Merchant's Daughter

**Chapter 28: The Merchant's Daughter**

Fall had come again to the City of Chains.

Leandra Hawke sat at a table of a small outside café in Hightown, the cool afternoon breeze tickled her gray hair, she had discovered this place about a month and a half ago. She typically came here for afternoon tea, and, to be honest, to think about the past.

A wistful smile split the older woman's mouth; it almost felt a bit like going back in time being here again.

She found herself remembering that dark haired girl who had fallen madly in love with a handsome mercenary apostate, an apostate who had given her so much joy and happiness, even if they had to stay moving, both for his sake and the sake of their youngest daughter.

The smile faded, she…she missed Malcolm; she could not help but wonder if Bethany would have ended up in the circle if her husband still lived. She understood why her sweetheart had done what she had, but that did not mean that she did not miss her daughter.

Her poor sweet Bethany.

Leandra sighed; all of a sudden she didn't want to be out here anymore.

"Come Jester," she purred softly.

Marian's mabari rose with a big doggie yawn, and a stretch. She knew the powerful war hound drew many looks from the other merchants and nobles in Hightown, but Marian preferred that she not go out without some kind of protection.

Jester, despite his love of afternoon naps, was as dangerous as any sword.

"Serah Hawke," a voice called out behind her, "My Lady Hawke."

Jester turned with a low growl, but Leandra placed a calming hand on the hounds head, she was in no danger from this man.

"Good afternoon Serah Duval," she said with a slight bow, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

The gray haired merchant nodded respectfully, like her he had been brought up in a world of strict manners. A world that Leandra had step away from when she had married Malcolm.

It felt strange to be a part of that world again.

"I don't mean to disturb you my lady," the merchant said respectfully, "But I was wondering if there had been any news about my daughter."

Leandra frowned, "walk me home good ser, and we shall discuss what I know."

Duval nodded and fell in step with Leandra and Jester.

The two chatted pleasantly enough, but did not engage in what was really needed to be said until they were back in the Hawkes' room at the Nobleman's Rest.

"I heard my daughter talking with that dwarf Varric the other day," Leandra informed him, "he believed that he had located the mages that your daughter has become involved with. She was going to be heading to see them soon from what I understand."

Eric Duval shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he feared greatly for Vivian's safety, "I was always a busy man," Duval confessed, "there were times that I did not think that I wanted children, but when my wife passed bringing Vivian into this world…she…she became my whole world…my everything. It…it broke my heart losing her to the circle when she was eight. I spent the next three years visiting whenever I could, business suffered, but I could not care less. I…I wanted to be near my daughter."

Leandra nodded, she understood what it meant to lose a child to the circle. Her Aunt Revka had lost six of her seven children to the circle, and now with Bethany…

Leandra shivered, Duval rose from his chair, offering her his coat, Leandra nodded gratefully.

"When the circle in Starkhaven fell last year, I had hoped that my daughter could finally get away, I have spent the last few months arranging for her to flee to Tevinter, at least there she can live as a free mage, without fear of being made tranquil or worse. Provided that your daughter can find her of course."

Leandra frowned, several times she and Malcolm had discussed fleeing to Tevinter themselves, to a place where the Templars did not hunt apostates so mercilessly, but in the end Malcolm had rejected the idea. He had no desire to see his children raised around slavery and blood magic. No one deserves to live in chains Lea, Malcolm had used to say.

She wondered now if they had been right to fear going to the one place where Bethany could have been truly free.

Leandra sniffled, she would not cry in front of a stranger.

"I'm so sorry my lady," Duval said sheepishly, "I…I did not mean to cause you pain with all my problems."

"No, it is not you," the older woman said trying to reassure her guest, "you are not only one to have lost a child to the circle. My sweet Bethany is currently being held in the Gallows, I…have been trying to get permission to visit her, but the Templars have all but ignored my requests."

Duval gave her a sympathetic look; he knew exactly what the poor woman was going through, to be so close and yet so far from your child.

Still he was not without resources, not all of them proper for a gentleman of his stature, but never the less useful.

"Perhaps I can help you my lady," he offered.

Leandra smiled gratefully, "anything you could do I would appreciate it Serah Duval."

"Eric, please call me Eric."

"Very well Eric," Leandra said with a nod, "then you must call me Leandra."

"Very well, my lady…Leandra." The merchant said shyly.

Hawke's mother blushed slightly.

"Fear not Eric," the older woman reassured him, "if anyone can find your daughter and bring her to safety, it is my Mari."

The merchant nodded he hoped that Leandra was right.

IOI

"Try that stunt again and I will cut your throat," Marian growled angrily.

She had the young mage pinned against the wall of a lowtown warehouse. Varric's contacts had traced the merchant's daughter to the mages living here. Yet, when they had arrived there was no sign of the girl.

Varric, Anders, and Isabela had come with her. Hawke had hoped to negotiate with these mages, she had no desire to see them harmed, any more than any other mage in Thedas.

Sadly they had disagreed; they had invited Hawke and her companions in, and once locked inside had tried to kill them.

The mages here had underestimate Hawke and her friends, now most of them lay dead, their leader pinned against the wall by Hawke's blade, the fool had tried a mind Domination spell on her. Her Templar training had protected her.

Now she had the advantage.

Supposedly the mages here were members of the independent mages collective, but from what Marian had seen they seemed a fair bit more sinister than that.

They were stockpiling weapons and lyrium here, and were also sheltering a large number of Tal-Vashoth soldiers. Marian had always thought that the renegade Qunari shared their brethren's fear of magic, but these seemed to be training to back up the mages, providing their steel to the magic of these apostates.

Mages and Qunari fighting together as allies, it made no sense.

A Tevinter glyph was inscribed on the back of the warehouse, Marian did not recognize it herself, and beneath that a strange phrase.

**All hail Krayvan. All hail the King of Witches.**

Hawke shook her head, great more fanatics, like Kirkwall did not have enough of those with the Qunari here.

"Where is Vivian Duval," Hawke ordered.

"Templar puppet," the boy sneered, "the lord of destruction will see you crushed beneath his heel, he will rend your soul, and feed your flesh to his hounds."

Hawke kneed the mage in the groin; she was not in the mood to play right now. The boy gasped.

Both Anders and Varric winced.

"I would tell her what you know lad," Isabela offered, "Hawke is not feeling very charitable right now."

"Do not be a fool," Anders said stepping in, "All mages must stand united against Templar oppression."

The young blood mage laughed, "The Duval girl isn't here, we sold her a week ago."

Hawke's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean sold her?"

"What I said," the boy smirked, "her magic was pathetic, she was of no value to the cause, by selling her to those bounty hunters we were able to buy more weapons and lyrium for the coming storm."

"How could you sell a fellow mage," Anders was in shock, "isn't it bad enough that the Templars hunt us?"

"Sacrifices must be made," the young mage shrugged, "The Templars will never give us true justice, we will have to seize it for ourselves. We…"

Something in Anders snapped; he sealed the boy in a crushing prison.

The young blood mage squealed,

Hawke turned to him, "Anders what are you doing?"

But it was not Anders, not right now, his eyes glowed, magic ran down his face like veins.

Justice was in control.

"**JUSTICE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JUSTICE, BUT WE WIL L TEACH YOU. YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH, WE WILL…"**

"Anders stop," Hawke pleaded, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Justice growled, he spun, for a moment it appeared that he was going to strike her.

Varric brought up Bianca, Isabela drew her daggers, it would be shame to mess up Anders handsome features, but if he did not back off…

Justice paused, seeing Hawke's face seemed to confuse him.

"Anders please," Hawke cooed softly, "Come back to me."

The witch fire faded from Anders, his eyes ceased to glow, he was back in control.

"Hawke I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Anders recognized the crushing prison, he dismissed it. The blood mage fell gasping to the floor.

"WH-what are you," he stammered, Anders winced under that terrified gaze.

Hawke seized the blood mage by the throat, "If you don't want to find yourself under his tender mercies again, I suggest you tell me who you sold Vivian Duval to, now."

The boy nodded, he now understood there were worse things that Hawke in Kirkwall.

There was justice, and the power of vengeance.

IOI

The full might of Hawke's flock descended on the bounty hunters cave on the wounded coast. Hawke, Aveline, and Fenris waded into the warriors there, while Varric and Sebastian hit them with bolts and arrows. Isabela lured the bigger fighters away from the protection of their allies, once properly separated she dealt with them viciously. Anders brought flame and ice, while Merrill brought lightning and the wrath of the elvhen, black foul smelling roots crushed the life from all who tried to touch the Dalish.

Hawke had showed no mercy, she wanted to make an example of these bastards. There would be no more selling of mages in Kirkwall, no more selling of anyone.

Kirkwall was under her protection.

They found Vivian Duval chained up in the back of the cave, the mage had been denied food and water for at least a week, and she was barely alive.

Anders focused his magic into her, while Hawke gave the poor girl water. Finally her eyes opened, she looked upon her rescuers with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Who are you," she asked weakly, "Did Terrie send you?"

"Actually your Father hired us," Hawke informed her.

"My…my father," tears filled the girls eyes, she fell into Hawke's lap weeping, "Please take me to him…I…I just want to go home."

Hawke did her best to sooth the troubled mage.

"The girl seems to be in good hands," Aveline said blandly, "I need to go, the viscount needs to be informed of the destruction of this nest of slavers.

Hawke nodded; officially Aveline could not be a part of helping the girl escape Templar jurisdiction, the less she knew, the less she would have to lie when the time came.

Hawke helped the girl to her feet, her wrists and ankles were a mess from the chains, the poor girl could barely walk.

Anders knew people that could hide her, until they contacted her Father, and then it would be up to him to see the girl safely out of the city.

The grateful look Anders gave Hawke made the woman blush pure scarlet, Maker save her but she could not do this anymore, Anders had become a slow but wonderful torture. She…she could not deny it any longer; she would go to him tonight after the girl was safe.

She had to know if she was fooling herself, if Anders would not have her, she had to know tonight.

She wanted him; she needed him, now she had to see if he wanted her too.

She could no longer deny her feelings.

Anders needed to know.


	29. The First Move

**AUTHORS NOTE: Happy new year everybody, forgive the fluff, but it is time to move Hawke and Anders relationship forward, plus we check in on Bethany and Fenris. Enjoy chapter 29!**

**Chapter 29: The First Move**

Fenris had retired for the evening, the mansion was dark, and if you did not see the lit lanterns you might have mistakenly believed that the place was empty.

He sat before the great hearth, sharpening his blade, normally the cleaning and sharpening of his weapons calmed him, the rigid routine allowed him to focus on things that he could control.

Unlike Marian Hawke.

The Tevinter elf cursed under his breath, what would it take to show this woman his value, to get her into a position where it would be safe to speak his heart. Bethany told him once that he would need to let Marian know how he felt, but how could he do that, especially with the Abomination always there.

He wished Viper was here, he missed her visits, it seemed that she always knew how best for him to talk to her sister.

But she wasn't here; she was locked in the Gallows. Wasn't that for the best? Wasn't it not for the best that she was safe, no danger to herself or others?

Fenris missed his friend.

Why could it not have been the witch, she hid in her hovel playing with powers she did not truly understand. The abomination liked to think he had control of the thing inside him, but creatures of the fade were powerful things. One day he would not be able to stop himself, one day the thing within him would hurt some poor innocent.

Fenris feared it would be Hawke.

He would not let that happen, the Abomination would die before he hurt her, Fenris would rip his heart out!

The room brightened, the Tevinter elf's impotent anger fueled the lyrium in his skin.

_She has chosen the Abomination, let it go. _

The light of his markings faded, Fenris growled low, but did nothing more. He would rededicate himself to waiting for Danarius. His former master would come for him eventually. He should never have allowed himself to feel anything for the woman.

It was a lost cause.

The Tevinter elf sighed; he would have to be satisfied with being her companion, with fighting at her side.

It seemed that it was all he was meant to have.

He held up the blade, he found himself pleased with his work; his weapon was something he could understand.

Unlike Marian Hawke.

Fenris sighed heavily; he wished that Viper was here.

IOI

Bethany Hawke climbed the stairs back to her small room in the north tower. She felt pleased with the events of the day. Her students were progressing nicely in her studies. She had never realized how…rewarding it could be to teach others.

I'm a good teacher, she thought, who could have imagined that.

She smiled wistfully; the younger ones had all come to love Miss Bethy, as more than a few of them called her, they would always stay behind, eager for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The Templar guard in the hall would always glare at her for holding the students up, but Bethany did not care.

These children had a hard enough road to walk; she would not deny them a small bit of human affection.

Still she had to be careful, the Gallows was a tight rope, yet she walked it well. She had to be good enough to please her own instructors, but not too good, not enough to fuel the Templars paranoia.

Tobrius recognized what she was doing, but said nothing. He had lived in the Gallows his whole life, he recognized her Father's skill as a teacher, and at Bethany's growing talent for force magic.

_You have surpassed your Father in this;_ Tobrius told her with a smile_, he would be very proud of you_.

Bethany liked to think so.

She was surprised to find Ser Thrask waiting for her at her door, she tensed nervously, had…had she done something wrong?

"Good Evening Mistress Bethany," Thrask said with a nod.

"Good evening Messere," she said with a curtsey.

"I have news of that blood mage prisoner that you have been trying to heal."

Bethany felt her heart sink, had Meredith finally killed Idunna, or made her tranquil?

"The woman has finally emerged from her catatonia," Thrask informed her, "We have tried questioning her about who… hurt her, but she won't respond to us, just whimpers and cowers in a corner of her cell. We were hoping that she might respond to you."

Bethany nodded; she would do what she could for the poor woman. She felt a little responsible for her; it had been Marian who had sent here after all.

Thrask led her downstairs, the guards did not question the senior Templar, though they did make it a point to purge Bethany of her mana, she staggered, but Thrask had held her up, she smiled gratefully to him.

Part of her wished Bradley were here, the Templar recruit had been a big help to her, but sadly he still had his own duties at the chantry, once he had completed his training he would move here permanently, he had told her what Templars she could trust to help her with this, there were not many, but Thrask was on the top of that list.

He felt grateful to Bethany and her sister; they had brought him his poor daughter's last letter, and hid the truth about her from Meredith.

Thrask would always be grateful for that.

They came to Idunna's cell, where she had been moved was not officially recorded here, Knight-Captain Cullen did not want those responsible for attacking the girl to come and finish her off.

He still desired to see the responsible parties punished for what they had done.

Thrask opened the cell, Bethany entered to find Idunna kneeling in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest for protection. The blood mage had not been harmed in months so she looked much like her old self, her pale skin and copper red hair were clean, her silver eyes however were now that of a broken animal, she did not look Bethany in the eye as she entered. A small whimper escaped the woman's throat.

"It is okay," Bethany purred, "No one is going to hurt you. I'm Bethany, you are Idunna, yes?"

The prisoner nodded. She looked on Bethany with nervous eyes.

"I…I…remember you," the woman stammered, "You…you put me…here. You and your sister."

Bethany winced, "You tried to kill us at the time."

Idunna nodded, her breathing quickened.

Bethany did her best to calm the poor woman; did she blame them for her fate here? It was possible, but Marian would no more agree what had happened here than Bethany did.

"Are you here to kill me," Idunna asked.

"Of course not," Bethany replied, we are trying to help you."

Idunna paused considering this.

"You…you want to help me," the prisoner asked.

Bethany nodded.

"Then kill me…please," Idunna begged, "please…I don't want to be here anymore. They will find me. They will…do things to me. I don't want to be here anymore. Kill me please."

Bethany was shocked, she had not expected this.

"Please," Idunna grasped her hands, tears rolled down the blood mage's cheeks, "do this one thing for me. I'll…I'll do anything…I don't want to be here anymore…please…just…kill…kill."

The prisoner fell sobbing into her arms, Bethany held her, there was nothing else she could do. She wished that she could take the girls pain away, but she would not kill her. Even in the Gallows, there could be hope; men like Bradley, Thrask, and Cullen made it so.

Thrask watched silently, Bethany held the girl until she had cried herself to sleep. Then he had placed her back on her small cot. The two of them left then, leaving the girl to rest.

Bethany was silent, she…she did not expect that reaction, had the girl's suffering been so bad that death seemed the only way out?

"You may not be able to help her," Thrask informed her.

"Never the less I will try," Bethany replied, Marian would not give up when it came to helping someone…

And neither would she.

IOI

Anders doused the lantern in his clinic in darktown, he had done what he could for the people here for today, but now it was time to find his own rest, or at least attempt to anyway.

Her words still haunted him; they spun through his head like a hurricane.

_Anders…come back to me._

Hawke had never spoken to him like that before, so gentle, so…warm, it…it was like nothing he had felt before. Her words had drew him back from Justice's grip, a warm beacon drawing him back to humanity.

_Come back to me._

He sighed heavily, this was a mistake, he would hurt her if they started this, and yet, he could no longer deny what was in his heart. This wasn't lust; well…it was not entirely lust, not anymore. He had come to yearn for her, to desire her smallest glance, to crave her gentlest touch.

He had not encouraged her, Maker save him, he had done everything to not encourage her, but she pursued him anyway.

He was both terrified and excited by that.

Love was dangerous, it made you do stupid things, in the circle it was a trap, if the Templars knew that you loved someone that was leverage, they would use it, no…love was dangerous.

_We have more important things to worry about; justice must be brought to the Templars!_

He knew in his head that Justice was right, but…Andraste guide him, he wanted her. As he lay on his cot in the wee hours of the morning he thought about her, wanted her, to smell her hair, to taste her lips, to feel the warmth of her bare skin against his.

Anders shuddered…he had to let this go…for both their sakes.

_Anders…come back to me._

The mage shuddered; she was such a wonderful torture.

There was the sound of booted footsteps outside his door, followed by a quiet knock.

_She comes,_ Justice purred.

"Anders," Her voice was sweet music in the darkness, "Anders, are you in there."

Yes," he called back, "enter…please."

Then she was there, she wore her heavy plate, her sword at her back, Jester ambled in behind her, hunting some smell or another, he was glad she had not come alone. The undercity was dangerous at night.

The look in her blue eyes haunted him, he…he knew he should turn away, but…he…just…couldn't.

"I'm sorry for what happened with that blood mage earlier," he said mournfully, "just the thought of a mage…a mage selling one of our own."

"I know," Hawke murmured; she approached him, part of him wanted to back away, to hide behind a quip, or his duty to his patients, to the wardens, to…anything.

_She is a distraction…she will get us both killed, send her __**away.**_

I can't!

_You can…YOU MUST!_

No.

_**Justice must be served!**_

**NO!**

"Anders," Hawke asked.

She was so close to him now, he could smell her hair, the smell of sword oil, and armor polish, but beneath that…the wonderful scent that was her…

His beautiful Hawke, his wondrous, glorious Marian.

"Hawke," he whimpered, "We…we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what," she purred, she leaned closer still, he could feel her warm breath against his skin. His stomach twisted wonderfully.

"Hawke…Mari," his voice became a moan of surrender.

She closed her eyes and leaned closer still.

Their lips touched.

His head spun, his heart exploded in his chest. Justice fell silent…they were both lost in this one wonderful moment.

She licked his lip playfully, causing him to open his mouth; his tongue found hers, a moan of desire escaped her lips.

Anders was burning, lost in the fires of desire and need. He…he wanted more. He nibbled her ear and kissed her neck, she groaned loudly, enjoying his touch.

Yet, he still wanted more, he wanted her…all of her, he wanted her free of this armor, he wanted her writhing atop him, he wanted to feel stars explode before his eyes.

Then, just when he thought he could no longer resist it was over.

Hawke backed away from him, her eyes dark with passion, her breath came in excited gasps.

Part of him wanted to stop her, to pull her back into his arms.

He hungered for her…needed her.

"I have made the first move," she purred grinning wickedly, "The next is yours Messere."

She motioned for Jester to come, the Mabari bounded after her.

He was alone again; the taste of her on his lips, her lingering scent still teased his senses.

Finally Justice spoke again.

_That was…different, nothing like Aura._

Ander chuckled, did that mean that Justice approved or disapproved.

His friend had once again fallen silent.

So, the next move was his?

He would have to consider it carefully.

Yes, very carefully indeed.


	30. Warden's Work

**Chapter 30: Warden's Work**

Hawke led them out of Kirkwall and towards the Vimmark Mountains, protecting a trade caravan was not their usual business, but this was different. The dwarves they were leading were all associated with House Tethras, Varric had promised them protection and that is what they were all going to provide.

Hawke marched out front with Varric at her heels, Sebastian, Fenris, Merrill, Anders trailed behind. Everyone looked tense; Anders reached out constantly with his warden senses, trying to sense any darkspawn up ahead.

That was the main reason that they were here, for months now there had been reports of darkspawn raiding caravans along the mountain route, the creatures would attack and disappear just as quickly, it had almost crippled trade along this route, and yet in remained a necessary road if trade was going to continue to flow.

So the dwarves had come to Varric, who had in turn came to Hawke, and now she was here, ready to face darkspawn…again.

The warrior felt a cold tingle run down her spine, she feared that the creatures might have an emissary with them, that it might try to paralyze her again, if that happened if they escaped with her…

No, she could not afford to think about that, besides she had been training with Samson for months now, she was no longer easy prey for magical attacks. If an Emissary did try to take her, she would gut the beast before it even realized what was happening.

Merrill, oblivious to the dangers before them, paused to pick a flower here, or examine a weed there. The Dalish had not been out of Kirkwall in some time, she welcomed the fresh air, air free of the stink of the Lowtown foundries.

"Your armor is very shiny Sebastian," she commented, twisting flowers into a bracelet for her wrist, "if we encounter the darkspawn here, it is unlikely that they will not see you."

The archer chuckled at that, "It is the Maker's light that shall shield me Merrill, I do not fear such dark and tainted creatures."

"Really," Merrill regarded Sebastian curiously; she did not see any light? Perhaps it was too dim to see in the afternoon sun, "Perhaps you should ask the Maker to turn down his light. It would make you less likely of a target."

Anders shook his head, he did not know who was more clueless, the archer or the Dalish.

"You were a warden once, is that not right Ser Mage," Sebastian called back to him?

"I was," Anders replied, he had no interest in bantering with some chantry brother, he was just another pawn of the Templars after all, if he acknowledged that or not.

"Is there anything you can tell us about fighting these creatures, anything that might help to keep us all alive?"

Anders frowned, why did everyone come to him with such questions?

_Because you are a warden_, Justice offered.

Anders shook his head, damn it.

"Don't let them bleed on you," the mage said grimly, "You get any of their blood in you, through an open wound or your mouth; you might as well slit your own throat. The only way to save yourself from the taint would then to become a warden, but then you would need to serve them for the rest of your days. I would not advise that."

"Is that how you joined the wardens," Sebastian asked, "Were you tainted during the Blight?"

"No," Anders said, "I joined later, Commander Solona did it to save my life, the Templars were going to execute me."

"Really," Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter," the mage snapped, "I would rather not talk about it, if it was all the same to you."

'Of course," Sebastian said with a respectful bow, "I meant no offense."

Anders fell silent, he…he knew he should not have snapped at the archer, but he was not really in the mood to speak of the past. He did not doubt that one day either Solona or the Templars would show up and drag him back into their worlds that they would take him away from Marian.

He would not allow that, not before he decided what his next move with her would be. The kiss they had shared in his clinic still haunted him, as well as the hunger she had awoken in him, it had been easier to deny before, but now…now that he had experienced her. Anders wanted more, he needed more.

"Hey Blondie," Varric called back to him, "not to touch on a sore subject, but any idea why the wardens haven't wiped these bastards out yet. Their base is just up in Ansburg after all, it wouldn't be that hard to deal with a bunch of raiders would it?"

Anders considered that, if it was Solona leading, she would have moved against the creatures after the very first reports. The commander may have had some faults, but her commitment to the wardens was etched in stone.

"I'm not sure Varric, maybe there aren't any darkspawn here, or maybe the wardens have already dealt with the problem and simply have not contacted the Viscount yet, it could be any number of things."

"But the wardens are supposed to kill darkspawn," Hawke added, "it just seems like they would want a chance to prove that the spawn were still no match for them, the Blight being over and all."

"A fair point," Anders conceded, "but as I said, I don't know the wardens here, not many of them anyway, who knows what their commander…"

Anders paused mid-sentence, he felt a cold tingle run down his spine, his blood ran cold, like someone had poured something foul down his back.

It was a sensation he knew well.

"Anders" Hawke asked; the mage's eyes looked distant.

"Draw your weapons," Anders said coldly, they're here."

IOI

Fenris growled low in the back of his throat, he could not sense the fiends as the Abomination could, but I was not hard to see that this was a decent place for an ambush. High rocks on the right, made for good flanking positions for archers.

The dwarves fell back with the carts, Varric and Sebastian covered them, Fenris's markings glowed dimly, he moved to Hawke's side, the creatures would not get another chance to take her again.

The darkspawn emerged.

Hurlocks howled as they charged the path, dark saliva dripping from their mouths, Fenris dashed into the heart of them, bowling two of the creatures over, Hawke came in behind him, beheading one, slashing open the second.

The lyrium in the elf's markings pulsed, burning the creatures; one dropped his sword with a squeal.

Fenris cut him in half.

Bolts and arrows struck the genlock archers that tried to flank the caravan; Sebastian drew a small flask from a pouch on his belt and lobbed it at the creatures.

The contents ignited as soon as the flash shattered, the stench of burning darkspawn filled the air.

Merrill summoned roots from the ground, they entangled the creatures, some punched through armor black darkspawn blood stained the ground.

Anders rained fire and ice down on the creatures. His eyes never left Hawke's back, it was a distraction, but he could not let her be harmed, not be these…these monsters.

_We shall kill them! We SHALL KILL THEM ALL!_

For once Anders agreed totally with Justice.

None of the spawn would survive this battle.

IOI

The path filled with snarling tainted creatures. Hawke swept three more out of their path, but six more seemed to take their place.

"Too many," Fenris snarled, "fall back to the carts."

Hawke was hoping to keep the fighting away from the dwarves, but they would suffer anyway if the defenders were overwhelmed.

Hawke had just cut down a hurlock alpha, when an ear-splitting roar shook the ground around them.

An ogre had decided to join the battle.

Hawke glared hatefully at the creature, she would not let it take any of her friends.

She would die first.

The monster advanced, Hawke girded herself, if she could catch it unaware, knock it down, she could kill it before its strength could aid its allies.

As it turned out she had not needed to face the creature.

They had walked into a double ambush, the spawn had set up to ambush them, but someone else had set up to ambush the spawn. The caravan had been the bait for a trap, a trap now sprung.

The path filled with armored warriors, silver and blue heraldry marked them, the sign of the white griffon emblazoned on their chests.

The Grey Wardens had arrived.

IOI

Anders watched in shock, he…he had not sensed his fellows here, had they found a way to mask their presence?

Not that it mattered now, they were here, that was all that mattered.

Warden archers rained arrows on the advancing spawns, three warriors armed with halberds pinned the ogre, it howled, rearing back its head, archers peppered the soft spot beneath its jaw with arrows.

The ogre fell.

The dwarven traders cheered, Hawke smirked, normally she was the one who did the saving, it was interesting to be on the other end this time.

The wardens' leader a tough looking Antivan came forward, at his side a gray haired archer followed. The two marched up to Hawke and her allies.

The leader's eyes fell on Anders.

"I thought you were dead," the warrior said to the mage.

"Hello to you to Stroud," Anders grinned, "My thanks for intervening when you did.

Stroud snorted, "We informed your Viscount that the way was not yet clear. Why are you people here? The danger has not yet passed."

"Greeting senior Warden," Hawke said with a slight bow, "I'm Marian Hawke, these people were not informed that your order had not cleared this path yet, I will remind the Viscount upon our return."

"Hawke," the graying archer said with an arched eyebrow, "Your name is Hawke?"

Marian nodded.

"My name is Alec, serah," the archer bowed, "You would not happen to be related to a Malcolm Hawke would you?"

"He was my Father," Hawke responded.

"I knew him," the warden said sadly, "He…he was a good man."

"Thank you ser," Hawke replied.

The archer nodded.

"We can see your people through the path," Stroud offered, "but I suggest you warn the Viscount that the wardens have not yet declared this route safe."

"He will be informed," Hawke promised.

"Very well," Stroud said, he turned to his warriors, "Langley, Krieger take point. The rest take up defensive positions around the caravan. Move it people, we have work to do."

The wardens obeyed Stroud's orders completely, after a brief check for injuries the group was off again.

IOI

Alec sided up next to Stroud, the senior warden regarded the archer, what was this about he wondered?

"She is a Hawke Stroud," Alec said quietly, "Don't you know what that means?"

"It means you will leave this alone Alec," Stroud said blandly.

"But Stroud," Alec complained, "we can't just ignore this, the girl, her blood, she is the blood of Malcolm, we could end this now."

"The Commander has spoken of this," Stroud said shaking his head, "The prison has been sealed, the beast shall remain there chained, even its magic cannot free itself."

"But with the blood of Malcolm Hawke's child, Commander Larius would have…"

Stroud turned to face his subordinate, his eyes cold.

"Larius is dead, the calling has claimed him. His sacrifices will be honored, but they are best buried with the creature that he kept caged."

"But the creature stirs," Alec reminded him, "Why else would the spawn be gathering here in such force. He is waking Stroud, Cory…"

"Do not speak his name," Stroud hissed.

The archer fell silent. Stroud pinned him with a cold gaze.

"The beast is best left forgotten, too many wardens have fallen victim to his foul whispering, we shall secure the deep roads here, the spawn will never reach him, and without the blood of the Hawke he will never be free. Are we clear on this Alec?"

The archer nodded sullenly.

Stroud shook his head, Alec was a good warden, but he was approaching his own calling, he thought to make up what happened twenty four years ago. Though Stroud sympathized, he could not allow it.

The secret had to remain buried.

The monster needed to remain caged.

The wardens would see that it was done.

It was their duty after all; they would keep the world safe from that fiend.

A warden did what he must.

IOI

Alec remained silent, but he did not forget, when they returned to Ansburg, he would inform Janeka of this, the warden scholar would be greatly interested that a child of Malcolm Hawke was back in Kirkwall.

Oh yes, she would be very interested indeed.


	31. The Ball

**Chapter 31: The Ball**

Eric had been true to his word.

A few days after she had told him about Bethany, Leandra Hawke had received a letter from Knight-Captain Cullen. It was something she had been waiting for the last ten months. The note read:

_Let it be known that this woman, Leandra Amell Hawke is given permission to visit the mage Bethany of Kirkwall, on the days determined by the Templar in command._

Leandra wrinkled her nose slightly, Bethany of Kirkwall? She knew that many families chose to cut ties to any children who developed magical talent. Parents would pretend that their children had never been born, chantry law taught only of magic is a sin, few families wanted admit to having mages in their bloodline.

The Hawke's were not one of those families. Leandra cared nothing for the stigma that having a mage in her family brought, all that mattered to her was that she was allowed to see her daughter again.

A single tear ran down her cheek, she blessed the day that Eric Duval had come to Marian asking for her help.

He had given her a very special gift.

She got to see her Bethany again.

IOI

The Templars led her down a darkened corridor of the Gallows, few people came here to visit mages, this section of the Gallows had an abandoned look to it, like it was a place the Templars would have preferred to forget.

Leandra would not give them that opportunity; she was here to see her daughter…

Nothing else mattered.

The visitation room was small, barely larger than a prison cell, a single wooden table and two chairs sat in the center, there were two doors here one leading to the public area of the gallows, the other the mage's quarters.

Leandra had come through the public door; Bethany would come through the mage's.

"The mage has been summoned," her Templar escort informed her, "You will have twenty minutes. Do not seek to pass anything to the mage. WE shall be just outside the door if she tries to attack you."

"I understand Messere," the woman nodded, though the thought of Bethany ever harming her was preposterous.

_I have nothing to fear from my own child. _

The Templars left her then, Leandra sat down to wait. The sound of booted footsteps approaching made her heart leap.

The door to the mage's quarters opened, Bethany stepped through into the room.

The mage smiled weakly at her.

"Hello Mother," Bethany said quietly, "I missed…"

Bethany never got a chance to finish; her mother was on her feet wrapping her in a strong hug. She could hear her mother sob into her shoulder. The mage's own eyes burned with unshed tears…

No…you must not cry, you must show no weakness when the Templars come for you again.

Tobrius's warnings kept her calm, but that did not mean that she felt nothing.

"My brave little girl," Leandra whimpered, "My sweetheart."

"Let us sit Mother," Bethany said slipping out of her embrace, "we shall talk for a bit, I have many questions."

Leandra nodded; yes there was much she wanted Bethany to hear.

They mostly spoke of frivolous things, the repairs to the estate. Marian's dealings with the bone pit mines, and words of greetings from her old friends.

Bethany was grateful to hear everyone was well, Aveline, Isabela, Varric, and Fenris, she missed them all, she asked that Mother let them all know she was fine.

"Oh Bethany," Leandra said looking at her daughter's face, "You look so worn out, so tired, they have been treating you well here have they not?"

"I'm fine Mother," She said trying to reassure her parent, "they drained away my mana before you came, they didn't want me trying to mind control you."

"Mind control," Leandra spat the words, "You would never do anything like that, after all these months don't the Templars know that?"

"It is just precaution Mother, not every mage here can be trusted."

Bethany quickly changed the subject; she did not want Mother worrying about her. Several of the Starkhaven mages had been recaptured recently; several of them blamed Marian for it. They said if she had just killed the Templars who had been hunting them, they might have gotten away.

They could not touch Marian now, but Bethany was another matter.

She did not want that to get back to Marian, her sister had enough trouble as it was.

"The repairs to the estate are finally complete," Leandra said with a dreamy expression on her face, "It took several months longer than expected, but we have finally begun to move back in. I have the most marvelous of Grand Balls planned," Leandra said excitedly.

"It sounds wonderful Mother," Bethany agreed, "I wish I could be there."

"I will speak with the Templars," Leandra informed her, "Perhaps they will grant you leave to attend."

"I doubt that the Knight-Commander would allow that," Bethany shrugged, "and besides, your guest might not approve of a mage being there."

"Nonsense, you are my daughter, magic be damned," Leandra said sternly, "if anyone doesn't like that…well…then they can all go to the void for all I care."

Bethany smiled, it was good to hear Mother speaking like this again, she had feared that her going into the Gallows would destroy her.

She was grateful that Mother was still fighting back.

The Templar outside knocked loudly on the door.

Their time was now up.

Bethany embraced the older woman one last time.

"Good bye Mother," she said warmly, "Give Marian my love."

"I will dear, and be careful in here. Know that…know that you are always in our thoughts."

The mage nodded, she knocked lightly on the mage quarters door, the Templar on the other side opened it.

Bethany stepped back inside the Gallows, leaving her Mother behind.

Leandra gave the door one final look before leaving.

"Stay safe sweetheart," she said warmly, "please stay safe."

IOI

Meanwhile, Hawke was sitting in the Hanged Man, playing cards with several of her friends.

Isabela was up as usual; Merrill had lost ten silvers and was trying her hardest to stay in the game. Lady Elegant was their fourth today. The noble woman was here to speak with Hawke about business matters, not to mention to help prepare her for her entrance into high society.

After all, Elegant had made the jump from Lowtown, she was certain that Hawke could do the same.

"So Hawke," Isabela said regarding her cards carefully, "Any thought on what you are going to be wearing to the big party?"

Hawke sighed; she had been dreading this party actually, set two weeks from tomorrow, on the eve of Satinalia. Every noble in Kirkwall had been invited.

Hawke hated to admit it, but she was terrified, she did not want to look like a total ass in front of all of Kirkwall.

"I imagine I will be wearing that black pants suit of mine, it is nice, and most people say…"

She stopped talking; Isabela and Elegant were staring at her like she had grown a second head. Merrill was oblivious of course, trying to decide if she would raise or fold this hand.

"What," Hawke asked.

Before she could even move, the pirate queen reached out and cuffed her across the back of her head.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"Shame on you Hawke," Isabela smirked, "Your about to be the talk of all Kirkwall, and you want to show up at a grand ball in a pants suit?"

"Tragic it is," Elegant agreed, "simply tragic."

"Elegant and I have been looking," Isabela said conspiratorially, "And we think we have found the perfect evening dress for you."

"Evening dress," Hawke visibly paled, "Isabela can you actually imagine me in an evening dress?"

"I have always wondered," Merrill said conversationally, "why do you call them evening dresses, can you only wear them in the evening? What if you try to wear on in the morning? I…what?"

All three of her companions were staring at the Dalish.

"I will just shut up now," she said sheepishly.

"Trust us Hawke," Elegant said smiling, "You will want to make a splash at this event."

"I don't want to embarrass myself," Hawke admitted, "Or Mother for that matter."

Isabela had to fight the urge to laugh, Hawke, their mighty leader, scared of putting on a dress and making an ass of herself in front of Kirkwall.

It was very endearing.

"Trust me Hawke," Elegant said with a sly smile, "you will make a good impression, not just a splash but a tidal wave."

"And besides," Isabela whispered, "Anders is going to be there. You want to look beautiful for Anders don't you?"

"He…he is?" Hawke said shyly, she had not thought that Anders would want to go to this party.

Isabela nodded, _provided that Varric did his job of course, _she thought_._

Hawke gave the two women a shy smile, she nodded.

Sweet Maker, she thought, I have gone insane.

_Anders was going to be there._

She had never been the most feminine of women, but even she was forced to admit.

She wanted to look good for Anders, no not just good…gorgeous!

Elegant led her out of the Hanged Man, with Isabela and Merrill in tow.

They had Hawke, now Varric had to deliver Anders.

Then all would be left was to sit back and next nature take its course.

Hopefully, Anders would be as easy to convince as Hawke was.

IOI

"No."

Varric was surprised, "what do you mean no Blondie?"

"I mean no," Anders said stalking around his clinic, "Hawke doesn't want me at this thing."

Varric snorted, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but if he could bullshit his way past the merchants' guild, he could certainly do this.

He would not fail, he couldn't.

"How can you say that Blondie," Varric shrugged, "Hawke wants you there, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yes," Anders said sarcastically, "she wants the apostate squatting in Darktown at her big party, and even if she did, I…I didn't exactly come prepared for high society."

Varric pulled a large parcel out of his backpack, he handed it to Anders.

The mage regarded him suspiciously.

"For the party," Varric offered.

Anders opened the package, the apostate gasped.

It was a beautiful set of dress robes, he… he had not seen anything like it since he had fled the circle of Ferelden. They were similar to his old clothes but much nicer, and jet black with gold fittings.

Oh…Varric…I can't accept this."

"Sure you can," the dwarf offered.

"I could not afford this, not if I saved for a year."

"Don't worry about that," the dwarf assured him, "considered it a gift from house Tethras. Our family would have fallen apart if it wasn't for you; you got me out of the deep roads. We are going to get you into Hawke's party."

_And maybe into Hawke if you're really lucky,_ he thought with a sly grin.

Both Hawke and Anders had been fluttering around each other for months. It was clear that they liked each other, but were both too proud to make the first move.

Varric and Isabela had decided to make the first move.

Hawke needed this, Anders to, whether they admitted it or not.

Sometimes, Varric knew, a friend needed to know when to push.

This was one of those pushing times.

The dwarf hoped they would come to appreciate it.

One day.

IOI

The day of the Ball finally came, all of Kirkwall turned out to pay homage to the restored Amell Family. Nobles, merchants, and even several foreign dignitaries showed up. It was even rumored that the Viscount himself would show up tonight.

The Amell family's grand Ball was the talk of all of Kirkwall.

Leandra was the most gracious of hostess's; she kept the crowd entertained until it was time for her daughter to arrive. Gamlen had been invited as well, but he had declined, he had no desire to air his business in front of all of Kirkwall, at least that was what he had told Leandra.

Personally, she thought that he simply did not want to see their old home again; perhaps he was afraid that it would be lost again? Perhaps he was ashamed that it had been lost in the first place?

The estate had been restored to its full grandeur, nobles who had known Lord Fausten and Lady Marian oohed and ahh'ed at the restore estate. It was hard to believe that this place had once been a slaver base.

Hawke' friends had also showed up, Sebastian showed up in set of dress clothes, it had been a long time since he had mingled with the nobility, he realized that it was something that he needed to get used to again, if he had any desire to reclaim his lands anyway.

Aveline wore her dress armor, one of her guardsman Donnic Hendyr had agreed to escort her, the poor man looked like he was about to burst from excitement..

Varric was here as well, his dress tunic represented his house, he hated dress clothes himself, but this was as much for Hawke as anyone, he would put up with them for one night.

Fenris stood with bodyguards, this was not his first noble party, Danarius had attended many, and he found that he preferred the company of warriors in such situations.

Isabela had decided against the traditional gown. Instead she wore a fine blue captain's coat, with black leather leggings that fit her like a second skin. Her top was backless with a slit down the front; it would not take much for any man there to imagine what the pirate queen would look like naked.

She was of course…very popular.

Merrill had promised to stop by later, the dalish was not comfortable around so many rich shemlen.

Isabela gasped when she saw Anders enter, the black robes with the gold embroidery made him look downright…regal. If Hawke was not so smitten with him, Isabela may have decided to go for it, but sadly that ship had sailed.

Oh well…couldn't win all the time, the trick was to know to win when it really counted.

The town clock struck eight bells, it was time.

Time for the mistress of the house to present herself.

Bodahn Feddic stepped up onto the staircase; he had recently applied for the job of being Hawke's personal manservant, after what had happened in the deep roads, how could the former merchant not choose to work for her?

He could think of no better way to repay her.

He drew a small silver bell from his waist coat; he rang it, drawing the attention of the many party guests.

The dwarf cleared his throat, it was time.

"My lords and Ladies of Kirkwall," he called out loud and clearly, "May I present, Marian, the Lady Hawke, the scion of House Amell.

The door to the master bedroom opened, all eyes were drawn to their arriving host.

The guests all gasped in excited surprise, bot h Fenris and Anders jaws dropped. Isabela frowned; she knew that this had been planned, but…

"Show off," she murmured under her breath.

The woman on the staircase was a vision, the backless gown she wore was adorned with rubies, the Orlesian silk was as red as a rose, with matching gloves. Lady Amell's diamonds decorated her long, slender neck; her short black hair was slicked back giving her an almost liquid appearance. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement and nerves, they were bewitching, both challenge and invitation.

She rested her slender arms on the great banister, the lady of the house smiled warmly.

"Greetings," Hawke said in a low sultry voice, "In the name of house Amell I bid you all welcome. Welcome to the reborn, House Amell!"


	32. The Lady in Red

**Chapter 32: The Lady in Red**

Fenris was speechless; the woman descending the staircase was a vision of beauty. His mouth went dry as he watched her, her eyes sparkling with mischief, her dress the color of a slow burning flame.

She made her way through the crowd mingling with her many party guests, many a noble man kissed her hand, Fenris growled low under his breath, they had no right to touch Hawke in that way.

_Calm yourself Fenris, there is nothing you can do. _

The tevinter elf sighed, his conscience had spoken with the voice of Bethany Hawke, it was right of course. Here was yet more evidence that Hawke would never be his, and perhaps never should be.

_She was a woman of means now, with all of Kirkwall at her feet._

_What kind of life could an escaped slave give such a woman…?_

Not much of one…not at all.

IOI

Hawke was trying very hard not to make a fool of herself. She tried to remember all those courtly manners that Mother had tried to teach her over the years, she found herself wishing Bethany was here, she could light up a room with her smile alone; she did not have to work to be charming…

Unlike Marian.

She greeted them all one by one, her friends first, and then the various nobles and merchants that Mother had invited. Some of the names she recognized from her dealings with Athenril, others were quite knew to her.

She searched the crowd for Anders; sadly he had seemed to have vanished. Hawke frowned, had he left? Had he thought her ridiculous in this get up? Insecurities of all kinds sprang to mind. She tried to push them all back.

Her mother approached her; tears shined in the older woman's eyes, Marian had never looked so beautiful. She was accompanied by Eric Duval of all people, she walked arm in arm with the merchant.

"It is good to see you again Serah Duval," she offered with a slight curtsey.

"And you as well milady," the old merchant said with a smile.

Milady? It sounded ridiculous to hear someone call her that, but Hawke supposed that she would have to get used to it.

"You must be an imposter," Leandra said with mock seriousness, "My Mari always swore that she would set fire to herself before she got into an evening dress."

Hawke blushed, the only reason she had got so dressed up for this was to impress Anders…

And sadly he was no longer here.

She was surprised however; she had never seen Mother so happy, not in a long time. She could not help but wonder if it was simply because of the fact that they had regained the estate, or if it was the company of a certain merchant.

Hawke was not quite sure how she felt about that, on one hand she was happy that mother had found a man to spend some time with, but she was also a bit angry that she was doing so. In Marian's eyes mother would always belong to father and vice versa.

Not that Father would ever wish for her to be lonely. No…he would be happy that Mother had finally found someone to spend time with.

A bit of commotion at the door drew her attention, the guests had been stirred up by something, Hawke began to move in that direction when the crowd finally parted.

"Saemus," she smiled in greetings.

Saemus Dumar had grown up quite a bit in the last year and a half, he was…seventeen now, close to eighteen at least. Hawke was surprised to see him here; the Viscount's son did not usually attend such functions.

"Good evening Serah Hawke," he said handing his cloak to Bodahn, trailing behind him, a red haired elven servant girl followed in the boy's wake.

"Will your Father be joining us tonight Saemus," Hawke inquired.

"Sadly not I'm afraid," the boy frowned, "the business of the city is never finished it seems."

Hawke nodded, it was true that the Viscount had much to deal with right now. The Quanri still occupied the docks, and the Templars and Mages still caused no end of headaches for those in power.

In truth, Hawke was a bit sad that the Viscount had not come to tonight; she had hoped to get him alone, to discuss lifting the edict involving the death sentence for the families of those caught aiding Mages. Sadly it seemed that she would not get to do that.

"Enjoy the evening Saemus. Please wish your Father well for me," she said warmly going off to greet her other guests.

Saemus and his elven servant vanished into the crowd, his elf trailing behind him, once they had gotten clear of Hawke's eye sight, he turned to the elf, his eyes that of a puppy wishing to please his master.

"You will tell the Arishok of this yes, and the Tamassran," he asked, he was eager to please the Qunari leaders.

The elf smiled.

"Of course," Tallis replied, "your dedication and service will be rewarded."

The Viscount's son beamed under the Qunari elf's praise, his Father had watched him to closely this last year and a half, he had not been able to visit the compound as he would have preferred. When Tallis first appeared it had been Maker-sent.

He returned to mingle with the guests, while Tallis slipped away to explore the Amell estate. Tamassran wanted something on Hawke, some kind of lever she could pull to entice the woman's conversion

If it was here, Tallis would find it.

IOI

Aveline moved through the crowded room watching for any sign of trouble, technically she was off duty right now, but Hawke was her friend.

The Guard Captain would see no one interfere with the success of this event. It would do Hawke good to have at least one quiet evening.

After losing Bethany to the Gallows, the Hawke family deserved a night of peace.

Donnic followed in her wake, he tried to remain calm, when Aveline had said she required an escort for this evening he happily volunteered. There had been talk of a lottery, in the past the guardsmen had considered escort duty a bane, having to follow the guard captain around and look like a glorified bodyguard.

Donnic did not mind, the lottery idea had come up, but he had offered a week's stipend to his fellows to not put their names in.

He had wanted this, a night with Aveline, his vision…his…well…he did not quite know what he was to the beautiful Captain, but it would be interesting finding out.

Aveline shifted uncomfortably, she hated dress armor, Donnic concurred on that, it was overly shiny and heavy to boot. She wound her way around towards one of the food trays. The dark skinned woman that the Captain sometimes spoke to had set up shop their apparently, flirting with the noble lords and their sons and daughters.

Aveline approached her; the Guard Captain regarded what the woman was wearing, or rather what she was almost not wearing.

"That is an interesting look Isabela," Aveline commented, "I can't help wondering if you were trying to get in it or get out of it?"

"Just making it easier on whoever I go home tonight with big girl," Isabela replied with a saucy smile. She regarded the captain's own armor, she glanced up at Donnic, a pitying look on her face, "You have my sympathies," she informed him, "you will need quite the pry bar to get her out of that tonight."

Aveline's eyes widened in shock.

Donnic blushed pure scarlet.

Aveline glared daggers at her.

"Shut up whore or I'll break you," the Captain growled.

The pirate queen laughed at their discomfort.

"Calm down big girl, I was just joking," Isabela smirked, "I was just…"

That is when they both saw it, it was quick but it was there, both their heads snapped over one of the food trays. Donnic moved in closer, what had they seen that had interested them so?

One of the tiny sandwiches on the plate vanished, no one had picked it up it was just gone. The only clue was a small shadow on the wall, a shadow not attached to anything.

A familiar looking shadow.

Isabela and Aveline looked at each other, shaking her head the guard captain reached out, if there was a person there she would.

"Owww!"

The cry startled Donnic; the air before them shimmered, revealing a familiar elf in Dalish leathers.

"Merrill," Aveline sighed, releasing her hand.

"Hello Aveline, Hello Bela," the Dalish replied sheepishly.

"You know you had an invitation kitten," Isabela smiled, "no reason to sneak around and nick snacks."

"I didn't want to disturb the party," Merrill said ringing her hands nervously, "Besides too many people here, I don't really like crowds."

Aveline shook her head.

Isabela excused herself from her male admirers, and took the Dalish off to get a proper meal in the Kitchen. Aveline shrugged, after seeing that Donnic must think that she associated with freaks.

"Would you care to dance Guard Captain," he asked.

The offer surprised her; most men were…intimidated by her presence, not to mention the dress armor did little to aid in such movement.

Still…she was touched.

"We can try," she said blushing slightly, "but it will be difficult."

"Worth the risk I think," he offered her his hand.

Shyly…Aveline took it, and let him lead her out among the rest of the guests.

IOI

Fenris sighed, he had never liked these things back in Tevinter, and watching Hawke gliding around looking for the Abomination was frustrating.

He tried to focus on other things. There was much to do at his mansion; things were falling into poor repair. He wanted to keep the place livable, at least until Danarius finally showed his face again.

Then…it would not matter.

"Fenris," Hawke said gliding up next to him.

"Hawke," he replied with a curt nod.

She regarded him thoughtfully, his armor cleaned and polished, his weapon as well. Had he not been elven most would have saw him as a knight intend of a body guard.

"I require a dance partner," she informed him, "Could I count on your support."

The Tevinter elf flushed, his ears twitched nervously, ""I…I am afraid I do not know how to dance Hawke," he admitted sheepishly, "I would not wish to spend the next few minutes stepping on your feet."

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I don't really know how to either, I promise not to step on your feet if you do not step on mine."

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Fenris caught himself smiling,

Hawke took him by the hand and together they went out among the other guests. Fenris tried to remember what he had seen others do in this situation, his hand in Hawkes, the other on the small of her back. They moved together, quite awkwardly, but slowly, the two of them found a rhythm all their own.

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy himself, the feeling of her in his arms, her soft hand in his.

"This must be very hard for you," she said sadly.

"What must be?" he inquired.

"Not having Bethany here," she frowned, "you two became quite close."

Fenris did his best to keep the shock from his face. Hawke thought…she thought that he was involved with her sister! Was that why she never returned his attention? Was that why she always turned to the Abomination?

Fenris cursed silently, he should have seen that, should have realized what had happened.

"Your sister became a good friend to me," he admitted, a wry smile teased his lips, "Friends with a mage, I would have thought it impossible, but that is what we became."

Hawke arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Just friends?"

"Just friends," he admitted.

"Oh," she replied.

He was not sure why but he found hope in that simple word, perhaps he would yet be able to turn his situation around…

**You are slave and she a Lady…what could you possibly offer her?**

Fenris cursed inwardly, the voices of his insecurities were right, but then again, the Abomination had little to offer either, and perhaps this game was not quite over.

Perhaps he may yet claim victory here.

Perhaps.

IOI

The party finally wound down after midnight, one by one the guests drifted away, thanking their hostess for her hospitality.

Varric offered to walk Merrill home. Sebastian had left with several well-known nobles; he hoped to convince them to aid him in supporting his bid to reclaim his homeland. Isabela had disappeared early in the evening, on the arm of some lord's son, the young man was likely seeing to the pirate queen's needs right now, Hawke thought with a smirk. Donnic and Aveline were one of the last ones to leave, seeing to the safety of Saemus Dumar and his servant girl.

It was…awkward saying goodnight to Fenris, when Anders had disappeared Hawke had felt extremely depressed, her friend had helped her get through the eve without bursting into tears.

She had so hoped to that Anders would come, that he would make his move here.

She sighed heavily, wishful thinking it seemed.

She sank into a large arm chair in the study; it was dark now in the mansion, Bodahn having doused most of the lanterns.

Marian pulled off the heels she had worn this evening, Maker how did women wear these things all the time. She preferred armor over running around on the balls of her feet.

Jester padded up beside her having finished his dinner, he rubbed against her arm, demanding pats.

She smiled weakly and complied.

It had been a long day, part of her just wanted to crawl under her blankets and sleep for the next few hours, but another part of her wanted to head to darktown, to demand answers from a certain mage.

No…she would deal with that in the morning…when she had a chance to calm down.

She was about to return to her room when she heard voices in the hall, she stopped, wondering if trouble had decided to pay a visit. She pricked her ears and listened.

"It has been such a long time."

Hawke recognized Mother's voice, it sounded pained.

"I know," a male voice responded, "but I don't think they would have wanted us to be lonely, not when there was a chance to find some happiness."

Hawke's eyes widened, it was Serah Duval!

She quietly glanced into the hallway, Mother stood by her bedroom door, her arms around the merchant's neck.

They were kissing deeply.

Hawke's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

She backed up into the library not wanting to disturb them. Part of her was angry and Mother in that moment, the part of her that was loyal to Father was angry and her Mother's weakness.

But she recognized how childish that was; Father would not wish Mother to be alone, not if she could help it.

She waited until she heard Mothers bedroom door close for the eve. Only then did she emerge. At least one of the Hawke women should have a pleasant night she thought.

Though it seemed that the night had one less surprise for her.

"Hello Hawke."

Anders stood near the hearth in the main drawing room, he looked devastatingly handsome in his black dress robes, he gave her a sheepish look. Part of her wanted to lash out at him for keeping her waiting, but she could not stop her heart from soaring,

HE was here. HE WAS HERE!

"You came," she said shyly.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I disappeared earlier," he admitted, "When I saw you up there…I…got cold feet I suppose. You…you have never looked so beautiful."

Hawke blushed; Anders never talked to her this way. She had wanted to hear him say it though; she had waited for such a long time.

Unbidden she found herself in his arms, their lips crashed together. They hungrily attacked each other. Desire overpowering any ill emotions that remained between them.

She had wanted this all night; she would not deny herself now!

Anders growled lustfully, scooping her into his arms, carrying her up the staircase to the master bedroom.

Hawke kissed, nibbled, and licked at his neck, drawing groans of desire from the mage. He could barely get her up the stairs fast enough; he lowered her to her feet at the entrance to her room. Her blue eyes were dark with desire; she had wanted this for so long…she had wanted him for so long.

Justice tried to chime in, but Anders ignored his friend's thoughts, he would not stop him from having this, from having Hawke.

"Justice thinks you're a distraction," he panted, barely able to take his eyes off of her, "he doesn't understand what it means to have something worth fighting for, to have someone worth fighting for."

Hawke gave him a lazy, sexy smile.

"Distraction can be nice," she cooed, "when the situation calls for it."

She slipped out of his arms and towards the bed, undoing the buttons that held her dress.

The silken garment fell away.

She faced him then in all her glory, he gasped at the vision before him.

_This beautiful woman, his beautiful, wondrous Mari._

"Come here," she purred hungrily.

He followed her into the room, closing the door behind him, tonight was a night for just the two of them. The Templars could wait until tomorrow, tonight he belonged to Hawke.

The mission be damned.


	33. A Happy New Year

**Chapter 33: A Happy New Year**

The dawn of the year 9:33 of the Dragon Age was a happy time for the Hawke family, their estate was finally settled, their status as nobility had been restored, and love was in the air.

Leandra decided to spend the first month of the year, travelling with Eric Duval. The merchant had become very close with the noble woman during the last year. The gossips of Kirkwall were not surprised that the new Lady Amell, as Leandra was now known would take up with such a man Serah Duval. His own status in Kirkwall was quite dubious considering he openly admitted that he had a mage for a child.

Few of gossips took notice of the fact that Leandra's second daughter was a mage, and was currently locked in the Gallows.

As for Bethany the New Year brought with it new responsibilities. First Enchanter Orsino was impressed with how the young mage had progressed both with her own studies and with teaching the mage children of the Gallows. A week after the New Year's celebrations ended, Bethany was award the rank of a full Enchanter in the Kirkwall Circle. Her Master Tobrius could not have been more proud of his young charge.

As for Hawke herself, she had decided to spend the time her Mother would be gone, at home, it had been a long time since she had a place to herself, and she wished to spend it outfitting the mansion tastefully. Many a noble man had become smitten with the elusive heir of the Amell dynasty; they were shocked when the young lady refused their invitations to dine. Many came to see Lady Hawke as a recluse.

What in Andraste's name did she do in that big house all alone and all day?

Few realized that the Amell estate had an entrance in darktown, and even fewer were aware how often the Mage Anders entered the house using that entrance.

The former warden knew many things to keep his new lover occupied in her new home.

Yes, the people of Kirkwall had finally taken notice of the rise of the Amells, and many wished to win the favor with the newly returned nobles.

There were some however, who did not seek the friendship of House Amell.

Sister Petrice had not forgotten Hawke's escaping her plans two years ago, and she did not wish to see a Qunari ally rising in Kirkwall. She began to investigate ways to bring down the new nobles.

In the warden's base in Ansburg, the Warden Historian Janeka saw the return of the children n of Malcolm Hawke as a Maker sent opportunity. She began to set plans in motion that would draw the Hawke sisters to the Wardens 'holdings in the Vimmark Mountains.

The Hawkes would aid Janeka, if they wanted to or not.

Tallis reported back to the Tamassran and the Arishok, she had found little that the Qunari could use to leverage Hawke's conversion. The Tamassran was sad about this; she feared that Hawke's potential would be wasted. The Arishok grew more and more impatient, the other Tallis had yet to discover the location of the tome, and it was going on three years since they had first come to these shores.

Seizing this Kirkwall might be the only way to do a proper search for the tome, his soldiers continued to watch, preparing for the day that the attack order would be given.

In the Gallows, Knight-Commander Meredith had continued to receive reports of this Hawke woman moving throughout Kirkwall. She moved through both the noble circles and the criminal element of the city with equal ease.

And…she was an Amell, Meredith was not fooled for a second, she had to be working in concert with the so called hero of Ferelden. She was likely paving the way for her warden cousin to replace Andraste in the eyes of the people. So far all Templar attempts to deal with Solona Amell had failed, If this matter was not settled soon, more drastic measure would have to be called for.

Meredith sighed heavily; she had fought so hard and for so long to protect her home from magic, to save the people here from the serpent hiding under their beds.

_For you my Amelia, always for you. _

Fortunately she had leverage that she could use against this mage-pawn Hawke. The Mage Bethany of Kirkwall was from her bloodline. Meredith snorted indignantly, this Marian Hawke was a fool, and she still looked at the girl as a sister. She had not learned the lesson that Meredith had, that mages were no longer people; they were explosives waiting to go off.

If this Hawke stood in her way, she would not hesitate to use the mage to bring the fool woman back into line.

Then she would be free to finish her grand work, to save all of Kirkwall from the magical stain.

One day, the people here would thank her, would be grateful for all her sacrifices, they would owe their liberation to her, and in that moment she would redeem poor Amelia's soul.

On and on it went enemies continued to gather, to plan their schemes against Hawke and House Amell. Sadly Marian could not see the danger that was starting to swirl around her. For the first time in years she felt truly happy, she had wealth, family, and love.

What more could she possibly need?

IOI

Marian Hawke sighed happily, there were some days that you really…really did not want to get out of bed.

She laid on her stomach, naked in their bed, the warmth of the hearth in her room warming her bare skin; Anders lay next to her, his strong calloused hands massaging her shoulders. Hawke groaned in pleasure, Maker, Anders knew so many ways to please her both mentally and physically. She had come to enjoy these times when all they had to do was lay in bed together with nothing between them but the sheets.

And sheets were oh so easy to remove.

Anders had seemed so much more relaxed since they had begun their relationship; her love for him seemed to be keeping Justice at bay. She hoped that one day he would be able to either free himself from the spirit or that it would accept her as a part of Anders' life.

She had high hopes that one day this would come to pass.

"You know, in the circle, " he purred, "Love was a trap, the senior mages warned us about it, about not giving the Templars too much that they could hold over us, but now that I am here, now that I'm with you. I can say that this rule will be the one that I will break with the most happiness."

Hawke smiled, Anders loved her, she…what else could she possibly ask for?

She glanced up into his eyes, she saw the sadness there. As always the fear and anger against the Templars was always there.

"I…I don't want to leave you," he said.

"Then don't," she offered, "stay here…stay with me."

Anders gave her a surprised look, "You would have me live here, in Hightown with you, would you shout our love to all of Kirkwall? Would you tell them that you love me? Would you shout it to the Knight-Commander?"

Hawke gave him a lazy sexy smile, how could she refuse this man anything, the one she had wanted for so long and finally had.

"I am unworthy of you love," Anders said layering kisses on her bare back.

Hawke moaned his lips set fire to her skin, arousing her passions.

She moved with the speed of a warrior, flipping him onto his back, she straddled him now, grinning fiercely.

"Let me show you just how worthy you are," she purred hungrily.

And so…she did.

IOI

Athenril screamed.

The elf's world had become constant pain, no more, no less. She tried to remember what had come before, the attack that had been launched under the cover of darkness. Her men had become…soft…complacent, too much easy money working for Hawke over the last two years.

Now…they were suffering for it.

"I think she is ready to negotiate Orden," a cruel voice said from behind her, "release the prison."

The strange glow surrounding the elf faded, she fell gasping to the floor of her warehouse.

She looked up at the faces of her attackers.

She recognized Fel Orden; the blood mage had caused a lot of trouble in Kirkwall a few years back. This meant that the man in the leathers was likely Victor Longdeath, a ruthless archer, and mercenary.

Athenril now knew who had ordered this attack, and who she would have to make pay for it later.

"The Coterie says you have been a very bad girl elf. They have been more than willing to pay our protection fees, why have you become so cheap. Do you not care for what happens to your men now?"

'Evets agreed to leave Kirkwall alone," Athenril gasped, "We all agreed, all the smuggler chieftains."

"Oh…but that was before that Ferelden Guard Dog all but shut down our system of bribes and patronage," Victor chuckled, "Jeven is gone, and Kirkwall is no longer paying us for leaving their businesses alone. Plus, one of our boys is locked up in the Keep. We were hoping that you could help us with that."

"Never!" the elf spat, "You attack my base, kill my boys and now you expect me to help you…NEVER!"

Fel Orden chuckled, "You act like I will give you a chance little elf."

The blood mage slashed his hand, the magic rose; it wove its way around Athenril, into her head, and into her mind.

She gasped, Maker…it was so…painful! Yet she would not yield! She would not!

"I…I obey my Master," Athenril said in a cold monotone.

Both Orden and his partner smiled, it was time to teach Kirkwall a valuable lesson.

This city now belonged to Evet's Marauders.

IOI

Explosions shook the Viscount's Keep; twenty guardsmen lay dead, or dying. The dungeons were in flames; all prisoners had been released, and were hunting the injured guards.

Aveline growled; she tried to rise, despite her broken leg. She still did not understand what had happened, Athenril had sent word that she was bringing in a couple of prisoners to collect a bounty.

Then everything had gone to the void!

The lf just stood there, her eyes glassy and empty. She did not even try to rein in her men?

What in Andraste's name was going on?

She saw the elf's men leaving, one of the prisoners was with them, she recognized the lout, one of Evet's Marauders that had been captured trying to shake down a merchant in the Lowtown markets.

The group's leader smirked at Aveline.

"We thank you for the feeding and housing of our boy Guard Captain," Fel Orden snickered, "please accept your death as fair recompense."

The marauders left then one of them remained behind to finish the job.

Aveline raised her shield, but the other warrior was uninjured, he kicked the blade from her hand.

She glared up at her murderer.

The man smiled and raised his sword.

A blade tore through the man's chest. The guard that killed him roared in fury flinging the man viciously to the ground.

"YOU WILL NOY HARM HER!" the guard roared.

Aveline struggled trying to rise; it was then that her rescuer came to her side.

Even through the smoke and flame she could make out the man's face.

"Donnic?" she asked

"Don't try to move Guard Captain," the man said softly, "I've sent word to the circle, their healers should arrive soon."

Aveline felt uncomfortable under her saviors gaze, he tended to her wounds so gently…so carefully.

For the first time, in a very long time, she felt stirring in her heart.

Stop it, she thought, it is just nerves the man just saved your life; of course you will feel some kind of kinship with him.

Aveline's eyes fell on Athenril, the elf still had not moved, she…she looked empty, alive but dead inside.

She needed to send word to Anders in Darktown, with luck he could restore the elf, and they could get some answers.

One thing was for certain though.

Evets Marauders had declared war on Kirkwall.


	34. Life Under the Noose

**Chapter 34: Life under the Noose**

The first day of the month was always a busy time in the Gallows. Reports needed to be filed by Templar and mage both, then there was the assignment of the teaching roster new mages who had shown a talent for certain spells were considered for new positions, or at least guest positions, then the complete list was sent to the knight-commander to be approved and finalized.

First-Enchanter Orsino always used these times to try and converse with Meredith, of course that was becoming harder and harder. The Knight-Commander had taken to isolating herself in her quarters, seeing no one unless by her own request.

The woman became more reclusive by the day, she knew in her heart how the Gallows should be run and did not need any advice from anyone on how to do it.

The first day of the month was also inoculation day; the mages were lined up and given medicine and treatment so they would not get sick for the next month. The foul tasting liquid was supposed to keep them healthy, but many of the mages had other ideas what it was used for.

Bethany's friend Helena was quite loud about her ideas, and she did not care who heard her.

"They're trying to sterilize us," she informed Bethany that night over dinner, "The Knight-Commander does not want us contributing to the mage problem, so she serves us this…shit every month. I would be surprised if it doesn't shorten our lifespans as well."

Jacob chuckled, "You are one of the most upbeat people I know love," the elf informed her.

"I'm simply being realistic;" she said glumly, "This place is beginning to feel more and more like a prison every day."

Bethany sighed, she may not say it out loud like Helena, but she could not help but agree with her friend. Fewer and fewer mages were allowed out into the city during the day, and those that were, were never allowed to leave their Templar escort. The Templars even stood watch during healing, like a mage would ever think to harm some noble with the coin to pay for healing magic.

She knew that such thoughts were dangerous; the Knight-Commander continued to tighten her grip on the circle. Orsino had sent requests to the Grand Cleric, asking for her to come and mediate between the two sides.

Elthina's letters suggested that the mages have faith in the Maker, and that they trust that what the Knight-Commander did was right.

Even the loyalists here in the Gallows were finding that increasingly harder to believe. Meredith seemed determined to provoke conflict over the most minor of incidents.

Some had begun to wonder if the woman wanted a mage revolt.

None of our business, Tobrius would say, we keep our heads down and do what is expected of us.

Like a good loyalist should.

Bethany glanced up at the guard walk way overhead; she noticed that Bradley had drawn this duty today. The young recruit had recently turned seventeen. That meant that he was officially now a full Templar recruit, he had finally officially moved out of the chantry and into the barracks here.

She could not help but smile at him.

He nodded and continued on his rounds.

Helena noticed the look that passed between them; she could not help rolling her eyes.

"Please tell me you two are not sleeping together."

"What," Bethany hiccupped, her face turning a bright scarlet, "Of course not, Bradley is my friend nothing more, besides he is much younger than I, I would never…"

Helena giggled.

"She is just tormenting you Bethany," Jacob snorted, "Try to ignore her."

Bethany's blush darkened; it was not that she did not like Bradley, just not in that way. Then there had been Gilbert, Gilbert was a member of the Lucrosian fraternity, he had worked closely with her Master Tobrius in the past. He had taken a shine to Bethany in the last year.

At first, he had asked for her help with his research, the young mage was looking for an alternative to lyrium for the Templars. If he discovered something, he felt that the Templars and mages could enter into a more symbiotic relationship. Tobrius had been intrigued, and so his young apprentice had been tasked to aid the young man. Gilbert had made no bones about the fact that he wished that he and Bethany could be more than friends. She had avoided his advances for the time being, but those advances had not stopped, and they had been far from the only ones.

Many of the young mages in the last year had approached her about liaisons, or private anatomy lessons as one of them had said. Bethany had been so horrified by that she had dumped her meal on the man.

Fortunately he got the message after that.

Bethany sighed, it was not that she was trying to avoid relationships; it was just that Tobrius had warned her about such things. In the circle, if the Templars knew that you were close to someone they could use that person as leverage over you. Bethany tried to avoid such entanglements.

It was one of the reasons she feared for Helena and Jacob so, they made no secret that they cared for each other. So far the Templars had not done anything against either of them, but still she could not help but worry about her friends.

Helena was one of the most vocal of the Libertarian Fraternity, she spoke often and openly about what she felt were violations being inflicted on the mages of Kirkwall. The fact they she was still only an apprentice had saved her up till now, but that would likely change once she had taken her harrowing…

If she survived her harrowing.

Thankfully the conversation turned away from Bethany's love life, it turned instead to all the gossip coming out of Kirkwall lately, and there was quite a bit to be talked about.

The mercenary assault on the keep was all that anyone could talk about, the guard had suffered greatly during that attack, so many had been injured or killed, it was said that the Lowtown gangs were running wild in Kirkwall.

Bethany could not help but worry about her family. Marian's reputation might very well provoke some kind attack by some gang fool looking to make a name for themselves. She also worried about Aveline, there had been no word on how the Guard Captain had fared in the assault on the keep, for all she knew Aveline might be dead now.

It was not the most promising thought, she took comfort in the fact that Aveline would not fall without a fight. Plus…if she knew her sister, then Marian would be standing right at her friend's side. Marian was not the type to let one of her allies stand alone.

She supposed she would just have to have faith in her sister and hope for the best.

The coterie had claimed neutrality, but every gang not directly affiliated with them was now openly fighting to cut themselves a piece of fair Kirkwall.

"Will you go fight if the Viscount calls upon the circle Bethany?" Jacob asked her.

"I'm nothing special Jacob," She replied shyly, "My healing abilities are minimal at best, and there are half a dozen other mages who can wield fire and ice here."

"Actually I'm talking about your force magic," her elven friend clarified, "Tobrius himself say that you have surpassed him in using it. You could be a great help in the war effort."

Bethany had considered that, mages had been used by the chantry in war in the past. She supposed the Viscount could petition the circle for aid, if he did, then she would step up, it would be nice to stand at her sister's side again, at Wolf's side again.

"Not going to happen," Helena snorted.

Bethany gave her friend a surprised look, "You don't think I could do it?"

""No, I'm sure you could," Helena responded, "but the Knight-Commander would never allow it. My mentor mentioned that the First Enchanter discussed this with her. Apparently she believes that this is all some scheme by the Mage Underground, the attack was just some plot to allow mages to leave the Gallows so that they have a chance to escape."

Both Jacob and Bethany gave her a strange look.

"I'm only repeating what I heard," Helena said defensively, "Unless the Grand Cleric orders Mages into the fight the Knight-Commander will never allow it."

"I don't see that happening any time soon," Jacob sighed.

The tree fell silent then; it seemed that Kirkwall would have to survive without their magic.

IOI

After they had finished their evening meal, the mages were escorted back to their cells for the evening. Helena and Bethany went one way while Jacob went the other.

Helena gave her lover a sad look, just once she would have liked to kiss him goodnight without worrying about the Templars reporting her for improper fraternization.

Helena noticed one of the Templars staring at them; he was a bald man with a grey beard, and cold ruthless blue eyes.

He eyed Bethany hungrily.

"Don't look up," she informed her friend.

"Why?" Bethany asked, almost doing exactly that.

"I said don't!" Helena hissed.

The two women hurried passed the Templar, pretending he did not exist.

Helena gave a nervous sigh.

"Ser Alrik was watching you," she informed Bethany.

The new Enchanter shuddered.

Ser Otto Alrik was one of Meredith's lieutenants, and a great crony of hers, but that was not the reason for the fear that the female mages in Gallows felt towards him.

Alrik had unusual appetites…it was said that he had developed a taste for tranquil mage girls.

In the last two years he had gone through three tranquil mage assistances, all of them young female and beautiful, it said he used them for….companionship.

The last girl chosen had been made tranquil by Ser Alrik himself, he had found evidence of the girl using blood magic, and Meredith had approved the right with no input from the Frist Enchanter at all.

Since then…the rumors had started, the Alrik had framed the poor girl, now…she was no longer seen at his side, it was said that she had been transferred to work with the rest of the tranquil in the general enchantment section of the Gallows.

_This meant that Ser Alrik was in the market for a new plaything._

There was nothing the mages could do either; Alrik had been reported to Meredith several times with no result.

They were sadly on their own.

"Maker save me," Bethany whimpered as she got out of the man's earshot.

"I would mention this to Tobrius tomorrow," Helena offered, he can put a bug in Knight-Captain Cullen's ear about this. From what I hear Cullen does not approve of what Ser Alrik does."

Bethany nodded, she would do just that, she would also talk to Ser Thrask and Bradley; they both had rounds in the north tower where Bethany resided now that she had been made an enchanter.

They could keep an eye out, and make sure that no one planted anything in her cell while she was teaching. It would not do if some random search of her cell turned up something linking her to blood magic.

_She would give the Templars no excuse to make her tranquil. _

It would also be a good idea for her to stop visiting Idunna for a while, even though Bethany hated to do it. The blood mage had come to see her as a friend. Perhaps she could convince Bradley to check in on her?

Bethany sighed heavily; every mage in the Gallows walked a tight rope with razor blades for safety nets. If you were not careful you would fall into a fate worse than death.

Bethany walked that rope well, but sometimes…just sometimes she felt so weary.

No, she could not even start thinking of weakening; she would not do that to her family. She had no intention of Marian noticing her one day working in the courtyard with a lyrium brand on her forehead.

She would not fail, and she would not fall.

She was a Hawke damn it and no one would take her mind away without a fight,


	35. War in the Streets

**Chapter 35: War in the Streets**

The attack on the Viscount's Keep had indeed set off a gang war. Dozens of mercenary, smuggler and various other outlaw groups began fighting for control of Lowtown, the Docks, and Darktown. With Athenril…indisposed, and the Coterie declaring neutrality, they would watch let their rivals kill each other and attack the winner. The Coterie bosses did not seem to believe that the Marauders could hold Kirkwall even if they managed to seize it. Though few could doubt the speed and savagery of their victories

It seemed that Evets Marauders would win and create a new power to shift on the streets of the City of Chains.

The Nobles demanded that the Viscount step in, that he do something. Sadly, with so many of the guard dead or wounded there was little that he could do. He had few men to mount any sort of response. Knight-Commander Meredith refused to bring in the Templars. She stated publicly that this was a civil matter; it did not involve the mages, who had likely helped set off this chaos. No…the Templars would remain in the Gallows to prevent the Mages from taking advantage of this situation.

At least that is what the Knight-Commander said publicly.

In private she welcomed the violence, anything to destabilize the Dumar regime, to make him weaker in the eyes of the people. One day soon they would turn to her for leadership, and she would be there, waiting to save them.

On the docks, the Qunari chose not to get involved with this conflict. The affairs of Bas were not their concern, though the Arishok did note the weakness that the criminals exploited. If and when the Qun demanded that they do take up arms, this information would prove very useful.

The fighting got so bad that it even drew Hawke's Flock into it; this had been what the Coterie had been hoping for more than anything else. Marian Hawke had been building quite a power base for herself between her dealings with Athenril and the Bone Pit mines. They seemed to think that she deserved to lose a bit fighting to protect her holding.

Unfortunately for them, Marian did not simply fight to defend what was hers. She did something rather unorthodox, but what could they have expected, Hawke was not the most predictable of people.

She threw all her power behind the City Guard.

She rallied the survivors of Athenril's organization, men, women and elves, who had lost friends in the Marauder's first attacks. They gladly agreed to fight under her banner, and more importantly to fight for the safety and security of Kirkwall itself.

Aveline did not entirely like the idea, but she needed soldiers, at least until she was able to recruit and train new guardsmen.

Viscount Dumar was shocked by this show of solidarity. For years House Dumar and House Amell had been rivals, he had feared that this Marian Hawke would assume the title of Lady Amell and make a play to seize the Viscount's seat, denying his son his birthright. Her cooperation was unexpected, but then again she had saved Saemus's life years ago, perhaps the old feuds were ending.

For nearly five months the fighting raged. Marian led her pro Kirkwall forces against the other gangs. She offered coin to Mercenary groups like the Red Iron and the Winters to walk away. Some accepted, other refused, insisting to continue the war.

Hawke dealt harshly with them.

The Marauders were surprisingly scarce during these battles, after their attack on the Keep they had withdrawn much of their forces from the city. Aveline and Hawke agreed that the Marauders would wait, much as the coterie was, to see if the victor in this mess was too weak to defend themselves.

Both women agreed to not let that happen, they fought hard, but not stupid, they picked the battles that needed to be fought. Athenril's people continued to harry the other gangs, drawing them out and forcing them to come at Hawke stupid.

Those were the ones that Hawke and her friends won easily.

Hawke fought with renewed strength during this war, she saw this as the ultimate opportunity, not only to protect her home, but also to gain the Viscount's favor. She intended to ask the Viscount to end the threat to apostate's families, it was time to lift the edict Meredith had bullied through while she was gone in the Deep Roads. She had the guards' support on this, and the nobles would likely listen to.

But first, they had to make Kirkwall safe.

It would not be an easy challenge.

IOI

During the last month of the war Hawke found herself in the middle of a very strange battle.

A fight had broken out in a Lowtown warehouse. She and the others had been dealing with the newly reorganized _Guardsmen Pretenders_, a gang that used stolen guard uniforms to steal from and harass the nobles. Hawke had thought them all dead years ago, but they had apparently made resurgence during these troubles.

_There were always more thugs in Kirkwall._

No sooner had they engaged the pretenders then a group of Carta dwarves stormed in, Hawke had thought they had come to aid the pretenders but that was not it.

They were after her…and only her.

"The Hawke," one of the dwarves screamed, "We must have the Hawke, the master must have her blood. He must walk in the sun again. He must…"

Anders burned the man alive, he cried out as Justice's magic exploding to life.

The spirit glared at the dwarves through Anders' eyes.

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HER!" Justice roared, "YOU SHALL PERISH FOR THIS, ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL JUSTICE'S BURN!"

Hawke glared at the spirit possessing her lover, she did not need his protection, and she was far from some damsel in distress.

She caught two of the Carta dwarves with her great sword. She charged three more, bowling them over with the force of her charge.

These thieves would not harm her home anymore, she would see to that.

Fenris watched her, he was always there at her side, and making sure the abomination did not lose control during this chaos and harm her.

Fenris would die before he let that happen. Though he would much rather kill.

_Why am I still here? The woman has made her choice._

The Tevinter elf sighed, he had considered leaving Kirkwall. With Hawke now involved with the Abomination he had little reason to stay. Perhaps it would be better to move on, to seek his final confrontation with Danarius elsewhere.

_You can't leave_, his conscience chided, _you made a promise to Viper, and you will damn well keep it!_

Fenris would not let her down, the mage had asked that he watch over Hawke, make sure the Abomination did not cause her pain.

Fenris had honor, he would stand by the vow he had made.

Not that honor was the only thing holding him here, despite what had happened; he still craved Hawke's attention. His feelings, even though they were not returned still held sway over his heart.

He would stand by Hawke and die if needs be.

He would not fail in this task.

IOI

Isabela dodged, cutting down another Pretender, before flipping over his falling body to back stab a dwarf.

The pirate queen had to laugh at her current situation, she had never seen herself on the side of law and order, and yet here she was fighting for the safety of the city.

If someone had told her that she would be doing this three years ago, she would have laughed in their faces, but…times were different now….

She had friends.

"You okay over there Kitten?" she called out.

"Oh I'm more than fine Isabela," Merrill replied as she drove her staff into one of the dwarfs' guts. The Magister's fork absorbed his life energy, leaving the body a withered husk. The Dalish's green eyes blazed with a sickly emerald colored light…the light of demons.

"This is so exciting," the Dalish grinned madly, "Isn't this exciting Isabela? We should really do this sort of thing more often"

Merrill giggled then, she sounded drunk from all the magic she was absorbing.

This troubled the Pirate Queen.

Isabela frowned, she loved their little Kitten, but sometimes Merrill frightened her. She did not like the powers the Dalish wielded, and wonder if one day they would come back and bite them all on the ass.

They would just have to watch over Merrill, even though she claimed that she could handle what was going on, better safe than sorry.

Isabela did not have many friends, and she took care of the one that she did.

She would keep the Kitten safe, even if it was from herself.

IOI

Varric brought up Bianca, she spat death at anything that moved, and he had long grown tired of these thugs always sticking their noses in his and Hawke's business interests.

He hoped that this would finally get the stupid bastard to finally withdraw from Kirkwall so that they could all get some work done.

They needed to get the coin flowing again, and that meant dealing with all these idiots.

Sebastian stood at his side, he hated to admit it, but choir boy was almost as good an archer as himself.

"I should really thank Hawke for this," Sebastian exclaimed.

"Why?" the dwarf asked, "Don't tell me you actually like all this shit?"

"I've never been able to help so many people before," Sebastian confessed, "Hawke helps so many, and we should all be inspired by her example."

Varric rolled his eyes; Hawke was not entirely being selfless in this. The Marauders had hurt Athenril, and the gangs were regularly threatening Aveline's life. Hawke took care of her friends. This was not entirely vengeance, but it was pretty close.

Not that he was about to inform choir boy about that, let Sebastian live in his fantasies.

It was a shame though, Sebastian was a man of interesting origins, most storytellers would be grateful for his presence.

Sadly, his motivations were about as interesting as dirt. He still thought like a chantry brother and not a vengeful prince with right on his side looking to reclaim his homeland.

Varric considered himself a good story teller, but he was not that good.

The dwarf sighed; choir boy would just have to remain being uninteresting.

IOI

Only one of the carta dwarves remained alive, though he would clearly not be that way much longer, Hawke had severed his leg at the knee. The dwarf was bleeding out, and he did not even seem to care.

He watched Hawke like a hungry predator, still craving her blood.

"You have failed," Hawke growled.

The dwarf laughed.

"My death means nothing, more will come," he cackled, "The blood of the Hawke is here in Kirkwall, the master knows you are here, and we will not rest until we have you both. You can't escape the carta! We will…"

The dwarf lunged forward, trying to bite Hawke's ankle.

Anders gestured.

The dwarf burst into blue flame, he howled in pleasure as he died.

Hawke shuddered.

What was wrong with him? He looked wrong, milky eyes, black sores on his face…

He looked like Aveline's poor late husband.

He looked…

"Tainted," Anders said shaking his head, "they are all tainted, I can sense the blight in them."

"All of them?" Hawke asked.

"The Pretenders weren't," Anders shrugged, "The carta however…they all were."

Tainted dwarves, Hawke shook her head, like Kirkwall did not have enough problems.

"Hawke?"

She sighed, now what?

"Yes Varric," she asked.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"He said he wanted my blood," she responded.

"No, after that."

Hawke almost yelled at the dwarf to spit out what he meant, but then she thought back to what he had said:

"_The blood of the Hawke is here in Kirkwall, the master knows you are here, and we will not rest until we have you both."_

Hawke's eyes widened.

_Have you both!_

"Maker no!" she whispered, she ran for the exit of the old warehouse. She had to get out of here; she had to contact the Gallows.

_Have you both!_

Terror clutched at her heart.

The bastards were going after her sister.

They were going after Bethany!

**Next chapter: After a brief stopover in the Gallows next chapter, I will be beginning the Legacy part of the story. See you all next time.**

**DG**


	36. A Templar's Day

**Chapter 36: A Templar's Day**

He found himself staring into the mirror this morning, drawn by the sight of the man that he had become. No longer did he wear a trainee's leathers, the hand-me-down breast plate was gone, as well as his training sword. He was no longer simply Ser Thrask's squire, following the senior knight around in the Gallows.

Today, Bradley Reinhart was a full Templar.

He would take his final vows next winter, the day he turned eighteen, but between his training and the work he had done with Ser Thrask, Meredith trusted hi m enough to perform full shifts here in the Gallows.

This would be his first true week here; he did not need to report to Ser Thrask. Knight Captain Cullen and Lieutenant Moira were now his official superiors.

The young man could not help but smile, he had done it. He looked ready and felt ready. He felt like he could take on every Qunari in Kirkwall before breakfast, and still have time to finish his rounds here in the Gallows.

He chuckled, he knew that was foolish pride talking, but he still could not help it.

_He was a Templar now, and he was proud of that._

Today promised to be a busy day for him. Mistress Bethany had asked him if he would check in on Idunna for her. Apparently Ser Alrik had been giving her the evil eye the courtyard, and between classes.

Bradley snorted, he had no use for Ser Alrik, the man gave Templars a bad name. He knew that Meredith trusted him, but far too many young female mages had just happened to be practicing blood magic when he investigated them.

Bradley did not buy it; no Templar could be that lucky, or that good.

If Bradley was Knight-Commander he would have sacked the man long ago. It would be interesting to see how long he would last out on the streets, without his lyrium.

The young Templar sighed; sadly…it was not his call.

He had time to see Idunna before he began his daily rounds. Hopefully he would be able to speak with the Enchanter after her afternoon classes. He had heard nothing but glowing review for the young mage's performance, he was shocked that Meredith had not sent any of the mages into Kirkwall to help bring the gang problem under control.

He would speak with Thrask about this tonight; maybe he could pass the idea to Ser Cullen. If the mages and Templars of the city were able to fight at each other's side, that might go a long way to relieving the tensions that were boiling between the two groups.

_Of course, only the Knight-Commander could make that decision, she must have her reasons for keeping the mages out of the fight._

Bradley would just have to trust Meredith and the Grand Cleric to do what was right for the city.

He just had to have faith.

IOI

Bradley made his way down the Quarantine level past the various cells with the sound dampening runes on the doors.

Something about that practice made the young Templar shudder. True it kept the prisoners from organizing any kid of resistance, but at the same time, it meant that they could not call for help if a Templar got out of control.

Bradley shook his head, there had been a time when he would have said such a thing was not possible, but now…after what he had seen had been done to Idunna…he could no longer say that it was impossible.

Magic was a sin against the Maker, but so was rape.

Bradley passed the guard on duty, only Cullen, Thrask, Bradley, and Bethany knew that Idunna had been moved to this cell. Cullen had agreed to keep the location secret; he had hoped that the woman might come to feel safe enough to identify her attacker.

So far that had not happened.

The guard unlocked the door for Bradley, but needed to stand outside until he was finished. After the Qunari mage had escaped two years ago, no Templar was allowed to be down her alone. Bradley had not known Ser Cairn, the Templar who had supposedly been responsible for that, but Meredith still sought the man, it would likely mean his death if he was ever found.

Not that Bradley would ever try to release one of the prisoners here; all of them were locked up for a reason.

Idunna lay sleeping on her small cot. He was pleased to see that she had finally began to make attempts to look presentable again, her dark red hair pulled into a long braid, all physical scars of her assault had finally faded. Still, she was extremely jittery around Templars.

Not that that was surprising.

The woman's silver eyes opened, she glanced up seeing his shiny new armor.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" she cried falling off the cot, the look in her eyes were that of a trapped animal, "STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE DON'T!"

Her begging shocked him; he had never tried to harm her.

"Calm yourself Mistress," he said soothingly, "It is Bradley, you have nothing to fear."

"Bradley?" the woman sniffled, her heart was still pounding, but at least she finally noticed his face, it calmed the woman greatly, "I…I am sorry. I saw the armor and…"

Idunna shivered.

Bradley's heart went out to her. Yes she was a prisoner, but she still deserved to be treated with some basic respect.

"It is okay," he said, "I did not mean to startle you. I'm here on behalf of Mistress Bethany; she will not be able to visit you this week. Her duties are keeping her quite busy."

The woman's face fell.

"Oh…I…I see," she said, Idunna would never admit it, but she had come to look forward to the woman's visits. Most people saw her only as a dangerous prisoner. Bethany made her feel like was a person again, at least…for a little while.

"Is there anything I can do for you mistress?" Bradley asked.

"I don't suppose you could convince the Commander to let me out of this cell?" she requested, "I…I have not seen sun since I arrived here. It would be nice to get some fresh air."

"I will speak with Knight-Captain Cullen," he promised, "I can't guarantee he will listen, but…"

"Thank you," she said smiling, "Even a chance that I might get out of here for a while is better than none."

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Something to read would be nice," she said shyly, "It is ever so boring in this cell, all I do is count the stones in the walls. It would be nice to look at something else for a change."

"I think I can arrange something," he promised.

After that they talked for a bit, mostly of town gossip, and what was happening in the upper levels. Idunna was shocked to hear about the war, she was surprised that no mages had been sent to help.

Bradley agreed with her on that.

He left twenty minutes later, promising to find her something to read. He doubted that Cullen would let her out, but he would at least let her have a book, provided she could not use it to escape.

Bradley was surprised at how sorry he felt for the poor woman. She was a blood mage after all, and had been responsible for the deaths of several recruits during that blood mage business two years ago.

He needed to keep that in mind.

It was like Ser Cullen said: mages were weapons and needed to be watched carefully.

The young Templar agreed, but that did not mean that they could not show the mages a little Andrastian charity.

Mages were people to, after all.

IOI

"Please don't corrupt the poor girl."

Bethany looked at Helena, her student Ella, a fifteen year old apprentice from the circle of Rivain, looked up at the other mage.

Bethany gave her friend a stern look.

"I was not aware that my teachings corrupted anyone," she sniffed.

Helena sighed heavily.

"It is bad enough that only Loyalists get to teach the young apprentices," Helena complained, "but now you are using poor Ella to spread your gospel outside of the classrooms.

The young apprentice frowned; she had come to respect her mentor greatly in the last year, why did her friend not see that?

"Mistress Bethany is a powerful mage," Ella stated, she looked adoringly at her mentor, "I hope to be just like her one day."

Bethany blushed slightly, while Helena rolled her eyes.

Ella had apparently begun tutoring some of the younger students in force spells, spells that she had learned from Bethany. Now students were actively seeking out Bethany and Tobrius, they wanted to learn more from the pair.

Helena would have accused her friend of playing politics, but knew Bethany was not that cunning.

"You know it is against the rules for a mage to recruit for the fraternities before the apprentice is sixteen," she complained.

"Who is recruiting?" Bethany shrugged, "I'm simply teaching those who wish to be taught."

Helena shook her head; it amazed her how clueless Bethany could be sometimes.

The two women made their way down the corridor; Bethany's mind was awhirl preparing her next lesson, as well as dodging Helena's jibes about the Loyalist Fraternity.

She nearly collided with another mage coming down the hall.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't…"

"So you are here to," the other woman replied coldly.

Bethany looked up in surprise; she realized that she knew her, the dark brown hair, the tattoo over one eye.

It was Grace, the leader of the Starkhaven mages, and the woman was glaring hatefully at her.

"What happened," she spat, "Did your sister abandon you too?"

"I…I don't understand," Bethany said meekly, "You got away?"

"For a while," the woman replied coldly, "You turned us loose with no supplies and barely a head start. The Templars caught us a month after we left that cave," her voice became a lethal purr, "They killed most of us, would you like to know what happened to the rest?"

"That is enough," Helena growled coming to her friend's defense. Ella retreated behind the young Libertarian. The two mages glared at each other.

Bradley who was just making his rounds spotted them, he made his way over.

"Move along please," he ordered, "I'm sure you all have other things to be doing right now."

Grace backed down, but not before giving Bethany an evil smile.

"We will see each other again," she promised, "count on that."

With that the woman hurried down the hall.

"I did not realize you knew Grace?" Helena said.

"We met…once," Bethany said sheepishly.

"Be careful Beth," her friend warned, "Grace spent over a year in Quarantine, plenty of time to dwell on slights, both real and imaginary."

Bethany shivered, she remembered the woman's lover, that Blood Mage from that cave, the one who had summoned the walking corpses. Had he taught her his arts? She had claimed at the time that he had not, still who could say for certain.

Helena was right, she needed to be careful.

IOI

The corridor quickly filled with people, most of them only waist high. Young apprentices made their way between classes while senior Magi kept the chaos to a minimum, and the Templars watched over them all.

Bradley would keep an eye on the woman Grace. He knew that Thrask spoke quite highly of her, saying that he had earned her trust. She clearly blamed Mistress Bethany for her return to the circle.

He would be discreet, but he would make sure that the two women did not come to any unpleasantness over this.

Bethany, Helena, and Ella had just made their way past him…

That is when the attack began.

Dwarves swarmed up from one of the lower hallways. One of them drove a dagger into the heart of one of the senior magi; another slashed a Templar across the throat. Apprentice's screamed in panic, the mages tried to force their way through, to protect the children, but the crush of bodies prevented that.

The other Templars were cut off, only Bradley remained.

The lead dwarf turned his milky tainted eyes on Bethany, he grinned with feral hunger.

"Seize the Hawke, praise be to the Master!" he cried.

Helena pushed back Ella, putting up a shield around them both. Bethany released a force spell against the dwarves, some staggered, but the dwarven resistance to magic shielded them just enough.

One slashed at her with a knife.

Bradley leapt to her defense, it was almost twelve to one, but the crowded hallway nullified the dwarves advantage, and now that the mages had gotten the children clear, they were clear to engage as well.

The battle was short and brutal.

IOI

Bradley sat on the floor of the corridor, blood flowing from a wound in his side, the dagger that made it buried up to the hilt there.

HE started to feel faint, dizzy even.

"I'm going to pull it out," Bethany warned, "I can heal you, not enough to completely heal the wound but enough to save you."

Bradley nodded, he was ready.

Bethany yanked the dagger out, the young Templar howled.

He lost consciousness as the wound began to close. The last sight he saw was Thrask coming down the hall with Knight-Captain Cullen.

Not the way I planned to spend my first full week here, he thought.

Everything faded out.

IOI

Bradley awoke a day later, the healers had done their work, the wound had closed, but the loss of blood had kept him asleep until then.

He found himself worried about Mistress Bethany, if the Knight-Commander chose to blame her for this attack?

Both Thrask and Cullen spoke to him when he awoke; he told them everything he knew. The Carta dwarves had apparently come up through the lower levels. One of the guards had left the way open to them, expecting to purchase lyrium from them.

They had killed him, and made their way up into the Gallows itself.

The attack had been bad, four Templars slain, as well as three mages, and one Enchanter.

Knight-Commander Meredith was currently gone in Starkhaven, meeting with the new Knight-Commander there.

That left Cullen to decide Bethany's fate; the dwarves had come for her after all.

Bradley spoke up in her defense; she had not let the dwarves in after all. They could not in good conscience blame her for this.

Fortunately Cullen was not Meredith, he believed Bradley.

Apparently, Bethany's sister, the Lady Marian had sent word to the Gallows of the dwarves interest in her and her sister. As the acting officer in charge that meant that Cullen had to decide how best to deal with this. He could not have the Carta actively attacking the Gallows.

His decision was a bit unorthodox.

Lady Marian had claimed that her people intended to find the Carta's home base and destroy it, her sources claimed to already have several ideas where it might be. Mistress Bethany would be permitted to accompany her while the Templars sealed the entrances to the Gallows. With the one they wanted gone, there should be no further attacks here.

Bradley nodded, it sounded like a fine plan, though many of the Templars that bought Carta lyrium would not approve.

They would just have to deal with it.

Bradley volunteered to serve as escort for the mage, but he was still healing, and that was not possible.

Fortunately, the Grand Cleric knew someone that Hawke trusted, and had the loyalty of the Chantry as well.

Brother Sebastian Vael had given his word to see the mage safely back to the Gallows when all was said and done.

Bradley supposed that was a good idea.

The young Templar shook his head; he would have to tell Idunna that Bethany would not be back for a few days. As for Bethany herself, she would need the Maker's grace if she and her friends were going to survive this.

Bradley prayed that the Maker watch over them.

It was the only thing he could do.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Legacy begins!**_


	37. The Desert Stronghold

**Chapter 37: The Desert Stronghold**

Varric's contacts had learned that the Carta dwarves that attacked the Hawke sisters were based out of a hideout in the desert regions near the base of the Vimmark Mountains. It was to this area that Hawke led her companions; it had become necessary to stop these attacks at the source. There had been yet another attempt on both her and Bethany as they had left Kirkwall. As before the dwarves had proved to be no match for Hawke and her companions.

This behavior would no longer be tolerated; Marian would not allow the Carta to harm anyone she loved, not her sister, not her Mother, and certainly not Anders.

The carta would either call off these attacks or they would all pay in blood.

The desert around the Vimmarks was a treacherous place. The Carta had had a presence here for almost three years now, this the Hero of Ferelden had smashed their power in Orzammar. Now the place was firmly in the Carta's grip. Only the dwarven Merchant's guild was granted safe passage through these canyons and that was only because of the bribe money that they paid the Carta. Any human merchants that tried to pass met with a horrible fate.

Hawke had no reason to contest this arrangement until now, she understood doing what was necessary to make a living, but the Carta had gone too far this time.

Most of her Companions travelled with her today, only Aveline and Isabela remained behind. Aveline was needed to keep the pressure on the gangs of Kirkwall, and Isabela was helping to keep Athenril's people in line.

Not that the Pirate Queen would have gone if they had needed her to, all enthusiasm had fled Isabela's face when she learned that these dwarves were tainted. Anders had apparently told her stories about what happens to women if they were tainted for too long, and what they would become.

No…Hawke did not blame her friend for wanting to stay out of this, she only wished that Bethany did not have to be here.

Bethany.

Hawke could not help but smile, it felt good to be travelling with her sister again. Everyone had missed her and embraced her on sight.

Anders was a little chilly with her the first time he saw her teal colored robes. Hawke did not entirely understand why, and neither her lover, nor her sister would tell her.

She supposed that things would just have to work themselves out in time.

Hawke would just have to put a little pressure on her man to be nice to her sister.

She knew just the kind of pressure to please not only Anders but herself as well.

The warrior smiled, she was looking forward to giving him that, for several reasons.

They made camp about two days travel from the Carta base, according to Varric this would be the last time that they would be able to rest before entering too far into Carta controlled territories.

She knew that they had best make the best use of that.

She did not expect the next several days to be easy.

IOI

There were many things that Bethany Hawke missed being locked up in the Gallows. The small things were the hardest to deal with the smell of her Mother's cooking, nights at the Hanged Man listening to Varric's stories, and the fact that she had not seen her sister in almost a year and half. It made these short moments of freedom all the more precious to her, and she intended to experience them to the fullest, no matter the danger they would soon face.

She had hugged everyone the moment they had met her at the gates of the Gallows. Marian, Aveline, Isabela, Anders, she had hugged Fenris the hardest; she knew it made him uncomfortable, but she did not care, it was just nice to see him again.

He of course responded with a gruff, "Hello Viper," but she could tell by the hint of the smile on his face that he had missed her too, at least she hoped he did.

Not that the Templars had released her without a watcher however. She had never met Sebastian until this point; she remembered seeing him the day he shot that arrow through the Chanter Board, but beyond that she knew little. He was handsome, that anyone could see, and unlike many of the Templars who had surrounded her the past year he treated her with the respect of a lady, not simply a mage. It was something that she had not experienced in such a long time.

When they had met, she had offered him her hand, but instead of shaking it, he had gently kissed it, and gave her a gentlemanly bow. It…it was shocking…but in a nice way, the warmth of that kiss had spread up her hand and made her heart beat a little faster.

It was ridiculous she knew, Sebastian was a friend of the Templars, he was only being nice because she was Marian's sister.

That had to be it, because there could not be anything more.

When they made camp for the night, she noticed that Marian and Anders set up their tent a little farther away than the others. She had made that mistake of asking Merrill what was going on when it should have been obvious.

"Hawke and Anders want to do dirty things," Merrill shrugged, "They're a bit loud about it too, that is why they camp a bit farther back."

Bethany had blushed; she had not realized that Anders and Marian were together now. Mother had not told her anything during her visits. Perhaps she did not know about it?

Whatever the reason, she felt her heart go out to poor Wolf. She knew that he had been interested in Marian from the beginning; it could not be easy for him watching Marian and Anders, much less hearing them.

_Of course, at least they had the freedom to be together._

Bethany frowned. Normally she was not the jealous type, but knowing that she would have to return to the Gallows while Marian went back to the Estate with Anders at her beckon call…

_Stop it, you made a choice to protect your family, it does no good whining and lamenting it now._

Bethany sighed, she was not jealous of her sister for having a man, she was jealous of the fact that she could have one, and not have to worry about the Templars hurting her for it. They could take Anders to the circle sure, but he was very good at avoiding them now, and unlike her, they did not have his phylactery.

The Circle mage shook her head, she could not let such dark thoughts spoil this, they would be walking into death and danger tomorrow. Tonight at least, she wished to enjoy this moment of peace, to enjoy and simply watch the sunset. She…she had not seen a sunset in almost two years, she wanted to hold the memory of this one, it may be one of the last one she would ever see.

"Enjoying the sunshine, sunshine?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Bethany smiled.

"Just wanting to take it all in Varric," she replied, "It is the simple things you miss the most in the Gallows."

Varric walked up behind her, the dwarf took her hand in his. She looked down, surprised, even more so to see the sad look on Varric's face.

"I'm sorry we could not keep you out of that place," he said.

Bethany nodded.

"It is better this way," she shrugged, "Better that I went willingly, and my family did not need to be punished because of that. I…I stand by my choice. I may regret it sometimes, but I am glad I had the strength to make it."

Varric chuckled, "You're a Hawke sunshine, I think the Maker gave both of you double the courage when you were born."

"Varric," Bethany blushed at his compliment.

"Now none of that," he said dismissively, "Just know that we are all glad to have you back, we missed you."

The mage frowned, a disturbing thought just occurred to her.

"Was Marian mad at me?" Bethany asked, "For turning myself in?"

"At First," Varric confessed, "but then she heard what had happened to those poor refugees and I think she understood why. You needed to do it, for your Mother's sake."

Bethany nodded, that was what she had been telling herself for the past year and a half.

It made the fear and the oppression of the Gallows easier to bear…

Mostly…anyways.

IOI

_Beautiful._

That was the one word that Sebastian could think of as he watched the dark haired mage staring off into the sunset. Even her teal colored mage robes painted an image of regality of beauty.

It was not a surprise of course. Hawke was a beautiful woman as well, but her beauty was often over shadowed by her strength and charisma. Young Lady Hawke, Bethany, carried herself with an air of warmth and innocence that had she been born without magic would have made her the object of desire for half the eligible bachelors in Hightown.

Sebastian chuckled; it was not like that he could pursue her now. He had taken vows, even though he had left the Chantry he still would still remain true to his promise of celibacy and service.

Women like young mistress Hawke reminded him just how much he regretted that vow sometimes.

Not that he wanted to return to the way he had been ten years ago.

When Sebastian had been fifteen he had been an absolute terror to his family. He had been as bad as Isabela in those days. Drunken revels into the darkest night, losing a small fortune at the casino tables and only being allowed to play because he was the Prince's third son, and then there were the girls…

Oh Maker…the girls.

Girls like Bethany had been his favorite, shy, beautiful, and with just a touch of innocence. Oh what a cad he had been back then, he would sweet talk them, make them think they were the only one in his world, he would wine them and dine them for about a week, and during that time he would be a paragon of charm and affection, he would quite literally charm them out of their gowns and small clothes, and once he had had them, once he had had his fill…he would move on to the next. Even their names cast from his mind

_Maker forgive me. I was such __**a fool!**_

It was no wonder that his parents had cast him out, now he was alone, the last of the Vaels, and the one least worthy of the title of Prince.

_The Maker had an interesting sense of irony._

Sebastian shook his head; he could be Bethany's friend, but no more. She was likely a test for him, a test sent by the Maker. He would not be tempted; she was a kind and gentle woman.

_She deserved far more than him._

That realization did not help, if anything, it made him want her more! It did not matter that she was a mage, or that she was Hawke's sister.

He could imagine himself touching her, smelling her hair, the taste of her skin.

_**NO! He had to be strong! He had to put aside these animal urges!**_

He needed…to have faith.

IOI

The Carta was ready for them when they arrived. Dozens of tainted dwarves boiled out of their hideout, it was more like an ant hill than a nest of thieves, Hawke's Flock met them head on. Bethany brought fierce force magic attacks down on the dwarves, not targeting them directly, but pulling or pushing them into the range of her friends' weapons. Sebastian and Jester protected her on Marian's orders, the mage sighed, she had grown much stronger in the last year, she no longer needed to be constantly babysat,

Not that she minded the attention of the handsome prince of course, quite the opposite in fact.

They breached the outer walls of the dwarves' hideout. And were confronted by one the Carta boss's lieutenants.

His reaction to their arrival surprised them.

IOI

"You have come! Both Sisters, wonderful, rejoice my brothers…the children of Malcolm Hawke are here!"

Marian glared icily at the dwarf.

"What has my Father got to do with this!"

"The blood is the key! The Blood is the key! Only then will the Master walk in the sun, only then will he reward the Carta!"

"They want to kill us," Bethany gasped, "for…for our blood!"

Marian had heard enough, she lunged forward, decapitating the mad dwarf with her great sword. Others attacked, they even released a pair of enraged brontos on Hawke and he companions.

Sebastian brought down one with a single shot to the eye. The other fell under the fury of Anders and Merrill's magic.

The Carta attack was savage, but soon even they fell before Marian and her companions' blades.

Hawke slumped to her knees, she was splattered with blood and dirt. She glared at the entrance leading deeper into the dwarves' lair.

What had Father done to the Carta? Why wait until now to try and take vengeance?

"Sister," Bethany asked, "Why do they want our blood? Dwarves can't do magic. They would gain nothing trying, and what does this have to do with Father?"

Marian shook her head, she had no answers for her younger sister, not right now anyway.

She rose to her feet, her strength bolstered by her determination.

She did not know why the Carta wanted them, but she intended to find out…

Now.


	38. Father's Key

**Chapter 38: Father's Key**

She had grown stronger.

That was the first thought that popped into Fenris's mind as he watched Bethany engaging the Carta. Before she had gone to the circle Viper would be winded after a fireball or two, and would need to fall back behind either him or her sister. She would have needed time to replenish her strength and mana.

That was no longer the case.

Viper had become a terror, she would wait until the dwarves showed themselves, and then she would hit them with a pulse of force magic, magic that would send them skidding across the floor until they were all in a single heap, once there she would throw fire at them, incinerating them all with a single spell.

When she looked winded she would cast a syphoning spell drawing left over will from the dying dwarves. Fenris recognized entropic magic when he saw it, it seemed that the circle did not care that one of their mages learned such spells.

Part of him wondered if they encouraged it.

Fenris had always thought that Viper would be safer in the Circle, in a place where she did not have to worry about being hunted anymore. He missed her fighting at their side yes, but had thought her better off among her own kind.

Now he was no longer sure.

IOI

Hawke was not sure what to make of this place. This was not the first time she had fought the Carta, but everything she had seen here made no sense. Varric had been right there was something very strange going on here. A search of the bodies had revealed that someone had told the Carta about her and her family. These missives also revealed that someone knew that Malcolm Hawke's youngest daughter was in the Gallows. That this mysterious someone wanted her brought here. There were also a lot of references to a key, something that the carta had stolen from the Grey Warden base at Ansburg.

What did Father have to do with this? Why had the Carta risked the Grey Wardens anger by stealing from them, and what was the connection between the Carta and the strange dwarven tower that seemed to rise right out of the deep roads here?

So many questions so little answers.

Hawke wondered if it was a mistake to bring Bethany here. Her sister might have been safer in her cell in the Gallows then coming to this place.

Not that Bethany had proven herself so far.

"Not bad Sunshine," Varric chuckled.

Hawke glanced over at her sister and the dwarf, it was good to have Bethany back at her side again, though it pained her to know that she would have to return to the circle when this mission was done. It wasn't right; Bethany belonged in the estate with her family. Not locked up in some old Tevinter prison. She was a person damn it, not just some chantry weapon.

Bethany gave the dwarf a slight smile.

"I'm not made of mana Varric," Bethany shrugged, "We need to end these battles quickly, force magic can do that."

"I'm not criticizing you," Varric replied, "It seems that your time in the Circle has done some good."

Bethany's face fell.

Hawke's eyes widened at the dwarf's insensitivity.

"Varric!" she spat, giving the dwarf a kick to the shins.

"Ow…what?" Varric grumbled, "I meant it as a compliment."

"She doesn't need to be reminded of…"

"It is okay sis," Bethany said, "I…I have a life in the circle now, students that need me, and colleagues who depend upon me. I may be lonely sometimes, and I miss you all…but I'm not miserable in my new life."

"I never wanted that life for you," Hawke sounded hurt, she still blamed herself for Bethany going to the circle, "Father did not want that life for you."

Bethany frowned, "I know…but it was for the best sister. I protected you and Mother by turning myself in."

Hawke shook her head, she still didn't like it, and she did not like that her sister was leashed like a mabari war hound. She did not like that she would spend the rest of her days being watched by Templars that hated and feared her.

Bethany deserved better.

IOI

Bethany followed after the group, she appreciated what Mari was trying to do, but it was no longer necessary. Bethany was a mage of Kirkwall now, she knew her place and where she belonged.

She did not need her big sister trying to protect her from the truth.

Sebastian slid up beside her; she had to admit her sister did have a talent for finding skilled people to aid them. The fact that Sebastian was handsome did not hurt either.

"Are you all right Lady Hawke," he asked her; "I'm supposed to be watching over you after all."

Bethany gave the archer a wry smile.

"Lady Hawke is more a fitting title for my sister Serah," she said shyly, "The chantry would say it was a mistake being born into a noble family. I belong to a world with no titles."

"I see no evidence of the Maker's fallibility in you Milady," Sebastian replied, "If anything…I…I see you as an example of the perfection of his design."

Bethany was shocked, she looked up into Sebastian's warm blue eyes, and there was no jest there, only honesty.

Her belly fluttered nervously, and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I…oh…um…oh my," she giggled like a peasant girl under his warm regard. Sebastian was a good man, and a servant of the Chantry, surely he understood that she was nothing but a damned soul in the eyes of both the priesthood and the Templars.

Surely he could not be feeling any sort of attraction for her?

She tried to remember that he was just being polite, there could be nothing between them after all, she was a mage, and he was a nobleman, a nobleman who was trying to regain in lands.

Associating with a mage would not help his cause.

She tried to avoid glancing in his direction, to keep this all nice and professional.

She tried to avoid seeing the interest in his eyes, and most of all, to ignore the interest his little comment had awakened in her.

She was trying to will the flush to fade from her cheeks, but it was a lost cause.

_Oh my!_

IOI

Fenris watched the pair with cold clinical eyes.

He would be lying if he said he felt nothing.

Bethany was his friend, and therefore he felt a sense of brotherly protectiveness towards the young mage.

Sebastian was a good ally, but he had listened to the archer's stories about his checkered past in Starkhaven.

Bethany had suffered enough, she did not need some…some seducer coming into her life and taunting her with things she could not have.

Fenris knew it was not his place to play protector, but Viper was his friend.

He did not want to see her hurt.

IOI

They proceeded deeper into the carta base. More and more dwarves assaulted them, all milky eyed, and according to Anders, stinking of the taint. They had even come across several mages who had likely taken refuge here. Like the dwarves themselves they were now slaves to whatever evil desired the blood of Marian and Bethany Hawke.

An evil that apparently had a name: It was called Corypheus.

According to Fenris the name sounded Tevinter; perhaps these dwarves had unearthed some ancient demon and fallen under its sway. Hawke expected some ancient old creature with a deep and sinister evil laugh; with a name like Corypheus she would be disappointed if he did not have one.

This did not explain the darkspawn taint however. She had never heard of any demon carrying the taint. According to Anders, demons did not understand the taint; it was a mystery to them.

They would just have to find this Corypheus and ask him personally.

Hawke led them deeper, hoping to find out why these dwarves had turned from seeking gold to seeking blood.

Why does it always have to be blood she thought, why not a lock of hair, why not spit…it would have been a nice change of pace to encounter a spit-mage.

Disgusting sure…but a nice change of pace.

IOI

Another wave of Carta dwarves attacked them; the last one fell back leading them into an old mining tunnel.

The dwarf spun, drawing his daggers.

"You will not stand in our way," the beardless dwarven rogue snarled, "the blood will be ours and the Master will rise."

Hawke started to advance with her sword, but Varric stopped her.

He…he knew this man.

"Gerav?"

The dwarf looked confused; he had not expected to see another dwarf who was not part of Corypheus.

"Varric," he said, "You…you were not supposed to be here. Only the Hawkes were needed."

"Gerav, buddy what are you doing here?" Varric asked, "Since when do you start caring more about blood then wealth? I don't know what you want Hawke's blood for, but it isn't as valuable as you might think. Heck…she isn't even a virgin."

Hawke glared at her companion, _thanks Varric._

Gerav did not seem to hear him; he seemed lost in his own little world.

A world he would never return from.

"We have taken the darkspawn blood into ourselves Varric," Gerav said dreamily, "It has given us so much, we can hear the words of the master so clearly now. He must be free Varric…**HE MUST BE FREE!"**

"They're all ghouls," Anders spat with distaste, he had dealt with the creatures more than a few times during his time in Amaranthine, "There is no hope for this man Varric, put him out of his misery."

"You could join us Varric," Gerav offered, "Corypheus will give you a new outlook on the entire world."

Varric raised Bianca, the crossbow aimed straight at Gerav's heart.

"I still have Bianca Gerav, she has never misfired a day in her life. I don't think she would want to kill her daddy."

The tainted dwarf grinned.

"I'm not worried about death anymore," he said, "Good bye Varric."

Carta reinforcements flooded the chamber from both ahead and behind.

"Bastard," Varric growled firing at his old friend.

The tainted dwarf dodged, he knew Bianca's limits.

Gerav lunged at Hawke eager to take his prize. He never got a chance to touch her. Bethany froze him solid with a cone of cold. He died without even knowing that he had lost.

Hawke's flock fought their way out of the Carta trap, the survivors fell back, retreating deeper down into their base.

Varric looked at his frozen former friend, he seemed…almost sad.

Gerav had always been a little crazy, but in a good way. He had dreamed of making his name and regaining his place in dwarven society by building the perfect repeating crossbow. His attempts had failed, only one of his crossbows had ever worked.

The crossbow that Varric carried with him, Bianca had been a gift from a friend.

A friend who had died most pointlessly.

"Sorry buddy," Varric sighed; he took careful aim and shot the frozen corpse shattering it. It was no funeral pyre, or a place of honor among the thaigs of the Ancestors, but it was the best that Varric could do.

It would have to be enough.

IOI

Rhatigan, the leader of the Carta here could not help but smile when Hawke and her friends finally found their way into his presence. For the Carta leader, his whole life had been leading to this moment, for the longest time only wealth had been his concern, but then he had found Corypheus. The Master had given him a new life, a purpose beyond filling his base desires. Rhatigan was now on the course to greatness, he had the key, and the children of Malcolm Hawke.

Soon he would free the master and change the face of the world!

He could feel Corypheus's pleasure ringing in the song in his ears.

The master was more than pleased.

"So you brought the whole family," the Carta leader purred, "how nice, saves us the time of hunting you both down."

Hawke glared at him.

"I understand you want my blood," she sneered, "Well…here I am take it if you can. Would you like a kidney too, I think I have an extra."

Rhatigan chuckled, the human did not understand.

"Corypheus wants you,' he smirked, "and what Corypheus wants, Corypheus gets. He will reward us handsomely when he finally walks in the sun."

"You have all doomed yourselves," Anders hissed, "The taint will kill you all."

"I'm not worried," Rhatigan replied, "the master protects us. Too bad he doesn't protect you as well."

Rhatigan gave the signal; dwarven bowmen rose from their hiding places and opened fire. His loyal bronto charged, while he drew his ax and engaged Hawke in single combat.

Anders and Merrill rained fire and electricity down on the dwarves. Varric and Fenris kept the bronto occupied. Bethany shattered carta bones with the power of _Fist of the Maker._

Rhatigan hated to admit it, but the Hawke woman was good, she met his ax with her blade time and time again.

His loyal bronto fell when the silver haired elf reached into its head and crushed its brain.

One by one his men fell; Rhatigan found himself praying to the Master, asking for the strength to serve his will.

Corypheus did not answer.

IOI

Hawke's blade severed the Carta boss's head from his neck.

Rhatigan's body collapsed.

Several remaining carta dwarves retreated down an old mind shaft. Hawke might have been wrong, but it seemed to lead to the old tower they had seen on the way in.

Hawke found her eyes drown to the shoulder bag the dead carta boss wore. She could hear a strange ringing in her ears and a singing in her blood.

She kneeled down and reached inside the bag.

"Sister don't!" Bethany shouted.

Her warning came too late.

Hawke touched the strange glowing orb and pulled it into the light.

The object responded to her touch…responded and brought her pain.

Magic exploded around the warrior as the globe changed shape.

Hawke gasped in agony.

"What is this," she cried out, "I…I can feel it…feel it inside me!"

The pain was intense…like nothing she had ever felt before…and just like that…it was gone.

The glow faded, and with it the pain. Hawke looked down at the object in her hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Whatever the thing was before was gone; in its place was a beautiful pole arm weapon with a bladed end. The warrior twirled the weapon, it fit her hands perfectly. Hawke could not help but feel that she knew it from somewhere. It…it looked so familiar?

Bethany came up behind her, she recognized it as well.

"It looks like Father's old pole arm," the circle mage said, "the one he carried during his mercenary days."

Marian nodded, this weapon did look like Father's, she had held it more than a few times when she was young. The original had burned with Father in his funeral pyre.

Seeing it again made her heart ache, it felt the same…she could almost smell her Father's scent upon it.

_What was this?_

"Sister, are you all right?" Bethany asked.

"This will lead us to Corypheus," Hawke said quietly, she sheathed her great sword, choosing to fight with this new weapon. She had used pole arms in the past of course; Father had trained her on one until she had built up her strength enough to use a great sword.

_This new weapon fit her like a glove._

She took the lead again; there were still carta here to deal with.

"Be careful with that love," Anders cautioned her, "magical weapons can sometimes have a will of their own."

Hawke nodded, Father had warned her about such things as well, but this…this was more than just a weapon, it felt like she had found a piece of Father.

_She would not be parted with it, not until she had the answers that she sought._

The mining tunnel ended in an old stairwell. Hawke caught sight of several dwarves retreating deeper down. It was clear from the walls that they were no longer in the Carta base, but in part of the tower complex they had seen on the surface.

Hawke rushed forward eager to end the dwaven threat.

"Hawke wait!"

Varric's voice stopped her.

"What," she demanded, "we were just…"

It was then that she realized her mistake.

She had felt a strange tingling sensation when she had entered this place, but had ignored it, now she realized the extent of her mistake.

Varric, Bethany, and Fenris pushed against the glowing golden barrier that had blocked the way back. It had closed over the entrance when they passed through it. It was apparently some kind of a one way door. You can enter, but you could not leave.

Bethany and Merrill tried several spells but none of them worked.

Hawke glared defiantly at the shield, the Carta it seemed had suckered them again.

They were trapped.


	39. The Warden's Prison

**Chapter 39: The Warden's Prison**

There was something down here.

It might have sounded like a gross understatement, but that did not make it untrue. Anders could feel it in his blood, the taint sang as they made their way down the tower's darkened halls. Hawke hoped to find a way out, perhaps somewhere farther up the tower. Sadly there appeared to be no way to reach the top, at least not from the level that they were on. Every exit seemed to lead to the lower levels; Anders did not like the thought of his companions going any lower. The farther down they went would mean they were closer to the deep roads. After Hawke's last adventure in deep roads, the apostate had no desire to see the darkspawn get within a few steps of his love.

Then…there was the darkspawn themselves.

The creatures seemed different to him, more feral. The genlocks were not the short pudgy creatures he remembered from his time in Amaranthine. These genlocks were barrel chested, with large muscular arms and large dangerous spiked shields and swords. They had slaughtered the Carta dwarves devouring them raw. Anders had blasted the obscenities with flame and ice. Hawke attacked them with the strange pole arm, he had never seen her fight with anything but a great sword before, and he had never realized how quick she could be with such a lightning fast weapon.

_Can you not hear it?_

Anders shook his head, Justice was not wrong, he could hear it, the strange music, just at the edge of his hearing.

What was it saying? Was it calling his name? Whatever it was, he could feel it thrumming in both his heart and soul. It was beautiful and terrible at the same time. It was…

**NO! HE WOULD NOT LISTEN!**

Anders did not understand. Was…was he hearing the calling? It was too soon! Solona had told him that he would have around thirty years after his joining, that was less than three years ago. He could not being having his calling yet.

_Perhaps the Commander was wrong_," Justice offered.

No, he would not accept that, it wasn't time yet!

Hawke turned to him a look of concern on her face, "Love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Anders lied, he smiled weakly.

Hawke held his gaze for a moment, trying to read his emotions; finally she turned with a shrug.

Anders followed after her; he needed to get them out of here.

Before the song got any worse.

IOI

Hawke moved cautiously over a long walkway leading away from the central tower. She still did not understand the point of this place. Why build a place where you could enter, but not leave, and what did the Grey Wardens have to do with it? All around them the griffon standard was visible, Hawke had never heard of any warden bases in the deep roads? Is that what this place was? Was it some kind of warden base that had been locked down?

She hated this, and what in Andraste's name did it have to do with her Father?

Movement behind a crumbling pillar caught her eye.

She drew her weapons, prepared to defend herself.

A strange figure emerged.

Hawke wrinkled her nose, the man…if that was what it was looked terrible. The armor he wore was covered with darkspawn filth. His eyes were milky white with blood red centers, his hair had mostly fallen away revealing horribly tainted skin.

Was this another ghoul…or perhaps something else?

"You are not supposed to be here, only I…only I…" the tainted man croaked.

"The door sealed behind us serah," Bethany answered him, "We couldn't…"

"You are…wait," the man interrupted, he sauntered unsteadily over to Hawke, regarding the pole arm in her hands, "you have the key. How can you have the key?"

"Key?" Hawke replied, "Do you mean this," she said holding up the pole arm, "How is this a key?"

"Because that is its purpose," the man nodded, he paced nervously before her, "that and the blood, the blood yes…the blood of the Hawke."

Bethany was tired of this; she strode up to the man, almost getting in his face.

"What is it about our blood?" Bethany demanded, "What do you people want? Is this about our Father?"

"Father?" the word seemed to confuse the tainted man, he looked at it her, tried to move closer to her, but Fenris and Sebastian blocked his path. He turned away muttering and looked again upon Hawke and the weapon she carried. Something in his mind seemed to click.

"Are…are you the Hawke?" he asked, "I sense no magic in you, yet…you hold the key! The key to his release…yes…and the key to his death!"

"Whose release?" Hawke asked, "Do you mean Corypheus?"

The man hissed.

"Do not say his name, he can hear you, he will hear you?" The man began to pace nervously, "He can't get out, must not get out. The Hawke must go forward, no up…down…down and in, down and in, only in his death will we find peace…only in his death will the blood no longer be needed!"

The man shambled away muttering under his breath, he moved with the same jerky motions of a darkspawn.

His very presence chilled her to the bone.

"Any idea what that was about Hawke?" Varric asked.

She shook her head, she had absolutely no idea.

Down and in?

The man obvious meant for them to go forward.

The thought did not please her, but what choice did they have, they could not get out the way they came.

Only one way was open to them.

Down…and in.

IOI

Bethany shivered as they made their way through the tower, she knew that Varric and Anders thought that this was some kind of fortress, but she found herself not thinking so now.

The darkspawn that were trapped here seemed more dangerous than others she had seen. There were demons here as well, bound in magic, sealed in blood.

Her father's blood.

Father was no blood mage; he spent her entire life warning her of its dangers. Why would he do this? Why had the wardens brought him here?

They entered a new chamber, another cell stood before them.

_To be bound for all eternity, rage stilled, hunger sated, desire dampened, pride crushed; in the name of the Maker…so let it be!_

Bethany shivered at that incantation, the same incantation that they had heard earlier, echoing in the darkness, echoing in the voice of her father. The spell reinforced the seal, but also warned others of the dangers within.

A desire demon grinned evilly inside her cell, a cell holding the walking corpses of several victims.

Bethany shuddered, _Father what have you done?_

This was the third time they had heard those words. At first Bethany had not wanted to believe that her father had done this, but after they had destroyed one of the demon prisoners another spell had been triggered, a spell meant as a message to future generations. A message her father had left, perhaps as a form of justification, or perhaps an apology:

_I may have left the circle, but I took a vow, never let it be said that __**my magic**__ ever let a demon into this world, my magic served what was best in me; not which was most base._

A sad smile crept over Bethany's features, her father's teachings, _which is best in me, not which is most base_. Words repeated over and over to a little girl named Bethany Hawke, words that her Father needed her to understand above all others. A Father's love, his desire to protect his youngest child from the dark side of her own nature.

Malcolm Hawke had done everything to keep his children safe!

She found herself wishing he was here; she wanted to ask him about this…she needed to hear why he would have agreed to do this?

Marian dispelled the barrier with the key, the desire demon attacked, its thralls attacked. Sebastian put an arrow in the creature's eye. Merrill summoned roots, pinning the undeads' feet in place. Fenris and Marian made quick work of the creatures.

As the last one fell, a blue shimmering mist rose from the floor, they had seen this before of course, another message from Father, but this one was different, more corporeal, it did not just appear as a mist like the previous one, it took shape, the shape of Malcolm Hawke.

Both Marian and Bethany gasped.

This was not the Father they remembered, he was…young. He looked to be about seventeen maybe eighteen. His hair was longer than they remembered and he wore no beard yet. He was clad in a suit of mercenary splintmail; his eyes reflected an optimism that neither of his children had ever seen.

The young Malcolm smiled.

"_I have bought our freedom Leandra," the image exclaimed, "we can go home now, us and the baby, we will be together," Malcolm's eyes turned sad, "I…I hope it takes after you love. I…I would not wish this magic of mine on anyone."_

Bethany reached out to touch the image as it faded away, her heart ached.

"Papa," she whispered.

Marian frowned she…she did not know what to say, but she had to try.

"It is okay sis," Marian said placing her hand on Bethany's shoulder. The circle mage turned, she looked so very sad.

"Mother must have been pregnant with you when they fled Kirkwall," Bethany said quietly, "Father…he…he said he did not want to give his magic to his children."

"Father was just a boy when he did this Beth," her sister said trying to console her, "Remember what he taught you, everything he did to keep you safe. Father loved you, never doubt that."

"I know sister," Bethany sighed, it still hurt though, hearing her Father speak those words, like he would never have wanted her.

"You are both very fortunate," Anders said, his eyes filled with sadness, "You had a Father that loved you, that understood you. Mine," Anders eyes turned cold his voice brittle, "My Father hated me, hated the magic that burned in my veins. You are both more fortunate than I was."

"I'm sorry love," Marian said embracing him. Anders sighed, warmed by her touch.

Fenris turned away, his eyes cold and hurt.

"I never understood how good a job Father did training me," Bethany added, "In the circle, my instructors always comment on how well I have been taught. It…it has enabled me to advance quickly there. I'm grateful that he tried to keep me safe, but I'm glad that teachings can now be used to help others, that I can pass his teachings on to my students."

Anders snorted at that, a future generation of slaves.

_We will not let that happen_, Justice purred.

Yes, Anders thought, Bethany did not understand, none of them did, soon everyone would have to pick a side.

The peace would not last.

IOI

Deeper they pushed into the tower, lower and lower. They finally came to the first seal; this one was a cage holding a pride demon.

Hawke used the key and undid the magic.

The fighting was fierce.

Sebastian coved Bethany while she used her force magic to batter the creature, to set it up for Fenris and Marian. Varric and Merrill fired from range, while Anders kept everyone healed and healthy.

The pride demon fell, and with it the magic, her Father's magic that had been used to bind the creature was released.

Ready to be reabsorbed into the key.

Hawke raised the staff, magic flowed back into it; she felt a tingling in her blood, the blood of their family.

The magic dissipated, she felt stronger now.

The tainted man emerged from the shadows.

"The blood works," he murmured, "It is good!"

"All this talk about my blood is a little creepy," Hawke quipped.

"The seals must be broken only then he can be awakened, only then can he die."

Hawke looked at the man; she could not help but be curious.

"Who are you?" she asked, "How did you find your way down here?"

"My name…my name," the man shook his head, "so long since I said my name. The calling the music, it takes everything away."

"So you were a warden?" Anders asked, "One who was sent on his calling."

"The calling…the music…yes," the man answered.

"What does he mean Anders?" Hawke asked, "What is this calling?"

"Our death," the tainted man replied, "I am dead, but I have not died. I…I am…I am Larius, my name was Larius," Larius stood a little straighter at his remembering his name, and there was more…a title…Commander…Commander of the Grey."

Anders shuddered, was this…this madness all that he had to look forward to? Is this what Solona had to look forward to?

He could not help but feel a surge of anger at his former Commander.

"What is this Corypheus?" Bethany asked, "Is he a demon, a darkspawn?"

Larius shivered at the name, he covered his ears.

"Not demon, not darkspawn, not human, but something more than all!" he hissed, "He sleeps you see as the old gods do. He mimics their cry, their song in the darkness."

"The name is Tevinter," Fenris growled, "Is it some creation of the Magisters?"

"Corypheus is old," Larius said his voice filled with awe, "thousands of years old, he has slept, he has dreamed, he calls to them, the children both dark and light. He wants them to free them. He…"

Larius paused; he jerked his head like he heard something.

"He calls I hear him, break the seals, the Hawke must break the seals!"

Larius scampered away then, "Down and in, down and in," he continued to mutter.

Hawke looked at Anders; he looked pale, pale and a little afraid. Was this what he would turn into years from now? Did he not want to think about it, to imagine turning into something like that?

"We must go," Anders said coldly, "We need to get out of here; I can sense more darkspawn coming."

Hawke let Anders lead the way, deeper down into the prison.

IOI

At the base of the tower stood an old dwaven thaig. It was here that the wardens had chosen to build their prison. Varric found himself wondering why the dwarves here would have agreed to house such a place, or did they have no choice?

As they made their way through the ruins, they found themselves under attack once again. Giant spiders, deep stalkers, and more of these feral darkspawn, but the thaig also yielded some old secrets as well.

He had found the final resting place of Tethras Geren.

Varric had grown up hearing stories about the man first from his Mother, and later from Bartrand. Tethras had been accused of murder, and exiled into the deep roads to die. When the real murderer had been caught his Father had hired the Legion of the dead to locate him. None of those units had ever returned, and now Varric knew why. They had all been trapped here. They had all died here, much as Tethras had.

They had learned this through several missives, missives retrieved from dead legionnaires who had fallen down here. Those missives included a copy of the dwarven prayer for the dead.

Varric shook his head; he had never heard the prayer before, why would he? What use did a surface dwarf have for such things?

Varric had never thought that he would be the one to solve this mystery.

Irony.

It was funny, after his loss, Varric's ancestors had changed their name to Tethras, to honor the fallen innocent. One of them eventually became a paragon and founded Varric's house.

This whole thing was a little too close for comfort to be honest. He…well to be perfectly honest, he was not a good head of the family, being here reminded him of that.

Still, when they came across Tethras body, or really just a pile of dusty bones and a few scraps of armor. Hawke had said the prayer of the stone over him, honoring his passage, and asking the ancestors to accept him at their side.

Varric found himself tearing up a little, he had not expected this.

Hawke suggested that they move on.

"Wait Hawke," Varric called out he had just noticed something, "We can't leave yet. We're missing somebody."

Hawke looked around, all of her companions were here…everyone except.

"Merrill," Hawke called out, "Merrill where are you?"

The Dalish did not answer.

IOI

Merrill stared at the altar, at the great statue of the dragon that rose above it. In her hands were several things she had found scattered throughout the tower. Objects of great power, an urn, a scroll, and a dagger. The power in these objects had drawn the Dalish here.

She approached it carefully.

"**Blessed be you Dumat,"** a spectral voice cried out, "**Ancient and wise, silent and strong, accept these offering, and share your strength!"**

Merrill of course knew who Dumat was; he was an old god of the Tevinter Imperium. The first of the archdemons. Why was a temple to him down here she wondered. The dwarves did not worship the old gods?

The power in this place, it drew the young elf, like a beacon.

She placed the items on the alter, and stepped away.

The items burst into flame.

It seemed that the shemlen old gods honored her for these offerings.

Merrill approached the alter, the objects were gone, and in its place was a beautiful Tevinter amulet.

She reached down and took it.

Merrill gasped… the power, it flowed through her. It thrummed in her blood. Spells that she had never thought of swam through her mind.

A gift, she thought happily, a gift for my people. Surely this is a sign, I will finish the Eluvian, I will restore our people to their former glory!

I will be honored throughout the history of my people! All will know the name of Merrill the restorer, Merrill the savior!

It was ironic that the old gods of the empire that had destroyed her people would now aid her in restoring the elvhen to their former glory.

"Glorious," Merrill purred, lost in the sweet sensation of raw magical euphoria.

"Merrill!"

"Daisy where are you?"

Merrill shook her head, her friends were calling her, she…she had to get back.

She stuffed the amulet inside her robes. She would test the spells they had revealed to her later.

She emerged to find the others glaring at her.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine," Merrill said in her cheeriest sing-song voice, "I got turned around, I'm sorry, I get so lost sometimes."

"You should be careful Mistress Merrill," Sebastian warned her, "This place…you can practically sense the evil here."

_Evil?_ Merrill did her best to suppress a snort. What did some shemlen prince know? There was great power here sure, and it wasn't of the shemlen Maker, but that did not make it evil.

Magic was magic; there was no good nor evil, only noble or ignoble uses of it.

Merrill sniffed at Sebastian's ignorance.

_Evil indeed._

IOI

They continued through the Thaig finally arriving at the base of the inner tower, they had disabled four of the seals, the inner tower now set open before them. The tower that led to Corypheus's prison.

Larius was waiting for them.

"He is waking…waking," Larius exclaimed, "I can hear him, the seals magic is fading, his chains fall away."

Anders did not need to be told that, he could sense it; he could hear Corypheus's voice in his head so clearly.

_All will be yours, your people freed, your blood cleansed, the chantry and Templars cast down. All that I require is your aid. You will bring me the blood of the ones who holds me!_

_Bring me the blood and __**all will be yours!**_

No, Anders thought with a whimper, he would not listen, it was a lie, a trick, he would never hurt Hawke, he would never hurt Bethany!

_All that we want, we should consider this offer._

No Justice, it is a lie, a trick!

_How do you know?_

Anders whimpered; he would not do this he would not hurt the Hawkes, Justice could not make him hurt them.

_Two lives to save many, I'll take that risk._

I said no Justice!

"You alright Blondie?" Varric asked him.

"It is okay," Anders gasped trying to fight getting sick, "I'll be fine!"

Varric gave him a look that said he wasn't so sure.

IOI

"How do we do this?" Hawke asked Larius, how do we kill this thing?"

"You must bring the key. You must…" Larius gasped, his eyes turned to the tower ahead of them.

The tainted warden shivered.

"No…no…no…no they are here!" he cried.

Hawke sighed, after everything they had faced what could else could this place possibly throw at them?

"Who is it this time?" she asked, "Puddles the turtle, the Holy Cheese Wheel of Andraste?"

"It is the ones who have caused this," Larius spat angrily; "they are here! The wardens are here!"

Hawke's eyes widened, first darkspawn, demons, now wardens.

_This just wasn't their day!_


	40. The Warden's Prisoner

**Chapter 40: The Warden's Prisoner**

Hawke and company made their way up the tower, Larius activated the old defenses as they passed, with luck it would stall the Wardens and their carta allies, and give them time to reach Corypheus.

Not that that thought pleased Hawke very much.

Whatever this Corypheus was they could not allow him to escape. It was as Bethany said; their father had believed that keeping this monster chained was more important than his choice to ever use blood magic. They could not let Malcolm Hawke's sacrifice be in vain.

Hawke had tried to reason with the wardens, but their leader Janeka, a ferret-faced blood mage, refused to hear of it. She believed that she could control Corypheus, that she could bind the creature to her will using her blood magic. That she could use him to end the Blights for all time. Larius had disagreed, he claimed that Janeka was being manipulated by Corypheus, that it was he who wanted to be free, and that he would tell her anything to make it so.

Janeka refused to believe it, when Hawke refused her request to help them, she attacked. Now it was a race to reach the darkspawn's prison chamber.

Hawke prayed that they would not be too late.

IOI

"Wouldn't ending the Blights be worth it?" Sebastian asked, "Wardens know more about such things than we do, perhaps she is right."

Bethany shot him a look. She slowed for a moment, slipping back so that they could speak privately.

"How does releasing a great evil on the world remove another?" she asked him.

"So many have died during the Blights," Sebastian added, "I…I do not approve of blood magic, but if she could do it, if this creature could somehow prevent future Blights."

"I lived through the Blight Sebastian," Bethany said firmly, "I have seen what the horde can do, it cost us our home and our brother," Bethany's gut twisted painfully at the thought of Carver. "If Larius is to be believed, this Janeka is being controlled by this creature. My Father gave up much to keep him caged, I will do no less."

Sebastian nodded, she had a point…

"**ENOUGH! WE SHALL NO LONGER BE DENIED!" **

The group stopped, Anders had fallen to his knees, magical flame rose from his body. Bethany shuddered; she could sense the fades magic.

Justice had come out and he did not look like he was happy.

"Anders," Hawke said compassionately, a look of concern in her blue eyes, "What is wrong love?"

"**AN END TO THE TEMPLARS!"** Justice growled, "**FREEDOM FROM THE TAINT! FREEDOM FOR THE MAGES! ALL IT ASKS IS FREEDOM! ALL IT WANTS IS BLOOD!"**

Justice reached out to the fade, he summoned shades to deal with their companions while he dealt with Bethany or Marian.

The creatures attacked, cutting the others off from Bethany, all but Sebastian.

_The prisoner needed blood, only one of them was needed, he preferred Bethany, Anders would not approve of losing his Marian._

Justice could hear Anders pounding against the inside of their skull, begging him not to do this, the music had gotten so bad, Justice had to come out, Anders was in such pain.

There was only one way to end that pain, and to receive the rewards the prisoner offered.

Justice darted forward; he shoved Sebastian out of the way. He reached for Bethany's throat.

Bethany back pedaled she fell to the ground hitting her head, the world spun crazily.

Justice glared down at her, it was time to claim their reward!

IOI

Fenris was there.

He launched himself at the Abomination, his sword out and ready. He knew this day would come, one day Anders would lose control of the thing inside him.

He had made Viper a promise, and now he would fulfill it!

Justice raised his staff; Fenris's sword met it with a resounding clang sparks hissed from the two weapons.

Justice glared at the interfering elf, and Fenris glared right back.

The Tevinter elf pushed forward pushing the staff down, eager to see his sword taste abomination flesh.

"Fenris don't!" Hawke called out.

Hawke's voice made him hesitate, if only for a moment.

Justice burned him with flame.

The elf hissed in pain and anger, he fell to the ground but did not lose his grip on his sword.

The Abomination would not hurt Viper or Hawke.

HE WOULD NOT!

IOI

There was only one thing that Hawke could do, she did not like it, but it needed to be done. It must have been the song that Larius kept talking about, Corypheus calling to the wardens, Anders was hearing it, it gave Justice the edge to force his way out.

Hawke had no choice.

She had to smite Anders.

The blow struck him, knocking him from his feet. Justice gasped, he had not expected a Templar attack.

Hawke was no expert in the Templar disciplines, but she had trained hard the past few years. Samson had been true to his word, she could not use the abilities as often as a true Templar could, but she could use them.

"WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Justice hissed, "YOU WON'T…"

Hawke cracked him in the jaw.

With Justice out of the way the shades fell quickly.

Hawke looked down on her love with sympathy, she…she did not blame him, She knew what Justice was, and Anders could control him usually.

Anders opened his eyes.

"I…I…what happened?" he asked confused.

Hawke frowned grimly.

Anders glanced around him.

Fenris was helping Bethany to her feet. The circle mage shook her head, trying to clear it. Seeing the burn on his chest, she reached out with healing magic.

Fenris did not resist. Viper was his friend. She was the only mage that he would allow to touch him without permission.

Anders looked at the dissolving shades with horror.

"Love…I….I am sorry, it…it was too loud! I couldn't…I can't…"

Hawke pulled him to his feet and into her arms. Anders sobbed, she held him, soothed him, let him know that it wasn't his fault.

Bethany and Fenris watched the two of them closely.

"He is getting worse," she whispered to the elf.

Fenris nodded.

"I hold to my promise," he whispered back, "I will keep her safe. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't harm her."

Bethany nodded, she was grateful to have a friend like Wolf. She knew it hurt him to see Marian and Anders together, but he was honor bound to watch.

She was thankful for that; she could not keep Marian safe while in the Gallows.

She was glad that she had Fenris to help her.

"NO TIME! NO TIME!" Larius squawked, "They draw closer! We must reach the cell. Down and in, up and into the heart, only there can he find his death!"

Hawke had Anders remain close to her.

The next room was full of summoned demons; Janeka had left them to stop them.

Hawke charged the creatures; she had long sense grown tired of this place, tired of the wardens, tired of being manipulated.

It was time to end this.

IOI

The finally reached the top of the tower prison, a long walk way extended to its crown the magic seal was held in place by four different streams of magic. The air up here felt charged with malice and hate.

"Thanks Hawke," Varric quipped uneasily, "I always wanted to visit a truly dark and foreboding place."

Hawke ignored him. Her eyes were on the end of the walkway, on Janeka and the rest of her wardens.

The blood mage turned to Hawke and her companions, a cruel sneer on her face.

"It isn't too late Hawke," she purred, "You can still aid us in ending the Blights."

Hawke felt the tingle of mind control starting to take root; she used the Templar disciplines to clear her mind.

She glared at the manipulative witch.

"Hawke has made her choice girl," Larius said angrily, "The right choice."

The warden blood mage smirked.

"The right choice, or the only one," she said, "You never gave Malcolm Hawke a choice, did you Larius.

The former commander's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" he snarled, his eyes fell on a gray haired warden behind her, "Alec…Alec did you tell her?"

The older warden did not respond.

Hawke recognized him of course, from when they had saved that trade caravan.

_I am Alec a friend of your Father._

Hawke glared at the older man, some friend.

"What does he mean Larius?" Bethany asked.

The older man sighed.

"It was my duty," Larius said coldly, "I…I told Malcolm, he…he…would help us. He would help us, or…or he would never see her again. I had no choice, I was warden Commander, it was my duty!"

Bethany's brown eyes filled with anger.

"You…you threatened Father!"

"You were going to kill our Mother!" Marian added.

"Never," Larius shook his head, "Malcolm went along willingly, I…I never had to act on my threat. She never knew what passed between Malcolm and me."

Janeka smirked.

"You see Hawke," she chuckled, "this ghoul is not trustworthy, you should just deal with him and help us undo all his work, Corypheus must be freed!"

Hawke glared at the woman.

"I may not like what Larius did, but I'm not about to undo what my Father sacrificed so much for. I will never aid you Janeka…NEVER!"

The warden's eyes turned deathly cold.

"I don't need you alive to do this," She said slashing her hand; all I need is your blood!"

Hawke did not give her the chance to finish her spell, she attacked.

Varric and Sebastian rained arrows down on the wardens. Bethany, Anders, and Merrill brought their magic to bear. Hawke, Fenris, Jester and Larius attacked, pushing the wardens back.

Alec tried to aid Janeka; he believed in what she was doing, this prison had to end.

The Hawke girl would help them, if she wanted to or not!

Marian drove Janeka off her feet with a kick; she spun the pole arm knocking Alec's weapons from his hand.

She buried the weapons blade to the hilt in the man's chest.

Alec gasped, blood speckled Hawke's face.

"Friend of my Father," she spat, "Go to the void!"

She drew the blade out and let him fall.

Janeka tried to renew her magical attack but Hawke cleansed the air of mana.

She seized the mad woman by the throat.

"Templar bitch!" Janeka hissed.

"What can I say," Hawke quipped menacingly, "I'm Fereldan, it is in my blood."

She twisted her fingers.

Janeka's neck broke.

The woman fell dead beside the seal.

Hawke stared down at the body with cold eyes. This would not end, not as long as Corypheus still lived, others would come, wanting to free him from his prison.

They needed to end this today.

IOI

Hawke stood before the final seal; her touch had weakened the magic of the others, only the key and her blood were needed to open it.

They only had a few moments; Corypheus would be weak when he emerged. They would need to strike hard and quickly.

Hawke placed the key atop the seal; the magic raised it into the air. She drew a dagger from her belt.

There was no going back now.

She cut her hand, letting her blood fall on the seal.

A pulse of magic blew her back, a blinding light shown as the seal opened.

Corypheus emerged.

Hawke gasped.

It was a darkspawn emissary, but unlike any she had ever seen before, some of its features appeared human, but others…others were far more monstrous than any she had seen before.

This creature had not just been tainted, or born with the taint.

_**It was a part of the taint.**_

Corypheus blinked his eyes one red one blue, he glanced around at Hawke and her allies, confusion evident on his face.

"What strange dreams I awake from. Where am I?" the creature said in a strange disembodied voice, "What place be this? Am I in dwaven lands?"

Hawke felt fear, and as always fell back on humor when she was afraid.

"You are a darkspawn, dark-spawn," she said helpfully, "Ravaging the deep roads, spreading the Blight, any of this ring a bell?"

The creature ignored her, his eyes fell on Bethany.

"You… girl," he said imperiously, "Are you a priestess at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence; I must speak with the first acolyte."

Bethany shivered something in the creature's tone suggested great power.

"He speaks of the old gods," Larius said quietly, "he dreamed, he slept, but in that state he called to all darkspawn, warden…what is it, this is no ordinary darkspawn?"

Corypheus straightened his back.

"Are you all slaves of the dwarves then?" it said with distaste, "Well, whoever you be, you owe allegiance to every Magister of Tevinter, on your knees."

Fenris growled in the back of his throat, _a Tevinter Magister, one tainted by the darkspawn, why was he not surprised._

"Tevinter has not ruled here for centuries," Hawke snorted, "I'm afraid were not into the bowing thing anymore."

Corypheus glared down at her.

"You…you are what held me," he murmured dangerously, his eyes turned skyward, his arms opening in invocation.

"Dumat…Lord…tell me, what waking dream is this? You promised us…you promised us the power…the power of the gods. The city my lord, you promised us the city!"

Sebastian gasped, he finally understood.

_The first violation, the Tevinter's ultimate sin!_

"He is one of the betrayers!" the former brother gasped, "he…he was one of the ones who brought the Blight down on the world. He…he tainted the golden city with his very presence."

_Corypheus was a Magister from legend, one who had been cast out of the Golden City. A Magister corrupted by his own pride._

_**One of the first Darkspawn!**_

"Rubbish!" Anders snarled, "There were no mage boogey men who invaded the golden city! That is just chantry propaganda!"

Hawke stared at Corypheus, standing in this creature's presence she was no longer sure.

Corypheus growled in fury. The mention of the golden city had set him off.

"THE CITY!" He roared, "It was supposed to be golden, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE OURS!"

The darkspawn rose into the air, magic began to crackle from his fingertips.

"I will not be caged again!" the monster proclaimed, "If I cannot leave with you! I shall leave through you! I SEEK THE LIGHT!"

Flame flew from the darkspawn's hands scattering the group. Hawke drew her great sword, one thing was certain; Corypheus could not be allowed to escape alive.

IOI

The battle was hard and brutal.

Corypheus summoned stone, fire, ice, and wind. He battered Hawke and her friends with the very elements.

Hawke attacked using her Templar abilities, but this creature's powers were beyond mere magic.

He drew strength from the very pedestals that had bound him. One by one Hawke destroyed them, cutting the former Magister off from the source of his power. At last they fell, but Corypheus had regained much of his former strength. He resurrected the bodies of Janeka and her followers, using them to attack Hawke and her friends. When that failed he tried to bring the tower itself down on their heads.

Jester leapt at the monster, he sank his fangs deep into Corypheus's arm.

The magister swatted him away, flinging him hard against the wall.

Hawke flew at the creature with renewed fury, she drained his magic, harried him with her sword.

Finally she pushed him up next to one of the boulders he had summoned.

Corypheus swung his long clawed hands at her.

She ducked and severed the creature's arm.

Corypheus howled in pain!

But Hawke was not done; she pivoted driving her sword deep into the darkspawn's chest. Corypheus gasped, but still refused to fall.

Suddenly Bethany was there; in her hands she held the key, the pole arm so like Father's. Hawke took it she spun it over head building momentum.

Corypheus tried to rise.

Hawke brought the pole arm's blade across the creature's neck.

Corypheus stood there silent; magic faded as the light left the creature's one human eye.

His head toppled from his shoulders. The body took a single step, and finally fell.

Hawke gasped a sigh of relief.

Corypheus was dead.

Hawke glanced out at her companions, they were all singed, battered and bloodied, but all still lived.

Anders and Bethany were in the corner tending to Jester. Hawke came up them; she prayed that the brave Mabari was all right.

He looked up at her, wagging his stubby little tail, he gave her a weak woof.

She relaxed slightly, dozy dog, brave wonderful dozy dog!

"Good bad boy," she said smiling.

Jester barked.


	41. Catharsis

**Chapter 41: Catharsis**

With Corypheus dead, the prison had ceased to function, the barriers collapsed, the traps shut down. The prison had been designed using the monster's own magic against him, that and the blood of mages used to reinforce the seals. Never again would that be needed, Corypheus was gone, no one else would share the fate of Malcolm Hawke and so many others.

Larius led them out of the prison; his head was clear now that Corypheus was gone. He spoke softly, with a voice hinting of great intelligence.

He was grateful for Hawke and her friends; they had done something that the wardens of old could not have done. He promised to inform the warden commander of the Free Marches of their bravery.

Anders reminded him that wardens were not supposed to come back from their Calling.

Larius acknowledge that, but said he had to try, the wardens needed to know that the threat of the beast would never threaten the Free Marches again. The prison would need to be destroyed; too many warden secrets remained there.

Hawke took one final look at the place as they left the Carta base. She wished that she could erase the memory of it, but sadly it would remain in her mind for years to come, resurfacing as nightmares when she least suspected.

IOI

Anders was unusually quiet. He blamed himself for Justice trying to attack Bethany. Neither Hawke sister blamed him, but he blamed himself. Both Sebastian and Fenris watched him like hungry predators. It would be necessary for him to avoid them for the next few days.

But that was not the only thing bothering him.

In his hand he held a small Tevinter amulet, Corypheus had been wearing it, and Anders had found it after the battle.

The sight of it chilled him to the bone.

He had seen something like it in history books back at the tower. It bore the symbol of the old god Dumat, and where given only to Magister lords at the height of imperial power, about the time that the Magisters had invaded the Black City.

It cannot be true, he thought, we could not have done this? We could not have brought the darkspawn down upon the world.

_It doesn't matter, mages are victims now, and they deserve justice._

Anders acknowledged that, but it still made him reconsider some things, it made him question the righteousness of their mission. If the Tevinter mages had done what the chantry claimed, then at least part of what they had said was true. Was he and Justice really so righteous? Had they not tried to attack Bethany, to get Corypheus' rewards?

_I only wanted to complete our mission._

Justice's excuse sickened him. Justice had never tried to hurt an innocent before. Was this what his anger was doing to his friend?

_One life for the life of every mage in Thedas, wouldn't the girl's death have been worth it?_

Shut up, Anders thought, he refused to deal with Justice right now, pushing his friends consciousness into the back of his mind. He wished that there was some way to explain to the spirit why what they did had been wrong.

Sadly that was not possible, Justice and he were one.

It was pointless to argue with one's self.

IOI

Larius left them shortly before they returned to Kirkwall. Hawke could not help but breathe a sigh of relief as she passed through the city gates.

Bethany's eyes fell on the Gallows, her sister's mood darkened slightly. She would need to return to her duties within the circle. She missed her children make no mistake of that, but the thought of returning to the Templars' shadow still was disheartening after several weeks of freedom.

She did not have to go back just yet however, Hawke wished her to see the estate, and Mother would certainly like to give them both a hug and kiss after they had been gone so long.

Bethany gave her a wan smile and nodded. It would be nice to see the family home.

Sebastian and Fenris waited patiently in the foyer as the Hawke women embraced and spoke of old times. Jester sighed heavily and took his favorite spot by the fire.

Bethany stared in wonder at the wealth around her, she found herself wondering if she had gone on the deep roads mission, would she be living here now?

It also gave Bethany a chance to meet Eric Duval. Her Mother had spoken of the man during her visits and Bethany was eager to speak with him.

It was good that Mother had found someone new, Bethany thought. He may not have been Father, but Mother deserved to find a little happiness in her life.

After Eric had left, Marian and Bethany told their Mother what they had found out about Father and the Grey Wardens. They downplayed some things, but they felt she deserved to know.

Leandra smiled wanly.

"It seems there are still things that I did not know about your Father," she said, "You are both like him, in many ways, his courage his strength. Only now in my dotage do I truly start to understand that."

"I wish he could have been here with us," Bethany sighed, "So that he could have known that we honored his sacrifice by ending that foul creature once and for all."

Leandra embraced her youngest, "He is still with us dear, and I'm sure he would have been proud of you both,"

Finally it was time for Bethany to return to the Gallows, a Templar had sighted them as they passed through the gates. She knew she had to return before Meredith started sending out hunters.

She kissed her Mother goodbye, and embrace Marian one last time. She nodded to Sebastian who accompanied her out the door. Fenris followed, he wanted to say goodbye to his friend.

Hawke watched her sister go with a mix of sadness and anger. It was not right that Bethany had to remain locked up in that horrible place, but she understood why. They both had their lives to lead; Marian here and Bethany in the Gallows.

She did not like it, but she would have to learn to accept it.

IOI

The rest of Hawke's companions returned to their own lives.

Varric strode into the Hanged Man and ordered a bottle of Antivan Brandy. He had over a dozen messages from his bastard cousins and it was always good to handle such business slightly drunk.

He found himself thinking of Gerav and Tethras Geren, the last few days had brought up a lot of history that he would have rather seen buried. He did not like to think about the past and his dwarven responsibilities.

They left a bad taste in his mouth.

IOI

Merrill returned to her hovel in the Alienage. The Dalish was quite excited, the spells that she had learned from the Tevinter amulet swam in her mind. She suspected that some of them might be useful enough to begin repairing the Eluvian.

Unlike many homes in the Alienage Merrill did not need to worry about burglars. The elves here were afraid of her home, so afraid that they did not dare even go to the Templars. All of them knew she served with Hawke, but the things they heard inside the hovel as she worked on the mirror were also enough to keep them anyone else away.

They did not understand, just like her clan mates did not understand. Merrill was trying to restore something that the elves had lost long ago.

If she succeeded all the elvhen would benefit, not just the Dalish.

She approached the mirror glass, it was large enough now that she needed to keep it roped into the frame, and she would soon need a carving tool to trim the edges, to get it to sit right in its frame.

She thought that the one her clan had would work, but she would have to face the Keeper again, she was not looking forward to that, but if the eluvian was to be restored?

She would not be able to do it yet, the glass was almost ready, not yet, but soon.

Maybe she would ask Hawke when the time came.

IOI

"AVELINE!"

Isabela paced angrily in her cell, Andraste's tits, she hated being locked up! It was too confining, like marriage…or underwear.

She put her hands on the bars, and shouted for the fifth time today.

"BIG GIRL LET ME OUT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Aveline finally came down the stairs to the dungeons, she had this self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Isabela would punch her if she could have reached her.

"Yes whore?" she said sweetly.

"Hawke is not going to be happy that you locked me up," the pirate queen complained, "We were supposed to work together to keep the gangs under control."

"Athenril woke up two days ago, my guards have informed her of the situation, and she has reclaimed command of her people."

"Is she up to it," Isabela asked, "After having her brain scrambled and fried by that blood mage?"

"The circle healers gave her a clean bill of health," Aveline shrugged, "I trust their judgment, and your sentence is not up yet, the Magistrate gave you three months."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You started a riot Isabela," Aveline said crossing her arms, "Was I supposed to ignore that?"

Isabela snorted, she went back to pacing in her cell, "It was just a duel," she mumbled.

Aveline shook her head. It **had** started as a duel, but had turned into a total shit storm.

A visiting Orlesian knight had touched Isabela in an inappropriate manner. She broke two of his fingers in recompense. He challenged her to a duel over that. The two had fought outside the Hanged Man, a duel that spilled into the market. Isabela had kicked the man into one of the stalls, spilling the merchant's coin and goods. People stampeded trying to grab what they could. The whole thing got out of control. Finally the guard had to lock down the entire market district. Both the Orlesian and Isabela was brought before the Magistrate, who had pronounced sentence. The Pirate Queen had expected Aveline to speak up for her, but she had not.

They were still arguing about that.

"Your duel turned the lowtown market into a war zone," the guard captain reminded her.

"Details, details," Isabela snorted with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Guard Captain."

Aveline turned to find Guardsman Donnic standing there, he snapped to attention and saluted.

She nodded for him to continue.

"We finished the sweep through lowtown and the docks Guard Captain. No sign of the Marauders. I also sent word to Athenril's people they promised to finish the sweep of Darktown by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Donnic," she replied warmly, "Anything else?"

"Um…well Guard Captain, I noticed that you have not eaten today. I sent Brennan to bring us back some food. Ferelden lamb and pea stew is your preferred choice if I remember correctly?"

Aveline could not help but smile.

"That it is Donnic, thank you for remembering."

It…it is no problem guard Captain," he replied, hoping that she would not notice that he was blushing. He returned to his post, hoping that she would not think him a spineless fool.

Aveline grinned, Donnic was…a very sweet man, good, kind, and brave. He was…

Isabela chuckled.

The guard captain turned, "What is it now?"

The Pirate Queen was smirking at her.

"That boy is sweet on you," she snickered.

Aveline's eye widened, that…that was ridiculous, Donnic was one of her best men, he…he did not see her that way, he couldn't, but if he did?

Aveline felt heat in her cheeks, it…it had been almost four years since she had lost Wesley, maybe it was time to…

No…she did not have time for that now! She was Guard Captain. She had duties to perform and they did not involve romance.

"I could give you some pointers you know." Isabela smiled slyly.

"Shut up whore," Aveline growled, she stalked back up into the keep.

Isabela laughed, she would annoy the big girl about this tomorrow, and the next day too. Soon she would be son flustered that she would have to release her from this cell.

Well if she was going to be locked up, at least she could enjoy herself.

IOI

Bethany and Fenris approached the launch that would take her back to the Gallows, the elf was nervous, he…he had not got to say goodbye to his friend last time. He did not want to waste the chance this time. Yet, he found that he did not have the words, he cursed himself for his lack of skill.

"Will you visit me?" she asked him.

"I…would assume you would wish to be visited by your loved ones, your family," he replied.

"I would like to see you sometimes as well," she smiled, "Aveline comes to see me, Varric to, I could talk to Cullen get you added to the list."

"I…I would find that agreeable," he nodded, "Be careful Viper, the circle can be a dangerous place."

Bethany hugged him, once again the elf tensed, but he accepted it. Bethany enjoyed such displays of affection; he would not deny her this.

She backed up with a cheery smile on her face.

"One day, we will turn you into a hug person Wolf," she laughed lightly.

Despite himself, he actually gave her a small smile.

"We shall see," he said bowing to her.

Sebastian helped her into the boat; Bethany gave him one final wave as they cast off.

Fenris cursed his weakness, he hated that he had no gift for words.

"Good bye Viper," he whispered as he walked away, "Until we meet again."

IOI

Bethany fidgeted, as the Gallows grew larger before them, she could feel the cold white walls closing in on her. A small part of her wanted to run, but she knew that she would not get far. Even if she had not given her word to return, the Templars could use her phylactery to find her where ever she ran to.

She could not do it; the risk to her family was too great.

"I will speak to Elthina about your friend," Sebastian promised, "Make sure he is added to your visitor list."

The warmth in Sebastian's voice made her shiver, her heart was pounding, sitting so close to him with only the ferryman, who ignored them both, for company, it…it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Her belly twisted nervously, her cheeks flushed.

"Thank you serah," she said shyly.

Sebastian could not help it, those old feeling surfaced. Bethany's shyness encouraged him. He wondered what it would be like, to touch her skin, to kiss her lips.

"Will you come and visit," she asked in a small voice, "I…w…would like to see you again."

"If you wish Lady Hawke," he replied.

Her eyes fell on the Gallows; she could feel the old fear starting to rise again. She…she had to do something, she needed to do something.

She could not help it; the feeling was on her before she could even think.

She grabbed him by the front of his tunic, pulling him to her; she pressed her lips to his.

Sebastian resisted, at first, but then her sweet lips awakened his own passions. Their kissed deepened; he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Bethany moaned softly. She…she felt like she was falling. This…this was beyond insane, but she could not stop.

Part of her wished that they had taken their time coming back. Perhaps found a nice inn. Some place that she and Sebastian could have spent a little time…

Perhaps…even the night.

He was the stronger one, he broke the kiss, but it left them both breathless. His eyes were as dark as hers.

"We…we need to control ourselves," he reminded her.

"Mm," she nodded; to be honest she was trying to remember why. That kiss had stolen most of her resolve.

The ship bumped loudly against the dock. Bethany saw Ser Bradley coming towards, her, he would take her to processing and make sure that she was alright.

Bethany slipped away from Sebastian, reluctantly.

He watched her with longing in his eyes, he…he did not want her to go, they had only just met, but he felt…Maker help him, he felt wonderful!

"Good bye Milady," he said with a hoarse nod.

"Good bye…my Prince," she said shyly, she turned to Bradley who greeted her with a curt nod. She was pleased to see that he had recovered from the carta attack.

She shot one final glance at Sebastian as she entered the Gallows. She walked…no…she floated back into the Gallows, part of her wished that she and Sebastian could have had more time.

Perhaps the Maker would be kind to her one day, and grant her some.

IOI

It was night by the time that Anders had finished up in his clinic. There was always need in darktown, always someone who was hurt or sick. He did his best to tend to them, but now…now he wanted to be alone.

To be alone with her.

The early summer heat was pretty bad already; the people of hightown had taken to sleeping with their windows open, hoping for a breeze. The streets were quiet, between the guard and Athenril's volunteers few would think of making a move on Hightown at night.

Not that Anders went through Hightown; Hawke had given him her key to the lower cellars. He could come and go as he wished. Part of him wished that he could come and go through the front door, but he had no desire to tempt the Templars wrath. He may have been a grey warden, but he was a long way from the order, here he was just another apostate.

Another mage to be slain on sight.

No, he would not think about that tonight. Tonight all he wanted was rest, to be with the woman he loved. The mission would keep until tomorrow.

The estate was quiet, even Bodahn and Sandal were asleep. Leandra and Eric were asleep in her room; he slipped quickly passed the door.

Jester looked up sleepily, yawned, and lay back down; it was not the first time Anders had come late to Hawke's bed.

He opened the door and slipped inside.

Anders could not help but smile.

She slept naked beneath a single sheet, it probably was the only way she could be comfortable in this heat.

How very fortunate for him.

He slipped out of his coat and robes; he admired the curve of her back, the way the moonlight shone on her skin. She had some scars from battle of course, but they only added to the beauty of the woman before him, a living work of art.

His fingers brushed her forehead, and then ran down her back. Hawke moaned softly in her sleep, she murmured his name.

"Wake up Mari," he purred, "I'm even better in real life baby."

She opened her blue eyes; a playful smile came to her lips. She admired his firm muscled chest; his time with the Grey Wardens had been kind to him.

Her eyes darkened with desire.

"You shouldn't start something with your hands, your lips might not be able to finish," she smirked.

Anders smiled slyly.

"Do you doubt my stamina good woman?"

Hawke considered the question, weighing her options.

"You will just have to prove yourself," she offered, "perform well…and …"

"And what?" he asked.

"You will just have to find out," she grinned wickedly.

He took her into his arms kissing her fiercely, as his fingers began to explore. Hawke moaned enjoying the sensations.

He would really need a great deal of testing, it might take hours.

She looked forward to it.


	42. War and Faith

**Chapter 42: War and Faith**

"**No fair guard-dog, you brought friends!"**

Victor Longdeath laughed at Orden's taunts, he found them hilarious, the pathetic guard's response of "shut your mouth," only added to his amusement.

Neither of them could say that they were happy with the way the war they had started was going. Kirkwall should have been crippled by now. The other gangs should have driven the nobles into fleeing the city. The guard should have disbanded their will and moral broken, leaving it open for the Marauders to assume command of whatever puppet noble they chose.

_That had not happened._

That Hawke bitch had rallied the guard, and the citizens against the other gangs. She had assumed control of that elf Athenril's muscle directing them into pushing the other gangs back. Now the Coterie had even stepped in, seeing Hawke's success, they threw their support behind the alliance that the Hawke bitch had started.

The woman's success infuriated the Marauders; this was not how it was supposed to be!

Fel Orden had come up with this latest plan, and it was a good one truth be told. The Marauders had to show the other gangs that the war was not lost. Using their contacts in the city, they had suckered a single guard patrol into a trap out on the Wounded Coast. Fel Orden intended to use his blood magic to make the guard dogs slaughter themselves, and then the Marauders would pike their heads for the fair citizens of Kirkwall to see.

The act should rally the gangs and intimidate the nobles.

_Evets would be pleased._

A group of rabble had made it up the road, but now they were pinned down by the Marauders as well. Victor Longdeath hoped it was some of the elf's minions; let them squeal how horrible the coming slaughter would be, it would hopefully convince the elf's forces to abandon her in droves.

"Victor," Fel Orden grinned, "Be a good lad and pick off one of those new comers, it will get the ball rolling I think."

The archer grinned; he had been getting tired of killing guards anyway.

That is when the guard and their allies did something as crazy as it was unexpected.

They charged up the path, they actually charged the Marauders!

Victor fired off an arrow, taking one of the guards in the throat. Fel Orden threw lightning at them as well, trying to break the charge.

The charge did not break, the dark-haired woman leading them rallied them with her war cry, the guard did not break ranks, and they did not even stop.

They slammed into the Marauders like a tidal wave!

Victor Longdeath's eyes widened…he had just realized who the woman leading the guards was!

"IT IS HAWKE!" he shrieked, "It is Hawke herself Orden!"

The blood mage's smile widened. A plan took shape is his mind. He would dominate the Hawke bitch, turn her against her friends, and then he would leave her a mindless husk, something that the surviving guards would take back to Kirkwall. She would serve as the perfect example of what happens to someone who interferes in the business of Evets' Marauders. It would be the most delicious revenge.

Only one word could describe such an opportunity.

"Perfect," he purred wickedly.

IOI

Hawke was a terror, she fought her way through the monsters with such reckless abandon that not even the Maker himself could have convinced her to stop.

When Aveline had come to the estate and informed her that a guard patrol outside the city had not reported in, she could not refuse to help her friend in tracking them down. Things had been going to well with the gangs of late, Hawke had come expecting trouble.

And they had found it…and more.

Evets' Marauders were here. Hawke had been a waiting this moment, a chance to cut the trouble off at the source. If the guard could defeat the Marauders here, then the gangs would have to see that continuing the fight was pointless.

One more victory and the troubles would end; this gang war would be over.

Lieutenant Harley had been understandably shaken, she had lost a third of her men in this little ambush. Hawke had done her best to convince the guard to stand and fight, she was pleased that so many too k up the call and joined her.

She could see Fel Orden up ahead, her smile became wolfish, she owed the bastard for what he did to Athenril last winter, she was not about to let him get away with that!

Orden burned several guardsmen with fire, he twirled his staff, crushing the skull of one young guard, and then sent the boy's body hurdling into his fellows.

The blood mage turned, he leered evilly at Hawke.

She stood her ground.

"I am really going to enjoy this bitch!" he laughed evilly, as he slit his hand.

The blood rose into the air, it swirled round Hawke, wrapping her in its cold embrace, seizing her mind and body.

Fel Orden cackled wickedly.

Hawke staggered, the strength of the blood mage's attack had been considerable, she could feel the magic snaking into her mind, trying to warp her will and bind her body, a normal person would have been crushed utterly.

But Hawke was not a normal person anymore, Samson had seen to that.

The power that Fel Orden wielded was devastating, but this is what she had been training for, she intended to no longer be a victim of magical attacks.

She reached deep within herself, wrapping herself in a shield of pure will. She prayed for the strength to push back the darkness, to send evil squealing back into the abyss where it belonged.

Hawke gestured, her mind cleared as she cleansed the air of the magic that had tried to enslave her. The power that had threatened her faded like a bad dream.

She glared hatefully at Fel Orden, the blood mage's eyes widened with shock!

"It isn't that easy you bastard!" she snarled.

It took him a moment but he finally realized what had happened, and how she had beaten him.

"Templar bitch!" Fel Orden roared, "I will see you rotting in the sun before this day is through."

The blood mage raised his staff, a jet of flame shot towards Hawke; she sidestepped the fire, and lunged at the blood mage, her great sword flashing.

Realizing that his ally was in danger Victor Longdeath brought up his bow trying to put an arrow into the Hawke bitch's gob.

He never got the chance to shoot.

A crushing prison ensnared him, the magic, shattered bounds and pulped organs. Victor Longdeath did not even have a chance to scream, all the air was forced out of his lungs.

The last thing he saw was a mage striding towards him, but not an ordinary one, this mage's eyes glowed with fury, and magic danced across his skin like lightning.

"You should not have tried to harm her," Justice roared, "Your death would have been much more painless if you had not!"

Justice gestured, causing the spell to twist its victim's body even more.

Victor Longdeath could do nothing but watch as the darkness took him, as his chest was crushed into paste by the power of Justice.

He was strong however; he did not even try to beg for mercy.

Which was fine with Justice, he would not have granted it anyway.

IOI

Fel Orden did not witness his ally's demise; he was too busy trying to defend himself against Hawke's aggressive attacks.

All around them Marauders fell. The Ferelden guard captain took charge of her men cutting off all avenue of escape. After the assault on the keep almost eight months ago, the Kirkwall had been waiting for this moment; too many had lost friends in that attack.

Justice and vengeance were now theirs!

Finally only Fel Orden remained, the blood mage gasped for breath, looking for any way out he could find.

"Fel Orden," the red-haired guard captain growled, "In the name of the city of Kirkwall, I hereby place you under arrest!"

Orden laughed, if they thought he would just walk back to the city and await to be hanged they were greatly mistaken.

If Fel Orden was going to die, you damn well better believe it would not be alone!

He cast an entropic spell, drawing the life energy from the fools that had surrounded him. There was still a chance, if the Hawke woman did not cleanse the air of mana again he could syphon off enough life energy to dominate some of the guard here, they would keep Hawke busy while he made good his escape.

Then he would find Evets, the two of them would return and pay Kirkwall back for this insult.

They would all learn the true meaning of pain!

IOI

Hawke was tired, she could not cleanse the air fast enough to stop the blood mage.

So she did not even try…she smited the bastard instead.

Orden fell, the syphoning spell collapsed; Hawke seized him by the back of his neck, pulling him to his feet like some disobedient child.

"It is over," Hawke informed him, "You will never harm anyone ever again."

Orden spit in her face, he laughed fatalistically.

Hawke's eyes were cold, and filled with righteous fury, she knew she should leave this man for the courts of Kirkwall; they would either execute him or turn him over to the Templars to be made tranquil.

Would that not be a fitting punishment for the murdering scum?

She was tempted, but she could not take the risk. Orden had proven himself to be a very slippery person. If she let him go now, all the future deaths he caused would be on her head.

She refused to live with that!

So Hawke did what she thought was best. She decapitated the mage. His death freeing the guardsmen who had been trapped by him, the flow of their life energies were returned to them.

Hawke starred down at the mage's corpse. She felt no remorse for Fel Orden's death; the man would have killed her and everyone else here had she not stopped him.

The Marauders had chosen this path by coming to Kirkwall, they had chosen to wage war against her home, and had failed.

Hawke had done only what was necessary to protect her home, and she would gladly do it again.

She looked around for Anders, her love sat against an old stone pillar, he looked exhausted, and the carnage around him showed that Justice had come out during the fighting.

She was grateful that the spirit had chosen to leave; Anders did not need to have any of the guard reporting this to the Templars.

Aveline walked over to Victor Longdeath's body, she drew her sword and severed the Marauder's head. The practice of piking heads and leaving them on the Kirkwall gates was one she did not agree with, but in this situation, it would be necessary. The death of the two Marauders would serve as an n example to the rest of the gangs in the city.

Order…had been restored.

Many of the guard congratulated Hawke on this victory, she simply nodded, and shook their hands.

Aveline shook her head; Hawke had come a long way in the past four years, from an unwelcome refugee, to a smuggler, and now a hero of the day.

It was hard to believe that Hawke was the same woman she had fled Ferelden with during the Blight.

A hint of a smile tugged at Aveline's lips, this should do the trick, and the death of Evets' Marauders should be enough to end the gang war that had been ravaging the city over the last year. Hopefully the city could return to normal, or at least as normal as Kirkwall ever was.

Aveline felt a sense of satisfaction wash over her, they had weathered a storm and prevailed, now would come a time for peace.

After everything that had happened over the last year they would need it.

IOI

Viscount Dumar was ecstatic after receiving the news of the Marauders' demise; already the criminal element within Kirkwall began retreating to their hidden holdings on the docks and in Lowtown.

The Viscount commended Aveline for her loyalty and ability, Kirkwall could not ask for a finer Captain protecting its interest.

He then turned his attention to Hawke, none would dispute her aid during the last few months had been invaluable,

For her service to Kirkwall, and her bravery in holding off the criminal scourge, Hawke was appointed to serve in the Viscount's court. None could doubt that the time was right, no one could deny that if it was not for her, Kirkwall would likely have fallen into chaos.

Marian accepted the Viscount's offer, the first thing she did was convince the Viscount to lift the edict against the families of mages hiding in Kirkwall, there had been no trouble on that front for years and even the Viscount was hard-pressed to admit that the edict no longer served its purpose.

This victory pleased Hawke greatly, it was too late to save her sister from a life in the Gallows, but at least she had saved the lives of others who chose to stand with their loved ones, magic or no.

It was the best possible solution.

IOI

Later that week, as night fell over the city of Kirkwall, Hawke found herself lying in bed, waiting for Anders to finish up in his clinic. She hated to admit it, but she had become accustom to not sleeping alone. Until Anders had her wrapped in his strong arms, she would find no rest.

She knew that some would call that pathetic, but she dared anyone to call her that to her face. Now that she was a member of the royal court that seemed to be unlikely.

Not that all her problems had been solved by that, she thought with a frown.

She was reading the latest of Bethany's letters. Apparently the Knight-Commander was not very happy to hear of appointment, and even less pleased with the lifting of the edict against apostates' families. Bethany had promised that she would be careful, and cautioned Marian to do the same.

Knight-Commander Meredith was well known for holding grudges.

Anders finally came home, Hawke smiled as he strode through her bedroom door. She pretended not to be watching as he slipped out of his clothes. How his slim smooth, yet muscular body made her heart race.

He gave her a sad smile. Concern came to her face, she found herself wondering if something was bothering him.

He opened up the sheets and slipped under the covers with her. His warmth and closeness made her body sing…and yet he did nothing.

Hawke frowned, now she knew something was wrong.

"What is the matter?" she asked him.

Anders sighed, he…he did not want to fight with her, but he could no longer hold back his concern. He needed to say something.

"I don't like you using those…abilities," he said finally.

"My abilities?" Hawke chuckled, "I thought you liked my…abilities."

A little color rose in Anders' cheeks, he knew that she was trying to distract him from the issue here; he could not let that happen.

"Your Templar abilities," he clarified, "It isn't right that you can turn those powers on mages."

Hawke sighed; she knew this would come up sooner or later. She needed to make him understand, this was not about him, and it was about her protecting herself and her friends from magical attacks. They protected Anders as well after all, it insured that Justice would not get so out of control that he hurt her, or anyone else.

_Learning to be a Templar was a necessary evil._

"If I had not learned those powers love, I would likely be dead now," Hawke reminded him, "Fel Orden would have likely used me to kill all our friends, and let's not forget what happened in the Vimmarks. My Templar training saved us all from Janeka and Corypheus."

Anders snorted, she had him there…still he did not like it. He had been fighting against Templars for so long…he saw their abilities as vile and wicked, tools of oppression.

He never thought he would be able to love someone with those abilities, much less…sharing his bed with one.

"Know your enemy love," Hawke said kissing his throat, she slowly worked her way up to his chin, his nose and finally fell back and kissed him deeply on the lips. It was a deep kiss full of fire and passion.

The kiss broke as Hawke came up for air; she ran her fingers down the front of his chest

"Bethany lives under their mercy, I need to know all their strengths and weaknesses," she continued, "One day…it may become necessary to free her from that horrible place. I need to know what I will be facing when that day comes."

Anders heard her, but he found himself more interested in her lips and fingers. Maker save him! Hawke knew just how to awaken the animal within him.

The mage moaned, _damn this woman, she never played __**fair!**_

He gave her a fierce smile; his desires had been awakened now.

"Never figured I would ever want to sleep with a Templar," he growled stroking her ear, "the Maker does indeed move in mysterious ways."

"I'm not a full Templar," she reminded him, her lips parted into a lazy sexy smile, "I never took any vows, poverty and chastity are not for me."

"Praise the Maker for that," He purred evilly. Damn her…he wanted her…needed her so bad!

He kissed her fiercely, seizing control. She submitted letting him take the lead. She wanted this…she wanted him so much!

"Amen to that," she sighed happily.

**Authors Note: Next chapter, act 2 begins!**


	43. A New Year, A new Beginning

**Chapter 43: A New Year and a New Beginning**

The rest of the thirty third year of the Dragon Age passed quickly in the City of Kirkwall. With the gang wars over, the city settled into a kind of lull. Merchants plied their trade, the city guard began the slow process of rebuilding, and Marian Hawke settled into her new duties as a member of the Viscount's Court.

There were few in Kirkwall who would deny that the woman deserved this honor. In less than four years she had risen from a refugee with nothing but the clothes on her back to one of the most important women in Kirkwall. Her alliance with the city guard, not to mention her lowtown connections made her the talk of many people in the fair city.

She had made many friends, but also…many enemies.

IOI

Knight-Commander Meredith still watched the Fereldan with cold glaring eyes. She had no desire to see someone stabilize the Dumar regime. She had just began to think that soon Kirkwall would turn to her, that the people of fair Kirkwall would finally realize that only she could keep them safe.

The Hawke woman had changed all that.

Meredith wondered if it was time to apply leverage to the noble woman. Her sister was a mage in the Gallows after all. An accident here or there might go a long way into bringing this Hawke into line.

Of course it might also start a war between the two of them, and Meredith had no desire to start one, not with her own plans so close to coming to fruition.

The problem Meredith realized was that she and the Hawke woman were very much alike. They had both been cursed with magical abominations for sisters. Yet Hawke still clung to the belief that this creature was still her sister, she did not understand.

Magic was a curse on any house; it would destroy you if you let it.

Meredith would spare this Hawke that pain, that realization.

She only wanted to help the poor misguided woman.

IOI

The Qunari meanwhile continued to remain in their compound on the docks. The people of Kirkwall were beginning to grow restless. It had been almost four years since the Qunari had marched into the city, and still they remained. How long did it take to send a ship from Par Vollen?

The important citizens of Kirkwall no longer believed that story, the Qunari were there for another reason.

The Arishok continued to refuse to answer. The best that city leaders could hope from him was to be told to be gone!

There was something stirring in Kirkwall, and the Qunari were at the heart of it. People began to wonder what would happen if someone told the Qunari to leave?

And what could be done if they refused?

The Tamassran continued to watch Hawke was interest. More and more she wanted to see the woman brought to the Qun. It would be a shame to waste such talent.

The Arishok heard the Tamassran's words and sympathized. He had no desire to see such a prize damaged, but he also accepted that this Hawke was too tainted by the ways of the Bas to accept true enlightenment.

Tallis continued to watch Hawke from the shadows. Unlike her fellow Qunari she had become…contented in their new home. She would not disobey if the Arishok said that Kirkwall needed to be taken however. She would fulfill her role, whatever it was that the Qun demanded of her.

_You will disobey them again; it is all a matter of time. You should free yourself, as I have._

Cairn's words haunted Tallis. She…she had felt stirrings in the man's presence. He had turned away from his duty to the chantry, and his oath as a Templar, and she would be lying if she said he had not tempted her to turn away from hers as well. For the first time in her life she had questioned the wisdom of the Qun.

He had altered her entire world.

No…she would see this through, whatever happened, she would remain true to her oath.

Without the Qunari, she was nothing.

IOI

The year 9:34 of the Dragon Age began like any other. Merchants, warriors, and politicians practiced their assorted trades.

The second week of that year changed everything.

Divine Beatrix III, the leader of the Divine Chantry for many decades suffered a massive stroke. It seemed that the Maker had decided to bring his servant to his side at last. She held on just long enough to choose a successor, a successor suggested by the Hero of Ferelden herself.

Revered Mother Dorothea of Orlais.

The Grand Consensus debated Dorothea's appointment for weeks. The woman had travelled widely, and was said to have had a checkered past. Such a woman should not be allowed to sit on the throne of Andraste.

In the end however, the Divine's choice was seen as law. Dorothea was approved; she took her oath and thereby became Divine Justinia V.

The Templar order was not pleased with her election. Justinia saw it as her duty to rule the chantry, and through them the Templars.

The Knight-Commanders did not agree. Beatrix had trusted them to rule in her name. They had gathered great power through her trust and faith.

Justinia would see them return that power to her.

Many Templars resented that.

Many of them came to see Justinia as a threat to the chantry, they watched her closely, and at the first sign of corruption they would remove her. Any of their brothers and sister too foolish to see the truth would have to be swept away as well.

The Templars were the true defenders of Thedas. They would let no one threaten their power, not even the Divine. Of course they would have to be cautious; many of the Seekers of Truth were too loyal to the woman.

The Knight-Commanders met with Lord Seeker Lambert, he had served well under Beatrix, and like the rest of them had gotten use to the autonomy the old woman had allowed them. He had been trained in the Tevinter chantry and understood the value of true power, and where it should lay for the best of everyone.

In Lambert, the Knight-Commanders had found an ally.

The Lord Seeker agreed to watch Justinia, it was her right to appoint new Seekers, but he would make sure they were moved far from Justinia's side. When time was right, they would save the chantry from itself.

The Templars would save Thedas yet again.

IOI

Of course none of these plots and schemes mattered to Marian Hawke; the young noble woman was busy living her life in Kirkwall.

She could not possibly imagine how the schemes of so many would change her life.

She had no idea how that life would come crashing down because of them.

IOI

Marian Hawke awoke with a sleepy groan. She blinked her blue eyes, and tried to hide from the dawn.

The sunlight filtered through her bedroom windows, it was going to be a clear and beautiful day, beautiful but cold. She could hear the harsh winter wind blowing against the walls of the estate. The hearth in her bedroom had burned down to ashes, leaving only cold in its wake.

Hawke shivered, she tried to burrow under her covers but the cold still touched the pale skin of her bare back.

The warrior cursed, she had hoped for at least another hour of sleep. She and Anders had only just returned from Ferelden yesterday, after almost two months of sleeping on the cold ground and aboard ships, she had been eager to return to her own bed.

Travelling with her lover had been fun. She had finally gotten to meet his fellow wardens in Amaranthine, among them her cousin, the legendary Hero of Ferelden, the mage Solona Amell herself.

She had met Solona once before of course, but at the time she had no knowledge that they were related. Solona had been very interested to hear that she still had relatives living in Kirkwall. Hawke had not left until the warden commander promised to come and visit.

Anders had been understandably uncomfortable, he had not left the wardens under the best of circumstances, still…his old allies treated him with the respect they would afford any fellow warden.

That had been a pleasant surprise for her lover; Anders had always assumed that his old friends had come to hate him for leaving.

Hawke was grateful to see that this was untrue, Anders had so few people to care for him, it was good that his old allies still did.

Not as much as herself of course, as his woman it was her duty to care for him now.

The thought of Anders brought a wicked smile to Hawke's lips; there was more than one way to keep warm after all.

She reached out to the spot across from her, the spot where Anders slept, hoping to feel warm skin and hard muscle, surely he would not mind a little bit of 'snuggle time.'

What she felt was only cool empty sheet.

She opened her blue eyes and turned. Anders was gone from her bed, from their bed.

As he had been so often in the last year.

Hawke sighed, so much for 'snuggle time.'

This wasn't the first time she had woken up alone, and it would not likely be the last. Part of her wished that just once she could wake up, kiss the man she loved good morning, and sit down to breakfast with him like a normal person.

Not that she and Anders could ever be called normal, she a noble and member of the Viscount's Court, and he an apostate mage and Grey Warden.

No…the two of them were as far from normal as two people could possibly be.

Realizing that she was not going to get back to sleep, Hawke rose from her bed. She yawned and stretched, running her hand through her short black hair.

She pulled on her shift, smalls and her robe. She padded softly across her bedroom, being careful not to step on her war hound Jester who had been sleeping near the foot of her bed.

The Mabari gave her a look that almost begged to go back to sleep.

"Come on lazy bones," she said affectionately, "Time to rise and shine."

The dog yawned, rose and sighed.

He had not been looking to start his day yet either.

IOI

Hawke headed to the kitchen, after years of living as a commoner she still refused to eat in the estate's massive dining room. The Kitchen table was fine enough for her. Bodahn, her dwarven manservant, was preparing food when she arrived.

She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Have a seat Messere," the dwarf said cheerily, "We have toast, eggs, and batter cakes."

Marian nodded; there were some days that she did not know what she would do without Bodahn. Her own skills in the kitchen were mediocre at best. She had even burned water once.

As a cook, she made a very fine warrior.

"Have you seen Mother this morning Bodahn?" she asked him.

"Mistress Amell was out with Serah Duval last night Messere. They attended theatre together I believe."

Hawke nodded, Eric Duval was a merchant whose daughter she had helped several years ago. He had spent a lot of time in her Mother's company during that unfortunate business, it was not surprising that the two had become…close.

A hint of a frown tugged at Hawke's lips. No one would ever replace her Father; Malcolm Hawke had been a kind and loving husband and father to his wife and three children. He had done his best for them, despite being on the run as an apostate mage.

Malcolm had died seven years ago. Marian had done her best to hold their family together, but it had been no use. Bethany was in the Gallows, a prisoner of the Circle of Magi, and Carver had died, slain by an ogre during the Blight.

Hawke had tried several times to get clearance to visit her sister, but the Knight-Commander turned her down every time. The Templar bitch it seemed had a bit of a grudge against her. Hawke would have gladly met to discuss such things but the woman refused to see her.

Hawke might as well have been talking to a wall for all the good it did.

_Father would not have been put off…he would have found a way._

That thought made Marian very sad.

She always wondered if Father had been alive would he have been able to keep Carver and Bethany safe.

She suspected that he might have, and she knew that Mother did, not that Mother blamed her of course, she did not need to.

Marian blamed herself enough.

Leandra Hawke had mourned their losses for such a long time. It was good that she was starting to move on.

Malcolm Hawke had been a practical man; he would not wish that his wife Leandra spend the rest of her days mourning his passing. He would have wanted her to find some kind of happiness. Part of Marian hoped that Eric would ask Mother to marry him, they spent so much time together as it was, they might as well make it official. He would never replace Malcolm in his daughter's heart however.

Hawke liked Eric Duval, but she would never call him Father.

As Hawke dug into her breakfast, Bodahn went to fetch the morning mail. Most of the letters were either bills or requests of an audience from some noble family or another. One thing that did stand out however was a letter from the Viscount himself, not his secretary or the Seneschal, but from Marlowe Dumar himself. The letter demanded her presence to a meeting at the keep at promptly eleven bells, it was apparently urgent.

Hawke chuckled, when wasn't a meeting with the ruler of Kirkwall urgent.

Her days promised to be very busy. The Viscount seemed eager to have her jump back into politics now that her trip to Ferelden was now over. Plus, Varric had also sent her a message, her dwarven companion needed to speak to her at the earliest convenience.

Hawke was eager to meet with him. The last few months had been busy what with her trip and her new duties at court. It would be nice to stop into the Hanged Man for a pint.

_So much to do on this fine winter's day._

Hawke chose to eat hardy; depending on what Varric and the Viscount wanted, she suspected that she would be very busy in the coming days.

She would likely need all the strength she could get.


	44. An Enchanter's Day

**Chapter 44: An Enchanter's Day**

"You need to be careful my dear."

Bethany looked up at Tobrius, her master had that worried look again, she had seen it on his face many times in the past months.

_She really wished he would not worry about her so._

"I am being careful Master," she said with a slight smile, "the containment spell will hold."

Tobrius sighed; he was not talking about the spell she was casting.

He was talking about Sebastian.

Tobrius and Bethany had been summoned by Gilbert, a young mage from the Lucrosian fraternity. He had been working closely with Tobrius the last few months to create what he called his lyrium alternative.

The energies crackling inside the font were almost pure magic, not elemental, spiritual, or entropic, simply plain raw power. A small stone sat next to the font, it had been enchanted to help Templars detect impurities in their lyrium.

If this spell registered the energies that the mages were summoning as lyrium then the experiment would be considered a success!

Gilbert was a young man about Bethany's age with long blonde hair; he had an impish smile, and joyful excited eyes. Helena had warned Bethany that he had a crush on her, that she his interest in her was not simply her magical abilities.

Bethany dismissed such things, she liked Gilbert as a friend well enough sure, but…it was simply too dangerous to engage in any kind of relationship with anyone in the Gallows.

Besides, Bethany's heart was already spoken for; at least, she thought it was.

The magic crackled, the stone changed color, if it turned blue then they would have succeeded, and Gilbert would be able to take his findings to the Knight-Commander.

The stone turned violet, lightening into an almost teal color.

The font cracked and the energies dissipated.

Gilbert cursed loudly.

"So close!" the young lucrosian spat, he kicked over the damaged font in frustration. "If it had only held a bit longer!"

"Do not lose hope lad," Tobrius said placing a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder, ""What you are attempting is not easy, but if it works…"

Gilbert nodded. If this worked, they would save the chantry hundreds of sovereigns a year. Coin that could be better spent elsewhere, not to mention it would make the mages more useful to the Templar order. If any mage could serve as a battery of lyrium for the Templars, then the mages would become as valuable as any sword or shield.

They would become necessary to the Templars.

If only they could get the spells to work properly.

"I am hungry," the boy sighed, "Would…would you like to get some breakfast with me Miss Bethany? I…I could use the company."

Bethany blushed, the way Gilbert looked at her these days made her very…very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said sheepishly, I have to tend to the injured in the isolation wing today. Ser Thrask does not like it when I turn up late."

The boy looked crestfallen, but he nodded. He mumbled a dismissal and left the room.

Tobrius gave Bethany an accusing look.

"What?" she asked, "I have not done anything wrong?"

"You should not encourage him my dear," Tobrius warned her.

"But I am not," she said defensively, "I have not flirted with him, and have not led him to believe that there is anything going on between us."

"I know that," Tobrius said, "But Gilbert doesn't. You do not see the effect you have on people."

"What effect?"

Her mentor gave her a fatherly look.

"You are beautiful girl Bethany. It should not be a surprise that men seek your favor."

"I'm a mage, few would look passed that."

"More than you realize," the older man chuckled, "Your Mother was the same way, she could not understand how your Father had been so drawn to her. That he risked death or confinement here for her."

Bethany fidgeted; Tobrius had told her many tales of her Father's time in Kirkwall. How he had dared her grandfather's anger by pursuing his secret courtship of Mother. She still had a hard time imagining her parents as star-crossed lovers meeting in secret in the dark corners of Kirkwall.

Had she been leading Gilbert on without realizing it? She was polite to him. She helped him when he needed her magic or her advice. She had no desire to hurt him.

"I shall be more careful Master," she said with a bow.

"I know my apprentice," the old man sighed, "I will speak with him as well…discreetly. I won't tell him of our conversation here."

"Thank you Master," Bethany said with a grateful smile.

The old man nodded.

"You need to get going as well," he reminded her, "Ser Thrask will not want to be kept waiting."

The girl nodded, "Should I help you clean up first?"

"No need," the old man smiled, "I can take care of this. Off with you now."

Bethany nodded, she made for the doorway.

"Oh…and one last thing," Tobrius said.

Bethany paused.

"You should consider ending your…whatever it is, with the young chantry brother. Such relationships can only lead to trouble."

Bethany winced; she did not think anyone knew about her and Sebastian. Not that they had done anything, well nothing beyond a few passionate kisses in dark corners.

Bethany blushed at the memory.

She knew Tobrius meant well, but part of her was angry at his presumption. Her time in the Gallows was hard enough, if Sebastian offered her comfort why should she not seize upon it?

Because it is dangerous, her conscience chided her, besides he is a brother, he has taken vows against such things.

Bethany cursed that little voice inside her head; it threatened to kill all the fun in her…friendship with Sebastian.

She could not call what they had a relationship; mages were not permitted such liaisons.

She needed to remember that.

IOI

"There have been some changes."

Bethany looked at Ser Bradley; the young Templar was escorting her through the Quarantine section of the Gallows. This was the first time in almost two months that she had been allowed to visit with Idunna.

Bradley was finally a full Templar; he had taken his final vows and received his first flask of lyrium. He was a man now in the eyes of the chantry. This was good; her friend was no longer watched so closely by Meredith and the rest of his superiors.

Bradley would never betray the chantry to help her, she understood that, but he was compassionate towards how the mages here were treated.

If only every Templar here thought that way.

"What changes?" Bethany asked the young Templar.

"You will see," the boy smiled.

They arrived at Idunna's cell, Bradley unlocked the cell and the two of them entered. Idunna was reading quietly on her cot, she looked up at her visitors when they entered.

The prisoner smiled warmly.

"Greetings," she said happily, "The Maker's blessings be upon you both."

Bethany paused, this was…different.

"I…I need to thank you Ser Knight," Idunna said with a slight bow, "I…I had never read the chant before this. I…I did not understand."

Bethany shook her head, Idunna had been transformed. Her silver eyes shone with a light that had not been there before. She looked calm…at peace. While Bethany had been gone in the Vimmark Mountains, Bradley had managed to get Idunna a copy of the chant of light to read. The blood mage had been resistant at first, but soon she had begun to ask Bradley questions, she was curious about the light of the Maker and the words of their Prophet. The transformation had been slow, but it was now complete.

Idunna had embraced the Maker; she had become one of the faithful.

Bradley had never been more proud, the girl was actively trying to save her soul.

"Andraste's words have always given me comfort in dark places," Bradley said to Idunna, "I am glad that you find them as comforting."

"They are liberating!" the girl said reverently, "I had heard the chant before, but…but I never considered what the words meant. What our Prophet meant to us. I understand now. I see why I was put in this place. I…I was so lost…so evil. I must repent; I must seek the Maker's forgiveness."

"That is a worthy goal Idunna," Bethany replied, she was not sure what to make of Idunna's transformation, her conversion.

"Ser Bradley, do you think it might be possible that I may be able to leave my cell?" Idunna asked hopefully, "I would like to go to the chapel. I would like to confess my sins before the Maker."

Bradley considered this, Cullen would not like it, and if he did not, then Meredith would certainly not agree.

"I doubt that the Commander would allow that," Bradley shook his head.

Idunna's face fell slightly.

"But I can have a priest sent down here, she will hear your confession if you would like."

"Please, I would appreciate that," the girl said beaming; she turned to Bethany and embraced her. The mage froze not sure how to respond.

"I owe you so much my friends," Idunna said with grateful tears in her eyes, "You have done more than save my life. You have shown me the Maker's love and forgiveness. I…there is nothing I could do to repay you for such a gift."

Bethany nodded, she believed in the Maker, and in the good of his world, but she never thought that she would hear a blood mage speak the way Idunna was speaking now.

She sounded like a chantry sister.

I hated your sister for putting me here," Idunna confessed to Bethany, "I hated her for so long, but now I see that she was simply doing the Maker's work, putting me into a place that I could find the road to redemption. I owe her my thanks. All that I have suffered; it was for a greater purpose."

Bethany was not sure she agreed. She doubted that the Maker would have approved of Idunna being raped and beaten by Templars, but she held her tongue. If this was how the girl found comfort, who was she to judge.

"I would like to write your sister," Idunna informed her, "There are things that she can do that I cannot. Could I include a letter in your next missive home?"

"You can," Bethany shrugged, "But I cannot guarantee it will make it. The Templars censor our mail here."

"Never the less, I must try," Idunna said with a sad smile, "My soul depends on it. You have my thanks for this Bethany, may the Maker look kindly on your mercy for a poor unfortunate sinner."

Bethany nodded, the girl's faith surprised, after everything that she had been through.

She wished that hers was as strong. There were things in the circle that were not the Maker's will, she understood that.

Sadly they could not be changed, only endured.

Bethany was very good at enduring.

IOI

Today was a rest day for the children of the Gallows, after morning services the younger apprentices were allowed to go out and play in the gardens.

Templars watched from towers above them, but at least for a moment, they could pretend to be normal children.

Bethany had volunteered to watch over them today, to make sure that none of them tried any magic outside the classrooms. The children did not seem to resent her presence; most of them loved Miss Bethy as they called her.

Seeing them play made her a little sad, it was a shame that they had to remain in this place, the gardens held the same oppressive feel as the rest of the Gallows. Bronze statues of weeping slaves decorated the walls.

Then…there were the tranquil.

There were far more tranquil here than there was a month ago. Some she recognized as mages who had passed their Harrowing. According to chantry law, that should have been illegal! First Enchanter Orsino had spoken to the Grand Cleric about this, but she had yet to respond.

She knew that Orsino was worried, what else would the woman let Meredith get away with!?

Bethany tried to ignore the tranquil, one of the children, a ten year old named Mae slipped, she skinned her need badly on the cobbles. Bethany came up to her offering a quick healing spell.

"Thanks Miss Bethy," the girl said shyly.

The enchanter nodded.

The Templar above watched her closely, but did not intervene. She glanced up at him, she could not see the man's face behind the helmet, but she could almost feel his gaze burning into her. She did not think he would smite her for a simple healing spell.

He finally nodded and continued his rounds.

She shivered slightly.

"Is there anything you require Mistress?"

Bethany started; an elven tranquil gave her that cold dead look that only a tranquil could give.

"No…no I am fine," she informed the tranquil, "the child is fine, you…you can return to your duties."

"Of course," the elf responded, he did not give her a second glance.

Bethany knew that she should not feel afraid of the tranquil, but they were a warning to every mage here.

_This is what happened if you steeped too far out of line._

The poor man reminded her a little of her friend Jacob. Oh...if Helena had seen this it would break her heart.

She decided that she would not mention this over dinner tonight.

She suddenly felt very alone…alone and very, very lost.

She needed to go to the chapel tonight.

Hopefully…HE would be there.

Bethany smiled slightly.

It would be nice to talk to someone who she could be completely honest with.

IOI

She waited until after dinner was over, to the time when the Gallows was settling in for the night. She had had her customary dinner with Helena and Jacob; the two apprentices were her best friends here in the Gallows. Helena had been complaining as usual, this time about the new restrictions placed on mages wanting to address the Viscount. Jacob did his best to calm his lover. He had just gotten out of quarantine truth be told. He and Helena had snuck off to one of the old classrooms in the west tower; they were closed off as Templars were expanding their quarters into that area.

The two mages had been making love, and a Templar had almost caught them. Helena hid, but Jacob had revealed himself. He took the punishment for them both; he had gotten two days in quarantine as punishment.

The elf had gladly endured it, knowing that Len had been safe.

Bethany sighed; she wished that she could find such a love, so strong, so unconditional.

Perhaps…she thought with a shy smile…she had.

She approached the confessional, she had Idunna's message in her pocket. If who she was hoping for was hearing confessions tonight, then maybe there was a way to get the letter around the Templar censors.

She pulled back the curtain and entered, she sat on the small bench within, a single curtain separated her from the priest or initiate that would hear her confession.

"Bless me for I have sinned," she said bowing her head and crossing her hands, "It has been two weeks since my last confession."

"Speak, and the Maker will hear you," a familiar lilting voice said.

Bethany smiled warmly, her cheeks darkened.

I…I have been having impure thoughts about a man," she said, "He works with my sister."

"I see," the brother responded.

"He is good, kind, and handsome," she said shyly, "But I fear that I…being what I am, am not worthy of his attention."

"The Maker loves us all, regardless of the circumstances of our births," the brother responded.

"I want to believe that," she sighed.

The brother paused, the game coming to its climax.

"Does this young man, the one you have been fantasizing about, does he know how you feel?"

"You tell me?" she asked.

A hand reached out from the curtain, it gently stroked her cheek. She sighed happily, enjoying the simple touch.

The brother pulled back the curtain, revealing himself to the mage.

Sebastian Vael smiled.

"I think you have nothing to fear about this man's feelings my lady Hawke." He said warmly.

"Truly?" she asked.

Sebastian kissed her; it was so soft, so warm, and inviting.

Bethany sighed weakly, losing herself to it.

Sebastian pulled her onto his lap; this was as far as they could go sadly. He wanted to remain true to his vows. Kissing and a bit of touching was all they could have, but neither would deny that they wanted more.

In a different world, they might have been able to have that.

But for tonight they would not worry, they would simply kiss, and enjoy the moment.

A moment stolen in the Gallows.

IOI

Helena made her way back to the apprentice's dorm, she had not had a chance to kiss Jacob goodnight this evening that bothered her, especially after all he had endured to protect her.

Bethany had disappeared soon after dinner, not that it mattered. Helena knew where she had gone. Her friend was many things but cunning she was not. Helena knew about her and that Chantry brother.

Helena did not blame her friend. That Sebastian was a sexy one, but if the Templars caught her she was going to spend a month in quarantine. Maybe she thought it was worth it.

Helena could agree with that, if she did not have Jacob in her life she did not know what she would do.

She let out a tired sigh, running her fingers through her short platinum blonde hair. It had been a long day. Tomorrow she was supposed to help the senior members of her fraternity draft an appeal to the Viscount. The mages wanted permission to leave the gallows restored. Elthina was certainly not helping; hopefully Dumar would be able to talk some sense into the Knight-Commander.

Helena shook her head, if only they had a Viscount that would stand up to Meredith, then maybe things would be better around here.

She turned the corner heading for the stairwell that led to the dorms. Two Templars blocked her path. She recognized them both, Hadley and Alrik, two of Meredith's biggest cronies.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Is there anything I can do for you Messeres?" she asked them.

Hadley chuckled, Alrik smiled wickedly at her.

"You can explain this Mage," Alrik said throwing down a book at her feet.

Helena looked down. She recognized the tag; it was from the restricted section, a treatise on blood magic.

"I'm not sure I understand," she said.

"That was found in your footlocker apprentice La Croix," Alrik informed her.

A shiver of fear ran down Helena's spine.

"That is not possible; I have not even been in the library today."

Alrik grinned.

"You have been a bad little girl apprentice," Alrik sneered, "sneaking off with your elf, practicing blood magic!"

"And other things I'm sure," Hadley added.

Helena felt a surge of panic; she had done nothing of the sort!

"I have done nothing wrong," she said heatedly, "Take me to the First Enchanter; I will explain everything to him."

"That is not necessary," Alrik informed her, "I have already spoken with the Knight-Commander about this your hearing has already taken place."

"How can I have had a hearing, I did not even know I was accused of anything!"

"A new edict has been passed through the Viscount's office today. Mages may be tried in absentia if they cannot be found; we were unable to locate you."

"I WAS HERE! WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE!"

"I am not entirely sure," Hadley chuckled.

Helena felt like she was drowning, they…they could not do this! IT…IT was against all chantry law!

"You can't just execute someone without a trial! I demand to speak with the First Enchanter!"

"Oh you will not be executed Apprentice La Croix," Alrik informed her, "Your skills will continue to serve the chantry."

"What are you talking about? I won't…"

Helena's eyes widened, they weren't going to kill her, she would still be able to serve.

She realized what they were talking about!

Alrik laughed.

"NO!" Helena shrieked, she threw fire at him, or at least tried to.

Hadley smited her, knocking her to the ground.

Helena gasped, she tried to call for help, but she was breathless, Maker save her, that had hurt so bad!

Alrik cleansed her of her mana, Hadley grabbed her and the two Templars pulled her into a darkened room off the main hallway. Three other Templars were waiting within.

One of them was holding a Lyrium brand.

"No," Helena sobbed, "please don't, I…I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are too critical of the way things are done here apprentice, and we have evidence of you practicing blood magic, that is all the reason we need!"

"I have a right to speak my mind!"

"And you will continue to do so, just not with such fire anymore!"

"Kill me then!" she pleaded, "Just kill me, don't make me…please, have mercy."

"But this is mercy," Alrik chortled, "We will take away all that resentment and fear, you will be content in your new role."

The Templar holding the brand approached her, Hadley clamped his hand over Helena's mouth.

Her blue eyes were wild with fear!

She wanted to scream, to curse these bastards to the darkest pit of the void.

Her thoughts turned to Jacob, her sweet little elf.

_I'm sorry Jacob…I…I love you._

That was the last thing Helena felt as the lyrium brand touched her forehead.

Then…she felt nothing at all.


	45. The Wolf Hunts

**Chapter 45: The Wolf Hunts**

Fenris had not seen Hawke in weeks not that that was a surprise, her duties as a member of the Viscount's court kept her busy for days on end. Part of him feared that Hawke would lose herself, that the politics of Kirkwall would corrupter her, and that she would become as shallow as any of the other Ladies in Hightown.

That she would forget those that aided her.

So it was a surprise when he heard her calling his name from the foyer of Danarius's old mansion. He shouted back that she should come up stairs.

He had just been finishing talking with Isabela. The pirate queen had dealt with a tax collector that had been sniffing around the mansion. Apparently the man was a young lordling, handsome, yet bored.

Isabela had been just going to chase him off, but offered something else to keep him occupied.

Fenris did not need to know.

The pirate queen gave Hawke a sly wink as they passed.

Hawke was still dressed in her court clothes, a simple gray and black gown; she was a far cry from many of the noble ladies that strutted around Hightown.

Not that Fenris minded; Hawke was beautiful to him, no matter what she wore.

She had come here straight from the Viscount's Keep. For some reason, Fenris felt a little self-conscious about the state of the mansion. He only maintained his personal room; the rest of the place was starting to fall into disrepair after almost three years.

_Three years, and still no sign of Danarius. _

Fenris tried to ignore the frustration he was feeling, his old master was certainly taking his own sweet time, coming up with something to try and retrieve his former slave. Not that Fenris had let his guard down of course.

Darnarius had to know that he had not moved on.

It did not matter; he would deal with Danarius eventually, now he had a problem that Hawke might be able to help him with, if she was willing of course.

He found himself hoping that she was.

IOI

"The Qunari asked for you, by name?"

"Apparently," Hawke shrugged, "I have no idea why though, and neither does the Viscount. Does this make any sense to you?"

Fenris tapped his chin thoughtfully, He was by no means an expert on them, but his dealings with them in the past told him all he needed to know.

The Qunari did not turn to outsiders lightly.

"I was hoping you would accompany me when I meet with them tomorrow. The Arishok responded well to you the last time.

"I shall go of course," the Tevinter elf promised, "But I do have a favor to ask of you today."

"I will help if I can Fenris, you know that."

The elf nodded; perhaps Hawke had not forgotten where she came from after all.

"A merchant approached me at the Hanged Man recently. He has been having problems with an apostate leading a gang of thieves. The man has demanded protection money from this merchant for every shipment he sends to Starkhaven. The merchant asked for my help in dealing with this."

Hawke nodded, it seemed like an easy enough job.

"I'm surprised to see you taking up this kind of work Fenris. Varric has been trying to convince you to do it for almost a year now.

"I need the coin," the elf sniffed, "My take as a member of your 'flock' has been increasingly small of late. Some of us are not wealthy you know, I still need to live after all."

His comment stopped Hawke cold; she had no idea that her busy schedule was hurting her friends. In the past they, with the exception of Aveline, who had her guard pay, had all taken equal shares of whatever coin they found while on the job. Sadly, Hawke had not been going out as much as she had in the past. It never occurred to her that her friends might be hurting for coin.

She would need to be more attentive in the future.

"My apologies Fenris, I had not realized that you were having problems."

"I'm not having a problem Hawke, and I do not desire your pity, only your help with this job."

The elf's curtness surprised her, but she took no offense, if anything she deserved a little tongue lashing for ignoring her friends' troubles.

"Let me go change into my play clothes," she said smiling, "Then we will stop by the Hanged Man and get the others. We will get this job done quicker that way."

Fenris nodded that seemed satisfactory.

Truthfully he hated asking her this favor, but what could he do.

He knew when to swallow his pride, especially when he needed to buy food.

IOI

Three hours later, the job was done, but not in the way any of them had expected.

Aveline helped Merrill to her feet; the dalish was covered in blood and ash. Hawke snorted as she peered through the smoke looking for any more attackers. Varric coughed, he prowled among the bodies of the dead, Bianca at the ready.

He was not taking any chances with Tevinter hunters.

The merchant's cart lay destroyed, the whole job had been a trap. The raiders had been a team of Tevinter bounty hunters sent to recapture Fenris. Hawke had slain their leader; she cleaned her great sword with the dead man's robes.

Fenris grabbed the merchant; he had hid under his cart during the attack. Now that it had failed, the elf needed answers, or rather just one answer.

"Where is he?" the elf growled.

"I don't…"

The elf slammed the man's head into the sand.

"Tell me!" he spat!

"I don't know," the merchant blubbered, "Hadriana hired me, she told me to…"

The elf slammed the man's head again.

"Then where is she?" he hissed.

"I can show you. The slaver caves outside the city. I can show you where…"

"No need, I know the place you speak of."

"Then…then let me go…please! I…I beg you!"

Fenris glared down at the man, Hadriana's pawn.

"You chose the wrong master," the elf growled.

He twisted the man's head, snapping his neck.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked.

The elf was beyond responding.

"**Hadriana,"** he hissed, **"I was a fool to think I was free!** **They will never let me be!"**

"Who is this Hadriana?"

"My master's apprentice, a sniveling social climber who would kill her own children if she thought it would please Danarius."

_Another blood mage_, Hawke thought _wonderful._

"I'm going after her," Fenris said stalking away, "I must catch her before she flees."

"No Fenris," Hawke said flatly.

He turned his eyes burning with hate.

She held his gaze until he calmed down.

"We are going after him," she said with conviction, "An attack on one of my friends is an attack on all of us."

"Hawke is right elf," Varric said coming up next to them, "We'll help."

"Of course we will," Merrill said bobbing her head excitedly, "We will help you stop this woman."

"You're not alone anymore Fenris," Aveline reminded him.

Fenris paused, not quite sure how to respond.

"The slaver pens will not be the safest of places."

"Then I guess we won't be stopping for tea there then will we," Hawke quipped, "such a shame."

Fenris snorted, it was not quite a laugh but it was close.

"Come along then," he growled, "I will not let that bitch escape back to Danarius."

IOI

The bright morning turned cold and harsh.

The sun retreated beneath the clouds and a cold stinging rain battered Hawke and her party.

The old slave pens were built into a cave near Sundermount. The rock path turned icy as they made their way up.

Fenris did not care, the elf was in a fury, his markings glowed dimly even in the daytime.

Hawke had never seen him so furious.

It was not surprising that Hadriana had soldiers waiting. Fenris cut through them viciously. Hawke and the others brought up the rear.

Soon they pushed deep into the slave pens. Varric disabled any traps they came across. Merrill and Aveline dealt with any hunters who had been hiding outside and now tried to attack them from behind.

Merrill summoned black foul smelling roots that tore armor and limbs. The few that got past the Dalish, lost their lives and souls to her Magister's fork.

More power to help repair the mirror, she thought.

They fought their way down to one of the main holding areas. What they saw there horrified even Fenris.

Elves, strapped to tables, their arms and throats sliced open, sacrificed to fuel Hadriana's powers.

Fury flashed in Fenris's eyes.

"Behold," he snarled, "The legacy of the Magisters."

Merrill looked at the bodies, the Dalish turned pale.

"This is horrible," she said, "They sacrifice the unwilling."

"Why so surprised witch," Fenris spat, "You are only a few steps from using such powers yourself."

Merrill's green eyes widened.

"That is not true," she whimpered, it wasn't, everything she did was to help her people. Even the enemies she took with the fork were meant towards that goal.

It was always for others, never for her.

A terrified gasp drew their attention, Varric spun, Bianca at the ready.

"COME OUT OF THERE…NOW!" Fenris hissed.

A small blonde elven girl emerged from the shadows, her blue dressed was stained with dirt and blood, tears ran down her cheeks. A metal collar decorated her neck, a tevinter symbol of bondage.

Fenris's fury faded, it turned to pity, the girl was no threat, she was simply another slave.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, "Did they touch you?"

"They…they cut Papa bled him, why would they do it? We did everything that we were told? The Magister… she loved Papa's soup. I don't understand."

Hawke stepped forward, in the state that he was in; Fenris was terrifying the poor girl.

"What is your name," she asked the girl, her voice soothing.

"Orana…mistress," the elf said, managing a weak curtsey.

"Is the Magister still here Orana?" Hawke asked.

"Yes…she…she is very frightened…she said that someone was coming to kill her."

"She has reason to be afraid," Fenris growled.

"Everything was fine until today," Orana sobbed.

"No. It wasn't," Fenris said bowing his head, "You just didn't know any better."

The elf perked up as she regarded him.

"Are…Are you my master now?" she asked.

"No," Fenris gasped.

"But I can clean and I can cook," the girl said nervously, "Where else can I go? What else can I do?"

Hawke's heart went out to the girl; she could not leave this poor girl out on the street. Who knew what predators would fall upon her there?

No, Hawke had to make sure she was given a fair chance at a new life.

"You may come and work for me Orana," she offered, "wait at the cave entrance, I will be back soon."

"Yes," the girl sighed with relief, "Praise the Maker, I will do as you command Mistress."

She left the way they had entered.

Fenris turned to Hawke with an icy glare!

"I had no idea you were in the market for a slave Hawke," he spat.

The accusation angered her, she knew he was upset, but this was the last straw.

"I gave her a job Fenris," she snarled back, "that poor girl would not survive a week on the streets of Kirkwall. I can help her build a life for herself in the city."

Fenris paused, he…he had not considered that.

Shame made his ears burn.

"I…I didn't think of that…I…I am sorry."

Hawke nodded, she accepted his apology.

"Let's go find this Hadriana," Hawke said coldly, "It is time to end this."

IOI

"You will be sorry you found this place slave!"

Hadriana raised her staff she summoned shades to assault Hawke and her friends. They split up and attacked the monsters.

Fenris went for Hadriana.

"Not as sorry as you are about to be witch!" he snarled leaping at the retreating Magister.

Hawke used her Templar abilities robbing Hadriana of her mana. Fenris's markings pulsed, burning the Magister's skin. She called for more guards, but it was clear that this battle was not going to go in her favor.

Merrill slashed her hand; blood rose from the wound and spun at the hunters. Their skin melted as they wailed in agony. Aveline and Varric finished them off quickly.

Hawke and Fenris engaged Hadriana; the Magister was powerful, but between Fenris's markings, and Hawke's Templar training. The woman was outmatched.

Hawke back handed her causing her to spin to the floor. Hadriana spat teeth on the ground.

Fenris stood over her, his great sword raised.

"STOP!" the woman cried, "You do not want me dead!"

"There is only one person in this world I want dead more!" Fenris said with an angry laugh.

"I have information elf, information you will want. I will trade it for my life."

"The location of Danarius," Fenris shook his head, "I would rather he lose his star pupil."

"You have a sister," Hadriana said quickly, "she is alive."

Fenris froze, a sister? He…he had family?

He glanced at Hawke, she could not tell him what to do in this.

Hadriana was his enemy; he had to make this call.

Hadriana spoke quickly telling Fenris everything she knew. His sister's name was Verania; she served in the empire as a servant of a Magister named Arimand. She told Fenris everything, her location, what she looked like, and everything else she knew.

"I believe you," Fenris purred.

Hadriana started to rise; she thought that she was safe.

Fenris was too fast for her.

His markings pulsed as he shoved his hand into her chest. He crushed the woman's beating heart. He found himself slightly surprised.

He always suspected that she did not have one.

His friends stood there, watching him in silence.

"We are done here," he growled, turning to leave.

"Do…do you want to talk about this?" Hawke asked him.

"NO! I don't want to talk!" Fenris spat, "this may be all another trap. Hadriana may have been sent here with information about this…sister of mine! If she knows then Danarius must as well! But…but at least I got to crush this bitch's heart! May she rot, and all the other mages with her!"

"Do you include my sister in that as well Fenris," Hawke asked crossing her arms.

Fenris's green eyes widened, no…he would never ask to see Viper hurt. But Hadriana, Danarius, they deserved…

Fenris growled he left the slaver den without saying another word; he stormed out into the cold winter rain and did not look back.

IOI

Hawke's return trip to Kirkwall was a quiet one. Aveline returned to the barracks to make a report on the dead slavers. Varric returned to the Hanged Man, he had not gotten a chance to speak with Hawke today about what he had learned, but that could wait until tomorrow. Merrill returned to her hovel, after what she had seen, what she had heard.

She would not be working on the Eluvian tonight.

Hawke brought Orana home. Her Mother was extremely skeptical about taking in an elven slave, but Marian reminded her that they needed a good maid servant, and Hawke intended to pay the girl for her services.

The first thing that Hawke did was remove Orana's slave collar, she informed the girl of her new station as a paid house servant.

Hawke did not keep slaves.

Orana immediately got to work, the girl found comfort in routine. Hawke asked Bodahn to keep an eye on her, to start educating her as a free woman.

As the sun set the rain became more torrential. Anders sent word that he would be staying in the clinic tonight, some poor boy had been badly injured in dark town and he did not wish to abandon him.

Hawke understood, she was proud to have such a kind and determined lover.

She had just been getting ready for bed when a knock sounded on her door.

Orana ran to answer it, Hawke right on her heels, she had tried to convince the girl to rest, but she would not hear of it.

She intended to prove her usefulness to her new mistress.

Fenris stood at the door, he was soaked, his silver hair plastered to his head, water dripped from the points of his ears and the tip of his nose.

Hawke sent Orana for some towels.

"I'm sorry I ran away earlier," he said through chattering teeth.

"It is alright," she answered him, "I'm just grateful to see that you are all right."

He snorted, all right? He did not think so.

"You are wondering why I did not spare Hadriana?"

"She did you a great injustice," Hawke shrugged.

"It is more than that," Fenris growled, "when I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment, she denied my meals, haunted my sleep. The thought…the thought of her slipping through my grasp…I couldn't…I can't…"

Orana returned with dry towels, she handed them to Fenris who nodded gratefully. Hawke told her to go and rest for the rest of the evening. Orana bowed and left quickly.

Fenris gave Hawke and arched look.

Hawke shrugged, it would take time to break Orana of the habits of being a slave.

"Are you going to do anything about your sister?" she asked Fenris.

The Tevinter elf sighed.

"I'm not sure, even if Hadriana was telling the truth, who knows what the Magisters have done to her. And me…this…this hate…It has poisoned my soul; it was Danarius and Hadriana that did that to me. Does my sister need me to bring such things into her life?"

Fenris turned; he opened the door and began to head back out into the rain.

"I will help you if you need it," Hawke offered.

"Why?" he asked her.

"We are friends Fenris,' she replied.

_Friends?_ The Tevinter elf almost chuckled. _He was grateful for Hawke's friendship, but he wanted so much __**more.**_

The elf shook his head…he was a selfish arrogant fool.

"I don't think I know what that means Hawke," he sighed.

He ran back out into the night. The rain soaking his skin and armor, it would not wash the blood from his hands however.

Or the pain in his heart.


	46. The Loss of Friendship

**Chapter 46: The Loss of Friendship**

_Fascinating!_

It was the only word that could describe the research notes that had found their way onto First Enchanter's Orsino's desk today. As the leader of the Circle of Magi here in Kirkwall, Orsino had thought he knew all there was to know about magic.

_He had been proven wrong today._

The elven mage's ears twitched as he read the latest correspondence from his old friend Quentin.

_These tests, these discoveries…they…they were the mark of genius!_

Quentin may have been mad, but his work on the longevity of necrotic tissue, the reanimation of human remains, it was beyond anything that Orsino had seen before or since.

_The chantry should never have barred this kind of research, if a mage could do this to dead tissue, if it was possible to restore life to dead flesh in this state of decay._

_Was there any limit to what a mage could accomplish?_

The First Enchanter knew he had to be careful with this, if the Knight –Commander found this; she might accuse him of blood magic. Necromancy was technically against chantry law, but if the discoveries that Quentin had made could be adapted to serve spirit healing…

_Such a discovery would be __**priceless!**_

It might even be possible to bring about a permanent life restoring elixir**. Eternal life**, the dreams of the ancient magisters might very well be in Orsino's grasp. Could he even dream of turning away from such a possibility? His elven ancestors had been immortal; surely it had to be possible to discover that secret again.

Surely the Divine would understand if he could present her with such a grand discovery!

_Surely Justinia would not turn her nose up at the chance to become __**immortal!**_

The First Enchanter knew that he would need to be careful. Meredith would never understand, Maker save him, his fellow enchanters would likely never understand.

He would provide Quentin with everything he needed to continue his research. The preservatives balms and oils that he needed were not easy to come by. Fortunately the tranquil would create whatever he needed, as First Enchanter his requested to them were not questioned, and the Templars did not notice the tranquil because they had no magic left for the Templars to fear.

_They would be…the perfect go-betweens._

This would need to be kept secret, private, at least until he had something he could bring to the grand cleric, something that would prove that the Kirkwall circle was a valuable commodity.

Then the Knight-Commander would not be able to threaten them again, then…then she would not dare.

These actions he did not take lightly, but he was running out of options. Quentin's research could keep the circle safe, and that was all that mattered.

In this case, the ends definitely justified the means.

A loud knocking interrupted his musings, startled he nearly dumped the notes all over the floor. Cursing himself, he hid the notes in a false stone beneath his desk. He had a better hiding place in his quarters, but for now, this would have to do.

Orsino rose from his chair and straightened his robes. His face became an unreadable mask, bored almost. This was the face he showed the people of Kirkwall. They could not know about his interests, and what he was doing to make those interests a reality.

The mundanes and even his fellow mages would not understand,

He opened the door; he was shocked to see the heads of all the Fraternities waiting to speak to him.

_Maker what now? Did they not understand he was trying to find a way to keep them all safe!_

Tobrius the leader of the Loyalists had brought about this meeting; apparently there had been a major problem today.

One of the apprentices had attacked Ser Alrik.

That did not surprise Orsino, given the man's behavior towards the mages here; he was shocked that it had not happened sooner.

It was a shame that the apprentice had not killed Alrik but there was nothing they could do about it now.

He listened as his fellow enchanters explained the situation to him.

The First Enchanter's eyes narrowed once they had finished, was nothing sacred to the Templars? Besides their lyrium, and the lip service prayers they spoke to the Maker.

Orsino did not think so.

He needed to go down to quarantine and speak with this boy, convince him to apologize to the Knight-Commander. It was likely the only way to save the boy's life.

If he did not, then yet another dead body may be brought from the Gallows and burned tonight, provided the boy was not made tranquil, and that was seen by many as a fate worse than death.

And yet another reason why Quentin had to continue his work.

The mages needed to know what he knew.

It was a matter of life and death, and perhaps…new life.

That alone…was worth the risk.

IOI

Ser Bradley had just returned to the Gallows when he heard what had happened. Cullen had assigned him to the city patrol today, so he wasn't able to start his evening rounds until after sunset.

He had only just begun when the sound of a woman sobbing caught his attention.

He went over to investigate.

This was how Bradley Reinhart learned the fate of Helena La Croix, and would put him on the road to his destiny.

And it all began with the tears of Bethany Hawke.

IOI

"Enchanter?" he asked with a surprised voice, "Enchanter Bethany? What is wrong?"

She looked up with panicked eyes; she started to collect the books that had fallen from her hands.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly, she sniffled as she tried to scoop up all the books, she did not want to give any Templar an excuse to hurt her today.

They had hurt her far enough already.

She had not even realized it was Bradley until he was there, helping her pick up her fallen tomes. She almost threw her arms around him, grateful that it was him, and not some other Templar.

"Enchanter, what is the matter?" he repeated, "Has someone hurt you?"

Bethany looked around nervously, the hall appeared empty, but what she had to say to him was best said in private.

"Not here," she wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her robe, "Follow me, I…we should speak in private."

Nodding he followed her to her quarters, she continued to glance around like a nervous animal until she was safely in her rooms, her books settled on her desk. She wrung her hands nervously as she told him about what had happened today.

How two of her best friends here had been lost.

IOI

The day had begun plainly enough, Bethany had risen early, prepared her lesson plans before her classes. She had to submit them for approval before breakfast, but that would not be a problem.

She had been on her way to see Tobrius when Jacob practically crashed into her, the elven apprentice's eyes were wide with panic.

"What is wrong Jacob?" she had asked.

"I can't find Helena, have you seen her?"

Bethany had shaken her head no. The two of them went to find someone from the Libertarians, to see if they had seen her, as a member of their fraternity it was possible.

Sadly no one had.

Now Bethany had begun to worry. She hated to even suggest it, but she knew that they would need to speak with Knight-Captain Cullen. If Helena had managed to slip out of the Gallows or worse if someone had taken her out, they needed to find out, and quickly.

Jacob had not really wanted to go to the Templars, but worry for his lover was stronger than his caution.

The two of them went straight to Cullen's office.

The two of them explained to Cullen that they feared that Helena had gone missing, that they were concerned for her well-being.

Cullen informed them that they need not have worried, Helena La Croix was quite safe, she had simply been moved to another section of the Gallows.

Bethany had sighed with relief, at least until Jacob had asked Cullen where in the Gallows Helena had been moved?

Cullen informed them that she had been moved to the tranquils' quarters.

Bethany gasped. Jacob sprang from the room.

Bethany understood why, he hoped that it was not too late, that he could reach her before they…

The look on Cullen's face revealed the truth, He clearly did not agree with this sentence of tranquility, but Alrik had gone over his head, at least that is what he told Bethany when she asked about it later.

Bethany ran after Jacob hoping to stop him from doing something he would regret, something they would all regret.

Sadly she arrived too late.

IOI

The two of them arrived at the tranquil quarters just as the tranquil were leaving their rooms for the day.

Jacob's eyes were wild, Bethany tried to comfort him, but the elf would not here her. He growled when she tried to pull him away.

That is when they had seen her. Bethany could not suppress a shiver.

It was Helena, but at the same time it was not. She walked with careful measured steps, her head bowed respectfully. Her short platinum blonde hair could not hide the ugly red lyrium brand that now graced her forehead, but far worse of all…was her eyes.

Once Helena's eyes had blazed with fire and passion, she knew what she wanted, and was ready to argue with anyone to get it.

That fire was gone now, her eyes were empty and glassy, her face slack and emotionless, she moved, walked and talked, but she no longer truly lived.

Helena La Croix was now tranquil.

Jacob grabbed her, pulling her out of line, she met his panicked stare with an empty one of her own.

"Oh Helena," Jacob whimpered, "Len please look at me."

"Hello Apprentice," she said in a flat monotone, "Is there something I can get for you?"

Bethany shuddered; it was like Anders' friend Karl all over again!

"Len it is me, it is Jacob. Please love, come back to me."

The tranquil tilted her head, she looked…confused.

"I am right here Apprentice," she replied, "I have not been gone, therefore I cannot come back."

Jacob sobbed; Bethany stepped up and held him upright.

"Helena what happened," She asked, "Why…why did they make you tranquil?"

"I was charged with the practice of blood magic, and with engaging in an illicit affair with Apprentice Jacob." She answered; she might have well been describing the weather.

"Illicit?" Jacob growled, his pain turning to fury, "ILLICIT! LEN…I…I LOVED YOU!"

"It is against circle rules to engage in sexual relations within the circle," the tranquil responded, "Ser Alrik was right to punish me, even though I did not engage in blood magic. You need not worry about me Apprentice Jacob; I am content to serve in my new role."

Jacob's eyes flashed with fury.

Bethany wanted to say something, do something, but there was nothing to say.

"You must excuse me," Helena said with a slight bow, "I must go attend to Ser Alrik, he will be most cross with me if I do not see to his needs."

The tranquil fell back in line, following her fellows out into the courtyard ready to begin a new day of duties. Leaving Bethany and Jacob just standing there, Bethany was in shock, Jacob…he…he was beyond shock.

"Alrik," Jacob spat.

He turned to follow the tranquil.

"Jacob stop," Bethany hissed, "Jacob please don't…"

A pulse of force magic blew her against the wall, stars exploded before her eyes.

Bethany Hawke fell into unconsciousness.

IOI

Bethany rubbed the back of her head, the bump was still there. She…she had not been ready for that; she had not realized that Jacob had that kind of power.

Bradley shook his head. He had heard the rest of the story after he had returned from his patrol. He simply had not known that it had been Jacob who had been responsible.

Alrik had been training with his fellow Templars in one of the Gallows courtyards. Jacob had marched right in, and summoned a tempest down on the Templars.

Several had been shocked badly by the display, but the others had managed to rally. Alrik himself had taken cover behind one of the new recruits. His friend Ser Hadley had smited Jacob; after the elf had fallen Alrik had cleansed the elf-mage of all mana.

That is when the fun had begun.

Alrik and four other Templars had beaten Jacob; they had broken his nose, his jaw, and several of his ribs. Hadley had retrieved his whip; he had given the wounded elf forty lashes before Thrask and Cullen had showed up to stop him.

One of the tranquil had found Bethany unconscious in the hall; they had summoned Tobrius who had revived her. She told her master everything that had happened.

He went to Cullen.

Jacob was in a very bad way. He lay curled in fetal ball, his back split from the lash, lying in a pool of his own blood and urine.

Before Cullen could stop him, Alrik removed one of the elf's hands, the one he had cast the tempest spell with.

Alrik demanded that the elf be given the rite of tranquility; he was clearly a dangerous and deranged mage!

Cullen overruled him, he ordered Jacob taken to quarantine, there the healers could work on him. The First Enchanter and Knight-Commander had to be the ones to decide what happened here.

Alrik was angry, but he obeyed.

He summoned his new assistant; Helena La Croix emerged from the shadows and brought the Templar a bucket of water. He ordered her to wash the elf's blood from his armor.

She glanced down at Jacob's body, her eyes empty, in some small corner of her mind she knew she should be horrified by the sight.

Fortunately that had been taken away from her.

Alrik gently stroked her cheek, Cullen heard him order the girl to come to his quarters after lights out tonight.

"Yes Ser Alrik," she said in that flat voice of hers.

Cullen shivered, in his nightmares he still so Solona looking like that, all the light taken from her eyes. He hated to admit it, but to this day, that memory…

It still caused him to wake up screaming.

Cullen returned to Tobrius and Bethany, he was surprised to see that all the fraternity heads had gathered in his office. He tried to assure them that Alrik must have had legitimate reason to make Helena La Croix tranquil.

None of them, not even Tobrius agreed, just as they did not agree with the beating that the Templars had given Jacob. The Fraternity heads left to speak with the First Enchanter, Orsino needed to deal with this…NOW.

Bethany asked to go and speak to Jacob, but Cullen refused her, he ordered her to return to her students, she still had her duties after all.

Bethany had obeyed…like a good loyalist should.

Though she felt no pride in that title.

All she saw was that haunted look in Jacob's eyes, and the empty stare in Helena's. In that moment Bethany Hawke was truly afraid.

What had the circle come to?

IOI

"I'm sorry Enchanter," Bradley said quietly.

Bethany whimpered.

"Helena was so worried about me, she thought…she thought that Alrik was watching me, that…that he wanted me for his new pet," Bethany growled the last word, pet…servant…whore…Alrik could do anything he wanted to Helena now, and she would not complain. She felt nothing now, not regret, shame, or anger. "But he was watching her…he was watching her the whole time."

Bradley's eyes narrowed, Alrik had been bragging about his victory over the crazed young mage who had attacked him. He was so smug; you would think he had defeated a magister lord.

Hearing Bethany's side of the story, he found that he believed her far more than he did Alrik. Meredith would believe him of course. She would see Jacob as a mage who had gotten out of control and gotten what he deserved.

Bradley did not blame the boy, he was enraged, he was not an abomination, he was a boy who had lost the girl he had loved.

_Would any man do any less?_

"I…I can do nothing for your friends Enchanter," he informed her, "but I promise you this. Alrik will not take another mage under our care. I will make it my personal mission to make sure of that."

"But you can't do anything to Alrik," Bethany reminded him.

"I can watch," he told her, "Alrik is arrogant, Cullen already knows what kind of man he is, I will find something to bring to the Captain, something that Alrik can't talk his way out of. Then not even Meredith will be able to save him."

Bethany supposed that was possible, but it was still dangerous, Alrik had many friends in the Templars.

Friends that would tear the young Templar apart.

"Be careful Ser Bradley," she warned him, "I have already lost two friends over this, I don't want to…"

She paused; she had almost called him her friend. Bradley could not be her friend; he was one of her jailors.

And he was the one who held the sword at her harrowing. He…he still felt bad for that, how close he had come to taking her life. If she knew that…no…she was a mage and he a Templar, he could be cordial, but they were not, and never could be friends.

They both knew their place.

"I'll be careful," he promised, "for now try and get some rest Enchanter, I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow."

She nodded, he was right.

He left her then, pausing only once before closing the door to her room.

"Maker watch over you Enchanter Hawke," he whispered.

"And over you Ser Bradley," she replied.

He closed the door, leaving her with her thoughts, and the growing darkness.


	47. My Brother's Keeper

**Chapter 47: My Brother's Keeper**

Varric Tethras was usually a patient man.

He understood that you could not just jump to the end of the story, you had to take your time, build up your audience, get them hanging on your every word and when the time was right, when they had properly excited, then…and only then…did you give them what they wanted.

He understood the rules, but was having a very hard time following them right now.

Isabela sat at the dinner table in his apartment in the Hanged Man, the pirate queen watched as he paced back and forth, and back and forth.

Where the blazes was Hawke? She needed to hear this, the elf and Blondie too.

This involved them all; it was time to pay an old debt, one long overdue.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Isabela chuckled as she casually flipped heartbreaker end over end.

Varric sighed; he knew he should just sit down and have a drink, try to relax. Hawke would be here soon enough.

Ten minutes later he heard her voice from downstairs, and it sounded like she had Aveline and Fenris with her, and…

Varric frowned.

Hawke did not sound happy.

"Those stupid horn-headed bastards," he heard her say, "Are they all bleeding mad?!"

Varric and Isabela went to see what the matter was; he recognized that when Hawke was like this, he was likely going to get a good story out of it.

And if there was anything in this world Varric wanted more than paying this particular debt, it was a good story.

He would see what was bothering his friend and muse.

Then… it would be time to speak of revenge long denied.

IOI

Hawke's morning had gone from bad to worse, and it seriously did not look like it would be getting better any time soon.

It seemed that everything and everyone in the world was only interested in either trying to worry her or piss her off.

Personally, she preferred to be pissed, she could work with that particular emotion. It gave her the strength to deal with the more dangerous adversaries.

Unfortunately it would not help her against the Qunari.

She had risen early this morning, hoping to get to the Qunari compound and deal with whatever problem the Arishok wanted to see her about. During breakfast, Aveline had dropped by; she had a small problem that she needed Hawke to deal with.

Its name was Emeric.

She remembered the Templar of course; he had been investigating those missing women a few years back. Apparently, he had continued that investigation, and added several more missing women to his list.

He apparently had a suspect now, a reclusive Orlesian nobleman who, according to Aveline, had filed a complaint against the guard for harassment when Emeric convinced one of her lieutenants to raid his home in the middle of the night.

Aveline was hoping that Hawke could talk to the Templar, convince him quiet down. She would continue the investigation, but she did not need the old Templar pointing fingers and all the nobles in Hightown.

Hawke promised to look into, to muzzle the geezer as it were.

Since Aveline was here already, she convinced her to accompany her to Fenris's, even after everything that had happened with Hadriana, she still wanted the elf at her side when she confronted the Qunari.

Part of her wanted to grab Anders as well, but he was still down in his clinic and she did not want to disturb him.

Aveline, Fenris, and herself would simply have to do.

They collected the elf, though it was clear that he was still blurry eyed from a night of drinking, and made for the docks.

If Hawke had been in a bad mood before meeting with the Qunari, she was certainly in a worse mood after.

The Qunari wished to offer her a 'courtesy' as they called it. Someone had tried to steal the recipe for their explosive powder, but instead had gotten a very lethal decoy.

The compound the thieves had stolen was a poison gas, harmless to Qunari, but lethal to anyone else. The gas either killed instantly or drove those under its influence into a killing frenzy.

Hawke had been horrified. How could the Arishok even think to justify this? Did he not know the danger he had put the whole city in? Did he even care?

Hawke suspected that he did not.

The Arishok informed her that they believed the dwarven merchant that had hired Hawke years ago was behind the theft. They could not prove it, but it would be a start.

The Qunari leader wished her well, stating that he hoped that she did not die in this quest.

Hawke left the Qunari compound; she knew that she needed to find that merchant Javaris Tintop fast. If he tried to produce what was stolen in mass quantities, the whole city could be at risk.

She would need to speak with Varric about this, and quickly.

She was in Lowtown, when she happened to run into Bodahn, the dwarf was very concerned.

It turned out that she had a guest waiting back at the estate, her good old business partner Dougal Gavorn.

Hawke had not spoken to Dougal in years, not since she paid him his share of the deep roads expedition, and with good reason.

In the months following her return from the deep roads, she had asked Atheril's people to look into what had happened to the gold that had been stolen from her back when she was saving for the deep roads, the gold that she needed to make a deal with Dougal to replace.

As it turned out, Varric had been right about his suspicions about their 'partner.'

Dougal it turns out had been behind the theft, he had wanted in on the expedition, so he had had the money stolen so she would have to come to him for help.

Hawke had been angry at the time of course, but she had also been preoccupied at the time, coming to terms with Bethany being locked up in the Gallows.

She had done nothing to Gavorn at that time, perhaps that…had been a mistake.

She followed Bodahn back and met with Dougal. The dwarf had apparently had several business ventures fail recently, though he wasn't broke; he was not as wealthy as he preferred to be.

He now wanted half of her fortune. If she did not pay, he promised that his Carta allies would make things extremely difficult for her. People would start asking questions that Hawke would not likely want to answer, about her, about Aveline, and about what had happened to Bartrand in the Deep Roads.

Dougal claimed to have evidence that suggested that she had murdered Bartrand.

Hawke would likely have ignored his threats, but when he started threatening her Mother and Bethany, she lost it. She informed him if he came anywhere near her family she would send him back to the Carta in pieces!

Dougal left, but she did not expect for one second that this was over.

All in all, a very troubling morning, and now it was Varric's turn to talk.

IOI

Varric sighed, it was clear that Hawke had had a lot of fire thrown at her today, and sadly he was about to contribute to that as well, he did not want to, but he had no other option.

"I will speak with the merchants about Javaris," he promised, "I will also see what we can do about Dougal. In fact I have some information that will make one of his threats quite moot."

"Really," Hawke replied, "Which one?"

"The one about you murdering Bartrand of course," he said grimly, "You obviously haven't killed my dirty no-account brother, at least, not yet."

Hawke digested what Varric had just said, once she had her eyes widened.

"You know where he is."

"I do," Varric smiled, "he is back in Kirkwall. Probably trying to pedal that idol he stole. According to my contacts he purchased a mansion in Hightown."

Hawke's smile turned predatory, she still remembered those dark horrible days trapped in the deep roads, wandering the dark tunnels looking for a way out, and all because of Bartrand Tethras.

She was more than eager to pay him back for that,

"I think we should pay him a visit tonight," she said coldly, "welcome him back to the neighborhood and all."

"I agree," Varric sneered, "Bianca has been missing him most terribly. We should probably bring Blondie along as well, he will likely want to come and pay his respects."

"Let's go tell him together," she said," I've been so busy lately, and we have been looking for something we could do together."

Varric chuckled, nothing like revenge to help bring a pair of lovers back together.

Anders had been extremely withdrawn lately; news coming out of the Gallows wasn't good.

He could use a bit of mindless violent,

It would get his mind off the Templars for a while.

IOI

Anders was still in his clinic, it had been a hard night, but he had been able to save that injured boys life. He felt…pleased with himself after that, sometimes…the work he did here, it felt like he was making a real difference.

Of course, the boy was not his only reason for staying here all night. He had been waiting to hear from his friend Darius, a member of the mage underground. A number of plans had fallen through recently, and Anders had hoped that Darius would be able to help.

When Darius came to see him it was not what he had expected.

"The Witch King would like to meet with you Anders," Darius said grinning.

Anders' eyes narrowed, he knew the name of course. Solona had crossed swords with the Witch King several times over the last three years.

If this was about hurting Lona, the Witch King was wasting his time; Anders would not hurt his friend.

"Why should I want to meet with a monster?" Anders asked.

"He isn't a monster Anders," Darius said looking around like a nervous bird, almost afraid that the King had heard Anders' insult.

"He feeds off of demons; he has tried to destroy Ferelden several times already. Why would I consent to meeting with him?"

"He has great power Anders and he would give it to those who serve him loyally."

"So you would trade having the Templars as masters for inversed harrowed mage who wants to destroy our world, quite a step up their Darius."

"You should not speak so, Anders," Darius warned him, "The king is not a man you want as an enemy,"

"Nor is he a friend," Anders snorted, "Go crawling back to him if you must. I have work to do."

Darius left grumbling. Anders shook his head, desperation made people do a lot of stupid things.

The sound of his door opening prompted him to glance over his shoulder.

He could not help but smile.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked innocently.

"Help me healer," the woman said with mock sadness, "I desperately need tender loving care."

The mage grinned, her very presence awakening the passions within him.

"I think I can arrange that," Anders purred.

He spun around and pulled her into his arms, she may have been wearing armor, but that was not enough to stop him from making her almost helpless in his strong grip.

Hawke smiled savagely, she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

His head spun with love and lust for his beautiful enchanting Mari.

Maker, what had he done to deserve such a woman!

"I have missed you in our bed love," Hawke said pouting.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "So many have needed my help lately."

Varric cleared his throat, he did not wish to interrupt the two lovebirds, but they did have something important to discuss.

Aveline shook her head, Hawke turned into a lovesick teenager around him, and it was almost too sweet to watch.

Fenris grumbled, and looked away.

Hawke explained about Bartrand being back, Anders reacted as she suspected. The mage had always hated the deep roads, and being trapped there for several months had not been fun.

Plus, he could not help but think if they had made it out sooner, then perhaps Bethany would not have ended up in the Gallows. The loss of her sister had hurt his Mari greatly.

Bartrand deserved to pay for that.

_So we shall bring justice to the traitorous dwarf…__**good.**_

Anders did not always agree with Justice on things, but on this they were definitely of one mind.

It was time for Bartrand Tethras to pay.


	48. My Brother's Keeper pt 2

**A/N: The story of Hawke, Anders, and Solona will take place in a later chapter of Sensational Solona part 2, in case anyone is curious, I will leave an update here when I get to that part.**

**DG**

**Chapter 48: My Brother's Keeper part 2**

Hawke and company entered the Gallows.

She could not help but shudder, being here, knowing that her sister was locked up in here somewhere. Mother said that Bethany was fine, but that did little to salve her conscience.

If she had only taken Beth with her into the deep roads, this likely would not have happened!

Anders stood close beside her, his face hidden by a hooded cloak. He normally would not have agreed to accompany her here, but curiosity had got the best of him.

He needed to see for himself how bad things were getting in here.

He noticed the large number of tranquil moving about the courtyard, some he recognized from the reports he had gotten from Darius and a few others. Some of them were mages who had most definitely passed their harrowing, by chantry law; they should not have been able to have been made tranquil.

The law, at least as far as mages were concerned, what quite fluid in Kirkwall.

Hawke went off to speak with Ser Cullen; she hoped that the Knight-Captain could find Ser Emeric for her. Anders remained behind, along with Fenris, Aveline and Varric; he had no desire to be anywhere near the knight-captain. Cullen had served in Ferelden after all and would recognize him.

He did not intend to join the Circle here.

Along with finding Emeric, Hawke also had another mission here. During their recent adventure in Ferelden, Solona had given her cousin a letter for Cullen, what was in that letter, Anders could not say. Solona assured him that it was not about him, this letter was….personal…between her and Cullen.

Anders grimaced; he remembered how Cullen had sniffed after Solona like a dog in heat back in the tower. Lona may not have realized it at the time, but he had been watching. Any Templar vice was his to be exploited back then, even if it was simply a crush that a Templar had for a mage girl.

Anders could not believe when Lona asked Hawke to do this for her. He had hoped that the Commander had moved on, that she had forgotten the self-righteous little prig.

Apparently, he was wrong.

He found his attention drawn to Fenris, the elf was watching the tranquil quite carefully, Anders was about to make some biting remark about how the tranquil couldn't care less about all his glaring at them.

That is when he saw it; Fenris caught sight of a dark haired tranquil girl and gasped. The horror in his eyes faded when she turned revealing a face none of them knew.

It was at that moment that he realized exactly what the elf was doing.

Fenris was looking for Bethany; the elf was actually concerned for her, worried that he might see her among the crowds of tranquil working in the Gallows courtyard.

Anders understood that fear, but considering the elf's attitude towards mages.

"If she was here," he said to Fenris, "There would be nothing that you could do."

"Silence," Fenris growled, not willing to converse with him.

Anders sighed, this could not be allowed to continue, and he had sent anonymous missives to the grand cleric, pleading on the mages behalf. He had been trying to motivate the woman into standing up to Meredith, and putting the Templar order back in its place.

So far, they had not worked.

_Perhaps it would be better if your woman's sister were made tranquil, then she would stand firmly with us against the Templar filth._

Justice's thoughts disgusted Anders, after what had happened with Karl, he had no desire to see anyone made tranquil.

_It would be useful_, Justice reminded him.

Anders ignored did his best to ignore those thoughts.

Even though they were so close now to being his own.

IOI

Hawke emerged from her meeting with the Templars. She had promised Emeric that she would look in on this Gascard DuPuis for him, and of course she had given her cousin's letter to Ser Cullen.

The Knight-Captain had been…surprised to have received the letter. The poor man stuttered at the very sound of Solona's name. Hawke could definitely see why her cousin had been so attracted to the man. He could be very cute when he wanted to be.

Then she stepped out into the gallows courtyard, and all those musings went away. The tranquil, the mages cowering beneath the gaze of the Templars, this was the truth of the circle here in Kirkwall. Any thoughts of her cousin and her infatuation with Cullen died in the face of that.

Cullen was not some handsome knight, he was a jailor, and her sister was one of the prisoners. The Templars would still not give her permission to visit Bethany. She had asked Cullen if she could meet with the Knight-Commander personally to discuss that.

Cullen had said that she was not seeing anyone these days. Her schedule kept her isolated from all but those who served the order.

Seeing no further value in remaining, Hawke and her friends left the Gallows, and returned to Kirkwall. They still had a mission tonight.

It was time to welcome Varric's brother back into Kirkwall.

The traitorous little bastard might not survive the experience.

IOI

After sunset Hawke, Varric, Fenris, and Anders made their way to Bartrand's mansion in Hightown. They had already informed Aveline about what they intended to do, so the guard would not be a problem.

Hawke had even brought Jester along, she hated to admit it, but she had been neglecting him of late. Jester deserved a little exercise as much as she did. Plus, the thought of him tearing out the throat of her former business partner tickled her a bit.

The mansion was in one of the influential districts, close enough to the dwarven merchants' guild that Bartrand would feel at home, but far enough away that he would be able to spot any vengeful relatives coming to pay him back. Strangely enough, not a single guard had been posted, the mansion was quiet. If Varric's information was good, Bartrand had been living here almost a month, yet the place looked like it had not been touched, in all that time.

Hawke did not like that.

"I don't get it," Varric mused, "The place should be busy at this time of the evening. Bartrand should be busy; a dwarven businessman does not slow down, not even in the evenings.

Hawke smirked.

"Perhaps that cobwebs are to discourage tax collectors" she quipped.

"You thinking this might be a trap?" the dwarf asked her.

Hawke shrugged, it certainly could be.

"Wonderful," Varric snorted, "It has been so long since my brother tried to kill me. I've missed the feel of the experience."

Hawke suggested that they try the servants' entrance, if Bartrand expected them to go through the front; the back way might be safer.

Varric agreed, but did not like it. He had imagined marching through that front door. Taking Bianca to every guard in sight, and once they were all dead, turning on his no account brother, as he begged him for mercy.

That would be the story he would eventually tell of this little adventure.

The truth turned out to be a bit more…disturbing.

IOI

The mansion was a slaughterhouse.

The stench of decay made even Fenris gag. Bodies of servants had been left to rot where they fell, slain by the roving patrols of guards, or perhaps the term pack was more appropriate.

The guards flung themselves at Hawke and her companions, their eyes glowed red, pink froth ran from their mouth. They were more like crazed dogs than men.

Hawke and the others did their best to put them out of their misery.

The deeper they went into the estate, the paler Varric became. He…he did not understand this; Bartrand was not a nice guy, but this…this…

There was no excuse for allowing this.

It was harsh close quarters fighting almost all the way, The more sickened he became the quicker Varric fired, he did not hesitate, all thoughts of revenge were now forgotten.

All he wanted now was to find his brother, to hear him explain this!

Fortunately, they managed to find one survivor, Bartrand's steward. The dwarf had been hiding for days; he had run before Bartrand had decided to turn his new…appetites on him.

The man told them a tale of horror.

Bartrand had gone mad. The idol…the thing he had brought back from the deep roads had changed him. Bartrand had claimed that it had started singing to him. The song had only gotten louder the longer he kept it. Finally he could bear it no longer.

He had sold it, but that had only made things worse.

Bartrand still heard the song, and now it punished him. He had started screaming shadows, talking to people that were not there.

Hawke found her anger at the dwarf fading, Bartrand was a bastard, but even a bastard did not deserve the fate he had brought down on himself.

Anders shivered, what the dwarf was describing, the song, the destruction, it reminded him a little too much of what he experienced in the Vimmark mountains. He reached out with his warden senses. He sensed neither darkspawn nor the taint, but still the similarities could not be discounted.

It seemed that their old friend Bartrand had damned himself.

_Good,_ Justice thought.

After the dwarven servant had fled, Hawke and friends turned their attention to Bartrand's study. They all had their weapons ready as Varric picked the lock.

The door blew outward with a great jet of smoke. Varric just barely managed to roll clear.

Bartrand charged them, wailing like a demon.

The dwarf was dirty and covered with blood; it was on his hand and in his hair and beard. His eyes were wild as he screamed profanities at people she did not know.

His eyes were the worst, they were like a caged animals.

He attacked Hawke with a pair of wicked looking daggers. She parried his maddened blows. They came face to face as she tried to force him to his knees.

"Bartrand it is Hawke," she called out, "Stop trying to fight us.

Bartrand giggled, Hawke could see blood between his teeth.

She kicked the mad man away.

Anders tried a paralysis spell, but the dwarven resistance to magic saved Bartrand.

Fenris tried to grab Bartrand and crush the dwarf's heart.

He flipped away, throwing a fire flask; Fenris backpedaled, nearly getting burned in the process.

Varric had had enough.

Bianca fired.

One bolt caught Bartrand in the ankle; the second knocked one of his daggers from his hands.

Hawke kicked the remaining one away.

Defenseless, Bartrand Tethras lay sobbing on the floor of his mansion.

"QUIT SAYING THAT!" the dwarf howled, "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SOLD THE IDOL TO THAT WOMAN! I JUST WANTED THE SONG TO STOP!"

"Bartrand," Varric spat, he slapped his brother across the face, "Get a hold of yourself. Do you know where you are? Do you know what you have done?"

For the first time, Bartrand seemed to notice him.

"Varric? Varric!" Bartrand's eyes lit up he clutched at the hem of Varric's duster coat, "You will help me won't you my brother! You will help me find it again! You were always the good one, the loyal one!"

"Help you?" Varric hissed, "Barty…you…you left me to die, don't you remember that! Look around you look at what you have done! Look at what you have done to the men who served you! Where is your nobility brother! Where is your dwarven honor?!"

Hawke looked to Anders, "Love, can you…do something?"

"I don't know," the mage said, "If he was not a dwarf I would think that a demon did this, but this…maybe…I will try."

Anders reached out with his magic, blue light flowed into Bartrand, and the dwarf's wild eyes seemed to clear.

Anders gasped.

"It…it won't last…I…I'm sorry," he puffed.

Bartrand looked at Varric recognition, true recognition shown in his eyes.

"Varric?" he asked.

"I'm here Barty," he said his voice anguished.

"Varric…what have I done! I'm so…so…sorry. Please, don't let me go back! Don't let me go back to being like that! Don't let House Tethras fall like this!"

Varric thought of Bianca, of ending his brother's pain, but despite everything that had happened, after almost three years of planning his revenge.

He found…he found he did not want it anymore.

I will stay with you brother," he promised, "Until help comes."

"You promise?" Bartrand asked, he sounded like a lost child.

Hawke and the others left the two of them alone. She would send word to Aveline, they needed someone to come and take possession of Bartrand.

There was a small hospital outside of Kirkwall, run by the chantry; perhaps the mages that worked there could find a way to help Bartrand.

The last words Hawke heard Varric say surprised her most of all.

"I promise brother. I promise."

IOI

In was after midnight that Varric finally returned to the Hanged Man. Hawke had gone there to wait for him.

She had wanted to talk to her friend.

He smiled weakly at her as he sat down at the table.

"You okay Varric," she asked, "You need something?"

"Stiff drink maybe," Varric chuckled dismissively, "I…I still can't believe it Hawke. What Bartrand did?"

She smiled wanly, "If I ever doubted which of you was the better brother, those doubts have been put to rest tonight."

"Hawke please," Varric chuckled, for a moment he was his old self again, "there was never any doubt."

She laughed lightly, but it was still colored with sadness for what her friend had faced today.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she offered, "He didn't…"

"Don't be too easy on him Hawke, he chose to steal the bloody thing in the first place." Varric shook his head in distaste; he…what he had seen in that house would sicken him for the rest of his days.

Sadly, this was not over.

"I…need to find who Bartrand sold that idol to, to warn them about the danger. I'm going to put my contacts to work on it."

"You have my full support my friend, " Hawke offered.

He nodded, their drinks arrived. Varric took a long hard pull on it, he frowned at his own reflection in the cup.

Isabela sauntered over to them.

"You tow look awful," she chuckled.

"You have no idea," Varric grumbled.

"Hand of wicked grace?" she offered.

Despite everything that had happened, Varric nodded, as did Hawke.

Isabela went to buy a fresh deck from Corf the bartender, Varric insisted on that, he did not trust Rivaini's cards.

"Smart man," the pirate queen giggled.

Tonight had not gone as they had wanted. They had found no joy in this revenge.

Tonight would not be known as a night of revenge, but of family.

And Varric knew that Hawke and the others were **his** true family.


	49. A Mother's Daughter

**Chapter 49: A Mother's Daughter**

Hawke awoke feeling both groggy and sore.

She groaned and reached across the bed, of course Anders was not there. The warrior sighed.

_This was really…__**really**__ starting to get old._

Sighing she rose, she looked at her armor scattered where she had dropped it. It still stank of stale vomit, the scent left over from the Qunari poison gas. The cloud had dispersed by the time they had arrived, but it had been too late to save the poor people living on that street.

Far too late.

IOI

The day had begun normal enough; Varric had managed to track down the merchant Javaris Tintop. Hawke had hoped that they could reach the dwarf before he skipped town with the poison he had unwittingly stolen.

She had taken her companions and pursued the merchant to smuggler's cut outside the city where he was waiting for a ship. After a brief, but bloody, battle with his guards Javaris had surrendered.

It was in that moment that Hawke realized how wrong they had been.

Javaris had been apparently taken prisoner weeks ago; he had only just managed to escape. His captors had stolen what they believed to be the Qunari powder. He was supposed to be their cover.

Hawke cursed herself; it would have been too easy to have the dwarf be the thief.

The only real surprise was who had been behind the kidnapping and the theft.

It was the Friends of the Elvhen.

Hawke was surprised, they had heard nothing of the friends in almost two years, the last time had been when they had tried to assassinate Athenril and the Tamassran. It hard to believe that they would choose now to start trouble.

Of course, thanks to the Qunari poison, they had the means to do so.

Hawke had let Javaris go, but not until he told her where he had been held.

It had been early evening by the time they had retrieved Aveline, and arrived at their destination.

By that time, they had been too late.

A foul smelling cloud had covered the entire street.

Hawke did not like the idea of wading into clouds of poison gas, but luck was on their side, the poison had mostly dispersed by that time. Aveline ordered her guard to keep any civilians back while they went in and searched for survivors.

What they discovered was a nightmare.

Most of the people had died quickly when the barrels had first been triggered, the few that remained staggered down the empty streets, driven mad by the effects of the Qunari toxin. These threw themselves at Hawke and her companions.

They were dispatched quickly.

Hawke and friends searched for the metal latches for the barrels, at least that way no one else would die.

It was at that moment two of Hawke's old friends decided to come a calling.

The first was the blonde elven woman who led the Friends of the Elvhen. She seemed pleased to see Hawke here; it would be an excellent statement, killing one of the Viscount's court.

"_You have enemies," the elf had hissed, "Me…I'm finished, I just need a few more bodies, just a few more."_

The second was Dougal Gavorn, he had decided to make his move and kill her, using the disaster that the Friends caused as cover.

"_Nothing personal Hawke," the dwarf had chortled, "Strictly business."_

What followed was a vicious three way fight. Some and Dougal's carta had gotten affected by the poison and turned on their allies. Anders had used his magic, while Aveline, Isabela, Hawke and Fenris had engaged the friends and carta.

It had been Fenris that ended the Dougal problem by crushing the dwarf's heart before he had a chance to backstab Hawke.

As for the elven woman, Hawke had engaged her in sword on sword combat; the woman had become much more skilled in the last two years. She was good with a great sword, and insane enough to take risks that might pay off.

Hawke recognized the fighting style, it was a Templar technique.

_Where had an elven fanatic learned to fight like a Templar!_

Hawke killed her but not before suffering a nasty gash in her side.

Anders had done what he could on the spot, but he wanted to take her home and get her healed up properly.

Aveline and Varric had managed to get the poison barrels contained, but the street where they had been released was lost.

So many dead, Hawke could not help but feel that she had failed here.

Anders had taken her home, and helped her into bed; he gave her something to help her sleep.

She had lost consciousness, just as he had started to heal her.

And despite having him right there when she had fallen asleep, she had still woken up alone.

She could not help but let out a frustrated sigh.

Was a little tender loving care from her man so much to ask for?

She did not think so.

IOI

After she had bathed and dressed in her house clothes she headed down to breakfast. She found Mother and Eric Duval already eating.

"Morning love," Leandra said warmly to her.

Hawke managed a weak smile.

Orana served her breakfast while mother chatted quietly with Eric. Bodahn came in and reminded her that she had an appointment with Duke Prosper deMontfort. The Orlesian noble was interested in buying a ring she had found on the deep roads expedition.

Hawke nodded, it would not hurt to have some business to take her mind off her Anders problem.

The two of them would really have to discuss this soon; she was not looking forward to that conversation.

Eric excused himself, he had a traders meeting this morning. He kissed Leandra softly on the lips before he left.

Hawke's mother blushed like a teenager.

Hawke diverted her eyes, choosing to focus on her sausage and batter cakes.

"Eric," Leandra said thoughtfully, "is a very kind man."

"I'm sure he is Mother," Hawke replied.

Leandra smiled shyly.

"You know…I wonder if I shouldn't remarry," she said.

Hawke nearly choked on her morning tea.

"What…" she coughed.

Her mother smiled.

"I have seen how you and Anders carry on, I'm sure you would be happier if you did not have your mother waiting for you to come home."

He has to be here for us to carry on at all, Hawke thought bitterly.

Mother misinterpreted the angry look in her daughter's eyes.

"No one can replace your father dear, do not think otherwise. I….it is just refreshing that I might still be able to be courted, even at my age."

"You deserve to find some happiness Mother," Marian replied managing a wan smile.

Mother's smile returned.

"Thank you love," she said.

"If anything I'm jealous," Hawke said quietly, "I know Anders is busy, but just once," she frowned trying to put her feelings into words, "I know he is doing good work, but I wish he could be here sometimes to."

Leandra gave her a sympathetic look.

"You should tell him dear," she advised her daughter.

"I don't want him to think I'm trying to smother him."

"Do you love him?"

"Mother…"

"Do you Mari?"

Hawke nodded.

"Tell him so," Leandra said, "It is good that he helps keep you safe, but remind him that it would be nice to have a meal with him sometime…"

Or wake up next to him in the morning," Hawke added shyly.

"That to," her mother said wryly.

Hawke had to admit, what her mother said made sense. Maybe she would go down to darktown and have a word with her love.

Orana came in pouring them more tea, she turned to Leandra and handed her a folded sheet of parchment.

The noble woman nodded, "I will have a new assignment for you tonight Orana."

"Very well mistress," the elf bowed, "I look forward to the next lesson.

Lessons?

Hawke quirked her eyebrows at her mother, what was this about?

Hawke took the parchment; it was covered with letters, crudely written, as well as simple sentences.

Hawke recognized them.

These were the assignments that mother had them do as children.

"I'm teaching Orana to read and write," Leandra informed her.

"Orana does not know how to read?" Hawke was shocked.

"She was a slave dear," Leandra reminded her, "The magisters do not permit their servant to be literate, that could be dangerous."

Slaves can't read.

Marian found herself wondering about Fenris, in all their time together she had never seen him read anything, not even the chanter's board.

Sweet Maker, how could she have been so blind!

After the Hadriana thing, she had been trying to think of something nice to help her friend, to apologize for being so caught up in noble business.

She had an idea.

She excused herself from the table, and headed for the library.

She had thought of a perfect gift for Fenris, and it was just practical enough that he would accept it.

Knowledge was always useful.

IOI

She went to see him that very afternoon.

Fenris was cleaning out his rooms in Danarius's old mansion; he was surprised to see her come alone, and for once not looking to bring him along on some job.

She held out her gift to him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"It is a book," he said.

"Can't fool you can I?" she said dryly, "It is about Shartan, the elf that liberated the elven slaves during Andraste's Exalted March. I thought you might be curious about the topic."

"I…I am…but…" Fenris snorted, this was very awkward.

"I appreciate the gift Hawke, but I…slaves…we aren't permitted to read."

Hawke smiled.

"Well you are not a slave anymore," she reminded him, "If you like, I can teach you…to read I mean."

Fenris gave her a look that was both surprised, and perhaps…perhaps a little grateful.

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

"Because you aren't just runaway slave anymore Fenris, you are my friend," she was surprised by the passion in her voice, "Besides it is something that would piss off your former master."

Fenris smiled at that.

"That would be useful," he smirked, "Besides…I…I have always wanted to learn more about Shartan. Perhaps this is my chance."

"Then you accept?"

Fenris nodded.

Hawke beamed.

She shook hands with her elven companion.

Come to the estate for dinner tonight," she offered, "We will begin our lessons there."

"AS you wish," he replied, for the first time since that business with Hadriana, Fenris looked happy.

That pleased Hawke.

It would also be something that would keep her from obsessing about what Anders was doing in darktown.

They had spoken today, he had promised to try to be around more for her, but he feared that the suffering of both the mages and his patients in darktown would still claim much of his time.

She knew when they started their relationship would be difficult, but she had always thought that it was worth the risk.

_She still thought that it was worth the risk._

All she wanted was for him to try, for the sake of them both.

_He said he would._

Anders still did not want her involved in his work with the mages; he felt she had too much involvement with the guard and nobility.

Plus he did not want to put Bethany in danger, or in anymore danger than she was in already

Teaching Fenris to read would be helpful, it would give him access to more knowledge to help him stay free.

Anders would likely approve of that as well.

It was a step forward, helping to make one of her friend's life a little bit better.

She could do this, if she could not help her lover, or her sister…

At least she would be able to help her friend.

She needed that.


	50. The Long Road

A/N: Finally have made it to chapter fifty of this monster. LOL. Hope you all enjoy it, the title speaks for itself.

**Chapter 50: The Long Road**

"Come with us mage."

Bethany looked up from her studies, two Templars in full helm and armor had come for her. She would be lying if she said she did not feel a sense of fear about this. Never the less, she rose and followed after them.

The three of them walked in silence; finally she could not take it anymore.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked shyly.

"No," the one who had not spoken earlier said, "You have a visitor, it is apparently someone important."

Bethany nodded, though she could not imagine who it was, visiting hours had ended right before supper, and the Templars would not let just anyone in. She did not think that it was Mother; the Amells had prestige in Kirkwall, but not enough to stand against the will of the Templars.

_What if it is bad new? What if something has happened to Marian, or to Mother?_

Fear ate at her resolve, but she understood that she needed to face it, whatever it was.

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to see her; the least she could do was speak with them.

The Templars led her to the visiting area, as always they waited at the door while she entered the room that held her guest.

She took a deep breath, and tried to prepare herself for the worst.

She turned the knob, opened the door, and went through.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Aveline," she said smiling.

"Hello Bethany," the guard captain replied, Bethany embraced the larger woman. , but her fear returned and…

_Wait…what was that smell?_

"**Is Mother all right, is Marian?"** she asked nervously.

"They are fine Bethany, they are both fine," Aveline said trying to reassure her, "I…um…I simply needed to speak with someone, and you seem like the logical choice considering what I need."

"I doubt that," Bethany shrugged, "I'm not allowed out of the gallows you know. I doubt I can be of any help to you."

"Well, I needed to speak with someone, and given the kindness you have shown in the past. I decided that you are the first person I needed to talk to."

The mage blushed slightly from the compliment. If Aveline needed her help with something, she would do her best to aid her old friend.

_**Maker what is that?!**_

_The scent reminded her of fruit trees in the spring, but it was strong, __**overpowering.**_

The mage wrinkled her nose, she glanced around the cell, nothing seemed amiss, the only thing that was different from any of the other times she had been in here was…

She looked at the guard captain.

"Aveline," she asked, "are…are you wearing… perfume?"

Her friend blushed, "Yes…um…do…do you like it?"

Bethany paused; she was searching for just the right words.

"It…it is…uh…a little much, I think."

"**YOU HATE IT,"** Aveline said with a heavy frown, "**DAMN that Elegant,** I should have known…"

_This was new_, Bethany thought, _and since when did Aveline fly off the handle about wearing perfume…since when did Aveline ever wear __**perfume?**_

"I did not say I hated it," Bethany said trying to reassure her friend, "You just are wearing a bit much, that is all."

The guard captain cursed under her breath. She paced angrily.

"This is…this is…I'm not used to this, thinking like this. That is why I came here, you…you might be the only one who understands."

"Aveline," Bethany said flatly, it was the same voice that mother used when she had wanted to get her children's attention.

The guard captain paused.

"Sit," Bethany said offering her a chair, "let us converse like normal people."

It took Aveline a moment to accept, but…finally she nodded and sat down.

Sighing with relief, Bethany joined her.

The mage sighed.

Hopefully now they could get to the bottom of this.

IOI

Aveline did her best to explain to Beth what had happened in the last few months. How she had finally come to see things with new eyes.

How she came to see him with new eyes.

"Donnic," Bethany said softly, "That name sounds familiar."

"He was the guardsman we rescued from Jeven's trap three years ago," Aveline reminded her, "Since that time…he…he has become a source of comfort for me. When I need something done right, I go to him. I know he can do what I need him to do without worrying that he will go overboard. Plus…he…he is always there when I need to talk…he is…he is just…so…so…"

Her voice failed, what came next surprised even Bethany.

The guard captain sighed happily.

Maker's breath, the mage thought, Aveline…Aveline was in love."

_Wasn't that surprising!_

"I think you should tell him how you feel," she suggested.

"I…I couldn't," Aveline said nervously, "He…I…how am I supposed to do this Bethany? I'm his captain that is all I know how to be. I can't be a simple…simple…"

Aveline snorted angrily.

Bethany considered this; she was no expert on matters of the heart. Maker…she had never even been with a man before. She and Sebastian had kissed, but that was all."

"Maybe you should consider giving him a gift," she suggested, "Something that lets him know that you care."

Aveline paced back and forth.

"Yes…a gift…that may make it easier, but what," more pacing, "What does he like? I…I remember him stopping by that flower stand one time, the marigolds…yes…yes that might do it."

Bethany gave her friend a confused look.

Marigolds?

"Um…Aveline…ahh…maybe you should speak with Marian. She might even be able to help you with this…whatever this is."

"I couldn't," Aveline replied, she looked…scared?

"If Hawke knew, she would tell Varric who would tell Isabela. I…I would be the laughingstock of all of Kirkwall."

"All I'm saying is that Marian might be able to help you," Bethany said trying to sooth her friend, "I'm locked up here, but she could give you actual help, maybe even advise to help you with Donnic."

Aveline bit her lip, she worried it like a mabari pup on a shoe, but finally she sighed.

"You may be right," she nodded, "I will have to keep this on the sly though, too many things could go wrong if I don't."

"That maybe for the best," Bethany agreed.

The Templars knocked on the door; it seemed the time for their visit was up.

Aveline embraced her friend, promising to come and see her again soon.

The guard captain left first, after that Bethany headed back into the mages quarters.

Two new Templars had come on duty in that time, one she did not recognize under his helmet.

The other was Ser Bradley. The young man was looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Marigolds?" he replied.

Bethany could not suppress a giggle, whatever Aveline was up to, she hoped that Marian would not be too hard on her.

Aveline needed this, and with Marian helping her…

She just might get her wish.

IOI

"Maker, she is bad at this."

Hawke shook her head; she was trying very hard not to laugh. Varric and Isabela were with her today as well, not to mention Merrill. Both the pirate and the dwarf had not stopped laughing since they began this little mission yesterday afternoon.

"Did you hear her," Isabela chuckled, "Oh Donnic it is such a good night for an evening."

Varric chuckled.

"Are you certain Aveline was ever married Hawke," the dwarf asked, "I can't see it given what we have seen here."

Sadly Hawke could not help but agree.

Aveline's attempt to court her guardsman Donnic Hendyr was not going well.

First there had been the gifts.

Copper Marigolds, where in Andraste's name had Aveline come up with that one?

Then there was the disastrous attempt to meet up with him in the hanged man. Donnic had left thinking that Hawke had a crush on him. Anders who had been watching from the shadows had laughed himself sick over that one.

Now, they were out patrolling the wounded coast, Hawke and her flock was clearing the way, so that Aveline would have time to speak with Donnic.

The guard captain was failing miserably.

Donnic probably knew something was up, not a single bandit or raider out on the coast.

He had to know something was going on.

_All she has to do is speak her heart,_ Hawke thought with an irritated sigh, _and yet all she can do is yammer on about swords!_

**It was painful to watch!**

Finally Hawke could not take it anymore; she waited at the last checkpoint for Aveline.

This had gone on for long enough!

"Oh…hello Hawke," Aveline said feigning innocence, "It is nice to see you out here, can we…"

"Aveline," Hawke said crossing her arms.

"Hawke…don't!" Aveline said, her eyes pleading.

"You will thank me later, trust me," her friend replied.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Donnic asked.

"Maker, you are both daft, and dense," Isabela sighed, "Aveline here wants you to bend her over a basin."

"WHAT!" Aveline gasped.

"I would not have been so crass myself," Hawke sighed, "but Aveline has asked us to help her get you to notice her…romantically."

Donnic gave the captain a surprised look.

Aveline looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You two are adorable," Merrill cooed, "Come on Aveline…kiss him already."

Aveline glared at the elf.

"Donnic…I…"

I…I have to go," the guard said fleeing.

Aveline did not even try to call him back, she looked defeated, and she felt worse than she had since Wesley had died.

"I thought we were friends," she said with pain in her eyes.

"Sometimes friends push," Hawke responded.

Aveline's pain turned to anger.

"Get back to Kirkwall Hawke, double time it…or Maker help me."

The guard captain turned, she stalked away.

Hawke shifted uncomfortably, it may not have been her best idea blurting things out like that, but what was she supposed to do?

The group made their way back to Kirkwall.

Hawke was not sure that they would enjoy what would come next.

IOI

Aveline had been furious at Hawke, but afraid for herself too.

If Donnic filed a complaint with the Viscount…if…if he thought she expected him to…

Maker this was terrible, what was she going to do?

Hawke tried to reassure her, but it was not working.

She…she had made a major mistake tonight.

It might cost her more than she had ever realized.

"Guard Captain?"

She turned to see Donnic coming down the stairs, shame and embarrassment warred on her face.

"Donnic, I…I can explain," she said quickly.

"Let us speak in your office captain," he offered, "more privacy there."

Aveline nodded, she glared at Hawke reminding her to remain there.

The warrior nodded, she had no desire to make her friend anymore angry than she already was.

Aveline followed Donnic into her office; she closed the door behind them.

IOI

Donnic waited until she had closed the door, he…he had been scared earlier, that was why he had fled, but now…now he had had time to think.

He was ready to do what was needed.

"Donnic, I can explain," Aveline began, "It was all…"

He did not give her a chance to finish.

He seized her firmly around the waist, pulling her to him.

He kissed her, hard and deeply on the lips.

Aveline's eyes widened, she struggled for a bit, but only for a bit.

She welcomed his kiss.

Maker save him, Donnic thought, he had wanted this for almost three years.

He had wanted her.

He broke the kiss breathless and panting.

"I…I have no words Aveline, I…wish…I wish you had said something sooner."

Aveline growled hungrily, her lips crashed into his as she forced him up against the wall.

She wanted this…she needed this!

The two warriors pulled at their armor, and then…their clothes.

_Maker she is so __**intense**__,_ Donnic thought, his passions fired by her hunger.

**She is like a lioness!**

She shoved all the papers and items off the captain's desk. Once that was done, she pushed him down on top of it. The look in her eyes…they…they were so hungry.

She came to him then, let him take her, let him inside her.

The last thoughts that went through his mind before passion totally overwhelmed him, was a simple phrase.

_**Here comes my lioness!**_

IOI

Hawke and the others left the keep, when it was clear that Aveline was…too busy to see them for the rest of the day.

They returned to Varric's rooms at the Hanged Man, the group started up a game of wicked grace.

A little after sunset, Aveline arrived, the guard captain seemed different, she was smiling, she seemed to be floating more than walking, a feat in full body armor.

Isabela chuckled, and leaned in close to whisper to Hawke.

"Is it just me," the pirate snickered, "or is the big girl walking funny?"

Merrill giggled.

Marian shushed her friends; she did not want the guard captain to hear.

_Though Isabela was right, she was walking a bit funny._

Hawke had to fight the urge to grin.

Aveline sat down at their table, Varric dealed her in.

"Aveline?" Hawke asked.

The guard captain smiled sweetly at her.

"Guardsman Donnic…did not file a complaint," she purred happily.

Isabela chuckled.

"So I take it the boy performed his… duties well?" the pirate queen asked.

"More than well," Aveline replied.

The pirate queen frowned, where had this come from?

"What," Isabela pouted, "No angry rant…no shut up whore?"

"No," Aveline said sweetly, "You…all of you have been true friends during this, I…I could not have done it without you."

Hawke blushed slightly, she was glad her friend was happy.

Now she just had to get her own love life sorted out, and everything would be back to neat.

"Um…Hawke?"

"Yes Aveline?"

"Tell me, was there ever a time you thought I was hopeless during this?"

The warrior smiled wryly.

"Let's not spoil the evening," Hawke said dryly ordering another round of drinks. Even Aveline accepted, which meant she must be off duty.

"I propose a toast," Hawke said, "To friends, and the things they do for each other."

"I'll drink to that Hawke," Varric nodded.

"As will I," Merrill agreed.

"No," Aveline grinned, "Let us…let us drink a toast to love, and being grateful that we have it in our lives."

They all raised their glasses, even Isabela, who snorted at the whole love comment.

_Hey…if it brought her a free drink, who was she to judge?_

Hawke and her friends spent that night toasting Aveline, and her new found happiness, of course she promised herself never to do a 'simple task' for Aveline ever again.

_It was just too much work._


	51. Blood Oaths

**Chapter 51: Blood Oaths**

Spring finally came to the City of Chains. The coldness of winter receded bringing with it new life.

For Marian Hawke the winter had been extremely busy, after the business with Aveline and Donnic, she had been forced to return to the Viscount's Court. The city was still dealing with the fallout from the Qunari poison, and more and more nobles were becoming concerned about the Qunari presence.

Saemus Dumar spoke up openly for the gray-skinned visitors, defending the fact that they had nothing to do with the release of the poison, and the loss of so many innocent lives.

Hawke wished that she could agree with him, but found that she could not. She had spoken with the Arishok herself, seeing the anger in his eyes, and heard the frustration in his voice. It was like Varric said:

_That Ox-man looks like he is getting ready to charge._

She would do all in her power to keep that from happening.

Sadly, Saemus's open defense of the Qunari only weakened his father's position more and more each day. The people wanted the Viscount to convince Knight-Commander Meredith to drive the foreigners from their city. The Templars had already discussed this; they would do nothing to risk angering the Qunari further.

Hawke feared that further anger would not matter; the air on the docks was pregnant with menace.

The whole thing could blow up at a minutes notice.

Hawke tried to remain in contact with her friends, and keep up on the promises she had made to them. It had taken months, but she had finally managed to go and have a word with Gascard Dupuis, the Orlesian nobleman who had been a suspect in the disappearances of all those women over the last few years.

The truth of that meeting had shocked her.

Meredith had censored Ser Emeric for his investigation, but as it turned out at least some of Emeric's ideas were correct. DuPuis was a blood mage, and he had been tracking the missing women, but not to harm them. He intended to find the killer, who he blamed for the death of his own sister several years earlier.

Hawke had nearly laughed at the realization. Meredith had even sent a written apology to the man, to make amends for her peoples' pestering of him, and it turned out he was a blood mage, one of the very people she had sworn to root out.

Hawke could not decide if that was funny or sad.

DuPuis's impassioned speech about his sister had swayed her to his side. She would not turn him in, but needed to inform Emeric that he was not the murderer.

The blood mage claimed not to care, but he still fled his home, only after marking the killer's next possible victim, a woman named Elassa, with the means of tracing her.

Hawke had gone to the Gallows expecting to tell Emeric what she had found.

He was not there when she arrived, in fact, according to a young lieutenant named Moira; he was on his way to meet her.

Emeric had apparently received a letter from her to meet in lowtown.

A letter she had not sent.

Hawke felt as if a weight had sunk into her belly. She made for the place that the note mentioned, only to find Emeric torn to pieces by shades and a desire demon.

The savagery of the attack had shocked her.

_Had Gascard lied to her? Had he been the murderer after all, or had Emeric gotten too close to the real killer?_

There were no answers to be had.

Hawke had chosen to say nothing to the Templars about this. She did not want Meredith's paranoia to get any worse, lest it come back and threaten Bethany's life. She would watch DuPuis, and if it turned out that she was wrong…then she would deal with it.

So things continued on, and Hawke found herself getting lost in her daily routine again. Not that it was all bad of course; Anders had remained true to his word, and began spending at least a little more time at home with her.

She delighted when she awoke in his strong arms, to feel his finger tracing the line of her jaw.

She recognized that it was not easy for him, knowing what was happening on the Gallows, but she was grateful that he was making an attempt to be both a good mage, and a good lover.

Other problems also popped up during this time.

Her partner Hubert had been having problems with the bone pit again. She had been forced to become involved. It seemed that rogue elements within the coterie were raiding their shipments. She dealt with the problem, but recognized the need to speak with Athenril. Hubert should have had no reason to pay protection to the Coterie in the first place.

Isabela had managed to find a lead on the relic she had been looking for. She had heard rumors of a cache outside of the city. Unfortunately, this turned out to be another trap set by Castillion's men. They had managed to fight their way free, and retrieve the cache, but all it contained was several badly written poems and an old boot.

_It seemed that Isabela would have to keep looking for the relic._

The next task was a bit of a surprise. A young Templar, Ser Bradley had been his name, had come to the Hawke estate, bearing a letter. It turned out to be from Idunna, the blood mage that Hawke had sent to the Gallows. The woman wished to repent for her actions. She gave Hawke the location of several grimoires that her old mistress had hidden throughout the city. She wanted those evil books destroyed, lest they corrupt anyone else.

Hawke so no problem fulfilling the woman's request, if the girl felt this was her path to redemption who was Hawke to say otherwise.

Bradley had also come bearing a letter from her sister. Hawke had been grateful for any news. The Knight-Commander had recently decided to censor all letters coming out of the Gallows. That, coupled with the fact that Meredith had reduced the visitation days in the Gallows, meant that the Hawke family had not heard from Bethany for weeks.

The letter put all their minds at ease.

Then came the day that she received a flowery note from Merrill, the Dalish wished for to come to her home in the Alienage, she had something she wanted Hawke to see.

Had Marian known the reason behind this visit, she might have decided to stay at home.

IOI

The journey up Sundermount was not a pleasant task for Hawke. Yes, she had agreed to help Merrill. Yes, she had promised to help her get this Arulin'holm carving blade she needed, and she promised to stand with her when they faced the keeper…

But she still was not pleased by what Merrill had told her, and she was definitely not pleased about the secret Merrill had kept hidden from the last few years.

She did not know how the Dalish could have done it. How could she have brought that…that…mirror into Kirkwall. Hawke's Templar senses screamed when she even looked at the thing.

Could Merrill not sense it? Could she not sense the evil?

The fact that her friend either couldn't sense it, or chose not to bothered her greatly.

So now she made her way up the mountain, Merrill, Isabela, and Anders at her side, on their way to speak with the Keeper.

They arrived to find a group of Dalish hunters and Templars about to engage in open conflict.

Hawke approached them, and did what she could to diffuse the situation before it turned into open bloodshed.

The Templars had come for Feynriel, the elf-blooded human boy that she had sent to train with Dalish years ago. The Templars had apparently caught and tortured a young hunter, tried to force the boy to reveal Feynriel's location. The rest of the clan wanted to pay them back for that.

Hawke managed to convince the Templar in charge that it was better that Feynriel remain with the Dalish. If he lost control the Dalish would either kill him, or he would escape that the Templars could hunt him down without risking the lives of their men.

The senior Templar agreed, and left.

Hawke had breathed a sigh of relief over that; she had no desire to see this turn into a blood bath. Plus, Anders had looked like he was only a breath away from releasing Justice, if that had happened; none of the Templars would have survived.

Once they had reached the Dalish camp, Hawke went to have a word with Feynriel, to warn him about what had almost happened. The boy, now almost eighteen, looked tired and haggard. The nightmares that his mother had told Hawke about had gotten worse recently. The Keeper was doing what she could, but sadly, Feynriel's problem seemed more complex than what Marethari had expected.

Hawke wished the boy well, and promised to visit him again at the earliest convenience.

She then accompanied Merrill to speak privately with the Keeper; the elven elder knew immediately what her old apprentice wanted the carving blade for. Marethari told Hawke about the mirror, that it had taken the lives of two of their hunters, and that Merrill had been ordered to leave the foul thing alone.

Merrill reacted stubbornly; she invoked a dalish rite that would allow her to claim the blade for a time.

Marethari agreed, but grudgingly. Apparently a Varterral, an ancient elven guardian, had turned against the people, and murdered several of the clan's hunters. The dalish needed the creature destroyed, and the dead hunters amulets returned to their families. If Hawke and her friends agreed to do this, then she would let Merrill have the Arulin'holm.

Hawke agreed, and the group set out for the Varterral's hunting ground. Merrill did her best to assure the others that this fight should not prove difficult.

Sadly, the Dalish was wrong.

IOI

Several hours later, Hawke and company returned to the Dalish camp. They were battered, bruised, and bloody, but they were also victorious.

The Varterral was dead, and sadly were four dalish hunters.

Merrill limped into the camp, her clan mates, her family looked at her with fear and distrust.

It only served to further sour her mood, which had only grown worse as they had made their way down the mountain.

She…she would never forget Pol's face, the look of terror there. He had been more afraid of her than he had been of the Varterral. HE had run right into the creatures talons.

_Pol,_ she thought, _oh Pol…why? I was your clan sister, your friend! Why would you think me worse than an angry Varterral?_

_Why would you be afraid?_

_Why would you run?_

Merrill's green eyes blazed with fury.

**What had the keeper been saying about me?**

Marethari turned as they approached, as always she appeared to be the calm center of the storm.

That quiet strength had always impressed Merrill in the past. Now, it simply filled her with anger. It was all she could do to hold back her rage.

_What have you been telling the other?_

_What lies have you been spreading about me?!_

"The Varterral is dead Keeper," Merrill said trying to keep her rage hidden.

"Mas serannas da'len," the older elf responded, "I am pleased that we will lose no more people its anger."

"We found these as well," Hawke offered the Dalish amulets from the fallen hunters. Marethari took them with sorrow in her eyes.

"I will see them returned to their families," she promised.

"We found Pol in the caves as well," Merrill informed her, "He…he fled at the sight of me, right into the claws of the Varterral."

"I am sorry to hear that da'len," the keeper said, "Pol…like the others of our clan have heard that you wish to restore the mirror. They fear that you will release the evil that claimed Lyna and Tamlen upon us all."

Merrill's eyes narrowed.

"And where did they get that idea from?" she growled.

"I am their keeper da'len," Marethari responded, "It is my duty to warn them in times of danger."

"Keeper," Merrill spat angrily, "Do…**do you not realize what you have done!"**

"I am trying to keep our people safe."

"_**By calling me a monster!"**_

"Merrill," Hawke said trying to help her friend.

"Kitten, calm down," Isabela said concern shining in her eyes.

Merrill was shaking, Hawke had never seen her so angry.

Marethari stood as still as a statue, she was a paragon of cold strength.

It only served to anger her former apprentice more.

"I…I am trying to help our people," Merrill hissed, "I am trying to bring back what we once were."

"The eluvian is a trap da'len," Marethari responded, "It cost us Lyna, it cost us Tamlen, it turned you to blood magic, will you continue to let it twist you further from who you truly are?"

"And just who am I?" Merrill responded coldly.

The Keeper shook her head, her poor Merrill, why could she not understand?

"Merrill," Hawke said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Perhaps you should listen…"

"Enough," Merrill growled, "I have fulfilled my end of the bargain Keeper. Give me the Arulin'holm."

Marethari pulled out the blade from her belt. She gripped it tightly, considering her options.

She turned to Marian.

"Hawke, I leave this artifact of my people in your care," she said handing her the blade, "I am obligated to give it to you, but please…please do not let Merrill do this. She does not understand."

"I _**can**_ take care of myself Keeper," Merrill spat.

"I want to believe that da'len," the old elf said sadly, "I truly do."

The keeper left to tend to the needs of her clan, to honor those who fell to the Varterral.

Merrill glared into the older woman's back. A shiver ran down her spine, when she turned all fury had faded from her face, her posture became less rigid, her eyes shown with the same innocence that Hawke had always come to associate with Merrill.

The change disturbed her, was this the true Merrill, or was this just a mask, a mask worn by a cunning and brilliant blood mage?

She had promised to help her friend, was giving her this blade helping her, or was it damning her?

"Praise the creators," Merrill said sweetly she was back to her old self now that the keeper was gone, "I feared that she would go against her word. Thank you for helping me Hawke, I will take the Arulin'holm now."

Hawke gave her friend a concerned look.

"Merrill is…is this what you truly want?"

The Dalish frowned.

"After everything that happened how can you not thing so?" she asked.

"What Hawke is trying to say is that we are worried about you Kitten," Isabela said, "We…we have never heard you talk like that before."

"The keeper has convinced my people…my family that I am some kind of a monster. Don't I have a right to be angry?"

"Not if she is correct," Anders said crossing his arms.

The Dalish glared at him.

"You have no right to judge me Anders," She growled.

"Merrill, this mirror…it is destroying your life," Hawke said trying to reason with her friend, "Is whatever it has to offer worth it, if it turns your people against you?"

Merrill's eyes widened.

"You…you are all siding with the Keeper!"

"We're not siding with anyone Kitten," Isabela said, "We're trying to help you."

"I know what I'm doing," Merrill growled, "It is a sacrifice, but if I can restore one thing my people have lost, it will be worth it."

She turned to Hawke, her hand held out.

"Give me the Arulin'holm Hawke," she demanded.

Marian tucked the blade into her belt.

"I am sorry Merrill, but…I…I can't."

Merrill's mask slipped, her hands shook, she gripped her staff tighter. Fury boiled in her emerald eyes.

_Kill them…kill the shemlen! __**Claim what is yours!**_

Merrill started to raise her staff, the magister's fork sang for blood.

It hungered for souls.

Hawke's soul was strong and righteous, it would make a perfect addition to the Eluvian.

Anders started to raise his staff. If the dalish wanted a fight, he would give her one.

Hawke seemed relaxed, but Merrill knew how fast she was, and she was a Templar, she could dispel any attack Merrill tried.

Then there was the keeper, she would likely aid Hawke here in the camp.

_No…now was not the time, she would wait, revenge would come later._

_She would show them. __**She would show them all!**_

"Merrill please," Hawke said trying to sooth her friend.

"You…you…you…SHEMLEN!" Merrill spat.

She stormed down the Sundermount road, her staff clacking loudly on the stones.

"Kitten?' Isabela said, starting to pursue.

Hawke stopped her.

"Give her time Bela," Hawke said.

The pirate queen glared at Hawke.

"Why didn't you just give her the bloody thing!" she spat.

""Do you think that is truly the right thing Isabela?' Anders asked.

The pirate grimaced.

She cared about Merrill, but what she had seen while she had been talking to Marethari. It worried even Isabela.

She turned, watching as Merrill disappeared over the horizon.

Her heart went out to the elf.

_Oh kitten,_ she thought, _what is happening to you?_


	52. Going Home

**A/N: This is a very dark chapter, but necessary as we move forward. Sadly we only get darker from here on in.**

**Chapter 52: Going Home**

Bethany ran.

The way was long, and she found herself almost out of breath, but knew that she could not stop, that she would not stop.

A life was hanging in the balance.

Ser Bradley led the way, the young Templar was as disturbed by all this as she was. The First Enchanter's order had sent him running for the only person who might still be able to help.

Both mage and Templar were praying they were not too late.

IOI

The day started out normal enough, another rest day for the mages in the Gallows. A time to get caught up on paper work, or continue magical experiments that day to day life interrupted. The young apprentices played in the walled courtyards while the tranquil tended the gardens.

_It started out as a typical day of rest for the circle._

Bethany had been happy this morning. She had managed to finish most of her paperwork last night. Reports had been filed on the progression of the students, and apprenticeship requests had been filed. She was supposed to meet with Gilbert and Tobrius later to discuss the latest round of Gilbert's experiments, but this was not what had pleased her so.

She had received word from Ser Bradley this morning.

Jacob was finally being released from quarantine.

The news excited Bethany; she had not seen her old friend in almost four months. The healers had done what they could for him, and he had responded well, he had forwarded a written apology to the Templars for his…breakdown. According to the healers that tended him, he seemed recovered. He even had joked and laughed with them.

Bethany had thought that was a good sign.

Thanks to a recommendation from both the head of aequitarian fraternity and First Enchanter Orsino, Jacob was finally to be allowed to return to his duties.

The young circle mage welcomed his return. She had been unable to do anything to help poor Helena, but with Jacob, there was still a chance to help her old friend.

She sent word for him to meet her in the dining hall for lunch. He responded in the affirmative, the apprentice that had brought the message said that he was more than happy to accept.

She waited for him, not wanting to start her meal until after he arrived.

When Jacob entered, he looked almost like his old self. He was a little thinner of course, but that could be contributed to the poor taste in food they supplied in Quarantine. The hand that Ser Alrik had taken was hidden inside an empty sleeve.

He glanced around the great room, looking for her, much as he had always done over the last three years.

She smiled and waved him over. He embraced her, he laughed at how shocked she looked at seeing him again.

They ate their meal speaking in warm tones. They did not mention Helena, which would have been in very poor taste, and she did not want to risk upsetting her old friend. He joked about how difficult it was eating with his left hand; how he wished the Templars would allow him a fork for a hand, then at least he would not have to worry about spilling his dinner as often.

It had been gallows humor, but Bethany did her best to laugh, for Jacob's sake.

Jacob had responded to her stories, laughing in all the right places, seeming interested right where he should have. Had she looked closer though, she might have noticed that one thing was amiss.

Jacob may have been smiling, but it did not touch his eyes, those were dead, and cold as stone.

IOI

From the walkway above, Ser Bradley observed the two, he and Enchanter Bethany had spoken often of the poor elf's plight. He was pleased that Meredith had finally seen it in her heart to show mercy, or at the very least she did not want to start another row with Orsino over this.

"Ser Bradley?"

The young Templar turned; he was surprised to see Ser Alrik standing there, as always, his pet Helena at his heel. Down below Jacob had noticed him, the elf mage tensed; Bethany did her best to calm him.

Ser Bradley glared at the older man.

_Go away you heartless bastard,_ he thought.

_Haven't you done enough already?!_

Alrik, as always was oblivious to the pain he caused; only his own interests mattered.

"I wished to discuss the interest you have taken in my movements lately," the elder Templar informed him.

Bradley gave him the cruelest smile he could manage; _it was about time the bastard took notice._

The young Templar had made Enchanter Bethany a promise, he intended to honor it.

_Not one more mage girl would be taken by Ser Alrik, __**not one more!**_

"I'm only seeking to learn Ser Alrik," he grinned, "You are such a skilled Templar, seven blood mages in the last three years, and right here in the Gallows, and all women. I seek to add such skills to my arsenal."

Alrik shifted, not uncomfortably, but it was clear that Bradley had scored a hit.

He recognized the sarcasm in Bradley's voice, and the threat that was there.

Alrik was not fooled; Bradley had been watching him like a hawk for weeks, ever since the business with Helena LA Croix. It was common knowledge that Alrik was starting to grow bored of the beautiful blonde tranquil.

HE had begun to search for a new toy.

Bradley had not allowed him to do that.

Where ever Ser Alrik went Bradley was there, the older man had not been able to play is old tricks. Alrik was never not being watched, if it was not Bradley, it was Thrask, if it was not Thrask it was Keran, if it wasn't Keran it was someone else.

Bradley had convinced the few Templars that considered him a friend to aid him in this endeavor. He did not say why they were watching Ser Alrik merely that it was in the best interests of the circle that they did.

Alrik had not been given a chance to catch a breath alone except in his own quarters. He had not been allowed to stalk a single young mage girl since the Helena business. His cronies were watched to, if anyone of them tried to plant evidence of blood magic on any of the young female apprentices, Bradley and Thrask would know, and then…

They would take it Ser Cullen.

For a Templar, being caught with such evidence could lead to harsh penalties. It might even lead to someone being expelled from the order.

With lyrium addiction what it was, that would be a fate worse than death?

Alrik knew that, and his cronies knew it.

_So now he had come to try and convince Bradley to let him go._

_**Fat chance!**_

"I would be more than happy to teach you," Alrik said grinding his teeth, "but privately, there is no need to watch my every move.

"Oh but there is," Bradley responded, "Such greatness…what you are…that cannot be taught," Bradley said sarcastically, "What you know, it can only be observed, and studied. I hope to discover everything that makes you what you are…"

Bradley got up in the older man's face, his voice turned into a vicious purr.

"And once I know everything there is to know about you, I shall bring it to Knight-Captain Cullen," he said wolfishly, "And he will make sure you get _**everything **_you deserve."

Alrik glared at the younger man, his cold reptilian gaze held the young man fast.

Bradley did not flinch.

Alrik's hand drifted closer to his sword.

Bradley smiled.

_Go ahead you arrogant bastard_," Bradley thought, _draw your weapon on a fellow Templar._

_Watch what happens!_

Thrask had told him once you could either serve the Maker or the Knight-Commander.

The Knight-Commander had done nothing to check Ser Alrik's appetites.

The Maker's servants would simply have to do it for him.

Bradley was not afraid, he may not have been as experienced as Alrik, but he was young and fast, and he had a reason to see the man punished. Mistress Bethany was a friend, and what Alrik had done to Helena La Croix had hurt her, hurt his friend.

That was all the reason he needed.

_Righteous fury!_

The man was a disgrace to the order, a disgrace that needed to be removed.

When he realized that Bradley would not quail before him, Alrik backed down, he snapped his fingers, Helena fell in step behind him. They were going back to Alrik's quarters.

He needed the tranquil girl to help him deal with some of his frustration.

Bradley's eyes bored into the man's back.

_One day Alrik, you will not escape what you have done,_ he thought.

One day, he would pay for disgracing both the uniform and the Maker.

Bradley intended to be there on that day.

He wanted to be there at the end, to smile, and wave good bye to the man, once and for all.

Bradley looked down at Bethany and Jacob, the elf looked on the verge of a panic attack, but Bethany was doing her best to sooth him.

A knight started to respond, but Bradley waved the man off.

Bethany could handle this, all the Templars needed was to leave the two mages alone.

IOI

"It is okay," Bethany murmured, Jacob gripped the table tightly with his one hand, he gasped for breath, his face had gone white as a sheet.

"Is he gone?" Jacob wheezed, "Is…is she gone?"

Bethany knew very well who **she** was.

She nodded.

Jacob glanced up at the walkway. Helena was gone again, back in the service of Ser Alrik.

The elf's ears drooped; he looked like he might cry.

Bethany put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He looked up into her face, his eyes full of pain and unshed tears.

He smiled wanly.

"I'm glad to be going home," he said.

"We're glad to have you back," she replied, "I could walk you back to your room if you would like?"

"No," he said with a sad sigh, "I…I have some things I must take care of first. Good bye Bethany, I will see you later."

He rose, his meal only have finished.

Bethany looked after her friend with pained eyes.

Jacob had been one of the first to welcome her here.

She wished that there was something she could do to help him.

She wished that she could stop his pain.

She finished her meal in silence; she returned to her room, she had a few things to take care of before she met up with Tobrius later.

She ended up taking a brief nap during the hottest time of the day, it may have been only spring, but the temperatures in the Gallows climbed so quickly.

She awoke to Bradley pounding on her door.

He had been sent by First Enchanter Orsino. She needed to come quickly…

It was Jacob.

IOI

Bradley had led her to the top of the highest tower of gallows. Normally the way up here was blocked by a Templar guard, but he had left for a moment to investigate a suspicious sound he had heard.

Jacob had slipped by when the man had left his post.

Despite the great height, one of the apprentices in the other tower had noticed Jacob standing on the edge of the roof. He had alerted one of the enchanters, who in turn had alerted Orsino.

Who in turn…had alerted Bethany.

Orsino gave the girl a desperate look, he had tried to speak with Jacob to no avail.

The First Enchanter hoped, that Bethany would be able to talk some sense into him.

She was allowed up, Bradley at her side, to protect her.

Jacob did not even acknowledge her presence.

"Jacob," she said loud enough to be heard over the wind, "Jacob...please talk to me."

The elf finally noticed her, and Bradley.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" he spat at the Templar.

"Bradley is not going to hurt you Jacob, he is here to keep me safe."

"Safe," the elf growled, "that is a laugh."

"Apprentice come back inside," Bradley asked, "It is not safe up here."

Jacob laughed mirthlessly.

"It isn't safe anywhere," he said sadly.

He took a step towards the edge.

"Jacob don't," Bethany begged, "Please don't…Helena would not have wanted this!"

Jacob gave her a wan smile, a single tear rolled down his face.

"Helena does not want anything anymore my friend," he said, "She is dead, her body just does not know it."

The elf inched closer to the edge.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Jacob stop," Bethany's heart was pounding in her ears, this…this could not be happening…not like this!

Jacob looked at the ground far below, he smiled at the small shapes, people moving like ants far below them.

He smiled.

"I'm…I'm going to go to be with Len now Bethany," he said wistfully, he sounded happy, "I'm…I'm going home."

"Jacob don't," she sobbed, she fell to her knees, begging her oldest friend here in the circle, "You…you can't do this. There are still people here who care about you. Don't leave us!"

Bradley watched impotently, he wanted to try to grab the elf, pull him back, but he was too close to the edge. He would likely take either Bethany or Bradley with him.

It was Bradley's job to keep her safe, so he did nothing.

Jacob saw their old friend on her knees, begging him to stop. She truly did not understand.

One day, she would.

The elf gave her a knowing look, he felt so sorry for her. In quarantine, he had realized the truth about the Gallows, the only way this mage's life would end.

He had decided that he no longer wanted any part of that…

He wanted to go home.

"Good bye Bethany," he said with a gentle wave, "I'm sure Len and I will see you soon."

"_**JACOB!"**_

The elf jumped, he used a small force spell to propel him farther away from the grounds.

He had no desire to make more of a mess for the poor tranquil that toiled down there.

The spell carried him far out over the water, he accelerated quickly.

He didn't scream, or cry out, there was no reason to.

He crossed his arms across his chest, and plunged head first.

He struck the water.

_Then…he felt nothing at all._

IOI

On the top of the tower, Bethany wailed.

She…she had tried to save him, to use her force magic to pull him back…

But to no avail.

She tried to run up to the edge, but Bradley grabbed her. She struggled in his arms, begging him to let her try and save her friend.

They both knew better.

There was nothing left to save.

First Enchanter Orsino and several other mages arrived a few moments later. They arrived to find a Templar trying to comfort a mage, to keep her from following her friend…

The First Enchanter ordered him away, this was a mage issue.

The mages would handle it.

_Suicide was not an unknown here in the Gallows._

Bradley did not know what to say, what could he say?

Enchanter Bethany had been so happy this morning, so glad to have her friend back.

Had that really been only this morning?

He stood silently watching the mages, as was his duty, a few moments later Cullen himself arrived. The First Enchanter helped Bethany to her feet, offering to take her back to her room.

Bradley walked over to the edge once they were gone. The waters of Kirkwall harbor were clear; no sign of where the poor elf had died remained.

Bradley shivered.

_Goodbye Bethany, I'm sure Len and I will see you soon._

The elf's final words haunted the young Templar.

_Were they just the rambling of a sad young man…?_

…_Or a prophecy of things to __**come?**_

Bradley Reinhart was afraid of the answer.

**A/N: A chapter I did not want to write, but felt it was necessary. Review please.**


	53. In Dreams

**Chapter 53: In Dreams**

Hawke found herself playing bodyguard today.

It was nothing new for the warrior, many times during her days working for Athenril she had had to protect the boss.

Of course, today was a bit different. Today she was escorting Keeper Marethari into the Kirkwall Alienage. It would have been unwise for the elf to make such a journey herself. The Templars left her alone as long as she stayed in the Dalish camp, but even they would be hard pressed not to be tempted to capture a fully trained Dalish Mage. The Templars would certainly like to examine her.

That…would likely be a very unpleasant experience for the Keeper.

Never the less, Marethari chose to risk it.

_There was a life at stake._

Feynriel, the elf-blooded human boy who Hawke had brought to the Dalish years earlier had taken a turn for the worse during the night. He had warned Hawke, during her visit with Merrill, how is nightmares had been growing increasingly worse. Last night, he had collapsed; exhaustion along with the constant whispers of the demons had caused Feynriel to fall completely into the fade.

The Keeper had written to Arianni, Feynriel's mother, requesting that she come into the city. She had a plan to help the boy, but needed escort. Of course, the elf woman had come to Hawke.

_Hawke had come to like Feynriel over the last few years, how could she not help him._

It had not taken Hawke long to set up what was needed. As a member of the both Viscount's court and a member of the Kirkwall underworld, she had access to many things.

Hawke, with her resources, had little trouble brining the Keeper into the city. Aveline was in the loop of course, and kept the guard from asking too many questions. Anders' friends in the mage underground supplied Hawke with the Templar patrol routes, so they would not mistakenly bump into one of Meredith's finest.

Her love still chose not to tell her too much about the mages. She was too involved with the guard and nobility.

She understood his reasons, not that she liked it much.

Still he got her what she required, the right palms had been greased, and the Templar properly distracted.

Once all that was in place, Hawke was clear to proceed.

Sneaking the Keeper in through darktown had not been difficult. Once they had reached Lowtown everything else went smoothly.

The elves of the alienage kneeled or bowed as Marethari passed; the Dalish had once been the nobility that had ruled the elven kingdom after Andraste had freed them. Marethari looked upon them as a visiting dignitary would. Even to Hawke, who was now a noble herself, the elven woman seemed proud of her people.

_The Dalish still held onto their noble pride despite being cast down…_

_And…speaking of the Dalish._

Hawke glanced towards Merrill's hovel, it had been almost two weeks since she had last seen her. She had still not forgiven Hawke for keeping that carving blade out of her hands.

The warrior felt horrible about it, but…she still felt that it had been the right decision.

Merrill was not herself around that mirror, Hawke had seen the hungry look in her companion's eyes when she spoke of it.

_My people have lost everything Hawke, language, stories, magic, ritual…even our gods have abandoned us. Tis a sacrifice, but if I can restore even one thing, it will be worth it. One day…my people with thank me for my sacrifices. _

Hawke did not know if she believed that, her father had told her long ago that no demon ever makes a fair deal.

She feared for Merrill when she learned that lesson herself.

And if that was not enough, there had been word from the gallows.

_Bad news it seemed traveled fast._

Mother had received word that Bethany would not be able to see visitors for the next few weeks. She had apparently taken ill. The first enchanter offered his apologies, and promised to write as soon as the situation changed.

Hawke was not so willing to wait, she hit up her contacts to find out if her sister was all right. She even asked Varric to see if he could find out anything.

She hoped that it was nothing serious.

_Stop it,_ her conscience chided, _Bethany and Merrill are future problems, right now, you have to deal with this business with Feynriel, once that is done, then you can focus on helping your friends._

She did not like it, she hated to think that Bethany was in troubled, that she might have gotten into trouble.

She feared for her sister's safety.

Sadly there was nothing she could do right now.

Anders, Aveline, and Isabela met her in the Alienage. Marethari had warned her. She would need help dealing with this problem.

Hawke hoped that they would be able to do something for the poor boy.

Marethari seemed to think that she had the answer.

Hawke hoped that she was right.

IOI

Hawke opened her eyes.

She looked up at the strange yellow sky and felt…disoriented. She knew that she was not awake, not in the literal sense. She heard Aveline groan beside her, the guard captain had not really wanted to accompany her here, but Hawke was adamant. She wanted people she could trust, that was the one thing that Marethari had advised.

All would face temptation in the Fade.

Hawke glanced around, Marethari's spell had brought them into Feynriel's dream. Hawke needed to find the boy, and slay any demons that were trying to take possession of him.

The warrior sighed, not an easy challenge to be sure.

The Keeper had warned her, Feynriel could not become an abomination. He was a special kind of mage, something that the Dalish had referred to as a Dreamer. He could manipulate the fade without the aid of lyrium. If a demon possessed him, the boy would become almost unstoppable.

Hawke had promised to slay his dream self before that happened. If she did, the boy would be left tranquil in the real world, the threat would be neutralized.

Hawke did not want to do that, but she understood the necessity if it came to that.

One by one her companions rose. Aveline cursed, she did not like the fact that she was not really here. Isabela smirked, the whole idea of this mission amused her. Anders was…

Hawke's eyes widened.

Anders was all glowy.

The apostate's eyes flared blue, the lines of magic covered him like veins.

He sighed happily.

"I never thought to reenter the fade this way," he said thoughtfully, his voice far deeper than she recognized, "The breath of it, it is soothing after all this time."

"Anders?" Hawke asked shyly.

"I am Justice, Lady Hawke," the mage replied, "Anders has told you of me?"

"Yes," she said, "Of course, you are usually more violent when you come out."

The spirit sighed.

"Sadly that is true," it admitted, "But now is not the time to discuss this, I can feel the boy Feynriel's mind straining. We do not have much time."

Justice took the lead.

Hawke followed.

IOI

Feynriel's mind had taken his greatest fear, it had become a prison, it had become the gallows.

Justice led the way, the spirit hated demons, it had no intention of seeing the boy fall into darkness.

The first they encountered was a sloth demon. The creature had tried to seduce Hawke, and paid with its life. It was the one thing that the spirit respected the woman for, she was not the kind of person to sit and wait for a problem to solve itself.

Hawke was a woman of action. In this, Justice could see why Anders loved her so much.

The first demon they encountered after that was a pride demon, the creature had taken on the form of the Dalish Keeper. It had been trying to convince Feynriel to release his power, supposedly for the good of the Dalish.

Hawke could not face this demon directly, Feynriel's mind would not allow her to appear here as herself. The dream had shifted her into the form of an elven circle mage.

Aveline informed Justice that this was the First Enchanter Orsino.

As Orsino, Hawke managed to convince the boy that he was being manipulated. Though the boy did not fight back, he did flee. The pride demon was furious, it tried to attack them.

Justice came to Hawke's aid, together, along with Aveline and Isabela, they destroyed the creature, and the shades that had accompanied it.

Justice felt a surge of satisfaction. This was something it understood! It found itself missing the fact that it had left the Grey Wardens, Commander Solona had always brought it to places where justice needed to be served.

_I had to go however,_ the spirit remembered, _Rolan was dead. The Templars were dead. Even Commander Solona would not have been able to protect us, not after that!_

Justice remembered the fury, the rage, and the power it had brought.

Sometimes the spirit questioned its joining with Anders, but it was too late for such self-reflection. The matter was done.

Now, the spirit just had to live with the consequences of its actions.

The next demon held Feynriel in one of his deepest desires, his need to have his Father. The image the demon presented was that the man wanted his son in his life, that he wanted him to travel with him to Antiva.

It was the cruelest of lies.

Justice's temper flared, but not because of what the demon did, no. He found himself thinking of Anders, and what had happened with his family.

Anders, like Feynriel, had been abandoned by his Father. The man had come to believe that a demon had taken his son, and that is why he had been cursed with magic. So the man had ripped his son away from his wife, away from Anders's loving mother.

Justice could feel the resentment within his friend. It was easy to hate Feynriel's father, and more importantly the demon who was impersonating him.

**WE will rip you apart,** Justice thought; **We will do to you what we should have done to our Father so long ago! **

The darkness of that thought shocked Justice.

Anders had never desired to kill his own Father!

Fortunately he did not have to make that choice, Hawke took point, she, disguised in the dream as Feynriel's Mother, showed the boy the demon's evil. Feynriel was frightened, but he did not give in.

He fled again.

The desire demon turned on them; they had denied the creature its meal.

It intended to make one of them its new thrall.

In Isabela, it found fertile soil.

The demon promised to give her a ship, to free her from the life that had bound her to Kirkwall for almost four years now.

Justice felt the pirate queen slipping, her eyes shining with the demon's glamour.

Hawke tried to reason with her, tried to stop her friend from submitting.

"If it wasn't a demon," the pirate purred, "Then it would not be able to grant wishes."

She tried to attack them.

Justice roared.

**We will tear her apart for this!**

Aveline beat them to the punch. The guard captain managed to crack Isabela with her shield. It allowed Hawke to wound the pirate, not enough to harm her in the fade, but enough to wake her up.

Isabela vanished.

Justice destroyed the desire demon, tore it to shreds.

He turned to Hawke.

"**We must kill the pirate on our return,"**

"No," Hawke said firmly.

"**But she has betrayed you! She has betrayed us!"**

"She was bewitched Justice," Hawke reminded him, "It could have been any of us."

"**We understand if you do not have the stomach,"** he said grinning, **"Leave it to us, we will…"**

Hawke struck him.

Justice's eyes widened, first in shock, and then…in fury!

"**How dare you?!"**

"You will not harm Isabela," Hawke growled, "I will deal with her when we get back. Anders would not approve of you harming one of our friends."

Justice did not respond; he was furious. He tolerated this woman because Anders cared for her, but she was not like Aura. She was filled with sin. She was a smuggler, a criminal who had lucked her way into riches. She associated with criminals and the corrupt.

The pirate deserved to die.

The dwarf was a liar, he deserved to die.

The Dalish was a blood mage, she deserved to die.

The guard was corrupt, she allowed Hawke to get away with whatever she liked.

She deserved to die.

All around him Justice saw sin; there were no innocents here in Kirkwall…

Perhaps…perhaps not anywhere in Thedas, perhaps, everyone in the world needed to be brought to Justice?

_Perhaps all deserved to be punished?_

The realization shocked him, why had he not seen this before?

_It was all so simple._

Justice fell silent, he watched as Hawke saved the boy Feynriel. He watched as the boy chose to flee his home and master his magic in Tevinter.

Another evil soul, the spirit thought.

When Hawke and the others returned to the world of mortals, Justice let himself sink deep into Anders mind.

Hawke believed this a great victory, she had saved the boy.

She did not realize that she had given Justice a new purpose, a new understanding.

_**All…deserved to be punished.**_

Anders's lip quirked up in a smile, though he did not know why.

Justice was quite pleased.

_It would take time, his friend's will was still very strong, but with time, and influence, he would come to see what Justice now understood._

The world was a dark place, everyone deserved to be taught the lesson, Templar, mage, mundane, it did not matter.

One day, Justice would be strong enough to get Anders to understand his new way of thinking, and on that day…

_Their true work…would begin._


	54. A Promise Kept

**Chapter 54: A Promise Kept**

Ser Bradley moved as quickly but as quietly as he could.

He moved down the dark tunnels beneath the Gallows.

The young Templar drew his sword and readied his shield.

He could hear voices up ahead, the sounds of pleading, and the cruel cackle of the corrupt.

The young Templar's eyes narrowed.

He had made a promise to Enchanter Hawke; he had told her that she need not worry. That what had been done to her friend would not be done to anyone else again.

**Not one more!**

Bradley intended to keep that promise.

IOI

The day had started out normal enough; he had done his rounds, checked in with his superiors, and filed any reports that needed to be.

He had spotted Mistress Bethany in the hall, she looked…well she looked haggard, no easy way to say it. They had spoken only a little since Jacob had…

The young Templar sighed; he should have been able to do **more!**

The Enchanter had this haunted look on her face. He had seen her moving through the Gallows. She was thin and pale; she was not eating much or sleeping well. She had mentioned to him that she was having horrible nightmares. She had dreams about Jacob pulling her off the top of that tower.

_She had screamed herself awake at least several times a week since it had happened._

She kept to herself now, avoiding contact with others. Aside from her master and that Lucrosian Gilbert she spoke to no one.

_Did she blame herself for Jacob's death? That had not been her fault. The elf had intended to kill himself. Nothing in the Maker's world would have stopped him when he made that choice._

Bradley had spoken to both Tobrius and Orsino about this. Her Master asked him to give her time, and the First-Enchanter told him to mind his own business in this matter.

How could he do that? The Enchanter was a good and honest person, he…he had come to consider her a friend. Despite what Knight-Captain Cullen said.

He had not lived through the nightmare in the Ferelden tower. He had not seen what had happened there. Was Cullen right? Bradley did not know, but he intended to make such judgments himself.

Ser Thrask had always advised him to make his own judgments. If a person was good or bad depended on what with in their heart, not what was in their blood.

Not all mages were evil, he truly believed that, but not all Templars were good.

Ser Alrik was a good example of that fact.

Ser Bradley had just been about to go off duty when he noticed something amiss.

A group of tranquil were returning from a day's work of enchanting.

He was surprised to see Helena LA Croix among them.

He had stopped her, and asked her why she was not serving Ser Alrik today.

_Ser Alrik no longer requires my services. He has already chosen my replacement._

And who would that be, he asked her.

_Apprentice Ella,_ she responded.

Bradley felt the bile rise in his throat.

"What has Ella done?" he asked.

_The apprentice has decided to sneak out of the Gallows to see her family. She learned how to reach the lower levels, and is trying to sneak out through there. Ser Alrik has taken her phylactery and has gone in pursuit._

"How did Apprentice Ella learn about the tunnels?" he asked.

_I told her if course, the tranquil replied, on Ser Alrik's orders of course._

Ser Bradley cursed loudly.

_That bastard, that cruel, arrogant, sadistic bastard!_

_**Ella is only sixteen years old!**_

He made for the tunnel entrance; he hoped that he could catch Alrik before the evil bastard made the poor girl tranquil. He blamed himself for this. He had been watching Alrik too closely, and he suspected that Alrik knew about his friendship with Bethany. The older man could not touch Enchanter Hawke, not with her sister on the royal court, but her apprentice…

_Oh Maker, this would kill Bethany if she heard of this!_

He could not allow that.

The young Templar made for the tunnels, if he was quick, careful, and lucky, maybe he could save the girl.

He would have asked for help from Thrask, but there wasn't time!

He needed to find Ella, and he needed to do it fast.

IOI

"**PLEASE NO! DON'T MAKE ME TRANQUIL! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"**

He heard Ser Alrik laugh, it was a cruel cold sound.

"Yes you will my pretty one," he purred, "Once you are tranquil, you will do whatever I ask."

"**NO! PLEASE MESSERE! HAVE MERCY!"**

The girl's panicked pleas drew Bradley down the tunnel, he glanced out, and he saw Alrik and six of his cronies.

I'm outnumbered, the young Templar thought, but I won't let him hurt the girl. If I must die to save an innocent girl, then so be it.

Bradley took a deep breath, he settled his nerves.

If this is your will oh Maker, he thought, so let it be!

He moved forward.

He paused when he heard a new voice.

"You know, the chantry frowns on Templars taking advantage of their charges."

Bradley peeked around the corner.

His eyes widened in shock.

It was Enchanter Bethany's sister; he recognized the dwarf, the pirate, and the man in the feather pauldrons as well.

_What was Hawke's Flock doing here?_

"Who are you?" Alrik demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"We bring a message from the Divine," the dwarf snorted, "She wants you to know what a jackass you are!"

The man with the feathered pauldrons stepped forward. His eyes began to glow.

Bradley felt magic roar in his ears.

"**You will never touch another mage again," **the man…the thing said coldly.

One of Alrik's cronies tried to charge the man.

A wave of magic ripped the Templar apart!

Alrik and the others tried to attack, but they were not used to fighting warriors with the skill of Hawke's Flock, most died quickly.

Bradley watched from the shadows, his duty was clear, he should help his brothers. He should at least try.

But then he remembered what his '_brothers'_ had been about to do. Ser Thrask had told him long ago, that he could either serve the Knight-Commander, or the Maker. Meredith would have wanted him to aid Alrik and the others.

Alrik had made his choice.

So…Bradley made his.

If the Knight-Commander would not judge Alrik for his crimes, then the Maker would.

The elder Templar spotted him; he finally saw the young man hiding in the shadows, by that point Alrik was beyond arrogance. He was badly wounded. He looked Bradley in the eye.

He silently pleaded the young man for help.

Bradley thought of Helena and Jacob, he thought of Bethany looking so sick and weak in her cell.

He had never desired the death of another before…

_Until today._

He smiled at Alrik; it was a cold and merciless smile.

He gave the man a little wave goodbye.

The man in the feathered pauldrons seized Ser Alrik.

He ripped the man apart, starting with…well…his manhood.

Ser Alrik screamed, and begged for mercy…but there was none to be had.

Bradley flinched, but did not look away. He had made a choice here.

He needed to bear witness to the results.

Ser Alrik was dying…and it was not a pretty sight!

One day, he would stand before the Maker and be judged for what he had done in his life; he intended to bear witness to this event, so that when he stood before the Maker he would describe it perfectly.

He accepted full responsibility for what had been done.

The man in the feathered pauldrons scared him; he did not know what he was, a demon, an abomination, something more, something less…

Or something far…far worse.

So he watched and he waited.

IOI

**THEY WILL DIE!**

Justice screamed in victory and fury, the Templars lay dead, bloody and scattered at his feet, but it was not enough.

It would never be enough.

**I WILL HAVE EVERY LAST TEMPLAR! NONE SHALL ESCAPE!**

"It is over Anders," Hawke said, her voice soothing.

He turned on her, pointing to her, his voice dripping with scorn and accusation.

**EVERYONE SHALL FEEL JUSTICE'S BURN!**

He approached the mage girl, his eyes blazing. She was no different, just another sinner.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!" the girl cried out.

The girl's words insulted him.

"**I AM NO DEMON!"** he spat, **"ARE YOU ONE OF THEM? THAT YOU WOULD CALL ME SUCH!"**

"Anders stop," Hawke cried out, "This girl…she is a mage. We just saved her from being made tranquil!"

"SHE IS ONE OF THEM," the spirit growled, "I CAN FEEL THEIR TOUCH ON HER!"

The dwarf Varric did something that Justice did not expect.

He raised his crossbow, pointed at them.

Had his allies turned against true justice then?

"Blondie," Varric pleaded, "Don't make us do this."

Justice sneered; he would tear the girl apart…

And then it would be his friends turn.

"Anders this girl is one of the ones you are fighting for," Hawke snapped, she was still trying to reach Anders, even though Justice had full control, "DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON HER NOW."

The girl fell to her knees, tears ran down her cheeks.

Justice raised a glowing fist.

"Please Messere," she begged, her hands folded in prayer, "Please."

_Stop!_

**SHE WILL DIE!**

_I won't let you hurt them!_

**No we will end her, we will end them all!**

_**NO!**_

Justice gasped as Anders forced his way back to the surface. He pushed the spirit back into his mind.

The apostate staggered.

Justice wailed in fury, how dare Anders stop him from fulfilling their duty!?

He saw the Hawke woman standing there, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Welcome back love," she said shyly.

Anders blinked at the carnage around him; Justice felt his friend's revulsion.

The spirit did not understand; he had done this for them!

"I…I can't…"

Anders fled sobbing.

_Oh sweet Maker,_ he thought, _what have I done?_

_What have WE done?!_

IOI

Bradley continued to watch, his hand fell away from his sword.

If the man had attacked the girl, he would have struck him down, Hawke be damned.

Hawke did her best to comfort Ella. She advised the girl to flee the gallows. Bradley knew that he should stop her, but he knew what would happen. Alrik still had friends within the Gallows. They would see the girl punished for what had happened here.

Ella did not deserve that, Alrik had taken her phylactery illegally, if it was now destroyed, that was not Bradley's problem.

If Ella committed any sin against innocent people, he would hunt her down himself, for now…she deserved to live.

He owed that to Enchanter Hawke.

He waited until Ella had fled down the tunnel, then he stepped out into the light, his hands raised, he wanted no misunderstanding here.

"Hawke," the dwarf said aiming his crossbow.

"Peace Serah Hawke," Bradley said stepping out to where they could see him, "I'm Ser Bradley Reinhart, I mean you no harm."

Hawke looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Did you see them?" he asked.

"Them?" Hawke replied.

"The lyrium smugglers," he said sneering with distaste, "The ones responsible for this butchery."

He pointed down at the dead Templars.

Hawke's eyes widened in surprise, she did not understand.

"Ser Alrik has been warned about this," Bradley said shaking his head, "He was warned about purchasing lyrium on the black market. It seems that he has paid for his mistake with his life."

Hawke still did not get it.

The young Templar sighed.

Come on, Bradley thought, I'm giving you a way out.

TAKE IT.

"We arrived too late," Varric said, he at least realized what the boy was offering them, "Our friend gave chase, but I don't think he will stop them."

"Tragic," Bradley said shaking his head, "simply tragic."

He turned to Hawke.

"The Knight-Commander will be informed of your help on this matter Serah Hawke," he promised, "On behalf of the Templars, I thank you for what you attempted in this matter."

Hawke nodded, she still could not believe what she was hearing.

Was this Templar really going to step aside, at let them get away with this?

She accepted his thanks and turned to leave.

"A moment of your time Serah Hawke," he said stopping her.

He knew the look on her face, that here it comes look.

He hated to do this, but it needed to be done.

"Your friend, the one in the feathered pauldrons…he…he is not well."

Hawke nodded.

"He…he is a troubled man," she admitted, "He has…episodes. I assure you, he is no threat to you or anyone."

Bradley nodded.

"He has done the Templars a great service this day," Bradley informed her, "but please, be warned…if your friend…if he has another of these…episodes…if innocent people are harmed because of them. I…I will not hesitate to do my duty."

Both warriors held each other's gaze, Bradley did not back down.

"I am sorry, but that is simply the way it is," he finished.

He could see Hawke was considering how best to proceed. Would she trust him, or would this turn into a fight?

She made her decision.

"He will not be a threat," she promised, "I will keep him safe, he will harm no one."

Bradley nodded.

"I will hold you to that promise Messere," he said with a bow, "Now I must ask you to take your leave. I have to report this fray to the Knight-Commander."

"Of course," Varric replied, "May the Maker watch over you Ser Bradley."

"And over you," he said with a nod.

Hawke and her allies left quickly, leaving Bradley alone with what was left of Ser Alrik and his fellows.

He sighed.

_Had he betrayed his oath? Had he done the wrong thing for the right reason?_

It was necessary; Alrik would never harm another soul ever again.

That…is what mattered.

As far as he was concerned, Alrik had gotten what he deserved. He would tell his superiors that lyrium smugglers had done this that Ella was dead, and Alrik had been murdered for trying to sell her for lyrium.

Bethany would be saddened with the loss of her apprentice, but Bradley would make sure she understood that the girl was in a better place.

She was safe, from both Alrik's cronies, and Meredith's anger.

That was all he could do for the girl.

It was better that she be dead, at least for now.

It was a lie of course, but he would leave it to the Maker to decide his guilt.

In the end, only his opinion mattered.


	55. A Question of Belief

**Chapter 55: A Question of Belief**

A young man stood guard outside an old warehouse in Lowtown. He seemed different from most of the people that traversed these dark streets. His clothes identified him as likely being from Hightown, not nobility, but clearly well off. His weapons were new, and it was clear that he had at least some training in how to use them. The most telling clue was his eyes; they lacked the hunger that you would expect from someone you would find down here. Not that they were empty…oh no. The boy's eyes burned with the fanaticism of a true believer, someone who believed that the ends always justify the means. Of course, there was one major factor about the young man that stood out above all others…

The young man was bored.

It was quite late by this point, and the street had become all but deserted. His eyes roved over the vacant street around him, but found nothing to see, no people no horses, nothing.

The young man sighed; he had not joined Ser Varnell's cause to stand watch over an empty street.

The day had started out so promising too, the young man, along with several other concerned citizens had snatched that ox-men entourage as they had left he Viscount's Keep. Ser Varnell said a statement needed to be made, these Qunari creatures were heretics. In the name of the Maker, they had to be stopped.

It was the Maker's will that these…**things** be opposed. He believed that with all his heart.

The opposition would begin with this Qunari delegation, the one sent to meet with the Viscount.

Their source in the guard had assured them that the qunari would be easy pickings, their weapons had been tied into their sheaths, and they were practically helpless.

Not that the ox-men had not put up a fight, several of the righteous had suffered broken arms, One had even had his neck broken, still without their blades the fight had been extremely one sided.

_These creatures were __**demons;**__ they would pay for murdering these most righteous of citizens!_

Now Ser Varnell was holding a rally, and the captured Qunari were the guests of honor. The people of Kirkwall needed to see just how weak these monsters truly were. Ser Varnell hoped to gather even more brave souls to their cause. It was like Mother Petrice always said…

_The peace could not last._

He heard a small crash down the street, his eyes narrowed, but he did not go and investigate.

The Templar had ordered him to remain here, and that is just what he would do.

He wished he could be at Varnell's side right now…

He was not afraid of those Qunari beasts!

A hooded figure staggered into view, the young man raised his weapon.

"Halt," he cried out, "Who goes there!"

"Yooou would not have haaapened to seee some Qu…Qu…Ox-men aroooond here would'cha,"

The man snorted, it sounded like a woman, given her size, probably an elf, and definitely drunk. That was all Varnell needed some drunken knife-ear asking questions.

"No," the man replied, "go away."

The elf staggered closer to him.

"Arrrre, you suuuuure," she slurred giggling.

The young man drew his sword, the elf backed up shock shown in her eyes.

"Whoooa there," she said, "I didn't meeean anything! I waasss just asking!"

The young man grinned; it seemed he had found his entertainment for the night. They had come here hours ago; the girl should not even suspect anything about the Qunari.

The boy realized that he needed to bring her to Varnell; the Templar would want to question her.

"I think I would know if I had seen any ox-men around," he responded, "now come with me. Someone is going to want to…URK!"

The drunken woman sprang forward; the young man did not even have a chance to raise his blade.

He felt something strike him hard in the chest.

All breath fled his body, blood leaked from the side of his mouth.

He looked down to see a dagger sticking out of him.

The elf twisted the blade and sliced up.

The young man fell into her arms.

She struggled to drag him out of sight.

He could feel his life ebbing away_, why had she done this? It wasn't __**fair!**_

"Why?" he croaked.

The elf gave him a sad look.

""Not all journeys have the same destination," she said softly, "All you had to do was respond to my little distraction, the sound you heard earlier, and you might have survived this, but nooo. And as for you recognizing a Qunari when you see one, I don't think you could, after all…"

The elf removed her hood, it revealing a beautiful red-haired woman, her eyes sad at what he had forced her to do.

"You missed me," Tallis said sadly.

The man gurgled, he was dying, and she suspected he knew it.

_This…had been a waste._

The Qunari elf laid the man down in a nearby alley. He saw her remove her cloak revealing a suit of green and brown leather armor, a pair of daggers sheathed at her back. She ran for the door of the warehouse without giving him a second glance.

He tried to cry out, to warn the others, but sadly he did not have the breath.

Darkness fell over him then…

Then he felt nothing at all.

IOI

Tallis worked quickly, she needed to pick the lock and get inside before anyone came back to check on that guard. She had tracked the missing Qunari here, to this old warehouse. At first she had thought this might be about ransom, not many were foolish enough to attack the Qunari without the thought of some kind of profit. Now…she was not so sure, what she saw here made no sense, why risk the ire of the Qunari if you gained nothing for it?

Her people took care of their own kind, and they were extremely draconian when it came to matters of justice,

The Arishok was not happy when his delegation vanished. He had dispatched her that very eve to find them. The Qunari leader was growing ever more frustrated with the people of Kirkwall. If they were not careful, he would order an attack on the city, and end that frustration.

Tallis did not want to see that happen. She found that she did not mind Kirkwall. The Arishok and the Tamassran might feel that this city needed to have certainty forced upon it, but she was not so sure.

She had no desire to see anyone forced into the Qun. She had made the choice willingly after all. She saw the Qunari as saviors, not butchers.

She was sure that the people would see the value of the Qun if they were just given a little more time.

Of course, she first needed to solve the problem with the missing entourage.

That did not bother her that is what Tallis meant after all…to solve.

She heard the lock click; she was just about to enter, when the sound of approaching armored feet distracted her.

Tallis hid, just in case these were reinforcements for the people who had taken the Qunari delegation.

Who the new arrivals were surprised her.

It was Marian Hawke and her flock.

Tallis realized that she shouldn't have been surprised; it was only a matter of time until the Viscount's people discovered that the delegate had gone missing, of course the city would investigate, and they did not wish to antagonize the Arishok any further.

She saw Hawke herself, the guard captain, a human archer wearing white armor, the dwarf, and the elf with the strange silver hair. The dwarf went to pick the lock, but chuckled when he realized that that task was already done.

Hawke and her companions entered.

Tallis was just about to follow herself, but noticed yet another person had arrived…

It was a chantry mother. One with short blonde hair, and an arrogant bearing bordering on cruel. Tallis recognized her of course. She had sat in on some of the woman's sermons.

Her name was Petrice, she was vehemently anti-Qunari, and breached openly that Kirkwall needed to move against them as soon as they could.

Tallis frowned, the woman was a fool, Most of the Qunari here were skilled warriors, and they had had years now to memorize the city's weaknesses.

Any fight between the city and the Qunari would be a slaughter for unprepared Kirkwall!

Tallis decided to follow the Mother, she did not know her role in this, but she intended to find out. She suspected that Petrice was involved somehow.

She did not know where Hawke fit into all this yet, but that would be revealed soon enough.

She followed a safe distance behind the blonde cleric, hoping to find the answers she thought.

In the end…she found them…and more.

IOI

Tallis watched from the shadows as the battle had taken place.

She had been too late to save the Qunari delegate and his entourage, but it was clear that this Ser Varnell would not profit from his arrogance.

Petrice manipulated the Templar and his fools into attacking Hawke, The Mother claimed that Hawke was working for the Qunari, but Tallis knew that wasn't so. Petrice felt before Hawke could bring her to task for what happened here.

Tallis stayed hidden, mostly, she did take out an archer that was aiming for Hawke, but besides that she just observed.

Once again, Hawke proved her strength and skill to Tallis, the Qunari elf still believed that the woman would be an asset to the Qunari cause. If Hawke ever converted, she would insist on being her teacher,

Hawke would make a fine addition to the Ben-Hassrath.

After the fighting had ended, Hawke summoned the guard to help clean up the mess. Varnell was dead, as well as many of his fanatics. Viscount Dumar himself came to see what had occurred. The man was clearly horrified by the violence.

Hawke mentioned Petrice, though her friend in white, Sebastian was his name she thought, insisted that the chantry could not be involved in something like this, and that the Grand Cleric did not know what was being done in the name of the faith.

Dumar likely agreed with Hawke that Petrice was involved, but since she was not leading these zealots, there was nothing he could do to act against her, at least not yet.

Tallis felt sorry for the man. He had vipers in his midst, and he would not be able to act until it was too late.

_Faced with such a choice herself, she was grateful for the certainty of the Qun._

Tallis heard the Viscount suggest that they hid what was done here, perhaps burn the bodies before the Arishok could see them.

That would be a mistake, she realized, Tallis intended to make a full report to the Arishok; he would know what had been done here. The Viscount risked his own people by behaving so, ignobly.

Fortunately Hawke was there, she warned him that Qunari likely already knew about the missing delegation, and likely had their own investigators, to hide this would make the city look like they were in league with the fanatics.

Tallis smiled, again Hawke showed her wisdom. The Tamassran was right to wish to add the noble woman to the Qun!

Tallis hoped she would come to them before things got ugly.

Hawke and the Viscount were still deep in discussion when Tallis slipped away. She needed to go back to the docks and make her report to the Arishok.

She felt sorry for the humans here; she knew that the peace stood on the edge of a knife. She had no desire to see this city, Cairn's city, laid to waste by her people. It had been years, but the handsome Templar's death still haunted her.

_Where would she stand when the attack order was given?_

Hawke had to see the danger that Petrice represented, the Mother wanted a war, and she did not care how her home would suffer for it. She thought that their Maker was holding their hand, that he would reach down and shield the city from Qunari vengeance.

_The woman did not understand…she would likely never understand._

Tallis would mention Petrice's name to the Arishok, the woman was growing too bold. The Qunari elf would advise the leader that the woman needed to be removed.

With Petrice gone, Hawke had a lot better chance of saving this city.

Tallis did not like this, she did not wish to be Hawke's enemy, after almost three years of watching her, she had come to respect the Ferelden noble woman.

Not that Tallis would betray the Qun for her.

No, she knew where she stood. She suspected that Hawke would likely stand with Kirkwall even though Tallis did not want her too. The Arishok had come to respect Hawke over the last few years.

He would see her either converted or dead, he considered that to be an honor, few warranted death at the Arishok's hands personally.

_Hawke should feel honored when the time came._

Tallis returned to the Qunari compound, hoping that Hawke would do what she suggested, only be continuing on her current path might the woman be saved.

Tallis was a realist, Hawke was a survivor, if anyone could survive what was to come, it was likely her.

_Kirkwall, however, was living on borrowed time._

The city was a powder keg.

All that was left now was for someone to light the fuse.


	56. The Shattering Day

**A/N: I was in tears by the end of this chapter; I hope you will forgive me if you end up the same.**

**DG**

**Chapter 56: The Shattering Day**

A day can begin so normal, you get up, bathe and eat, take care of some business, and generally go about your routine. Everything is planned, you are the master of your own world, and nothing surprises you anymore.

_Then…__**it**__ happens._

One event changes everything your life, your world, and your very existence is not the same anymore. You sit up that night looking up into the sky and realize that you are not the same anymore, that your world will never be what it once was. What you thought was so important is now so trivial.

Something…someone has been lost…

And your world becomes a darker place because of it.

You find yourself wondering what happened. You might have considered yourself invincible before today, the blade always misses, the arrow sails by harmlessly, the flames and ice never catch you. You are immortal, safe and secure.

Then…that one moment takes that all away…

And…you do not feel safe anymore.

IOI

For Marian Hawke this day came early in the summer of the thirty fourth year of the Dragon Age. It changed her life forever, and put her on the path that made her into what she would truly become, but if you ever asked her…If she had had any choice…

She would have asked that this day had never come, for this is the day that she was broken…

_This…was the day her life began to shatter._

IOI

It had begun normally enough; she rose from her bed, after another night of sleeping alone. Anders had retreated back to his clinic in Darktown. He was having trouble dealing with what had happened beneath the Gallows. Ser Alrik was dead, and Anders mind had been put at ease about the so called Tranquil Solution that the Templar had been planning, but…he could not get that poor girl's face out of his head. He…he had nearly killed her, if Hawke had not been there…

He…he felt that he was becoming a monster, he was losing control of Justice, his friend became darker and more powerful with every passing year.

Hawke wanted to help, but…she did not know how, and apparently neither did he.

She sent word for him to meet her for dinner, they would talk about this, try to resolve this problem together, perhaps there was a way to separate Anders and Justice, which might stabilize the spirit.

It would make for some interesting dinner conversation that was for sure.

Hawke had court today. She changed into her fine blue dress, and headed for the keep. The Viscount had asked that she attend today's session, she had visited the Arishok yesterday, informed the Qunari leader about what happened to his emissary. She got the feeling that he already knew, that his own agents had discovered all this, first.

The Arishok was clearly angered, but he responded cordially to her. The Qunari leader's respect for her personally had grown over the last few years. He did not hide his disdain for Kirkwall, but he acknowledged that she at least knew honor.

The Tamassran had spoken with her again before she left, inviting her to attend their services today.

Hawke once again respectfully declined. The Tamassran seemed troubled by that.

_She was starting to wonder how long the woman would take no for an answer._

The nobles were not happy with her report, discussions began how the Qunari might be persuaded to leave Kirkwall, most agreed that they had been here far too long. It was clear that the Arishok was becoming frustrated, and with an army at his command that was extremely dangerous.

Hawke listened intently, but knew that nothing would come out of it. Whatever the Qunari were after, they would not leave until they had it.

She decided that she would head to _the Hanged Man_ for lunch. She would speak with Varric; see if his contacts could find out anything on what the Qunari might be looking for. Who they spoke with? Who visited the compound, that sort of thing?

The dwarf promised to look into it for her, but he did not hold out much hope.

The afternoon grew hot, Hawke decided to return to the estate, get some paperwork done before dinner this evening. For once she had nothing to do. No one needed her help, none of her friends were in danger

She smiled slightly.

It would be nice to stay home and relax for a change.

IOI

**AGONY!**

Hawke staggered back, she swung her great sword defensively. The rage demon's touch had seared her face.

She tried to open her eyes, colored spots exploded before her eyes, nothing would focus.

**Maker's breath! I'VE BEEN BLINDED!**

The sound of battle rang out all around her. Her full flock had accompanied her into this dark place, the old foundry in Lowtown, the place where she found those human bones years ago, there was a series of rooms beneath them, the lair of the killer of Kirkwall.

She had been a fool; she should have found this place three years ago!

If she had…maybe they wouldn't be here now!

Demons and undead assaulted them from all sides. Steel, magic, and wood met fire, tooth and claw.

Everyone fought regardless of arguments or personal grudges all had been suspended in the face of a common goal.

Anders fought side by side with Fenris; they were defending that Orlesian, Gascard DuPuis. Varric and Sebastian stood back to back, peppering the enemy with arrows and bolts. Isabela and Aveline crushed rotting undead before they even had a chance to draw a weapon. Even Merrill had come, her anger at Hawke forgotten, she summoned lightning and those root things of hers.

They had all come to help her; all that mattered was helping someone who had been kind to all of them.

_This was not just another mission, this was not about coin or some concept of what was right or wrong. This…this was personal…_

This…was about her Mother.

IOI

She had been sitting on the library working when she had heard a commotion in the hall. She rose from her work and went out to see what was going on.

Uncle Gamlen was there, he was trying to see if Sandal knew where Mother was today.

Hawke smirked; he would be better off trying to ask Jester.

Marian had done her best to calm him down, apparently Mother had missed their weekly visit today, Gamlen was worried that she might have fallen ill.

The news had surprised Hawke, Mother always enjoyed visiting Gamlen, despite everything that had happened he was still her little brother, and she loved him.

Marian suggested on calling Eric Duval, being Mother's suitor, it was likely she was with him more than anyone else.

They asked Bodahn about it, the dwarf said Lady Amell had told him nothing of going to visit Serah Duval, in fact, Bodahn had heard that the man was not even in Kirkwall right now; he had left to go on a buying trip.

"He sent your Mother flowers though," Bodahn said pointing to the pretty bouquet that he had placed in water, "Though I did not think that Mistress Amell liked lilies," he responded.

Hawke turned.

A bouquet of white lilies sat in a vase of water.

Hawke felt her stomach drop.

She remembered Mharen, Ninette, Emeric and so many others, all dead…all gone…

All those people taken by a killer, a man she had failed to catch three years ago, a man who sent lilies to his victims, white lilies, like the ones in the vase.

MAKER NO!

IOI

"Mari let me see."

"I'm fine," she growled trying to rise, she nearly tripped over her own feet, cursing she tried to stay strong.

"Let Blondie work, Hawke," Varric said to her.

She paused, but she did not like it, her vision was blurry, but it was coming back. They needed to keep moving, there was not a moment to lose.

_They needed to reach Mother, find her before…_

Anders healing magic washed over her. Hawke sighed at the burn began to heal. It had been deep though, she had moved in too close for the rage demon to use its claws, so it had simply touched her with its burning arm.

"Healing this will take time," Anders informed her, "And it will still likely leave a scar."

She looked at her reflection in the blade of her sword. Her face had been marred, her pale skin marked, an ugly red mark now stretched across her nose and under her eyes. She had been lucky though, a little higher and she would have been blinded for life.

It was painful, but she ignored it.

"We have to go," she said, "We have to follow the blood trail."

She led the way, Gascard at her side, his spell had led them here, her face still burned like Andraste's pyre, but it would not stop her, no pain would stop her…

Not until Mother was back home and safe.

IOI

She had wanted to panic to run to Lowtown and search everywhere, but…she held that in check.

Gamlen was to remain here, if Mother returned, if this was all some misunderstanding. She sent Bodahn to Aveline; the guard captain could get her men on the hunt, and also grab Fenris and Sebastian. She armored up, and headed for Lowtown to get Varric and Isabela.

They did not have much time; Mother's life was in danger.

They needed to find this killer quickly, she remembered Gascard DuPuis, the nobleman who had been hunting him. Hawke had let him flee to darktown, so they would start their search there. He had created that tracking spell using the blood of one of the killer's intended victims, a woman who herself had later disappeared.

Hawke hoped to use him to find Mother.

It had not taken long to find him, or convince him to aid them.

He still wanted to find the killer himself.

Anders had joined them by that point, Varric had brought him from his clinic, her love looked haggard, it was clear that he was still suffering from the Gallows.

_They would discuss it later, once Mother was safe._

DuPuis's spell worked perfectly, it led them to the old Foundry in Lowtown. A blood trail led into the place, they followed it, it led them to a hidden trap door.

Hawke glared down at it.

They had found where the bastard had gone.

This…would end now.

IOI

The killer's lair was quite large, and had clearly become a sanctuary of great evil. They located his main living quarters; it might have been a room in any lowtown inn, if not for the smell.

That was the worst part, the smell of death and decay. It made Hawke gag, but she fought it back. They had found several bodies, including Elassa, the woman that Gascard had found, it…it looked like parts of them had been removed.

Hawke shuddered, what kind of monster was this man?

Aveline checked the bed and desk for clues, books necromancy, a letter about finding materials from someone calling themselves O, and…

A portrait.

"What…what is this?" Hawke asked aghast.

The young woman looked familiar to her, clearly noble born, with chestnut colored hair, and bright blue eyes.

She…she looked almost like Leandra Hawke when she was young.

The sound of voices drew their attention, the sound of…giggling.

Marian's eyes narrowed, she drew her great sword.

The bastard was up ahead.

She advanced, he was going to release Mother, and if he had hurt her…

**He would suffer more than anyone had suffered before!**

IOI

Hawke's flock found their way to what appeared to be a laboratory of some time, tables with corpses surrounded them, strange smelling herbs boiled in pots.

The killer, a gray hair lanky looking man in Starkhaven mage robes, stood admiring his work, a corpse he had dressed in a white wedding dress.

He was smiling serenely.

He glanced up when he heard them approach.

"Leandra said you would be coming," he smirked, "She believed so much in you."

"Where. Is. My. Mother?" Hawke spat.

Gascard leapt between them.

"Quentin," he snarled.

"Hello Gascard," the man said, "It has been a long time."

Hawke glared at the Orlesian.

"You knew his name?" she hissed, "Why did you not tell us?"

DuPuis shrugged, It was not necessary," he responded, "I needed you to get past his traps, and you have done that brilliantly you have my thanks."

"What about your sister?" Aveline said coldly, she had thought she had smelled a rat from the beginning, "You have not come to avenge her?"

Quentin laughed.

"Is that your story now, Gascard," he said wiping away tears of mirth, "Oh, my eager young apprentice, what an imagination you have."

Hawke glared at him…

_Apprentice._

"I'm sorry I could not be a better teacher to you Gascard," Quentin said, "But my work took precedence, but," he smiled brightly, "It is finished now, I can tutor you properly in the art you have wished to learn for so long."

Gascard brightened.

"You will complete my training," he said smiling, "You will teach me necromancy! I have…URK!"

A crossbow bolt struck him in the back of the neck. Gascard gasped, he…he turned to Quentin, his eyes pleading for help.

The Necromancer shook his head no.

Gascard fell dead.

Hawke glanced at Varric.

"What," the dwarf said grimly, "you weren't gonna kill him?"

That was true, she realized, she would have for this betrayal.

IOI

Quentin had forgotten all about them again, he went back to playing with his toy, the corpse in the white dress.

"ENOUGH," Hawke growled, "Release my Mother, and maybe you will live long enough to face the Gallows!"

Quentin shook his head, the poor girl just did not understand.

"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?" he asked her, "Love…it was love that sustained me all those years locked in the circle. It was love that guiding my hand, and made sure I did not give up hope. The Templars took my wife you see, took her life right in front of me, but now…after so long…"

He gestured, the corpse twitched, it slowly rose to its feet, its steps unsteady.

"I found her again," Quentin continued, "It was not easy to find her, her skin, her hands, her delicate fingers, and now…her face…her beautiful face." Quentin's voice rose in celebration of his mad work, He gestured, making the corpse turn to Hawke and the others.

"We are together again, beloved," he cried, "**AND NOTHING WILL PART US AGAIN!"**

IOI

Everything fell away, seeing the face of the corpse, it took everything in Marian Hawke's life away!

She could see the stitches, it was not one corpse then, but many, stitched together over the course of three years, but the worst was the face.

The dead eyes were wide, oh how she must have screamed when this monster did this!

The eyes of Leandra Hawke stared empty at the world, the eyes of her mother.

Marian heard a scream; it was of loss and pure black fury! She lunged forward at the necromancer, his shield held; in her fury she had not cleansed him of mana.

The scream continued to echo, where was it coming from?

That is when some small part of her brain realized…

That it was coming from her.

IOI

The battle was terrible.

Quentin summoned shades and demons to oppose them, he raised the corpses that he had experimented on earlier, he even raised Gascard, his body just a meat shield now.

Hawke was in berserk rage, she was a force of nature, there was no plan or strategy.

_She __**wanted**__ Quentin's head!_

Desire demons rose, it was these that had aided the necromancer in his mad work. Each wore the face of a different woman, their souls given to each demon as payment to make his creation live.

Hawke struck down Ninette without a thought, Mharen held up longer, but not by much. Elassa snarled as she tried to catch Hawke in a crushing prison, her Templar training dispelled it; in her fury she cut the desire demon in half.

Only one blocked her path, the one who had taken Leandra Hawke's soul.

It leered at her with her Mother's face.

_I…I can't hurt Mother!_

Sebastian was there, Hawke had stood with him when he faced the desire demon, Allure. He would not abandon her now.

He put in arrow through the creature's eye, its face changed as it fell.

Quentin howled like a wild animal, he slit his hand, trying to summon more demons.

Marian was on him in seconds, his staff splintered with the force of her blows, she blocked every spell, her strikes fueled by righteous fury!

For the first time since his wife had been taken from him, Quentin felt fear.

"You will not take her from me!" He wailed, "We are together! You have no right! I will not go back to the circle!"

"Oh, you're not going back to the circle," Hawke purred, her eyes were mad with fury, the deluded fool did not understand!

She raised her sword, her voice boomed off the dark corridors of the lair.

"**YOU…YOU BASTARD…YOU ARE GOING TO THE VOID!"**

Her blade fell, all the might her Templar abilities gave her fell with it. Quentin's staff snapped, the dragonbone blade cut deep into his skull, it passed through, driven by her rage, through his chest and deep into his waist.

She cut the necromancer in half.

The body fell, necromantic magics were unleashed, the body rotted months in seconds. Soon all that remained was a pile of soggy bones.

She stood their panting, fury blazed in her eyes, it…it had been too quick, far too…

"Mar…Ree?"

The voice was barely a whisper; it brought her back from the brink of madness. She turned, the corpse moved towards her on its unsteady feet.

"My…Mari?" it repeated.

Hawke's eye widened, with surprise, and hope…

_There was still time!_

"Mother," Hawke caught it in her arms, it…no Leandra, stared up at her with those milky blue eyes.

There was still time! They could do something!

"**Help her!"** she shouted at Anders and Merrill, "**Help her, please!"**

Both mages looked crestfallen.

"His magic," Merrill whimpered with tears in her eyes, "It…it was the only thing keeping her alive."

"NO!" Hawke shrieked.

"I'm sorry love," Anders said, "There…there is nothing we can do."

**NO!**

**It could not end like this, not like this? There had to be a way, a spell…something…anything!**

"Hold on Mother," Hawke said, her eyes wide with panic, "We will find something to help you! Just try to hold on! We will find some way to save you."

Leandra Hawke smiled.

"My Mari," she whispered, her voice fading, "You…you already have. That…that horrible man would have kept me locked down here forever. Now…now I am free."

"No," Hawke sobbed, "No…Mother…please…"

"I'm not afraid," Leandra continued, "I…I will get to see your father again…and Carver," she frowned, "But you will be alone…Bethany will be alone…Eric…oh. My Eric…"

Anders came closer, Fenris at his side.

_She would never be alone._

Hawke's vision blurred, it had nothing to do with the burn on her face, tears robbed her of her vision.

Her Mother…oh Mother…she…she had just begun to find a…new…

A cold hand wiped at Marian's tears, just as it had done when she was small sick or injured.

Hawke sobbed weakly.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry!"

"My Mari," Leandra said, the light fading from her eyes, "My little girl has grown so strong. Good bye…goodbye my…my…"

Leandra looked at something passed her daughter, passed the world of the living.

She went towards it, away from a world of pain.

IOI

The killer's lair fell silent, no sounds of battle, no sounds of tortured victims, or the mad laughter of its lone tenant.

Only two sounds belonged here now, they would remain in this dark place forever, the sound of a young woman, a new orphan, weeping with pain and loss, and the sound…the horrible sound…

…of a world shattering around them.


End file.
